¿Podrías mirarme a mí?
by Justastorymore
Summary: Ash Ketchum decide regresar a Pueblo Paleta a pasar unas vacaciones para volver a retomar su aventura Pokemon, sus amigos están muy emocionados esperando su regreso, en especial aquella chica pelirroja de ojos aguamarina. Delia le prepara una fiesta de bienvenida donde invita a todos los amigos del pelinegro, pero él no viene solo, ahora tiene una novia. ¿Podrá Misty soportarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes aparecidos en este Fic no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, esta es mi primera historia, la he escrito apenas unos días, esperando que sea de su agrado, es acerca de la pareja de Ash y Misty, Serena es el personaje secundario, sin embargo jugara un papel muy fuerte en este escrito, pero ¿podrá Misty hacer que Ash se fije en ella?, acompáñenme a descubrirlo en esta historia. Me gustaría leer sus comentarios.**

...

 **Capitulo 1. Para encontrarnos de nuevo**

-¿Están hablando en serio? –preguntó una chica de cabellos color naranja y ojos aguamarina, la noticia que le estaban dando 3 chicas delante de ella hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría, no recordó cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, ¿Quizás en una batalla pokemon? O ¿Fue cuando lo volvió a ver?, su sonrisa mostraba la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento

-Así es Misty –dijo por fin una de las chicas con el cabello azul mirando asustada a la pelirroja –no mentiríamos con algo así –indicó al notar la cara de alegría de su pequeña hermana

-Ya sabemos que estas muy emocionada Misty, pero tal vez deberías de quitar esa cara de enamorada que tienes ahora–dijo la chica de cabello rosa, Daisy

-¿E.. en..enamorada? –Dijo en casi un grito y mostró una cara totalmente diferente a la anterior -¿Quién tiene una cara de enamorada? –se volteó y cruzo los brazos para después reír a carcajadas lo que terminó por asustar a sus hermanas –¿enamorada yo? –Continúo riendo y luego volteo a ver de reojo a sus hermanas - ¿Cuándo viene? –soltó finalmente

-En una semana –dijo Lily –su mamá habló por teléfono, quería hablar contigo personalmente y decírtelo pero le dijimos que estabas en una batalla –el corazón de la pelirroja volvió a latir, él llegaba en una semana, él, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sonrió aun dándole la espalda a sus hermanas

-¿Entonces vas a ir con nosotras? –Dijo Violet arreglando un mechón de su cabello –parece que a la fiesta van a ir todos sus amigos

-también irá aquel chico amigo tuyo, que se la vive conquistando a todas las chicas que pasan por enfrente de él –rió Violet

-Brock? ¿Cómo sabes que él ira?

-Porque el también llamó por teléfono –dijo la chica de cabello azul –quería ver si ibas a la fiesta también –Misty se volteó a ver a sus hermanas que esperaban su afirmación, ella sabía que tenía que ir, eso la ponía realmente muy contenta pero, le daba miedo a la vez, después de todo ese tiempo lo volvería a ver, a ese chico de cabello azabache que le robo el corazón.

-¿Y? –dijeron al unísono sus tres hermanas y ella cruzo sus brazos y se mostró pensativa aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no lo tenía que pensar mucho, pero no quería mostrar que le había dado suficiente importancia, así era ella, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de esos sentimientos que estaba guardando en todo ese tiempo

-Es mi amigo… así que supongo que –dijo enarcando una ceja –Sí, voy a ir –soltó finalmente y sus hermanas saltaron de alegría

-Bien –dijo Daysi –serias una mala amigo si no fueras a verlo

-Tenemos que avisar a la señora Delia, para confirmar que vamos a ir las 4 –dijo Violet retirándose hacia el teléfono

-Yo voy a revisar que todo esté bien para el siguiente espectáculo –dijo Daysi

-Yo te ayudaré –dijo Lily y dejaron sola a una chica que parecía no importarle a donde fueran sus hermanas, estaba ahí, parada, apenas aguantando la emoción, pensando en él, en los momentos que habían compartido, pensando en las mil y unas cosas que tenía que hacer antes de ir a Pueblo Paleta a reencontrase con él, no quitaba esa sonrisa de su cara y pareciera que durante toda esa semana no la iba a quitar, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, camino unos pasos sin mirar donde pisaba, pero el tercer paso inmediatamente cayó a la piscina haciendo que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos.

...

A una retirada distancia de ahí, se encontraban cuatro chicos y sus Pokemon, disfrutando de una grandiosa comida, hablando de diferentes temas, era un ambiente ameno y eso se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, el chico de cabello azabache comía todo lo que podía, tenía mucha hambre y en eso no había cambiado nada, su compañera de al lado solo lo miraba con aquella sonrisa que hacia el chico perdiera su mirada de vez en cuando, el pelinegro que estaba comiendo sin prestarle más atención a nada que no fuera su plato volteo a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco y ella le sonrió

-Come más despacio Ash –dijo y el chico que ya estaba a punto de llevar comida a su boca de nuevo solo asintió con la cabeza para comer más despacio y los dos chicos rubios presentes sonrieron

-¿Cuándo se van? –después de un rato de risas habló un chico de cabello rubio

-La próxima semana –dijo Ash y miro a Serena quien mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Debes estar emocionada Serena –dijo Clemont acomodando sus anteojos y regalándole una sonrisa –vas a ver a la mamá de Ash, tu suegra

-Si –asintió la chica un poco apenada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando Ash le propuso viajar a Pueblo Paleta a tomar unas vacaciones junto a su mamá no podía caber de la felicidad y es que fue la segunda cosa más maravillosa que le había dicho el chico, la primera era aquella pregunta que todavía causaba un suave cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como si de electricidad se tratara.

 _Flash Back_

 _La suave brisa hacia que su cabello se meneara libremente divirtiendo a Ash quien tenía su mirada puesta en ella, no cabía duda, Serena era hermosa, tenía una dulce sonrisa, que hacía sentir bien a todos a su alrededor._

 _-Crees que se lo diga? –decía una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a su hermano mayor, esos dos miraban a Serena y Ash desde una distancia considerable para no ser vistos, el chico solo se acomodó las gafas_

 _-Eso espero –dijo finalmente sin quitar su mirada ante aquella escena y es que desde hacía unos días, había animado junto a su hermana a que Serena se le confesara a Ash ya que sabían que ella estaba enamorado de él y que al chico no le era indiferente, pero solo necesitaba ese paso, para que todo cambiara, las constantes miradas de Ash hacia la chica se lo habían confirmado a los hermanos, que a el dueño a aquellos ojos color café le gustaba Serena._

 _-Pika? –el pequeño pokemon miraba con ellos la escena un tanto confundido_

 _La chica volteo a ver finalmente a Ash y él le sonrió, le había pedido que la acompañara a caminar un rato y tomar un poco de aire fresco, a lo que el chico accedió rápidamente sin objeciones, comenzaron hablando de temas al azar, pero hacia unos minutos el silencio había reinado en el lugar._

 _-Ash –dijo finalmente ella, se notaba el nerviosismo que tenía, se le notaba en la voz y en sus manos que temblaban un poco, ella intento ocultarlo pero el chico se dio cuenta de esto_

 _-¿Pasa algo Serena? –dijo él, al notar que la chica no dijo nada después de su nombre_

 _-Ash –volvió a decir juntando todo el coraje necesario, había bajado la mirada, había dejado de ver esos ojos que la volvían loca, porque si lo seguía mirando tal vez no fuera capaz de soltar aquellas palabras –Ash tú me gustas –dijo alzando su cabeza y mirando fijamente al chico que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Ash no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su amiga, ella parecía desilusionarse a cada momento que pasaba y que él no reaccionaba, no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente con la misma expresión._

 _-Serena –dijo después de un largo rato –Serena yo –necesitaba pensarlo, pensar en sus siguientes palabras, era verdad que desde hacía unos días, había visto lo bonita que era ella, lo había notado más que antes, la miraba constantemente, así que estaba decidido, Serena le gustaba –gracias serena –soltó finalmente –tu también me gustas –una enorme sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la chica y del chico también para después ella saltar a sus brazos con unas cuantas lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules, no lo podía creer, su corazón latía al mil por hora, se separaron del abrazo y el rasco su nuca con una mano –serena, nosotros somos muy jóvenes todavía –dijo y la chica lo miro –pero, si tu aceptas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –antes la sorpresa de la chica que no podía creer las palabras que había dicho su compañero, él volvió a hablar –ya sabes –rió nervioso -cuando seamos más grandes te lo pediré formalmente –dijo el chico finalmente._

 _-Claro Ash –sonrió ella y se abrazaron nuevamente_

 _-Ya está –dijo Clemont feliz_

 _-Se ven muy contentos –festejo Bonnie_

 _-Pika –el Pikachu sonreía también al notar a su entrenador de la misma manera._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Es una lástima que no nos puedan acompañar –dijo Ash a sus dos amigos rubios.

-Si Ash, ya sabes, volvemos a casa también

-Como unas merecidas vacaciones –sonrió Bonnie –aunque me hubiera gustado conocer pueblo Paleta, pero después Serena me contara todo, ¿verdad? –la castaña la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Absolutamente cada detalle

-después de ese viaje nos volveremos a reencontrar, cierto Ash? –pregunto Clemton esperando la respuesta afirmativa de su compañero

-Claro, y continuaremos nuestro viaje para

-Ser el mejor maestro Pokemon –dijeron todos con un grito de emoción y rieron nuevamente.

...

Misty continuaba mirando aquella foto que hacia un tiempo había puesto en un libro para no verla más en su habitación, le dolía verla, le dolía recordarlo y no obtener ninguna carta, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada de su amigo, estaba realmente furiosa aquella vez, pero ahora era diferente, a pesar de todavía seguir dolida por que no la contactara, su orgullo había disminuido al recibir la noticia de que el iría a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones e Pueblo Paleta y que ella podía verlo continuamente. Tal vez era una nueva oportunidad para ella.

Sonrió y apretó la foto contra su pecho, en aquella foto se entraban Ash, Pikachu, Brock y ella, con la típica señal de V con su mano derecha, todos tenían la misma posición, ella estaba en medio de la foto, al lado derecho Brock y al izquierdo Ash, encima de su hombro Pikachu que también sonreía.

-Te veré de nuevo Ash Ketchum –dijo con una sonrisa y con la foto todavía en su pecho, desconociendo totalmente que su amigo no iba a llegar solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo, yo se que todavía no hay diálogos con la pareja original, que es Ash y Misty pero muy pronto saldrán y sera de lo mejor créanlo. Gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 2. Aquella chica del show**

La semana había pasado realmente rápido, solo faltaba un día para que el pelinegro se apareciera de nuevo en el lugar que lo vio crecer, en su casa estaba Delia, junto a su acompañante Mr. Mime, revisaba las listas de las compras, que nada faltara, inspeccionaba detalladamente, la bienvenida que le daría a su hijo, tenía que salir bien, junto a los amigos del chico compartiendo experiencias y hablando de temas diversos, el solo hecho de pensar en que vería a su hijo de nuevo la mantenía motivada a continuar con los arreglos. A los pocos minutos escucho sonar el timbre y se levantó enseguida mientras el Pokemon que tenía a su lado seguía revisando los ingredientes para la comida que prepararía mañana.

-Buenos días señora Delia –abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica pelirroja, mirándola con aquellos ojos aguamarina que brillaban al volver a verla, ella sonrió y detrás de ella miro a un chico moreno, que la saludaba también.

-Buenos días señora Delia –dijo Brock

-Buenos días chicos –dijo y los hizo pasar, al ver mirar esa casa de nuevo hizo que a Misty y a Brock se le vinieran a la mente miles de recuerdos, que los hizo sonreír al instante –que bueno que llegan, señalo la señora, pues el día anterior les había pedido su ayuda, el arreglar una bienvenida le resultaba un poco complicado para ella sola y su Pokemon aunque este le ayudaba bastante en los quehaceres de la casa, de eso no se podía quejar.

Misty no había cambiado mucho, al igual que Brock, ella tenía 13 años, a punto de cumplir 14 pero seguía conservando esa dulce belleza, que la caracterizaba, no por nada seguía siendo la estrella de los shows en el gimnasio pero también era reconocido por ser una buena líder, que siempre aconsejaba a los que iban por su medalla cascada. Vestía un short de mezclilla casi igual al que usaba cuando acompañaba a Ash a sus aventuras Pokemon, su blusa de tirantes eran de color ver aqua, al igual que sus pequeños botines. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo que entonces, pero continuaba conservando el mismo peinado solo que a este le agregó un moño color aqua.

Los chicos rápidamente se pusieron a ver lo que faltaba y lo que ya estaba listo, salieron a hacer algunas compras que por las prisas se le habían olvidado a Delia, en el camino Brock se desvió diciendo que iba a visitar al profesor Oak y a ver a Tracey quienes también asistirían a la bienvenida de Ash, por lo que Misty con una bolsa de compras en la mano se despidió de su amigo y continuo el camino a la casa Ketchum, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver de espaldas a un chico que parecía conocer, él estaba ahí, anotando en una libreta mientras observaba a algunos Pokemon hierba que tenía enfrente.

-¿Gary? –dijo la chica y el volteó a verla, enarcando una ceja

-¿Misty, cierto? –Él dijo y ella asintió, el chico regreso a su pokebola a los Pokemon que estaba estudiando y se acercó a ella –no me digas, ¿Estas esperando la llegada de Ash?

-¿Vendrás?

-Claro, mi abuelo, el profesor no ha dejado de insistirme. -río

-si claro, seguro que fue por eso

-¿Por qué mas va a ser?

-Talvez porque a pesar de su rivalidad, los dos se aprecian mucho –dijo esperando la reacción del chico y escucho una carcajada

-Estas en todo Waterflower –dijo y continuo riendo para después tomar la bolsa de las manos de Misty, ella lo miro extrañada –vamos no seas así, yo te ayudo, seguro que vas a la casa de Ash –ella asintió –te acompaño.

-¿Estas estudiando Pokemon hierba? –preguntó al continuar caminando con Gary a su lado

-sí, estoy haciendo una investigación sobre los Pokemon hierba, solo le ayudo a mi abuelo de vez en cuando, pero estoy por acabar, después quiero estudiar a los tipo agua –sonrió y la observo de reojo, ya sabía que al mencionar pokemon tipo agua se iban a formar corazones en los ojos de la pelirroja, dicho y echo.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo ella como en las nubes –eso es sorpréndete, los Pokemon tipo agua son mis favoritos

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo riendo y ella volteo a verlo –no por eso tienes un gimnasio acuático en ciudad Celeste

-Así es, soy la líder –dijo poniendo la señal de v con su mano derecha y Gary rió de nuevo

-Eres una líder muy bonita –apartó la mirada a lo que la chica se detuvo sorprendida ante el comentario de Gary, no era apropiado de el decir tales cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él hablo de nuevo –tal vez recurra a ti cuando investigue a los Pokemon tipo agua

-Claro, debes hacerlo, soy la mejor –rio y continuo caminando junto al chico que la miraba sonriendo, ella no sabía pero él no se perdía ninguno de sus shows en ciudad Celeste.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? –le insistió por cuarta vez el chico de cabello negro con una banda en su cabeza._

 _-Ay, no quiero –dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos –tengo que entrenar a mis Pokemon y terminar una investigación_

 _-Solo será un rato, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho –continuo insistiendo –tengo que entregarle esto Misty –dijo con una pokebola en su mano_

 _-solo llévalo y ya –dijo –ir a ciudad celeste es un poco agotador –tengo mejores cosas que hacer_

 _-Deberías acompañarlo –dijo el profesor Oak con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca–te hará bien distraerte un rato Gary._

 _-Ay abuelo, hace mucho no entreno a mis Pokemon_

 _-Puedes hacerlo en ciudad Celeste –dijo el profesor Oak –ten una batalla con Misty –los dos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos_

 _-Esa amiga de Ash Ketchum? –Dijo a regañadientes –no lo sé, no es competencia para mí –sonrió orgullosamente_

 _-Entonces demuéstralo –dijo el profesor Oak -ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas –tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo a su té, pues bien, el sabía que Misty entrenaba día con día porque quería ser una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio, porque así era Misty, una chica que no se dejaba vencer y que continuaría entrenando duro._

 _Llegaron los dos chicos al gimnasio de ciudad celeste, donde se veía gente amontonada comprando un boleto, a un lado se podía aprecia un cartel, Gary le dio una mirada y vio un par de ojos aguamarina, un cabello color naranja, y una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo que su corazón diera un salto pero después cruzo los brazos y leyó "La sirena y el secreto del agua"._

 _-¿Quién es? –Le pregunto a Gary –esa actriz –señalo el cartel al ver el rostro confundido de Tracey_

 _-Misty –dijo –ya la conoces –Gary abrió los ojos como platos sorprendiéndose por aquella respuesta_

 _-Tiene el cabello más largo –dijo –no la reconocí –continuaron caminando hasta adentrarse al gimnasio y Tracey busco a Misty donde ella le dijo que lo esperaría antes de comenzar el Show, y ahí estaba, a lo lejos una hermosa chica sonreía saludando con la mano a su amigo._

 _-Misty –corrió el chico seguido de Gary –toma, disculpa la demora –colocó en las manos de la chica la pokebola_

 _-Gracias Tracey, este Pokemon debe estar listo para el show de hoy –dirigió su mirada a Gary y este la miro sin hablar, ella tenía extensiones en el cabello por lo que pudo verla diferente a como la veía cuando estaba con Ash, aunque aún no tenía el vestuario de sirena._

 _-¿Tú eres la líder del gimnasio no? –hablo finalmente Gary_

 _-Así es, Misty Waterflower_

 _-La acompañante de Ash –dijo y pudo notar cierta molestia en los ojos de la chica_

 _-Ni lo menciones_

 _-Vamos Misty, Ash está muy ocupado para hablar con nosotros dijo finalmente Tracey y la chica no dijo más, es cierto, estaba sentida con Ash, pero el chico seguía en su aventura Pokemon, seguía, sin ella y era lo que más le dolía, pero también sabía que ella tenía una responsabilidad para con su gimnasio, pero se molestaba cada vez que le mencionaban ese nombre._

 _-¿Se quedan al show? –dijo Misty sonriendo nuevamente_

 _-Claro –indicó Tracey –aún no he comprado los boletos por la larga fila pero enseguida voy por ellos_

 _-No es necesario –dijo Misty –ustedes son invitados especiales hoy –Mostró su pokebola a los chicos –te lo debo Tracey –se sonrieron_

 _-Si –dijo Gary con ese aire de superioridad –ver a la amiga de Ash hacer el ridículo no está mal –Tracey lo miro, sabía lo que se venía, la cara de Misty mostró un semblante oscuro y una mueca de molestia_

 _-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –dijo sumamente enojada_

 _-Lo que escuchaste pelirroja_

 _-No estoy haciendo el ridículo y no me llames pelirroja, mi nombre es Misty y estoy segura que jamás podrías pararte en un escenario actuando_

 _-No quisiera…PE LI RRO JA_

 _-No me digas así, mi nombre es Misty, no puedes porque eres un cobarde_

 _-¿Cobarde?_

 _-sí, así es_

 _-Te reto a una batalla Pokemon entonces_

 _-¿Una batalla Pokemon? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

 _-Sí, demuestra porque te dices llamar la líder de este gimnasio o ¿lo único que puedes hacer son shows?_

 _-Estas muy equivocado, también se pelear, entonces tengamos la batalla –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazo a lo que Gary hizo lo mismo_

 _-Hecho, te veo después de show –señalo en chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros, Tracey se despido de su amiga arrastrando a Gary para que ya no siguiera discutiendo con Misty, pero eso le trajo algunos recuerdos, recuerdos en donde no era Gary, si no Ash quien peleaba con la chica._

 _Gary desde su asiento pudo observar cada movimiento de la pelirroja, se molestó más al sentir que su corazón latía al ver lo hermosa que ella se veía, de sirena, bufo más de dos veces pero no podía apartar su mirada, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?_

 _Fin del flash back_

-Misty –dijo y ella se detuvo para mirar al chico que había quedado atrás debido a los adelantados pasos d ella –tengamos otra batalla Pokemon –propuso recordando la vez que él la había retado

-¿Quieres perder nuevamente Gary? –sonrió ella con un poco de malicia

-Esta vez no será así –sonrió y la mirada se le lleno de seguridad

-Seguro, vamos a tener una, no hemos tenido una batalla desde aquella vez, tus pokemon son muy buenos pero no puedes contra Misty –mostró seguridad en sus ojos –tengamos una después de la fiesta de bienvenida de Ash –el chico asintió.

Y es que aquella vez, después del show, ellos se habían enfrentado, Gary estaba muy confiado, pues tenía en mente una victoria más, pero al enfrentarse con aquella pelirroja, se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era, ella había ganado en una batalla dos a dos, al principio el llevaba la ventaja dejando a Misty con tan solo un Pokemon pero ella tenía una buena estrategia a la hora de pelear, derrotando al último momento a Gary dejándolo sin palabras, esa vez se despidieron, Gary no la volvió a ver, no personalmente, porque siempre tenía un lugar en los asientos en aquel gimnasio para ver actuar a la única chica que hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte, incluso más que cuando estaba en una batalla y eso era mucho, pero esa chica, esa chica, lo comenzaba a volver loco, sin embargo por miedo a que eso comenzara a crecer solo se limitó a verla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el tercer capitulo, por fin llega Ash, pero no es un reencuentro que había esperado Misty pues al llegar el pelinegro da una noticia que no es de agrado para la pelirroja.**

 **Capítulo 3. Un reencuentro no tan esperado**

Esa mañana Misty había despertado en una habitación que no era la suya, talló sus ojos y vio a un lado de la cama una foto de Ash, su mamá y Pikachu, casi da un salto, pero recordó que estaba en la casa del pelinegro, había dormido en la habitación del chico, Delia la había acomodado para que ella pudiera dormir ahí, Brock se había quedado con Tracey, en una casa que habían rentado para pasarla ahí mientras duraban las vacaciones de Ash, así que esa vez Misty durmió sola en esa habitación que le traía muchos buenos recuerdos. Se dio un baño y se vistió rápidamente, ordeno todo y vio el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana, dio un último vistazo al cuarto y salió de este, bajó las escaleras, y pudo sentir el olor de unos hotcakes, que le hicieron despertar el hambre.

-Buenos días señora Delia –dijo sonriendo entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días Misty, ¿dormiste bien? –dijo Delia sonriendo y sirviendo los hotcakes en un plato

-Sí, muchas gracias –la chica sonrió

-Vamos siéntate para que desayunes, Mr. Mimen está limpiando el jardín –acercó el plato de hotcakes a la chica

-Muchísimas gracias -sonrió –esto luce muy bien –se llevó el primer bocado y su cara de ilumino de felicidad.

-Ash me llamo por teléfono esta mañana –dijo Delia y Misty la miro esperando que continuará, se estaba comenzando a sentir nerviosa, el solo hecho de pensar que en unas cuantas horas estaría viendo a Ash nuevamente –dijo que probablemente llegue a las 4 de la tarde

-Tenemos que tener todo listo –Misty se apuró a comer

-Gracias por ayudarme Misty –dijo Delia

-No se preocupe, Ash es un gran amigo para mí

Los invitados estaban llegando, saludandose unos con otros, hablando de agradables momentos y compartiendo anécdotas, las hermanas de Misty estaban en el jardín platicando junto con Tracey, el profesor Oak mantenía una conversación con la señora Delia, mientras que May, Daw y Max comían algunos bocadillos que Brock estaba poniendo sobre la mesa, hablando sobre un montón de cosas acerca de sus viajes, Delia se había enterado que ellos estaban cerca de pueblo Paleta y los había invitado también.

Dentro de la habitación de Ash, había una indecisa Misty, no quería bajar, no con ese vestido, se miró en el espejo por décima vez y suspiro dejadose caer en la cama, no estaba segura si eso era o eran los nervios de volver a ver a aquel chico de ojos color castaños, suspiro y cerró los ojos, ¿Qué debía decir cuando estuviera frente a él? ¿Y si él ya se había olvidado de ella? Imposible, negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué tanto había cambiado aquel chico en su personalidad? ¿Realmente había cambiado? Miles de preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza, pero al ver su reloj marcando las 3 y media decidió levantarse de la cama, del cual aquel chico era dueño, se miró de nuevo al espejo y optó por cambiar aquel hermoso vestido color esmeralda que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y que sus hermanas la habían obligado a usar, por un short que a ella la hacía sentir más cómoda, era un short blanco, una blusa de tirantes color amarillo, combinándolo que unos tenis del mismo color de la blusa y se ató su cabello en una coleta alta, atando un moño color blanco en el mismo, ella tenía el cabello ya un poco más largo, se vio al espejo de nuevo, sabia que sus hermanas la ,regañarían por eso, pero así se sentía mejor, en sus manos había una pequeña caja de regalo, la vio nuevamente, ese era un regalo para Ash, que ella misma había elegido, era un pequeño Pikachu de llavero, guardado en una pequeña caja color rojo atado un pequeño moño azul, se lo entregaría después de la fiesta, lo dejó en la habitación y tras un suspiro se dispuso a bajar.

-Misty –dijo Brock al ver a su amiga bajando por las escaleras -¿Podrías ayudarme con los bocadillos?

-Sí –dijo y fue a la cocina donde se encontraban algunos platos con bocadillos listo para llevar a los invitados, tomo uno en cada mano y las llevo a la mesa donde se encontraba el profesor Oak, Delia y Gary

-Muchas gracias Misty –dijo el profesor Oak

-Espero que le gusten –Misty sonrió y Gary la miro, no parecía la Misty que él conocía, ella lucia muy nerviosa y eso era algo que él podía notar a pesar de que los otros no.

-En unos momentos les ayudo chicos –Dijo delia pero Misty negó con la cabeza

-Es mejor que usted reciba a Ash –sonrió Misty y Delia también

-Misty –Gary sostuvo de la mano a la chica que ya estaba a punto de irse, ella lo miro extrañada, Gary sabía que si decía algo como _"no debes estar nerviosa",_ ella más se pondría, así que declino por esa idea –no te olvides de nuestra batalla Pokemon –ella sonrió

-Espero que estés listo para tu derrota Gary –al hablar de pokemon ella alejo un poco su nerviosismo, Gary la acompaño a la cocina, pero no sin antes escuchar un grito proveniente del jardín

-Misty Waterflower –grito Daysi mirando de arriba abajo a la chica que se quedó de espalda a su hermana y estas se le acercaron rápidamente

-¿Dónde quedo el vestido? –dijo Violet y Misty sonrió nerviosa

-Verán… –se volteó a ver a sus hermanas –no era de mi gusto –se cruzó de brazos mostrando molestia en su rostro.

-Pero, Misty, ósea –dijo Daysi –te veías mejor con el vestido y tu cabello suelto

-Tanto que me costó arreglarlo –bufo Lily

-Pues no me gustó

-Tú y tus gusto raros Misty –dijo Daysi –la próxima vez te vigilaremos para que no te quites el encanto que hacen tus hermanas contigo, mira que es difícil –Misty bufó

-No las dejare hacerlo una próxima vez –se retiró a paso rápido del jardín, entrando a la casa seguida de Gary y saludaron a los chicos sentados, Brock se había sentado también a conversar con Max.

Serena se detuvo antes de continuar caminando, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, el chico se detuvo a mirarla, ella lucia nerviosa, pero él tomo su mano y le dio un apretón, dándole una sonrisa que calmó un poco a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ash le había pedido compartir unas vacaciones con él en pueblo Paleta, pero no solo eso, sino que además la iba a presentar como su novia con su mamá y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa, pero ahora nada le importaba porque estaba sostenida de la mano de su primer amor, se sentía más que afortunada por eso, así que dio un suspiro y continuo caminando con Ash quien tenía una gran felicidad en su rostro junto con Pikachu en su hombro.

-Mira Serena –dijo él señalando una casa a unos cuantos pasos de ellos –ya llegamos

-si –dijo la chica –pero… Ash –la chica pareció sorprendida –las luces no están encendidas –parece que no hay nadie –Ash miro su casa y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, ni siquiera Mr. Mime estaba barriendo el jardín como era de costumbre.

-Vamos –dijo sin soltar su mano –voy a tocar la puerta.

...

Al casi llegar la hora, todos decidieron esperar adentro de la casa, apagar las luces para que todo fuera una sorpresa, así que nadie debía hacer el mas mínimo ruido, la mamá de Ash estaba parada cerca de la puerta y los demás chicos, sentados en el sofá, Misty por su parte estaba parada cerca de las escaleras, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho pero trato de tranquilizarse, Gary la observo de reojo y solamente sonrió.

-Es él –dijo la mamá de Ash al ver por entre la puerta a una figura acercarse, todos se tensaron y guardaron silencio, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Delia abrió la misma, las luces se encendieron y soltaron algunas serpentinas.

-Bienvenido Ash –dijeron al unísono y el pelinegro quien al principio quedo sorprendió por la grata bienvenida después embozo una gran sonrisa, pero no solo él se llevó una sorpresa, sino que todos dentro de la sala, dirigieron sus miradas no solo a Ash sino a la chica que estaba tomando de la mano, a aquella linda chica que venía junto a él y que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al notar como todos se habían preocupado por realizar esa sorpresa a su novio.

-Muchas gracias –el pelinegro dijo y miró a su mamá antes de entrar por completo a la casa –gracias mamá, gracias amigos, gracias profesor, gracias a todos –les dio un vistazo rápido para después mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado –ella es mi novia serena mamá –soltó finalmente, Misty sintió derramarse ante aquellas palabras, _¿es una mentira no?_ Se preguntó a si misma, pero al ver a un Ash felizmente sonriendo y con la mano aun sostenida a la castaña, sintió que sus pies flaquearon, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero no podía permitírselo, y mantuvo su compostura, sosteniendo el barandal de las escaleras, Gary la miro un tanto preocupado, atento a cualquier cambio de la misma, porque cuando noto que estaba perdiendo el equilibro quería sostenerla pero la chica no de dejo caer.

-Hola serena –saludo Delia y la chica le devolvió el saludo –eres muy bonita –la castaña se sonrojo inmediatamente dando las gracias –pero pasen –Ash soltó finalmente la mano se serena y abrazo su mamá a quien había extrañado mucho.

Ash se integró rápidamente a la plática con sus amigos que no dejaban de felicitarlo, May miraba a serena un tanto celosa, buscaba algún defecto en ella pero no lo encontró y sonrió feliz de que Ash pudiera encontrar a una hermosa novia, Brock le reprochaba al pelinegro que había conseguido novia antes que él y todos reían en la sala. Las hermanas de Misty también estaban unidas a la amena charla aunque un tanto preocupadas por su hermana menor, que no se había acercado a saludar a los recién llegados, había estado en la cocina, tratando de ver que no faltara nada, junto con Delia sirviendo la comida.

-Vaya Ash –dijo Gary y este volteo a verlo –te he mirado por televisión, has mejorado mucho, pero no tanto como yo –dijo sonriendo

-¿Quieres una batalla pokemon Gary? –dijo siguiendo el juego de su amigo-rival

-Cuando quieras –dijo riendo

-Después de comer –dijo ash cuando escuchó el sonido de su estómago avisándole que debía comer lo más pronto posible, todos rieron ante aquello.

May, Draw, Lili, Daysi, y violet comenzaron a hacer un monto de preguntas a la castaña que a pesar de que se sentía intimidada contestaba a todas con una sonrisa, Ash, Brock, Tracey, Gary y Max platicaban con Ash acerca de las aventuras pokemon y la liga en la que había competido reciente. Pero alguien faltaba, alguien que no quería salir de la cocina pese a que delia y el profesor la animaban a hacerlo

-Quiero ayudar –dijo Misty finalmente –todavía falta mucho por aquí –dijo con un plato en su mano derecha

-Déjalo Misty –dijo Delia suavemente –Mr. mime, el profesor y yo podemos con esto, ve con ellos, vamos –dijo finalmente Delia tomando el plato que la pelirroja aún tenía en la mano y dándole una mirada insistente a Misty quien no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y caminar fuera de la cocina.

-Misty –dijo Brock al verla parada y todos voltearon a verla – _"perfecto Brock"_ se dijo para si misma la chica mirando con molestia al moreno _"justo lo que quería"_ pensó sarcásticamente pero solo se limitó a sonreír, miro al pelinegro quien al verla sonrió dejando a Misty una vez más nerviosa

-Ay Ash –dijo finalmente la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y acercándose al grupo de chicos –me alegra que hayas venido –soltó al fin –tu mamá te extraña mucho

-ya se me hacía extraño, faltaba una pelirroja gritona aquí –dijo Ash en tono de burla aunque sentía felicidad al ver a su amiga, la primera en acompañarlo en su viaje Pokemon

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Pelirroja gritona? –dijo con un tono de molestia

-Vamos Misty, no fijas que no me extrañaste –dijo orgulloso

-Ni en tus sueños Ash –aseguro ella

-Bueno chicos –intervino finalmente Brock –no es momento de pelear, eso hizo que los dos cruzaran miradas

-Gusto verte de nuevo Misty –dijo Ash levantándose de su asiento

-Lo mismo digo Ash –tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, de decirlo cuanto lo había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, quería que el también le dijera lo mismo, pero solo le dijo "gusto en verte" mismas palabras que decepcionaron a la chica, de todas las maneras de las que se imaginó su reencuentro, ni la peor pudo superar a esa –me alegra que al fin hayas conseguido a alguien que te aguante –dijo mirando a Serena , ella realmente no quería decir eso, quería que todo eso fuera una mentira, que aquella hermosa chica de cabello de princesa no estuviera ahí sentada con el título de "la novia de Ash"

-¿aguantarme? –gruño Ash mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja

-A veces eres insoportable Ash

-¿lo dices tú? –dijo y ella lo miro molesta

-¿Yo que Ash?

-Mucho gusto, soy serena –intervino aquella chica acercándose a Misty y extendiéndole la mano, si bien, había estado sorprendida ante aquella pelirroja y la forma en la que "discutía" con Ash, de alguna forma no le gustó, de todos los semblante que había visto hasta ahora de su novio, nunca lo vio de esa forma al momento de dirigirse la palabra con la pelirroja, si bien no era de enojo, sino más bien de suficiente confianza para hablarse de esa manera y eso no le gustaba, de alguna manera la ponía nerviosa.

-Hola –dijo Misty con total amabilidad –soy Misty y soy líder del gimnasio acuático de ciudad Celeste

-Ho –dijo sorprendida serena –debes de saber mucho de pokemon

-Si, en especial de los de agua, son mis favoritos

-Genial, quizás me puedas enseñar más de ellos –sonrió y Misty quería decirle que no, que no quería tener nada que ver con Ash y su novia en los próximos días, que terminara su vacaciones y regresara de nuevo a su viaje pokemon, pero contuvo su enojo y asintió.

-La comida esta lista –dijo Delia saliendo de la cocina y cortando el momento tenso que había pasado Misty –por favor tomen asiento para poder comer

-Si, comida –salto Ash emocionado

-Tú nunca cambias Ash Ketchum –dijo en un susurro Misty sin que nadie pudiera escucharla

-Pika pi –dijo un amarillo pokemon que acaba de despertarse y salto rápidamente a los brazos de Misty que seguía en la sala

-Tú también lo crees Pikachu? –dijo Misty sonriendo y el pokemon la miro ladeando la cabeza –vamos a comer

-Chu –dijo asintiendo el pikachu que tenía en sus brazos, él cual estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Misty

Entre risas y platicas pasó aquella tarde, Ash conversaba con sus amigos y el profesor Oak, las chicas compartían consejos con Serena y la historia de cómo se había hecho novia de Ash, algo que Misty realmente no quería escuchar, pero ella sabía que si seguía evitando estar entre ese grupo de amigos la tacharían como celosa, y ella no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta nunca, porque ella ya no tenía oportunidad.

-emociónate –dijo finalmente May

-Siempre creí que solo tenía ojos para sus pokemon –rio Dawn

-Por un momento lo creí también –dijo Serena –pero unos amigos míos me animaron a decirle lo que yo sentía, porque ellos notaron que yo le gustaba a Ash –sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo al mirar a Ash que continuaba platicando con sus amigos

" _que fácil"_ pensó la chica pelirroja en su mente _"que le hayas dicho tus sentimientos, solo de esa manera él se daría cuenta, ese Ash es un tonto"_ tomó una galleta y la mordió fuertemente, también mirando a Ash que no se daba cuenta de las dos miradas que tenía encima porque seguía contando sobre la última liga en la que acaba de competir a sus amigos, y Gary de vez en cuando lo molestaba diciéndole las cosas que había hecho mal en la liga y por lo cual había perdido, en tono burlesco.

-¿Finalmente vas a decirnos? –pregunto Max haciendo que todos lo miraran, incluso Ash que no entendía de que estaba hablando –sobre como conseguiste a una novia tan linda

-Supongo que todas mis tecinas te sirvieron Ash –dijo Brock sonriendo

-Seguro tuviste que rogarle Ash –comento en tono burlesco Gary

-Bueno… –río nervioso y miro a Serena que lucía más calmada que antes –los dos nos gustamos y una vez decidimos confesarnos lo que sentimos

-Vaya –dijo tracey, -¿Quién habló primero?

-emm…-Ash se sentía más nervioso con la mirada de todos puestas en él –ella me dijo primero

-Eres un campeón Ash –dijo Brock –sí que aprendiste muy bien de tu maestro Brock

-Es impresionante –dijo Tracey

-Pobre chica –dijo Gary y Ash le lanzó una mirada de molestia

-¿Se han besado? –pregunto Tracey haciendo que el color rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas y bajo la mirada

-Bueno… yo… Nosotros… solo una vez –dijo finalmente

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? –pregunto Brock

-Un mes

-¿Y solo una vez se han besado? –Cuestiono Gary –entiendo, pobre chica

-Es que bueno, aun somos muy jóvenes, yo le dije a ella que cuando estuviéramos más grande, yo le pediría que fuera mi novia formalmente.

La noche había caído y los invitados se retiraban a su casa después de pasar un momento agradable, se despedían de Ash prometiendo verse en varias ocasiones mientras él seguía de vacaciones, únicamente quedaban en la casa Ash, Tracey, Brock, Misty y sus tres hermanas, acompañada de la mamá de Ash, que insistía en que las chicass se quedaran a dormir en la casa pues ya era muy tarde para que se fueran, pero Daisy decía que irían con Tracey y Brock, Misty realmente quería salir rápidamente de esa casa y no regresar otra vez, ella sabía que sus sentimientos habían sido aplastados nuevamente, nuevamente por Ash Ketchum, así que solo quería regresar a su gimnasio y continuar con las batallas, se había disculpado con Gary pues parecía que su siguiente batalla no podía ser porque ella estaba muy cansado por el agitado día, el entendió y pospusieron la batalla en otro momento. Serena había quedado dormida antes de que acabara la fiesta pues el viaje la había cansado tanto, así que había subido al cuarto que la mamá.

Ash se acercó a Misty cuando esta salió al jardín esperando a sus hermanas, no había tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con ella en todo el rato que había durado la fiesta, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, en las brillantes estrellas que ahí habían, la brisa hacia que pudiera despejar un poco su mente, aún contenía esas ganas que tenia de llorar, de tirarse en su cama y quedarse dormida sin pensar en él, en él otra vez. Cerró sus ojos y escucho una voz que la hizo perderse de todos esos pensamiento y regresar a la realidad.

-Misty, gracias por venir –le dijo el chico pelinegro y ella volteo a verlo

-Claro Ash porque si yo no lo hago, tú jamás lo harías –el chico enarco una ceja confundido

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto él

-Olvídalo Ketchum, no lo entendierais –dijo Misty volviendo su mirada al cielo

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un tonto y no entiendo nada? –dijo Ash con un tono de enojo en su voz

-si tú te consideras uno, yo no tengo ninguna problema

-Había olvidado lo difícil que era lidiar contigo

-¿Lidiar conmigo? –aquella palabra causo un efecto secundario en la pelirroja, ¿hablaba de lidiar? ¿Qué todo ese tiempo tuvo que lidiar con ella? Se supone que eran amigos, que no tenían por qué lidiar entre ellos, si no que compartir momentos, eso era lo que hacían, ese día estaba demasiado sensible que por poco las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos aguamarina, pero no lo hizo –Eres un tonto Ketchum

-Ahí esta –bufó y se cruzó de brazos –lo dijiste

-siempre me obligas a decirlo –dijo ella también cruzando los brazos y se creó un silencio en donde la cabeza de Misty se llenó de pensamientos nuevamente, sobre si debía decirle al pelinegro sobre lo mucho que lo extrañó o tal vez felicitarlo por su nueva novia, talvez … o talvez no, suspiró y vio de reojo al chico que también parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no había visto a la pelirroja, y lo único que pudieron hacer esa tarde era pelear nuevamente, además, ¿no era que la había extrañado? De vez en cuando pensaba en sus viajes con ella, aquellos en los que aprendió cada día de sus consejos, aunque a duras penas los seguía, pero sabía que ella en gran parte tenía razón, él también suspiro, ¿será que la amistad se había perdido? –bienvenido Ash ella rompió el silencio y agacho la cabeza con la mirada perdida en el suelo –tu mamá realmente está muy feliz de que vuelvas a casa a pasar unas vacaciones con ella –alzó la cabeza con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, el chico sabía que si bien Misty tenía un carácter duro, era una chica con buenos sentimientos, era dulce, siempre preocupándose por los demás y teniendo un consejo para sus amigos cuando estos pasaban por malos momentos.

-Gracias –dijo él viendo a la chica sonreír –realmente yo también me siento feliz de verla y volver a ver a mis amigos.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos –dijo Brock saliendo de la casa y despidiéndose de Delia junto con Tracey y las hermanas Waterflower –Adiós Ash –caminó hacia el jardín donde se encontraban él y ella y coloco la mano en el hombro de su amigo –nosotros vamos a estar con Tracey unos días –señalo Brock a las hermanas Waterflower y a él.

-Es bueno saberlo, podremos vernos durante mis vacaciones –dijo Ash y el moreno asintió

-Vamos chicos –dijo Tracey finalmente y todos se despidieron de Ash caminando con el chico que llevaba puesta una banda en la cabeza, Misty se detuvo y volteo a ver al pelinegro

-Adiós Ash –dijo finalmente –y el solo sonrió al verla

-Adiós Misty, adiós chicos –dijo meneando la mano en señal de despedida.

El chico subió a su habitación, vio a Pikachu que estaba dormido en una almohada que tenía sobre su cama, él sonrió, que bien se sentía dormir en su cama después de un tiempo, miro la foto que tenía en su habitación, a un lado de su cama, estaba su mamá y el, con pikachu en el hombro, suspiro y cuando estaba por acostarse en su cama vio una pequeña caja roja con un lazo azul, la miró extrañado y la tomo en sus manos, buscó la etiqueta para ver sobre quien pudo haberlo dejado ahí, aunque estaba seguro que era su mamá. La abrió cuidadosamente al notar que no tenía remitente y vio un llavero con forma de pikachu, realmente aquel regalo era uno de los mejores que había recibido, lo tomo entre su mano derecha pero debajo de este había una pequeña nota, que se dispuso a ver sin contratiempos "Para Ash Ketchum, de Misty Waterflower" leyó las primeras líneas y después continuo "más vale que de verdad te guste este regalo Ketchum" sonrió al leer eso e imaginar a su amiga decirlo con cara de fastidio.

-Misty –susurro él y la recordó entre sus viajes, que tan importante era esa chica para él, un sentimiento de tristeza de apodero del pelinegro, ¿realmente merecía eso? No se había contactado con ella desde la última vez que la vio, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, a pesar de la promesa que hicieron. Miro el llavero de pikachu que le dio la pelirroja y que aun sostenía en su mano –perdón Misty –dijo y cerró los ojos, dejó el regalo en la mesa y se acostó en la cama, junto a su pokemon que aún seguía durmiendo.

...

 **¿que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿podrán Ash y Misty tener una conversación sin discutir de nuevo? ¿Regresará Misty al gimnasio y se rendirá ante sus sentimientos por Ash?. Comenten si quieren que continué la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. El regalo de Misty**

-Misty –dijo la chica de cabellos azules abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana menor – ¿podemos pasar? –preguntó al notar a la pelirroja sentada en el borde de la cama observando una foto, pero al ver a su hermana asomándose por la puerta la escondió rápidamente y asintió para después visualizar a sus tres hermanas.

-¿Qué ocultas? –preguntó Lily notando que Misty ocultaba algo en sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿No pueden dormir o qué? –dijo evitando la pregunta

-Nos preguntábamos lo mismo –señalo con un tono de preocupación Violet y la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos – ¿puedes dormir Misty? –las tres se acercaron a la cama de su hermana y se sentaron con ella, quien hizo un movimiento rápido y dejo la foto debajo de una de sus almohadas.

-¿A qué se refieren? –arrugo la nariz fingiendo no saber acerca de lo que hablaban sus hermanas

-Ay Misty –bufó Daysi –no es fácil lo que estás pasando

-No sé de qué hablan… -hizo una pausa para notar que sus hermanas la miraban con total obviedad –según ustedes ¿Qué estoy pasando?

-Somos tus hermanas, no puedes engañarnos –la rubia se acomodó en la cama y tomo las manos de Misty, aquellas manos pálidas y delgadas.

-Es obvio que te afectó saber sobre la novia de Ash –soltó finalmente Violet

-¿QUÉ? –sorprendida alejo las manos del agarre de su hermana y cruzo los brazos

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ash y su novia conmigo? –se volteó dándole la espalda a las chicas –lo que haga él no me importa en nada –sus hermanas solo se miraron entre ellas con un semblante triste

-Vamos Misty, no lo niegues –la chica de cabellos rosa saco la foto que Misty había ocultado bajo la almohada, la misma que Misty había visto en ciudad celeste cuando se enteró que el pelinegro iba a llegar en una semana.

-Estan diciendo puras tonterías –bufó la chica y miró a Daysi que tenía la foto en sus manos mostrándosela –dame eso –se la arrebato furiosa

-Te gusta –soltó con resignación Violet para después ver a una Misty muy molesta enfrente de ella, negándolo, negando todo lo que estaban diciendo sus hermanas.

-¿Gustarme? ¿Ash? –Soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus hermanas pusieran los ojos en blanco –no me gusta, no es cierto –decía, cambiando ese semblante burlón a uno más serio, más que para convencer a sus hermanas, para convencerse a sí misma –ahhhh –dio un bostezo fingido y después vio a sus hermanas de reojo.

-Está bien, no molestaremos más –dijo Daysi

-Si feita –agrego Violet intentado sacar una sonrisa de la pelirroja pero esta ni se inmuto ante aquellas palabras que escuchaba muy seguido de sus hermanas.

-Pero –Violet detuvo sus pasos antes de seguir caminando a la salida de la habitación –si sientes algo por él deberías de hacer un esfuerzo por conquistarlo, no te quedes así, sentada con los brazos cruzados, ese no es el espíritu Waterflower

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA –gritó aventando una almohada a la puerta que las chicas habían cerrado inmediatamente dejando a una Misty furiosa dentro de la habitación –además, ¿conquistarlo? –se repitió para sí misma al notar que no había ya nadie en la habitación –imposible, es una tontería, ya no lo quiero ver, mañana mismo me regreso a ciudad celeste, un gimnasio me espera –aseguró y sin pensarlo más se acostó para dormir.

...

Ash había despertado finalmente, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con otros mirándolo muy de cerca, sonrió y tomo en sus manos al pequeño roedor amarillo que tenía sobre su cabeza, miró el reloj y vio que eran las 10 de la mañana, por lo que decidió salir de su cama y darse un baño, se vistió y junto con su amigo en el hombro bajo las escaleras para después encontrarse en la cocina a su mamá y a Serena por lo cual embozo una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días Serena –dijo y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la comida que estaba puesta sobre la mesa

-Buenos días –contestaron las dos –Ash siéntate, vamos a comer –dijo su mamá y el pelinegro asintió

-¿Dormiste bien Serena? –se dirigió a la castaña y ella asintió

-Por supuesto, pero me dormí antes de que la fiesta terminara, Ash, señora Delia lo siento –hizo una pequeña reverencia

-No te preocupes, venia cansada de aquel duro viaje –señalo Delia

-Hoy tendremos un maravilloso día también, vamos a ir con el profesor Oak, ahí estarán algunos amigos que vinieron ayer Serena –dijo Ash llevándose a la boca un gran bocado de comida

-¡Oh Ash! qué bonito Pikachu –la chica vio el llavero de un pequeño muñequito con forma de pikachu colgar de una de las bolsas del pantalón de Ash, el pelinegro lo tomo en su mano y se lo paso a la castaña

-¿Verdad que sí?, fue un regalo de bienvenida –recordó la caja de ayer

-Si es muy hermoso, ¡mira pikachu! –dijo ella colocando la figura delante del roedor amarillo

-Pika –asintió feliz el Pokemon

...

-Quédate solo unos días más Misty –dijo Brock colocando en la mesa algunos panes para que las chicas desayunaran, si bien, esa mañana se reunieron para compartir un buen desayuno hecho por Brock y Tracey, mientras que las chicas arreglaban la mesa, la pelirroja tenía una maleta en su mano, porque les había dado la noticia de que iba rumbo a Ciudad Celeste porque no podía dejar pasar otro día mas sin la líder oficial al gimnasio.

-No puedo –dijo mordiendo un pan –necesito regresar

-Pero… tu dijiste que Ryan podía encargarse de él por unos días más –aseguro la hermana rubia, pues habían dejado encargado el gimnasio con Ryan, un chico que era amigo de Misty desde que llegó a vivir a ciudad Celeste y que conocía demasiado de Pokemon de agua al igual que la pelirroja, incluso la había derrotado un par de vece. Cuando le pidieron cuidar el gimnasio se había puesto demasiado contento pues aunque él sabía que era un responsabilidad muy grande, estaba seguro que era una oportunidad muy buena de mejorar sus tácticas dando batalla con los retadores que vinieran a conseguir una medalla Pokemon

-Asi es Misty, no puedes poner pretextos–agregó Lily

-No son pretextos, es solo que extraño las batallas Pokemon

-Entonces tengamos la nuestra Waterflower –se escuchó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, él chico acaba de llegar uniéndose a la amena conversación que había en el lugar, el castaño sonrió al ver a todos

-Gary –dijo Violet –llegas en un buen momento –aseguro la peliazul, Misty tenía una mirada dura sobre el castaño y este sonreía divertido al ver las muecas de esta

-Me la debes Misty –dijo sacando una de sus pokebolas

-tengámosla –afirmo la chica levantándose de la mesa, tal vez, si solo tal vez le vendría bien tener una batalla pokemon en esos momentos

-Pero antes, terminas de comer Misty –interrumpió Brock impidiéndole paso a la pelirroja provocando la risa de todos en la sala

-sí, vamos a probar lo que prepara Brock –Gary agarro un pan tostado llevándoselo a la boca –nada mal –señalo y se sentó junto a la pelirroja

-Come bien Gary para que tengas energía cuando pierdas –señalo Misty

-Es lo mismo que digo Misty, no quiero que te desmayes después de perder

-Oigan chicos –Tracey llamó la atención de todos –Ash ya debe esta con el profesor Oak –Tracey, Brock, las hermanas Waterflower habían optado rentar una casa por un tiempo vacacional un poco cerca de la casa de profesor pero aun así tenían que caminar –hay que apurarnos para verlo

-¿Verlo otra vez? –susurro Misty

-Sí, tienes razón Tracey, él dijo que iba a ir temprano, pero talvez conociéndole no lo creo –indicó Brock

-Gary y yo nos quedaremos aquí a tener nuestra batalla –dijo Misty liberándose de volver a verlo

-Lo siento Misty pero tengo mis Pokemon donde mi abuelo, ¿te importaría acompañarme por ellos?

-Tal vez debería limpiar un poco la casa, mientras tú vas por ellos

-Ay no Misty –dijo Lily –no seas así, vamos, en el gimnasio siempre te la pasas encerrada

-Es por eso que no quiero ir, ya me acostumbre

-¿Es eso u es otra cosa? –Violet la miro de reojo

-No, no es nada más que eso, el sol está muy fuerte, no tengo ganas de salir

-Aquí no existe el no –Determinó Brock -Vamos a ir todos –le prometí a Ash que iríamos todos

...

En el laboratorio, observando encantada a unos pokemon jugar estaba la dueña de aquel cabello color miel y ojos azules, Ash platicaba con el profesor Oak, quien le había informado de algunas investigaciones recientes, mientras que sus Pokemon estaban afuera jugando también, Pikachu se había acercado a Serena dándole una manzana, se la había mandado Ash por medio de él así que ella sonrió y el pokemon también.

-Pika pi –Pikachu observó como de la bolsa que tenía serena se había caído el llavero en forma de pikachu que le había prestado Ash esa misma mañana, ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo volvió a poner en su bolsa, dejando por fuera al muñeco, dándole una mejor vista a esta.

-Como te decía Ash, estamos investigando a los Pokemon tipo hierba porque Gary considera que al combinar esos dos ataques que te comente generan otro especial –señalo el profesor –pero aún es muy difícil hacer que se combinen

-Es interesante profesor Oak

-Claro, Gary me ha ayudado mucho en las investigaciones.

-Él sabe mucho

-Si –dijo y unas voces pertenecientes a los amigos del pelinegro captaron la atención de todos.

-Ash, profesor Oak –dijo Tracey –perdón que hayamos llegado tarde, no dejábamos de hablar en el desayuno y se nos pasó el tiempo

-No te preocupes Tracey –dijo el profesor –pero, ¿podrías encargarte de la alimentación de los Pokemon?

-Claro que si –indicó

-Nosotras te ayudamos –dijeron las hermanas de Misty quien a regañadientes había ido, buscó dentro de la habitación pero no encontró rastro de serena, por un momento imagino que se quedó en casa de Ash pero esa voz dulce le borro al instante ese pensamiento

-Hola chicos –entro con esa sonrisa dulce que ya le había comenzado a molestar a la pelirroja, pero le devolvieron el saludo

-Ven misty –con un movimiento rápido, Gary tomo de la mano a su compañera para arrastrarla a buscar a sus Pokemon –tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –Ash se sorprendió al notar que la tomo de la mano, con demasiada confianza, que ni él mismo había podido hacer después de conocerla por mucho tiempo y lograr que la pelirroja no se enfadara con él, al principio le dio un poco de molestia pero no le dio importancia.

Misty estaba con una sonrisa frente al chico, realmente Gary se había empeñado en ganar esa vez, le había ganado la batalla de tres a tres, debilitando a sus tres Pokemon con tan solo dos de ellos, ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar al tercero porque ella ya estaba fuera de combate, esto al principio alegró al peli marrón pero Gary sabía que algo no estaba bien, no la vio pelear como siempre, que si bien, los pokemon son fuertes como la relación que tienen con sus entrenadores pero en ese momento podía sentir el semblante triste de la chica, aunque mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, podía sentir lo frágil que se encontraba ella en esos momentos, y que pese a todo no quería demostrar, algo estaba poniéndola en ese estado o más bien alguien que tenía por nombre Ash ketchum

-Buen trabajo Gary –felicitó Misty al chico guardando a su Pokemon –tu también hiciste un buen trabajo–le habló a su pokebola y después la guardo

-Claro Misty, te dije que te iba a ganar esta vez –él no quería hablar más de la cuenta porque si empezaba con el tema iba a deprimir más a la pelirroja

-Eso no volverá a pasar Gary –aseguro ella mostrando decisión en sus ojos y cerrando los puños en forma alentadora para sí misma

-Buena batalla chicos –ahí estaba, esa dulce voz otra vez, serena se acercó a los dos y aplaudió la batalla pokemon que había estado mirando desde el comienzo mientras Ash, Brock y el profesor Oak seguían adentro.

-Soy muy bueno Serena, ya lo sabrás –comento Gary orgulloso aunque el mismo sabía que no había tenido la batalla pokemon que hubiera deseado, Misty no había dado el 100% de lo que podía, volteó a ver a la pelirroja que se acercó a los dos.

-Misty considero que si hubieras dejado que tu pokemon esquivara el ataque y usara chorro de agua hubieras podido debilitar al pokemon de Gary tomando gran ventaja, no entiendo porque no le diste esa orden –¿Quién se creía serena para darle consejos a ella?, la sangre le comenzó a hervir, sentía que iba por fin a explotar como si de una olla hirviendo agua se tratase, porque aunque la chica no le había hecho nada, Misty sentía como si comenzara a odiarla por el simple hecho de ser la novia de su primer amor, de que ella si tuvo el valor suficiente y de que Ash le decía a cada rato que era muy bonita, pero también sabía que no podía desquitar su coraje, ese coraje que ella misma se había creado, y soltarlo todo contra la ojiazul que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias por tu consejo –dijo a regañadientes apartando la mirada para después enfocar sus ojos en la bolsa de serena que tenía un color llamativo, pero no era eso lo que le habia llamado mas al atención, si no ese detalle especial que brillaba con la luz del sol, justo ahí, estaba algo que ella conocía perfectamente y de lo que se había olvidado la noche anterior, deseó por un momento que no fuera el mismo, que se tratara de una copia, si bien, ella lo había comprado en una tienda de figuras Pokemon, cualquier otra persona pudo adquirir el mismo producto –es muy lindo –dijo Misty tomando el pequeño llavero colgando de la bolsa de serena, volteó la figura de Pikachu y su corazón dio una punzada de dolor al ver que estaba escrito "para alguien especial: Ash" con letras pequeñas, pero que ella reconoció al instante pues lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para él.

-Me lo regalo Ash –mintió la castaña aunque ella misma sabía que no era verdad, que Ash solamente se lo había prestado un rato y ella se había olvidado devolverlo, Serena no sabía por qué razón había dicho eso, pero había algo en Misty, qué, desde que la había visto en la fiesta de ayer, discutiendo con Ash no le habia terminado de convencer.

-Es bonito –se limitó a decir la pelirroja y a paso rápido se dispuso a tomar la salida de aquel lugar, realmente odió a Ash en esos instantes, porque después de tanto buscar en aquel gran centro comercial un regalo especial para el chico, ¿Por qué razón tuvo que darle su regalo a serena?, sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos aguamarina pero a la vez sentía coraje, la sangre comenzó a hervirle hasta sentirla sobre su rostro porque Ash no le tomaba importancia a sus regalos _"Eres un tonto Ash"_ no dejaba de repetirse en la mente y se marchó a pasos agigantados sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Por qué se fue? –preguntó serena a un Gary que solo se limitó a ver la figura que cada vez desaparecía de su campo de visión

-Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer –mintió para que serena no sospechara de la pelirroja, la castaña solo asintió y juntos entraron al laboratorio con los demás

-¿Cómo te fue con Misty? –pregunto el profesor Oak

-Bien –se limitó a decir

-¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Ash después de buscarla con la mirada, no había tenido tiempo para agradecerle por el regalo que le había dejado en su habitación.

-Se fue –añadió serena –Gary dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo –pregunto rápidamente el pelinegro

-Apenas, acaba de salir –respondió serena y se sorprendió al ver a su novio levantarse de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida muy deprisa

-Ash –Serena lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – ¿A dónde vas?

-No te preocupes Serena, enseguida regreso, tengo que decirle algo a Misty –la castaña lo soltó de su agarre, mirando a Ash correr fuera del laboratorio

...

-ERES UN TONTO KETCHUM –gritó molesta Misty pateando una piedra en su camino, tenía un semblante reamente furioso, últimamente estaba de ese humor, que aunque ella sabía la razón no quería demostrarlo.

-¿Quién es qué? –se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, cerró los ojos no queriendo encontrarse con aquellos ojos café que le habían robado ya varios suspiros y mucho menos por lo que ella sabía que él había escuchado, se giró y ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Eh… decía… –río nerviosa – ¿Qué haces aquí? –cruzó los brazos

-¿por qué te fuiste tan de repente? –Se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente –quería decirte algo

-Pues habla

-Quería agradecerte por el regalo, anoche lo vi – ¿acaso se estaba burlándose de ella?, ¿Por qué el hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella?.

-Me da igual –se giró y continuo caminando

-¿Cómo que te da igual Misty? –Ash se colocó a un lado de la pelirroja –realmente me agrado mucho

-No parece –Bufó apartando la mirada hacia el lado contrario del pelinegro

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto extrañado Ash

-Ya te dije, me da igual, si te gustó o no te gustó, lo puedes regalar, tirar, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, total, no gasté mucho y fue la primera cosa que vi en el centro comercial, nada especial – Cada palabra que dijo estaba llena de mentira, ella sabía perfectamente que así no habían sido las cosas, qué le tomó mucho tiempo elegir aquel regalo porque ella quería que fuera algo muy especial, sus palabras conmocionaron a Ash dejándolo sin palabras y con un gran nudo en la garganta, sin saber que decir, ¿Decepción?

-De todas formas –pauso un momento antes de continuar –Gracias –sonrió resignado, realmente no quería pelear con su amiga, porque desde que había llegado, lo único que obtenían eran discusiones, sin embargo, esa respuesta no la había esperado la pelirroja, ni mucho menos el semblante triste que había puesto Ash, sabía que siempre bajaba su mirada ocultándola en su gorra cuando se ponía así, quizás había sido muy dura con sus palabras, pero eso era lo único que podía pronunciar, intentó remediar su error al instante pero recordó la imagen de Serena sonriendo con el regalo que ella había comprado para Ash

-¿Ya puedes dejarme seguir mi camino o tienes algo más que decir? –dijo Misty, necesitaba estar sola, quería regresar corriendo a su gimnasio y empezar de nuevo, comenzar a olvidarse del pelinegro, ya no mantener ninguna esperanza por él, quería comenzó a preocuparse por ella y solo por ella.

-Bien, realmente no entiendo tu comportamiento Misty –el chico alzo su mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos aguamarina que rápidamente apartaron la vista de él –Somos amigos

-Eso era lo que yo creía antes Ash, pero tus mensajes y llamadas me decían lo contrario.

-¿Mensajes y llamadas?

-Exacto Ash, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada

-Sin embargo, viniste a la bienvenida, lo que quiere decir que aun somos amigos

-Si vine fue porque tu mamá me lo pidió –otra mentira más, realmente ella quería detenerse pero algo se lo prohibía, siempre, siempre era así

-¿Que hay acerca del regalo?

-No quería llegar con las manos vacías

-¿No viniste para verme realmente a mí? – " _sí, claro que vine por ti, Ash, vine para verte porque a pesar de que estaba enojada porque no me habías contactado en ese tiempo, dejé mi orgullo atrás, quería verte, quería pasar un rato agradable contigo, quería, que te fijaras en mi"_ pensó la chica

-Ay Ash –siguió su camino pero el pelinegro la obligo a detener su paso con un agarre en su brazo

-Entonces no hubieras venido Misty, si tú no me consideras más tu amigo –la soltó y se cruzó de brazos

-BIEN ASH KETCHUM, entonces no debí haber venido –empuño sus manos y se marchó, realmente furiosa, como si un aura negra flotara a su alrededor, dejando a un pelinegro totalmente confundido, no entendió el comportamiento de la chica, aunque se sentía realmente mal, porque después de todo no quería perder su amistad, pero ella, se comportaba realmente muy raro. Metió las manos en una bolsa de su pantalón y no lo encontró, no encontró el regalo de Misty, repentinamente y como un flash pasando por su mente recordó la imagen del desayuno en la mañana, Se lo había prestado a serena y olvido pedírselo, abrió los ojos como dos platos ¿tal vez ella lo había visto en manos de Serena?

...

 **¿Podrán nuestros personajes llevarse tan bien como antes? ¿Regresará Misty al Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste? Descubrelo en el siguiente Capitulo. Comenten si quieren que continué.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Intentando ser los mejores amigos de nuevo**

-Misty –dijo un chico de cabellos color marrón recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación donde dormía la chica en su estancia por el Pueblo Paleta, aquella dueña de unos ojos aguamarina ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era salir de ese lugar por lo que continuó guardando sus cosas en su mochila –puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Qué quieres Gary? –La pelirroja no quería hablar realmente con nadie, pero ahí estaba él, insistiendo, ya sabía que había sido enviado por sus hermanas, para que hablara con ella, pero Misty no necesitaba una charla acerca de lo que estaba haciendo bien o no.

-Los chicos quieren que te quedes unos días más –añadió

-Imposible –Misty no prestó atención y continuó guardando su ropa en su mochila, que si bien, antes había pensado quedarse hasta que las vacaciones de Ash terminaran, pero ya no quería eso, ya no quería ver a Ash pasearse por todos lados con su novia –el gimnasio no debe estar solo.

-No está solo, Ryan está en el gimnasio, tú me lo dijiste antes

-No es igual, yo debo tomar responsabilidad como líder oficial

-¿Es eso…? –Gary camino hacia la chica y le tomó la mano para que volteara a verlo – ¿o es por Ash? –finalmente soltó y ella abrió sus ojos como dos platos, ¿Gary sabia de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro?

-¿Qué tendría que ver él en con que yo regrese a ciudad Celeste? –volteo su mirada hacia otro lado ocultando sus ojos debajo de su fleco con un semblante entre triste y molesta

-Todo –Misty a pesar de la sorpresiva respuesta del chico no le dirigió la mirada y Gary aun la sostenía del brazo –esta no es la Misty que conozco –aseguró Gary –en la fiesta no te dije nada, en la batalla no te dije nada, pero por favor Misty –lanzo un suspiro profundo –tú no eres así

-Son ideas tuyas Gary –dijo jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarre de Gary

-Sabes que es verdad

-No lo es –dijo molesta -¿Por qué todo lo tienen que relacionar con Ash Ketchum? –finalmente posó sus ojos aguamarina en los de Gary

-Porque desde que llegó te comenzaste a poner así, pero el problema no fue ese, si no que llego con su nueva novia Serena –bufó Gary

-Deja de hablar de Ash, deja de mencionar a su novia también, no me interesan en lo más minino –comenzaba a sentir que la sangre le hervía de coraje, el solo hecho de recordar a Serena.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan necia de una vez y aceptar que te duele que Ash tenga novia?

-Ya te lo dije, a mí no me importa si él tiene o no tiene novia, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

-¿Entonces porque te molesta tanto?

-No me molesta, solo quiero regresar al gimnasio – se volteó de nuevo y cerró su mochila que ya tenía todas sus cosas adentro, solo tenía que colocarla sobre sus hombros y salir de pueblo Paleta.

-Ash te gusta Misty –la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Gary sabia de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, abrió sus ojos como platos

-Estas diciendo muchas tonterías Gary

-No lo son, ¿crees que no lo sé desde que estaban en su viaje Pokemon?, por favor Misty, Ash podrá ser un despistado que no se dé cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, al menos no cuando no se trata de Pokemon, pero yo lo supe desde que vi cómo te comportabas a su lado, esa mirada, esa manera tuya de preocuparte por él, y cuando estabas en el gimnasio, cuando terminaba tu show te dirigías a los teléfonos para ver si tenías una llamada de él.

-¿Cuando terminaba mis show? –Gary cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Bueno… -se puso nervioso –esa vez que fui con Tracey, cuando tuvimos la batalla Pokemon solamente –pero ese no es el punto, Misty –hizo una pausa -¿puedes aceptar por una vez que estas enamorada de ese tonto de Ketchum? –bufó enojado el chico con los brazos cruzados, realmente esas palabras le dolían más a él.

-Yo… yo no –dijo en su susurro para después voltearse y encontrarse frente a frente con Gary –NO, YO REALMENTE LO ODIO, ODIO A ESE TONTO ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA

-¿Odias a Ash o el hecho de que tenga novia ahora?

-Ya te lo dije Gary, él puede tener cuantas novias quiera, ni me importa, NO ME INTERESA ÉL

-¿Bromeas Misty?, cuando el dio la noticia ese día de la fiesta casi te desmayas, te escondiste en la cocina todo el tiempo para evitarlo

-No, no es cierto –siguió negando la chica

-¿Qué me dices de cómo lo has tratado, únicamente peleando?, por favor Misty cuando te acompañé esa vez a su casa, un día antes de la fiesta, lucias muy contenta por volverlo a ver

-Deja de decir tonterías Gary, él tiene la culpa de todo, no me hablo ni contacto en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Estas seguras que es eso?, ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Qué Ash no te contactó todo este tiempo? O –hizo una pausa y Misty sabía lo que iba decir -¿Qué Ash tiene novia ahora? –la pelirroja se quedó callada, mirando fijamente a Gary, pese a que estaba batallando consigo misma por volver a negar todo eso que el chico estaba diciendo, de su boca no podía salir ni una sola palabra –pero –continuó diciendo –aún no sé si eso es lo que realmente te molesta –la chica lo miro confundida

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿El hecho de que no le pudiste decir nunca acerca de tus sentimientos? Porque, Serena si lo hizo Misty, ella es novia de Ash porque no fue una cobarde como tú –una descarga eléctrica cargada de un sentimiento extraño entre mezcla de decepción, tristeza y frustración, que Misty odio en ese instante se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Cállate Gary –sintió que su voz se entrecortaba –eres un tonto, tú no entiendes nada –las lágrimas estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos aguamarina, Gary, quien no pudo ver más a la pelirroja en ese estado se acuerdo dos paso más a ella y la rodeo con un cálido abrazo, la pelirroja intento zafarse pero el peli marrón la sostuvo aún más fuerte provocando que Misty se desplomara por completo comenzando a llorar –realmente no me duele –dijo en casi un susurro –DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME DUELE – comenzó a llorar más fuerte sintiendo que no había un mañana, esto, al chico le dio una punzada dolorosa al corazón, que llorara por otro hombre no era de su agrado pero ser él quien la pudiera apoyar en ese momento era su alivio, y es que él sabía desde hacía tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de su antiguo rival –eres un tonto Ash Ketchum –continuó diciendo Misty mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas blancas

-Si lo es –dijo en un susurro Gary

-y yo soy otra tonta por fijarme en ti Ash

...

-Ash –finalmente dijo Brock caminando al lado del pelinegro, le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar unos ingredientes para la comida, necesitaba hablar con su amigo, pues cuando él regreso al laboratorio después de seguir a Misty mostró una cara de fastidio en todo el rato y que nadie entendió el por qué pero al moreno no lo podía engañar e inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba –peleaste de nuevo con Misty ¿verdad?

-Si –asintió –es porque ella a veces es realmente molesta

-Ay Ash, ¿no pueden llevarse tan bien como antes?

-Ella siempre comienza a discutirme algo, parece que su carácter ha empeorado –dijo en tono de burla

-¿Pueden intentar llevarse bien?, anda Ash, como cuando viajábamos los tres –los chicos recordaron y él sonrió con la imagen en su mente de su amiga Misty a su lado apoyándolo siempre

-Yo lo le he hecho nada Brock –bufó y cruzo los brazos

-¿Seguro? –lo miro de reojo

-Claro

-¿Le has pedido una disculpa por no haberla contactado? ¿Le has dicho que la has extrañado?, Ash a veces las chicas también necesitan un poco de esas palabras, el hecho que tengas una novia no significa que te debas olvidar de los amigos

-Pero si no me he olvidado, además, Misty no necesita de esas palabras

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ella no es ese tipo de chica, si le digo eso le dará lo mismo, además, ¿Por qué ella no me contacto también?

-Tal vez porque ella no sabía porque lugares andabas –el silencio se apodero del ambiente, él sabía que Brock tenía razón en cierta parte –Misty le puso mucho empeño en tu fiesta de bienvenida –suspiró Brock con la mirada al cielo, comenzaba a atardecer, lo que le dio un color naranja rojizo al lugar proveniente de los tenues rayos del sol ocultándose entre las montañas

-No parece, fue la última en darme la bienvenida

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, además después de un tiempo debió ser difícil

-No paso tanto tiempo

-¿Te dio su regalo? –preguntó Brock y el pelinegro detuvo su paso mirándolo

-¿Cómo sabes del regalo?

-Cómo no voy a saberlo Ash –dijo Brock soltando una carcajada –me volvió loco con ese regalo

-¿A qué te refieres Brock? –pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Antes de venir a pueblo paleta, yo pase por ella a ciudad celeste pero me pidió de favor acompañarla a comprar tu regalo, pasamos por varias tiendas, mis pobrecitos pies no se detuvieron en todo el día, mirando aquí, mirando allá y nada le convencía, ella dijo que tenía que ser algo realmente especial

-¿Algo realmente especial? –susurró él y recordó las palabras que Misty le había dicho hacia unas horas atrás _"Ya te dije, me da igual, si te gustó o no te gustó, lo puedes regalar, tirar, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, total, no gasté mucho y fue la primera cosa que vi en el centro comercial, nada especial"_

-Sí –dijo Brock sacándolo de pensamientos –hasta que llegamos a esa tienda, sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera viendo un Pokemon de agua, y tú sabes a lo que me refiero amigo, compró ese llavero de Pikachu y le mando a poner tu nombre –suspiró Brock –realmente estaba cansado por recorrer todo el centro comercial que hasta yo me alegré cuando encontramos ese Pikachu de llavero –Ash se conmociono antes las palaras del moreno ¿Por qué razón ella no le dijo que escogió detalladamente ese regalo? ¿Por qué ella no simplemente le había dicho eso? ¿La razón?, porque así es Misty –Ash –llamo el moreno al notar que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida –Ash, Ash –lo sacudió de los hombros y este regresó su mirada a el –por favor traten de llevarse bien –él pelinegro solo asintió

-Debemos regresar Brock, ya es tarde –señaló el pelinegro y los dos continuaron con su camino

...

Después de haberse secado las lágrimas, Misty vio por tercera vez a su compañero, odiando que la hubiera visto de esa manera, pero él solo le regresó una tercera sonrisa a lo que Misty volteo la cara hacia otra parte tornando molestia en su rostro, algo que animo más al joven.

-Es increíble lo rápido que cambias de actitud cabeza de zanahoria–dijo burlándose –esas muecas me parecen muy divertidas

-¿A quién llamaste cabeza de zanahoria? Y ¿Qué tienen de divertidas?, ¿realmente no quieres verme enojada verdad Oak? –dijo siguiendo el juego, pero en tono de burla, pues bien, pese a que no le había gustado su comportamiento anterior, asumió que el haber llorado así la había liberado de todo el enojo que hasta el momento sentía con Ash y con ella misma, realmente se sintió protegida por aquel chico de cabello marrón, si bien, Misty nunca había tenido a alguien que la apoyara de ese modo, siempre había estado ella, ella intentando ser fuerte cada día.

-Entonces, ¿ya lo pensaste? –Añadió Gary –quédate y demuestra a todos la chica que eres, no dejes que Ash se lleve una mala imagen de ti cuando retorne su viaje Pokemon

-si -dijo segura y con la mirada determinada –Voy a intentar ya no discutir con él, pero Gary –lo miro –no prometo nada cuando el haga una tontería –Gary rio y asintió – voy a hacer que recuperemos un poco de la amistad que teníamos –susurró apenas en un hilo de voz –dejaré de pensar en mí, si el tonto de Ash la eligió como novia ¿qué más puedo hacer? –suspiró resignada, esa decisión que había tomado le dolía, en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Has dicho algo Misty?

-¿Yo?, no, nada, no dije nada más Gary –negó con la cabeza y el chico le propuso ir a cenar, pues sus hermanas desde hace rato, antes de que le pidieran hablar con Misty habían puesto la mesa en la casa.

...

Otro días más se avecinaba en pueblo paleta, Ash había decidido estar en casa ese día, quería descansar un poco y ver televisión junto a su amigo Pikachu en el sofá, pues serena había acompañado a su mamá y Mr. Mime a comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

-Pika pi –pikachu alzo una oreja escuchando unos pasos cerca, segundos después tocaron el timbre de la casa, Ash hizo una mueca de molestia por tener que levantarse del sofá y con un bostezo se levantó a abrir la puerta

-¿Gary? –enarco una ceja al ver al chico con bata parado frente a su puerta

-Hola Ash –saludó al pelinegro –mi abuelo me ha pedido traerte esto –saco una Pokebola y se la dio –hemos terminado de examinar a tu Pokemon, realmente es muy bueno, felicidades Ash

-Eso ya lo sé Gary, todos mis Pokemon son buenos –sonrió

-¿No me invitas a pasar?, he venido caminando

-Claro, pasa –el chico de cabello marrón se sentó en el sofá donde hacía unos instantes había estado Ash viendo la televisión

-¿Dónde está la chica de cabello miel? –preguntó Gary buscando por toda la casa

-Salió con mi mamá al supermercado

-Bueno Ash –dijo Gary con la mano sobre su nunca –en realidad no vine hasta aquí solo para darte a tu Pokemon

-¿Ha no?

-No… en realidad, quería preguntarte acerca de algo… ¿Cómo conquistas a una chica? –Pregunto y el pelinegro lo miro aún más confundido –dame unos consejos, no seas egoísta –el chico cerro los ojos fingiendo molestia

-Bueno, en realidad… no tengo esa respuesta

-¿Cómo que no la tienes?

-No, veras, lo mío y lo de serena solo pasó

-¿Solo paso?

-Si

-¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta que la querías Ash?, supongo que tuvo que haber un momento y desde entonces comenzaste a conquistarla –las preguntas de Gary comenzaban a poner nervioso al chico

-Me pareció muy bonita

-sí, sí, ella es muy bonita, pero supongo que al tomar su mano, abrazarla, verla sonreír son las mejores cosas que te pueden pasar ¿no?

-Bueno Gary, somos muy jóvenes todavía –rio con la mano derecha rascando su nuca

-y ¿Por qué no te animaste tu a decirlo primero Ash? –continuó Gary

-Bien, no estaba seguro, pero cuando ella me lo dijo me sentí feliz

-¿solo porque ella te lo dijo primero?

-No, bueno, si… antes ya había notado lo hermosa que es, pero desde que ella me dijo que yo le gustaba decidí darnos esa oportunidad

-Entonces quieres decirme que no sabes cómo conquistar a alguien –se cruzó los brazos y se levantó del sofá –lastima, tendré que preguntarle a alguien más

-Sí, yo creo que si –dijo el chico tranquilamente para después sobresaltarse –aguarda Gary, ¿me estas preguntando esto porque quieres conquistar a alguien?

-Ay Ash, la pelirroja tiene razón, eres un tonto –rió levemente y Ash puso una mueca de fastidio

-¿Ella te dijo que era un tonto?

-Siempre lo dice –antes de que el pelinegro pudiera pronunciar palabra, Gary continuo hablando –pero sí, sí te lo pregunte porque quiero conquistar a alguien

-¿A quién? –preguntó Ash dejando al lado un poco de su molestia y mostrándose más bien curioso. ¿Qué tipo de chica había podido enamorar a Gary?

-Eres muy curioso Ash –señaló Gary –pero no, no te lo voy a decir ahora, aunque tú eres muy cercano a ella –caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la casa dejando a un Ash con muchas preguntas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Yo la conozco?, ¿De quién rayos estará hablando Gary?, ¿Tú lo sabes Pikachu? –el roedor que estaba a su lado ladeo la cabeza confundido y Ash regresó su vista a la televisión, olvidando aquello.

...

Por su lado, los chicos que habían rentado la casa vacacional, disfrutaban de un almuerzo que había preparado Brock y Tracey, Misty lucia más animada, realmente le había servido mucho hablar con Gary, Daisy, Lily y Violet estaban muy feliz por ver a su pequeña hermana con los ánimos arriba de nuevo, Brock también se había dado cuenta de ello y esperaba que sus amigos pudieran hablar mejor y disfrutar de esas vacaciones juntos.

-Misty ven con nosotros a la tienda que acaban de abrir –dijo Daisy a su hermana

-Sí, vamos a comprar muchas cosas lindas –la cara de las tres hermanas brillaban imaginándose lo que podían encontrar en aquella maravillosa tienda

-Claro –asintió Misty –y ustedes chicos, ¿no van? –aquellos se miraron con una gota de nervios sobre la cabeza

-Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer –dijo Brock y Tracey lo miró asintiendo

-Deberían invitar a Serena –añadió Tracey y las 3 hermanas lanzaron una mirada fulminante al chico esperando que la pelirroja no se enojara y comenzara a gritar o a decir que mejor ella ni iba.

-Es una buena idea –dijo finalmente y todos regresaron a verla sorprendidos, pues, no le caía bien la ojiazul, pero no es que tampoco Misty fuera tan mala, entendía que serena no tenía muchos amigos en el pueblo, que tal vez pudiera sentirse sola, aunque peleaba en sus adentros, suspiró resignada, había optado por continuar la amistad con Ash y dejarlo ser feliz con Serena, de todos modos cuando regresara al gimnasio olvidaría todo lo ocurrido, preferiría conservar esa amistad.

-Sí, les ayudará para conocerla –Brock habló al ver que Misty lo había tomado bien

-Entonces pasaremos por ella después de desayunar –dijo Lily

…..

Brock y Tracey habían ido junto con las chicas a casa de Ash planeando quedarse toda la tarde con su amigo mientras que Serena lucia muy feliz por la invitación de las hermanas, Misty se había mantenido a una distancia un poco lejos de ellas, esperando en el jardín de la casa, a pesar de que había hablado con Gary y que reflexionó en toda esa noche, no quería ver a Ash por el momento.

-Dicen que la tienda tiene ropa muy bonita –habló Daisy cuando ya habían salido de la casa Ketchum

-Gracias por invitarme chicas –añadió Serena con una sonrisa, y emprendieron camino, las hermanas iban al frente mientras que Misty iba atrás y a un lado suyo, Serena, aunque al principio se hizo un corto silencio, la ojiazul decidió hablar –tú fuiste la primera acompañante de Ash ¿verdad? –la pelirroja se sobresaltó

-Sí, así es, ¿Ash te lo conto?

-Sí, él me lo dijo, pero me alegra conocer a la primera amiga que acompañó a mi novio en ese viaje Pokemon

-Ejem… Bueno... Espero haya dicho cosas buenas de mi

-Realmente no mucho, solo me dijo eso –aquellas palabras le habían dolido a Misty, pero Serena sabía bien que no era así, había escuchado hablar mucho de Misty por Ash, incluso una noche cuando vieron un Pokemon insecto, Ash se puso a contar algunas anécdotas de Misty a ella y sus amigos, lo peor era que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al hablar de la pelirroja, Serena recordó que esa vez un poco de celos, a pesar de que ya eran novios ¿Por qué Ash hablaba de alguien más? Pero no le tomo importancia pues ella era la novia de él.

-Ya veo –susurró Misty

-Yo conocí a Ash primero, cuando éramos niños

-¿Enserio? –Misty abrió los ojos como platos escuchando detalladamente la historia que Serena le contaba acerca de cómo había conocido a Ash

-Desde esa vez, sentí que Ash era una persona especial para mí -ella lo había conocido antes, fue su primer amor también, en cada palabra, en cada ocasión que compartía más tiempo con serena iba olvidando la plática con Gary y sus deseos de salir huyendo habían aumentado.

...

-Es una buena idea no lo creen –Brock había comentado a los otros dos chicos sobre lo que tenía pensado para el día de mañana, por lo que los otros dos asintieron rápidamente

-Va a ser divertido –dijo el pelinegro viendo a su Pokemon –¿verdad Pikachu?

-Pika Pi –sonrió el roedor amarillo

-Vamos a ganar –empuñó su mano dispuesto a conseguir la victoria

-Siempre teniendo altas expectativas Ash –dijo el moreno y este asintió sin más

-Entonces, después de que vengan las chica le comentamos sobre la idea –Brock había planeado algo, desde que se enteró de que Ash pasaría unas vacaciones en pueblo, quería que todos convivieran un rato agradable, quería guardar más momentos felices como los que había pasado cuando decidió acompañar a Ash en su viaje Pokemon, quería que esas vacaciones fueran inolvidables para sus amigos y para él porque después de eso, él tendría un viaje largo, un viaje que iba a ayudarlo profesionalmente como doctor Pokemon, pero que a veces sentía un poco de melancolía al tener que estar a miles de distancia de sus queridos amigos, en especial porque sabía que no los iba a ver un muchos años.

...

Había llegado al atardecer, pues Daisy, Violet y Lily no dejaban de emocionarse por cada cosa brillante que habían visto, la pelirroja en otro momento también hubiera mostrado mucho interés pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Serena, vio de reojo a la ojiazul que miraba entretenida un dije en forma de corazón, ella lo había conocido mucho antes que ella, quizás también era el primer amor de Ash, suspiró un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza arrojando esos pensamientos que no la llevarían a nada bueno, pero eso no dejaba de hacer que dentro de ella misma siguiera sintiendo celos.

-¿Qué te parece este? –la castaña se le acercó a Misty mostrándole el dije de corazón, este era muy brillante

-¿He? –Regresó la vista a Serena –Vaya, es muy bonito –sonrió

-Lo voy a comprar, y tú Misty, ¿no vas a comprar nada? –preguntó al notar que la chica en todo el rato que habían estado de compras había tenido la mente en otro lado y no había adquirido ningún producto

-yo… bueno, talvez esto –agarró un pasador para el cabello con forma de estrella, aunque ella sabía que no era de su gusto, con solo sostener su cabello en una liga era suficiente

-Es muy bonito también Misty –sonrió

Habían llegado a casa de Ash a las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba ocultándose tras las montañas, Delia los invito a comer por lo que todas accedieron rápidamente con una sonrisa. En la mesa, Misty no miró ni un momento a Ash, quería evitar encontrarse con aquellos ojos café y sentir de nuevo un ligero temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que había aceptado el hecho de que él tuviera novia, todavía sus nervios la traicionaban, eso no iba a ser nada fácil, más aun el saber que ella no fue la primera amiga que conoció, y que no sabía si había sido especial en algún momento, lo dudaba. Ash por su parte en cada ocasión intentó encontrarse con aquellos ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja, quien no parecía prestarle in un poco de atención, ¿Seguiría enojada con él por haberle dicho que hubiese sido mejor si no hubiera asistido a la fiesta?, bajó la mirada dándose por vencido al notar que ella no lo iba a mirar, lo ignoró por completo en toda la comida, Serena quien no dejó de mirar ni un momento a Ash, y de cómo se comportó en toda la comida sintió un ligero sentimiento de preocupación combinado con algo de tristeza, ¿Por qué el chico actuaba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué buscaba a cada instante la mirada de la pelirroja?, Ash era una de esas personas que olvidaba casi todo cuando comía, pero esta vez pareció ignorar su plato.

-Qué bueno que hayan pasado un grato agradable chicas –dijo finalmente Delia

-sí, hemos comprado un montón de cosas –rió Daisy –aunque también compramos para todos

-¿Enserio?, ¿Qué me compraron a mí? –preguntó Brock entusiasmado

-Compramos algunos bocadillos que vendían afuera de la tienda, lucen deliciosos

-¡Genial!–exclamo Tracey -¿no Ash? –el chico solo asintió

-¿Pika? –preguntó el pokemon mirando a las chicas

-También te hemos traído a ti Pikachu –dijo con una sonrisa Misty y Ash la regresó a ver

-Así es –Serena se levantó de la mesa, pues ya todos había terminado de comer y tomó a Pikachu entre sus manos –ven, te daré algunos de los bocadillos que te he comprado, pikachu sonrió feliz –¿Ash puedes ayudarme a llevar las compras a la habitación?

-Sí, claro Serena –el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa y acompaño a su novia afuera de la cocina, llevando las bolsas de compras de la castaña a la habitación donde se estaba quedando –Ponlas ahí –señalo la cama, el pelinegro obedeció y Serena sacó de una de ellas unos panes cubiertos de chocolate y se los paso a Pikachu a quien había dejado en la cama, se acercó al pelinegro y le tomo las manos quedando frente a frente

-Serena –sonrió el chico

-¿Qué pasa Ash? –preguntó mostrando preocupación en su rostro pero al mirar sus ojos azules, el chico pudo sentir una cierta tranquilidad, aquella que el necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? –enarco una ceja

-Te he visto un poco distante en la hora de la comida, y mira que te conozco bien Ash –dijo en tono de burla esto último

-No es nada

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, así es, no es nada, no te preocupes –sonrió tratando de que su novia no hiciera más preguntas, no quería preocuparla

-Vamos Ash, soy tu novia, puedes decirme lo que sea –el pelinegro suspiro, sabía que no lo iba a dejar hasta que le contara

-Ayer discutí con Misty

-Pero lo hacían casi siempre, por lo que me has contado

-Pero esta vez fue diferente, creo que nuestra amistad se perdió –se sentó en la cama y acaricio la cabeza de su pokemon –tú sabes, ella es una gran amiga que aprecio mucho, pero, hoy, en toda la comida me ignoró, pensé que el coraje se le iba a pasar pero no fue así

-¿Te preocupa tanto Ash? –el pelinegro la miro extrañado

-Claro, es mi amiga –suspiró y Serena no dijo más, solo se sentó a su lado, hubo un rato de silencio –por cierto Serena, ¿te quedaste con el llavero de Pikachu?

-Sí –asintió ella y lo quito de su bolsa –toma, es muy bonito

-Gracias –él lo tomó en sus manos y miró las letras _"Para alguien especial especial: Ash"_

-Por cierto, dijiste que fue un regalo de bienvenida, la señora Delia tiene muy buenos gustos

-No fue mi mamá quien me lo regalo Serena

-¿No?

-No, fue Misty, ella me lo regalo –Serena abrió los ojos como platos, y a su mente vino rápidamente la escena del día anterior, donde ella le había dicho a Misty que Ash, su novio se lo había regalado, luego de unos breves instantes comprendió por qué la chica se había ido furiosa sin decir nada, no era porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como dijo Gary, era porque se había molestado al pensar que Ash le dió su regalo a ella, aunque no lo había hecho con esa intención, si no que quería dejarle saber a Misty que su novio era detallista con ella, que Ash era un novio que le daba bonitos regalos a ella, pero aun había algo raro que no terminaba de parecerle, la reacción de Misty al decirle eso y cuando le contó sobre como había conocido a Ash en todo el camino rumbo a la tienda, y como olvidar de cuando en la bienvenida comenzó a discutir con el pelinegro con mucha confianza, no sin dejar pasar de lado las miradas que ponía cada vez que ella estaba junto a Ash, al principio le parecieron sin importancia pero las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban una a una, temía que pudiera ser lo que se imaginaba en ese instante,–¿pasa algo serena? –preguntó el pelinegro al notar que serena se mantuvo en silencio.

-No, no es nada –aseguró ella y apartando esos pensamientos le sonrió al pelinegro quien también hizo lo mismo

-Bueno, ¿vamos con los demás? –preguntó, ella asintió y bajaron tomados de la mano.

En el sofá ya estaban acomodado los chicos, hablando sobre el plan que Brock le había comentado a Ash y Tracey esa misma mañana, Ash se detuvo antes de que los demás los vieran y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja quien sonreía como si nada, al principio esa sonrisa la provoco un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago por cómo se veía ella, no la había visto sonreír así desde que llego, esa era la Misty que él había conocido alguien tiempo atrás, su sonrisa tan fresca, tan llena de vida como si nada le importara, parecía que sin él presente, ella era otra, ¿Será que su presencia le causaba mucha incomodad a la chica? Suspiró y serena al notarlo le dio un apretón a su mano que seguían unidas, la volteo a ver y se encontró con su suave sonrisa

-Vaya, Brock, tu idea es muy buena –dijo Misty llevándose un bocadillo de los que habían comprado a la boca

-Claro, vamos a divertirnos –añadió Tracey

-Ay, pues no suena tan mal, aunque yo prefiero no asolearme mucho –dijo Daisy

-Sí, es cierto, además eso de andar por el bosque buscando Pokemon no es lo mío –añadió Violet

-No será más bien que ¿les da miedo? –Misty enamoro una ceja mirando a sus hermanas en forma retadora

-Claro que no tenemos miedo

-Entonces demuéstrenlo en el juego –sonrió triunfante Misty

-¿Qué si ganamos? –La miro la chica de cabello azul –¿te encargaras de limpiar sola el gimnasio por un mes?

-¿Qué? ¿Por un mes?, eso es un abuso –dio otra mordida a su bocadillo –pero si yo gano ustedes lo tendrán que hacer…. – _"tengo una probabilidad muy alta de ganarles_ " pensó Misty sonriendo

-Trato hecho –dijeron al unísono

-Bueno chicas, no es para tanto –añadió Brock

-Bien, ella ya apostaron algo –sonrió Gary -¿Qué ganara el que tenga más Pokemon Brock?

-Bueno… eso no lo había pensado –dijo Brock

-Una cena –sugirió Daisy

-Demasiado simple –dijo Brock

-un cupo para comprar todo lo que quieras en las tiendas de ropa –los chicos vieron a la chica de cabello rosa con una gota en su cabeza

-No lo creo –añadió Tracey

-Que el ganador elija su premio –todos voltearon a ver a Ash –el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que diga el ganador

-Es una buena idea –añadió Brock, el ganador obtiene algo mientras el perdedor cumple con su castigo

-Entonces ya saben lo que yo pediré –dijo Daysi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No quiero ser la que pierda –añadió Misty mirando a su hermana resignada mientras Gary la volteo a ver _"yo si quisiera que perdieras Misty"_ pensó _"quisiera ganar y ponerte de castigo una cena conmigo"_ lo imaginó y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas pero nadie lo vio para su suerte

-Ojala que pierdas Ash –dijo Tracey –no es por nada amigo pero quisiera que me ayudaras con algunos trabajos –el pelinegro solo sonrió nervioso

-Yo quiero que pierda Serena –dijo Violet y la castaña la miro sombrada –quiero que te tomes una tarde para poder ir de compras con nosotros otra vez

-Pero eso no sería un castigo –añadió la castaña sonriendo –las puedo acompañar cuando quieran

-¿y tú Misty? –preguntó Brock

-¿Yo que?

-¿Quién quieres que pierda y qué quieres de permio? –presunto Brock y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella " _quiero que pierda ASH KETCHUM y que se vuelva a vestir de niña pero esta vez que camine por todo pueblo paleta"_ pensó sonriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero al ver las miradas de todos en ella se puso nerviosa

-Que pierda Gary –miró al chico –le pediré que limpie el gimnasio junto a mis hermanas –sonrió trayendo esa imagen a su mente

-No lo veras cabeza de zanahoria –dijo Gary con los brazos cruzados

-¿A quién llamas cabeza de zanahoria? – gritó Misty con tono de molestia acercándose a Gary

-A ti –sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la chica a los que Ash abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó que esos dos se llevaran tan bien para tener esa confianza de llamarla cabeza de zanahoria y acariciar su cabeza de ese modo, se comenzó a sentir un poco molesto por tal escena y del que Misty no se molestara tanto como lo hace con el cuándo dice algún comentario que no le parece –ojala que pierda Ash –dijo Gary

-¿He? ¿Por qué quieres que pierda yo? –le dijo un poco molesto

-Bueno, me gustaría verte perder Ketchum –rió

-Pues yo quiero que pierdas tú

-Entonces veremos quién gana y quien perder mañana chicos –dijo Brock cortando el momento de tensión –ahora vamos a arreglar todo para mañana

-Que aburrido –dijo Daysi –mientras ustedes hacen eso, nosotras vamos al cuarto de Serena a ver las compras que hicimos

-Está bien –dijo Brock

-Ven serena –Daisy jaló la mano de la chica quien parecía no querer irse pues prefería preparar los últimos detalles junto con los chicos pero la insistencia de las hermanas Waterflower la hicieron desistir e ir con ellas, así que las 4 subieron a su habitación, en la sala se habían quedado Tracey, Misty, Brock y Ash, pues Gary se había ido con su abuelo para continuar los avances de su investigación ya que había decidido también él tomar unas vacaciones, para divertirse más con los chicos.

-Necesitamos tener listo todos los ingredientes para mañana –dijo Brock –los emparedados tienen que estar temprano antes de comenzar con la competencia –Brock se rasco la cabeza -¿tienes pan Ash?

-No, no hay –dijo Tracey

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto Ash

-Bueno, cuando le ayudábamos a preparar la comida a tu mamá con Brock, yo quería un emparedado pero ella no tenía pan.

-Vaya –suspiro Brock –nosotros tampoco tenemos y mañana no nos va a dar tiempo, todos tienen que llevar comida antes de iniciar la búsqueda.

-Deberíamos ir a comprar –añadió Tracey –todavía está abierto

-Así es –dijo Brock -¿Por qué no vas Misty?

-Está bien Brock –asintió la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no la compañas Ash? Esta oscureciendo –los dos chicos se tensaron al instante, por lo que cruzaron miradas para después apartarlas

-Yo puedo sola Brock –dijo Misty

-No Misty, puedes encontrar algún insecto por ahí

-¿Insecto?

-Sí, que te acompañe Ash mientras Tracey y yo continuamos con esto

-Mejor voy con Tracey –dijo la chica -¿Qué dices Tracey vamos?

-Ve con Ash Misty

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con esa loca? –dijo Ash con los brazos cruzados mirando de reojo a Misty, en realidad él no iba a decir nada pero el hecho de que Misty no quisiera ir con él y que le preguntado a Tracey lo hizo molestarse mucho

-¿A quién llamas loca? –le gritó Misty

-¿Quién más podría ser? –añadió Ash

-No es que yo muera porque me acompañes

-No te quiero acompañar

-No lo hagas, yo no te necesito

-Entonces vete sola

-¿Quién necesita a un tonto q su lado que no puede ni siquiera comprar pan? –se levantó del sillón y puso en marcha su andar para salir por la puerta de la casa y la cerró de golpe

-Sí, sí, sí, voy a ir –dijo Ash levantándose al ver la mirada fulminante de sus amigos encima de él y saliendo tras la puerta siguió a Misty, caminó detrás de ella, a paso lento

-No me estés siguiendo Ash –dijo ella después de ver al pelinegro caminar detrás suyo

-No te estoy siguiendo por que yo quiera, Brock y Tracey me obligaron –la pelirroja siguió caminando y los dos continuaron en silencio, la luna y algunas estrellas iluminaban el camino. Misty suspiro un par de veces, le había dicho a Gary que ya no iba a pelear con Ash pero no pudo contenerse, y es que, de solo verlo sentía que sus nervios la hacían una mala jugada, eso le daba mucho coraje, porque no podía evitar sentir que la piel se le enchinaba de solo verlo y un cosquilleo se formara en la boca de su estómago, el tal efecto llamado por muchos "mariposas en el estómago", el pelinegro por su parte se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal que cada vez que se reencontraban terminaban en una discusión.

Compraron el pan y regresaron a casa con el mismo silencio reinando a su alrededor, el pelinegro no pudo soportar eso y habló primero

-Misty –ella detuvo su paso en seco y sintió que su cuerpo tembló al escuchar la voz de Ash –siento haberte dicho que hubiese sido mejor que no vinieras a la fiesta –la chica que aún no había volteado a verlo se heló con esas palabras –fue bueno verte ahí -añadió y bajó la mirada –en verdad me alegró ver a mi amiga Misty –ella se volteó y miro a Ash, en ese momento sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, no podía hacerlo

-Bien –dijo ella cruzando los brazos y apartando la mirada hacia un lado –yo también lamento lo que te dije ayer –Ash levanto su cabeza pero pudo notar que Misty no lo miraba

-No es que yo me haya olvidado de ti Misty –el corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco de felicidad –en verdad a veces no tenía cabeza más que para las batallas Pokemon –sonrió – si no te llamé o te envíe ningún mensaje, no fue porque no me importara tu amistad.

-Está bien Ash –dijo Misty acercándose al pelinegro y sus miradas se encontraron –en realidad si vine por ti –sus mejillas se tornaron con un suave color rojo pero agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche que el pelinegro no pudiera notarlo –Vine para volver a ver a mi amigo Ash

-Entonces, volvamos a ser los mejores amigos, como antes –extendió una mano que ella estrecho al instante.

-Sí, Ash –sonrió ella, aunque la palabra amigos realmente no alcanzara sus, quería que las cosas estuvieran en paz, realmente no quería estar peleada con ese chico por siempre, eso sería peor que vivir enamorada en secreto, aunque el jamas lo notara, preferiría eso al ser su enemiga y que no le hablara nunca –los mejores amigos

-Genial Misty

-Ahora ¿unas carreras?

-¿He?

-El que pierda es un tonto –dijo ella tomando ventaja

-Hey espera Misty, no te dejaré ganar –corrió intentando rebasar a la pelirroja.

...

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora que Ash y Misty arreglaron las diferencias? ¿Misty se dio por vencida o logrará que Ash se fije en ella? ¿Qué es exactamente la competencia que realizaran los chicos? ¿Quien ganará? Comenta quien quieres que gane o quien quieres que pierda, y que castigo te gustaría que se pusieran.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. La competencia y un problema se avecina.**

Era una mañana soleada para comenzar un buen día, el cielo se veía despejado y las nubes parecían juguetear entre ellas expandiéndose por cualquier lugar. Los chicos estaban reunidos ya en el punto de salida, que era afuera de la casa del pelinegro. En el jardín podían apreciarse unas mesas en la cual todos habían disfrutado de un buen desayuno, Brock con ayuda de Tracey habían preparado aparte unos emparedados para los chicos y comida para sus Pokemon porque la búsqueda iba a ser algo realmente muy tardado, Misty les ayudó con el reparto del mismo para que no tardaran demasiado. La competencia a la que estaban por enfrentarse no era tan difícil para ellos, o al menos eso creían, debían poner a prueba sus habilidades junto con sus Pokemon. Únicamente tenían permitido utilizar uno y debían adentrarse al bosque en búsqueda de más y atraparlos con unas pokebolas que Brock les había dado, él había planeado todo muy bien y le había pedido ayuda a el profesor Oak para que le prestara algunos Pokemon que pondrían en el bosque, claro, después de la competencia los tenían que devolver al laboratorio. Cada quien buscaría un tipo de Pokemon diferente y habían colocado la misma cantidad para cada tipo, después el profesor Oak iría al bosque a recoger a todos los Pokemon que no habían sido capturados para no dejarlos solos en medio del bosque, ellos ya sabían en qué punto habían colocado a cada uno y los habían entrenado un poco para que participaran bien en la competencia, no dejándoles fácil la tarea a los chicos. Todos debían regresar a las 5:00 de la tarde, y el que tuviera más Pokemon sería el ganador, al contrario, el que capturara menos seria el perdedor. No podían ir en parejas, tenían que ir solos, por su propia cuenta.

-Bueno –el moreno hablo por el micrófono que tenía en la mano –vamos a ver, tienen que meter su mano dentro de esta bolsa y sacar del mismo un papel que tendrá escrito el tipo de Pokemon que capturarán –todos asintieron listos para el comienzo de la competencia –Bien, Lily tu primero

-Está bien –la chica sacó un papel y lo mostró a todos –me tocó Pokemon tipo hielo

-Ay que bien me tocó tipo hada –celebró Daisy

-A mí me tocó tipo roca –indico Violet

-A mí el tipo planta –dijo Serena

-No quiero Brock –dijo Misty al ver al moreno acercarse con la bolsa que tenían los papeles -¿Y si me toca tipo insecto?

-Vamos Misty, no tengas miedo

-No Brock, tu sabes que le tengo miedo a los tipo insecto… ¿no se pueden cambiar?

-Misty –suspiró Brock –ni siquiera has agarrado el papel y ya estas creando ideas en tu cabeza

-Bueno –dijo agarrando un papel con los nervios de punta

-Y bien, ¿Cuál te ha tocado? –preguntó Brock y todos pusieron su mirada en la pelirroja

-Sí –saltó de alegría –Me tocó tipo agua –en sus ojos se formaron corazones

-Ya vez Misty –no fue tan difícil –bien, es el turno de los chicos –indicó Brock

-Veamos –dijo Gary metiendo su mano en la bolsa –me ha tocado tipo insecto

-yo tengo el tipo fuego –dijo Ash

-A mí el tipo eléctrico –dijo Tracey y se colocaron en la línea de salida. Todos los chicos tenían a su Pokemon al lado, confiados consigo mismo.

-Recuerden, que deben venir a las 5 en punto, aquel que no venga a esa hora y se tarde, por cada 10 minutos se les restará un Pokemon –dijo Brock y todos asintieron, Misty miró de reojo a Serena y a Ash, la castaña le estaba diciendo algunas cosas a su novio tales palabras como _"cuídate Ash, Pikachu cuidad a Ash por favor_ " pese a que el pelinegro le dijera a cada instante que no se preocupara, y dándole ánimos a ella también.

-Ahora que ya todos tienen a su Pokemon consigo podrán ir, ¡AHORA! –dijo Brock y los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, todos debían tomar caminos diferentes. –Atrapen muchos pokemon, diviértanse –alcanzó a decir Brock meneando su mano en señal de adiós a los chicos.

-Vamos Pikachu –dijo el pelinegro –atrapemos muchos

-Pika pi

-Mira tenemos bastante suerte –indicó al roedor apuntando a un Vulpix que comía una manzana sin prestar atención a su alrededor, estaba tras unas rocas y no se había percatado de la presencia de Ash y Pikachu –vamos Pikachu, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Pikachuuuuu –el roedor saltó del hombro de su entrenador dando un atactrueno al Pokemon fuego pero este lo esquivó rápidamente colocándose en posición de combate frente al pokemon amarillo.

-No va a ser fácil –dijo Ash y volteo su gorra –vamos Pikachu utiliza agilidad y después embestida

-Pika –asintió e hizo lo que su entrenador le indico dejando a Vulpix tirado en el suelo, pero al levantarse miró furioso al roedor amarillo y lanzó rápidamente fuego

-Esquívalo Pikachu –alcanzó a decir Ash y este lo obedeció al instante

-Usa agilidad de nuevo Pikachu

-Pika pi

-Ahora atactrueno pikachu

-Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu –Vulpix ya estaba fuera de combate.

-Pokebola ve –dijo y obtuvo una buena captura –ya tenemos un Pokemon Pikachu, lo hiciste muy bien amigo

-Pika –sonrió

...

-Que bien que nos haya tocado pokemon de agua Azumarril, aquí hay un rio, quizás y capturemos muchos pokemon –sonrió y este movió sus orejas en señal de escuchar algo –¿Qué pasa azumarri? –preguntó Misty ladeando la cabeza y viendo como su pokemon saltó de sus brazos –¡Qué bien!, has visto uno –vaya es un Horsea, Brock supo poner bien a los Pokemon, recuerdo bien cuando un Horsea se unió a mi equipo pokemon de agua –ahora ve y usa embestida –señaló Misty a su pokemon azul quien rápidamente obedeció a la chica pero Horsea esquivo el ataque –chorro de agua –esperó a que el ataque debilitara al Horsea –Pokebola ve –dijo y saltó de alegría cuando lo vio capturado –Bien ya con Horsea tenemos dos Pokemon –sonrió Misty a Azumarril, el primero que había capturado era un Totodile.

...

-Usa agilidad Pikachu –decía Ash a su pokemon debilitando más a un Tepig que había encontrado a su paso –Pokebola ve –dijo Ash al notar al pokemon mareado cayendo por completo al suelo después del ataque de pikachu –No puede ser, ha escapado –dijo cuándo Tepig salió de la pokebola –vaya, tiene ganas de continuar peleando –Ash sonrió –Pikachu usa embestida ahora

-Pika –asintió el roedor amarillo pero Tepig quien continuaba de pie logro esquivarlo lanzando fuego a Pikachu que poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse pero se levantó rápidamente dando otra embestida que dejo sin más energía al pokemon, momento que Ash aprovechó para lanzar de nuevo la pokebola y así de una vez capturarlo

-Bien ya tenemos dos Pokemon –sonrió y guardó la pokebola –Brock colocó varios Pokemon, espero que ganemos atrapándolos Pikachu

...

-Rápido Azumarril, rayo burbuja y después chorro de agua –el Pokemon azul hizo lo que su entrenadora le pidió dejando debilitado por completo a goldeen y finalmente capturando en una pokebola a este –dio una buena batalla –Misty tomó la pokebola en su mano y miro su reloj –ahora vamos por aquel Squirtle –lo divisó entre una montaña de rocas a la cual tuvo que subir con mucho cuidado.

-Cuando te diga ahora, haces lo que te dije –le susurró a Azumarril –vamos AHORA – un chorro de agua hizo que Squirtle perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Para despues recuperarse y voltear a ver a su atacante. Misty estaba parada con las manos en sus caderas a punto de decir la siguiente orden cuando Squirtle lanzó una hidrobomba a Azumarril que lo hizo caer hasta los pies de la pelirroja –¿estás bien Azumarril? –preguntó ella preocupada agachándose a su Pokemon pero este se levantó poniéndose enfrente de Squirtle de nuevo quien lanzó un chorro de agua rápidamente –tú también chorro de agua –los chorros de agua se encontraron entre sí, ninguno desistía pero ya se habían cansado los dos provocando que disminuyera el chorro de agua, pero Azumarrill en un momento rápido tomo ventaja y lanzo aún más fuerte su chorro de agua dejando a Squirtle débil –Pokebola ve –dijo Misty capturando victoriosamente al pokemon –bueno ya tenemos otro pokemon –sonrió feliz abrazando a Azumarril para después darse cuenta en donde estaba parada –vamos a bajar con cuidado –notó la altura y al pisar una piedra la hizo regresar un paso atrás porque casi se resbalaba, pero cuando iba a dar otro paso más sintió algo caminar por su hombro, su cuerpo se tensó y tembló ligeramente –no, por favor que no sea, no –volteó rápidamente y vio en su hombro a un caterpie –NOOOOOOOO ALÉJATE POR FAVOR NOOO QUIERO –se asustó pues no era raro, no le gustaban los pokmeon tipo insecto, pero sin darse cuenta pisó en falso y se resbaló, aun tenia a azumarril en sus manos lo sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos cubriéndola para que no se lastimara, provocando graves raspaduras por todo su cuerpo, cayó a lo más bajo de la montaña dejándola en un estado inconsciente.

...

-Un arcanine –dijo Ash escondido entre unos arbustos – ¿estás listo Pikachu? –miró a su amigo quien tenía la mirada fija en el Pokemon de fuego –AHORA, PIKACHU USA TU ATACTRUENO

-Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu –Arcanine se movió rápidamente esquivando el ataque del Pokemon amarillo y utilizó embestida al roedor amarillo.

-Pikachu usa agilidad –el Pokemon usó agilidad mandando al suelo a Arcanine pero este al levantarse lanzo fuego al Ppokemon –esquívalo Pikachu

-Pika –el roedor era muy ágil y pudo esquivarlo quedando frente a frente con Arcanine

-Pikachu, cola de acero ahora –el Pokemon de fuego no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y cayó debilitado –Pokebola ve –Ash espero ansiosamente junto con su amigo Pokemon y saltaron de felicidad al ver que habían capturado a Arcanine –siete Pikachu, llevamos siete ¡qué bien! –dijo Ash para después mirar su reloj –Nos queda media hora, deberíamos seguir

...

-¿Quién ganará? –El tiempo había terminado, Brock mordió su manzana y vio su reloj, faltaban solo 2 minutos para que comenzaran a allegar sus amigos –bien –dijo al ver que algunos ya se acercaban

-Hey Brock –tus Pokemon sí que dieron batalla –saludó Tracey

-El profesor me ayudó en esto ¿Qué querías?, por cierto, se acaba de ir a meter a su Pokebola a aquellos Pokemon que no fueron capturados –sonrió Brock

-Sí que lo tenías todo planeado –agregó Daisy quien acaba de llegar

-Claro, tuvimos mucha preparación en esto

-Hey chicos –saludó Lily –por fin salí de ese bosque

-Pero fue divertido hermanas –sonrió Violet

-Ahí viene Ash –dijo serena más calmada, –el no haber visto a Ash cuando ella llegó le había preocupado pero su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver a su novio de nuevo, corrió a abrazarlo dejando sorprendido a Ash quien después de corresponder su abrazo le regaló una cálida sonrisa

-No te preocupes Serena tu novio está bien –dijo Gary quien venía detrás de Ash

-Bueno, parece que ahora si ya veremos quien ganó –dijo Brock al mirar a los chicos

-Aguarden un momento –Gary volteó a ver a todas partes, le hacía falta ver a alguien, pues su cabello siempre se distinguía entre todos, pero al no verla se preocupó.

-Falta Misty –dijo Ash al instante al notar lo mismo que Gary

-Es cierto, falta nuestra pequeña hermana –agregó Violet

-Seguro que no quiere regresar por que no atrapó a ningún Pokemon –añadió Lily

-Bien, esperemos un poco más a Misty, pero este momento de retraso le descontara un Pokemon –dijo Brock –pero cuéntenme ¿fue difícil?

-No para nada –dijo Gary –fue de lo más fácil

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Daisy –fue lo más tormentoso

-Te salió todo muy bien Brock –dijo la castaña –Verdad Ash …. Ash… ¿Ash?

-¿He? –el pelinegro regreso la vista a Serena y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules puestos en él, pues el pelinegro no había dejado de mirar hacia atrás, esperando a que regresara su amiga, si bien, no se sentía muy tranquilo, " _¿será que esta acorralada por Pokemon insectos? ¿Por qué no llega?"_ Esas preguntas atacaron su mente –Sí, sí

-Para la próxima Brock, hazlo en una playa –Dijo Lily

-Me ocurrió algo muy pelicular –dijo Tracey capturando la mirada de todos –es sobre el emparedado que me diste… cuando estábamos hambrientos mi Pokemon y yo decidimos descansar un momento para comer pero nuestros emparedados fueron robados por un jigglypuff

-¿Un jigglypuff? –Preguntó Lily – ¿te cantó?

-No por suerte no –dijo Tracey, solo robo mis emparedados y se fue

-Le dije al profesor que iba a traer problemas –rió Brock rascando su cabeza

-Sí, causo muchos –asintió Daisy –casi toma mi comida también, pero por suerte lo capturé –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

...

Misty abrió finalmente los ojos y se encontró con los de su Pokemon mirándola muy triste y preocupado, la pelirroja sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un gran camión, al primer movimiento que hizo para levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor por lo que recordó su caída, intentó mover su mano para mirar su reloj pero este estaba totalmente quebrado, por lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo, asimiló que pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de miedo al observar a su alrededor.

-No puede ser –exclamó asustada e intentó levantarse pese a todo el dolor que le causaba tan solo un solo simple movimiento, le dolía demasiado el pie derecho, tenía las rodillas raspadas, estaban sangrando, sus brazos y su rostro también, pero eso no le importaba, si no que se estaba poniendo más obscuro y tenía que llegar con sus amigos cuando antes pero el sonido ensordecedor de un rayó la sobresalto.

...

-Es muy raro –dijo Gary sin apartar la vista del camino –Misty ya ha tardado demasiado –el ruido de un rayo sobresalto a todos

-Va a llover –dijo Daisy con preocupación al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza -Misty –exclamaron las tres hermanas Waterflower al unísono

-Todos regresen a casa, voy a buscar a Misty –dijo Gary rápidamente

-Es demasiado peligroso ahora –añadió Tracey –pero Misty no llega

-por eso no podemos ir todos –continuó Gary

-Voy a ir yo también –dijo Ash decidido dando unos pasos para dirigirse de nuevo al bosque pero sintió una mano detenerlo

-Ash es muy peligroso – Serena lo miró y sintió un viento helado recorrer toda su piel, no solo era una pequeña lluvia, se avecinaba una tormenta

-Serena tu entra a la casa, vas a enfermarte –añadió el chico soltándose del agarre de su novia, con una mirada determinante a ir a buscar a la pelirroja –quédate con Serena Pikachu –dijo el pelinegro al ver a su Pokemon en su hombro, no quería que este se mojara, pero el roedor amarillo no quería dejar a su entrenador –Por favor Pikachu –insistió y se lo dio a serena para que ella lo llevara adentro.

-Ash cuídate –alcanzó a decir la ojiazul antes de que Daisy la metiera consigo a la casa y perdiera de vista a Ash quien corría hacia el bosque.

El corazón del pelinegro latía apresuradamente al notar que la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar y el cielo estaba volviéndose aún más oscuro, pues las nubes cargadas de agua no dejaban que la luna o las estrellas lanzaran su tenue luz al lugar y no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde, en ese extenso bosque, podía encontrar a Misty, comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso al imaginarse a la pelirroja en problemas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, los truenos eran cada vez más intensos, pero era lo que menos le importaba, Misty estaba en problemas, su intuición lo percibía.

-¿Dónde estarás Misty? –Susurró para sí mismo en tono triste –MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

...

 **¿Podrán los chicos encontrar a Misty antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo. DEJA TU COMENTARIO ^^**

 **Nota: Solo escribí un poco las rutas de Ash y Misty capturando Pokemon porque si escribía de todos iba a ser algo muy largo y se perdería la trama principal, sin mas que decir, los saluda su amiga.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, gracias por leer esta historia, espero les este gustando, realmente me tardé un poco arreglando este capítulo para que quedara bien y lo pudieran disfrutar, sé que al igual que yo sufrirán un poco con este capítulo pero bueno sin mas, los dejo leer. NO olviden dejar su comentario sobre lo que les parece la historia y si quieren que se continué.**

 **Capítulo 7. ¿Dónde estas Misty?**

-Azumarill regresa –dijo Misty con la pokebola en su mano pero su pokemon negaba con la cabeza evitando regresar –Vamos Azumarill, vas a mojarte –insistió la pelirroja pero el pokemon al ver el grave estado en que se encontraba su entrenadora se negaba rotundamente a dejarla sola preocupándose más por ella, y es que, la chica no podía ni siquiera caminar pues cada vez que lo intentaba, un dolor intenso la atacaba provocando que cayera nuevamente, la lluvia la había mojado completamente, su cabello, que antes había estado atado en una coleta adornada de un moño ahora estaba totalmente empapado, suelto y desordenado, la ropa de la chica tenia pequeñas manchas de lodo producto de todas las veces que había caído en un esfuerzo inútil de levantarse –está bien –suspiró dándose por vencida e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente –Vamos Misty, tu puedes, tu puedes hacerlo –al apoyarse en una roca y finalmente ponerse de pie, sintió que algo raro caminaba por su mano –NO, no, no puede ser de nuevo –dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse, volteando cautelosamente a mirar que era lo que había sentido –Aléjate de mí por favor –gritó pero al darse cuenta que solo era una hoja suspiró y se dejó caer por completo al suelo otra vez, pues sus piernas ya no respondieron –vamos Misty, no te pongas nerviosa –intentó darse ánimos pero un fuerte viento helado provocó que su cuerpo se tensara inmediatamente para después sentir que la piel se le erizaba debido al frio que sentía ahora, vio sus manos, estaban rojas, le dolían como espinas enterradas, las cosas iban mal, y ella estaba consciente de eso, sabía perfectamente su situación, estaba sola, con graves heridas en su cuerpo, en medio del bosque, era de noche y por consiguiente esto provocaba que casi no pudiera ver nada a su alrededor, la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y el viento fuerte estaba más helado, haciendo que los arboles movieran sus hojas violentamente y los truenos la hacían sobresaltar a cada instante sintiendo en su interior un profundo miedo y unas enormes ganas de llorar, ya no podía más, sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando darse ánimos, intentando recobrar sus fuerzas perdidas y ponerse de pie nuevamente, mientras cubría con su delgado cuerpo a aquel Pokemon que estaba sumamente preocupado por ella –Ash por favor ven –susurró y abrazo a su pokemon.

...

-MISTY –gritaba Gary quien fue el primero que había salido corriendo a buscar a la pelirroja, sintió una punzada en su pecho al notar que la lluvia en vez de calmarse, aumentaba acompañada de unos ensordecedores truenos, conocía a Misty y sabía que ella debía estar asustada en esos momentos, en medio de aquel bosque, sola, el hecho de imaginarlo hizo que una ola de preocupaciones inundara más su pecho, quería encontrarla lo más pronto posible, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien –¿Dónde estás Misty? –se preguntó, no le importaba si él se estaba mojando o de las consecuencias que esto podría traerle, lo importante era encontrar a aquella chica que desde hacía un tiempo le había robado el corazón.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Que te sucede Gary? –dijo Tracey mirando al nieto del profesor Oak con la mirada perdida entre la nada, el pelimarron se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Tracey y regresó su vista a él_

 _-Tracey, ¿no deberías estar alimentando a los Pokemon? –preguntó_

 _-Ya he terminado, me he acostumbrado y ahora termino más rápido_

 _-Eso es bueno, le eres de mucha ayuda a mi abuelo –dijo mirando hacia al frente, él tenía su bata blanca pues había salido a tomar un poco de aire libre, toda la tarde había estado dentro del laboratorio del profesor Oak, terminando una investigación con su abuelo._

 _-¿Estás bien? últimamente te he notado un poco distante_

 _-Nada que ver, son ideas tuyas_

 _-¿Seguro?_

 _-Sí_

 _-Bueno, voy a adelantar un poco de trabajo porque después iré a ver a Misty al gimnasio_

 _-¿Iras a ver a Misty? –el corazón de Gary dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre_

 _-Sí, le prometí que le iba ayudar un poco cuidando a sus pokemon de agua, además no la he visitado hace un tiempo_

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Tracey se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no es que Gary siempre anduviera de acomedido_

 _-Eso sería bueno_

 _-Bien, entonces no ínsitas, iré contigo solo porque quiero ver a sus Pokemon de agua_

 _-¿Investigación?_

 _-Sí, así es_

 _-¿Quieres ver a Misty? –preguntó Tracey mirando de reojo a un Gary que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _-Toma, se te cayó en el laboratorio –dijo Tracey dándole a Gary una foto donde estaba Misty vestida de sirena en una de sus tantas presentaciones en el gimnasio, tenía una hermosa sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillaban cuan verdes esmeraldas, Gary tomó la foto con las manos temblando y regresó su vista a Tracey –Misty no es una chica fácil –dijo dejando al pelimarron solo que aún no podía reponerse de aquel momento, hacia unos días que no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja, desde que la vio aquella vez que fue con Tracey a entregarle esa pokebola, en realidad aquella pelirroja hacia que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo habitual, suspiró resignado._

 _Esa vez no pudo acompañar a Tracey como lo había planeado, se quedó hasta tarde terminando su investigación, pero ese no solo fue el pretexto si no que sus sentimientos aumentaban más y si se dio cuenta Tracey de ellos, cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, no quería actuar como un tonto enfrente de la pelirroja, así que solo se limitaría a verla a distancia._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

...

El pelinegro seguía buscando, el rió había crecido bastante, esto lo asusto aún más, ¿Qué pasaría si ella había caído en aquel rió? La noche estaba en todo su esplendor, no había estrellas o luna que pudieran dar un poco de iluminación al lugar, solo habían nubes, nubes cargadas de agua, el viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran violentamente.

-MISTYYYYYYY –su garganta comenzaba a doler pero eso poco le importó ya que su prioridad en esos momentos era ella.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Hey Ash –dijo Misty antes de comenzar con la competencia –toma –le extendió un paquete de comida y el chico la miro aterrado enarcando una ceja – ¿qué? ¿No lo vas a aceptar?_

 _-He… bueno…_

 _-No creas que yo lo hice –Bufó la chica –Brock me pidió que te lo entregara y apúrate a agarrarlo porque tengo que llevar el de Gary también –el pelinegro lo sostuvo con una sonrisa_

 _-Gracias Misty, por cierta mucha suerte en la competencia_

 _-La vas a necesitar más que yo Ash_

 _-Eso crees Misty, después no vengas a decirme que no te ponga un castigo –dijo con un tono burlón_

 _-Ya veremos quién pone el castigo –rió Misty_

 _-Espero no encuentres Pokemon insectos –la chica se paralizó al escuchar eso_

 _-¿Pokemon insectos?_

 _-Si –dijo Ash –Brock también los puso en su categoría_

 _-¿Brock me quiere matar? –gruño mirando al moreno a lo lejos_

 _-No te preocupes, tu puedes con ello –sonrió el pelinegro y la chica asintió_

 _-Gracias Ash, ojalá que no perdamos ninguno de los dos._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El pelinegro se entristeció al recordar la fresca sonrisa de la chica en la mañana, y ahora, ahora ella no estaba, bromeando con él, o al menos gritándole algunas cosas que no le parecieran, no quiso imaginarse lo peor pero su pecho no dejaba de sentir aquel sentimiento de miedo y preocupación.

...

-Ya es tarde y no llega ninguno de los tres –dijo Serena al mirar su reloj y sobresaltarse por un ruido de un trueno, no había dejado de dar vueltas por toda la sala lo que hacía poner más nerviosos a todos ahí presentes.

-Tranquila Serena –dijo Tracey –esos tres saben cómo cuidarse –Eso espero –suspiró dejándose caer por completo en el sillón.

-Misty, mi pequeña hermana –Daisy había comenzado a llorar al igual que las otras dos mientras Delia les pasaba una taza de té caliente, ella estaba igual de preocupada, intento salir después de enterarse de lo sucedido pero Brock y Tracey no la habían dejado, era muy peligroso salir en esas condiciones.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos tu y yo Tracey –dijo Brock finalmente mirando al chico

-Yo también iré –se apresuró a decir serena dejando de dar vueltas por todo el lugar y mirando a Brock, sus ojos azules mostraban miedo y preocupación al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo temblaba y poco le importaba el frió que hacía en esos instantes.

-No serena, tú no puedes ir, Ash nos dejó bien en claro que no te dejáramos ir, que te cuidáramos –le explicó Tracey

-No –dijo Serena y adelanto su paso determinante hacia la puerta –yo quiero ir, déjenme ir con ustedes por favor – suplicó al borde de la desesperación –quiero ir a buscar a Ash

-Hija cálmate –dijo Delia caminando hacia la castaña dándole un abrazo cálidamente para que esta se tranquilizara un poco –Ash y sus amigos van a regresar con bien

-Pika pi –el pequeño pokemon no dejaba de ver por la ventana esperando que su entrenador se apareciera junto con la pelirroja a quien le tenía mucho cariño.

...

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Puedes hacerlo Brock? –preguntó el pelimarron mirando fijamente al moreno_

 _-Bueno…_

 _-No es tan difícil, tampoco lo veo como trampa, sino más bien como una pequeña ayuda_

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Gary? –preguntó el moreno_

 _-Bien, ya sabes, Misty le tiene miedo a los Pokemon Insecto, no los puede ni ver en foto –rió –solo quiero hacer algo bueno para que la cabeza de zanahoria no tenga problemas con la competencia_

 _-¿Es eso o… –lo miro de reojo provocando que el chico se sintiera cada vez más nervioso con esa mirada, seguramente Brock comenzaba a sospechar algo – o es que tú quieres que te toque Pokemon insecto para que puedas ganar? –Gary dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos Brock no dijo lo que el creyó que diría, pues últimamente había sido bastante obvio respecto a Misty._

 _-Yo podría ganar con cualquier tipo de Pokemon –cruzó los brazos y alzó su cabeza en señal de orgullo_

 _-Está bien, no voy a meter el papel de pokemon insecto hasta que Misty haya tomado el suyo –dijo finalmente_

 _-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Brock_

 _-Bueno, tampoco puedo ser tan malo, ella también es mi amiga –sonrió_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-MISTYYYYYYY –continuaba gritando Gary en medio del bosque con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, no la encontraba, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, se sintió completamente frustrado y desesperado. Era raro en él, pero la sensación de querer llorar de desesperación, frustración y miedo nacían en su interior.

...

-MISTYYYYYYY –la desesperación lo había atacado, pues ya llevaba un buen rato buscando a la pelirroja, sin resultado alguno, ¿Dónde podría estar? Él sabía de antemano que ella estaba en problemas, pues el hecho de que no había llegado a la hora acordada después de la competencia era prueba de ello, sabía que Misty era fuerte, aunque también sabía que tenía debilidades y una de estas eran los Pokemon insecto, mismo que el intento evitarle.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Por favor Brock –insistió el pelinegro a su amigo que solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados_

 _-Ash, ¿me estas pidiendo que haga trampa en la selección? –preguntó entendiendo todo lo que le había dicho su amigo hacia unos momentos_

 _-No es trampa Brock –dijo el pelinegro con una mano en su nunca riendo nerviosamente –solo estarás ayudando a tu amiga también, sabes que si tuviera que atrapar pokemon insecto esto le traería problemas_

 _-Bueno, en eso tienes razón Ash –dijo finalmente descruzando los brazos –es bueno que te preocupes por ella_

 _-Entonces ¿lo harás? –sonrió_

 _-Veamos –se puso a reflexionar el moreno con la mirada al cielo – ¿tú quieres que después de que Misty agarre su papel, inmediatamente yo meta el papel de pokemon insecto dentro de la bolsa sin que nadie se dé cuenta, para que a Misty no le toque pokemon insecto?_

 _-Sí, exactamente Brock –dijo el pelinegro esperando con impaciencia la respuesta de su amigo._

 _-Está bien Ash –sonrió Brock –aunque debo decir que no eres el primero que me lo pide –dijo mirando con una sonrisa al pelinegro_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Brock? ¿Quién más te lo ha pedido?_

 _-Misty tiene mucha suerte –Dijo Brock mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba con sus hermanas -Gary también me pidió lo mismo Ash_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Gary? –Preguntó extrañado, pero bueno, era un alivio que al menos Misty no iba a tener problemas durante la competencia, suspiro aliviado –Gracias Brock_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Espero que estés bien Misty –susurró el pelinegro bajo la tormenta que no quería cesar, a su mente vino la pelirroja y en su pecho nació un sentimiento de dolor y desesperación, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él. –No te preocupes Misty, te encontraré –continuó avanzando su paso con la mirada determinante.

...

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos por unos instantes pero el Pokemon de agua no la dejaba dormir, temía que su entrenadora ya no volviera a despertar, ella solo le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza pero se estremeció al sentir un helado frio cubrir su cuerpo.

-Tienes que aguantar Misty –se dijo para sí misma intentando levantarse de nuevo, lográndolo avanzó unos pasos pero el dolor que ya sentía comenzó a aumentar, su pie derecho le dolía demasiado sin olvidar las rapaduras que había sufrido su cuerpo durante la caída, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo en intentar caminar y ponerse en un lugar donde la lluvia no la continuara mojando, sin embargo estaba tan oscuro que no podía divisar mucho.

-MISTYYYYYYYY –escuchó una voz a lo lejos gritar su nombre, esa voz que ella reconoció al instante, sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló mientras una sensación de alivio inundó su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, ya no estaba más sola, alguien había ido por ella, divisó su figura en medio de la oscuridad corriendo rápidamente en dirección a ella, estaba totalmente mojado, su respiración era muy agitada lo que daba a entender que había corrido por largo tiempo en aquel obscuro bosque, al verlo frente a ella pudo notar en sus ojos una enorme preocupación, él estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Él la miró, pese al grave estado en que ella se encontraba, la pelirroja embozo una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio llegar, sus ojos aguamarina se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que pronto resbalarían por sus mejillas blancas y rojas productos del frio, al verla así, con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo y completamente mojada por la lluvia sintió como si una espina atravesara su corazón y con apenas un hilo de voz pronunció su nombre nuevamente –Misty –realmente también sintió un alivio en su cuerpo al haberla encontrado pero el dolor que le provocaba verla así era más fuerte, ella definitivamente había pasado un mal momento, la sangre que provenía de las raspaduras, su cabello desordenado totalmente empapado, sus mejillas y su ropa llenas de lodo, estaba ella ahí, mirándolo, en su brazos tenía a Azumarill cubriéndolo para que no se mojara, intentando ser fuerte, como era común en ella, pero finalmente detuvo su mirar en aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina, que comenzaron a mostrar la más tierna mirada que pudo haber visto y que estremeció su corazón al instante, inmediatamente las lágrimas que se habían asomado antes a sus hermosos ojos aguamarina comenzaron a caer, una por una, en aumento y sin detenerse, pese a que la lluvia continuaba pudo distinguir su rostro perfectamente, a pesar de todo ella seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Si, frente a él estaba Misty, Misty Waterflower.

...

 **¿Quién encontró a Misty? ¿Podrán llegar a casa de Ash a salvo? Comenta sobre quien quieres que sea el que encontró a Misty y sobre lo que te gustaría que pasará después.**

 **Sin mas me despido, y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos, sé que algunos de ustedes querían que fuera Gary, no me odien, pero después de todo, preferí que el momento fuera de Ash y Misty, no se preocupen, después habrá escenas de Gary también, pero bueno, espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 8. Una noche tormentosa**

-ASH –gritó Misty al ver frente a ella a aquel chico de cabellos azabache, dueño de la mayoría de sus pensamientos, Ash tenía la ropa empapada al igual que ella, su gorra, aquella valiosa gorra para él, también estaba en las mismas condiciones que su ropa, su respiración era agitada producto de haber corrido por mucho tiempo en aquel bosque, pero al enfocarse en sus ojos, en aquel par de ojos cafés, que tanto suspiros le habían robado, pudo darse cuenta de que él al igual que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su corazón latió fuertemente y sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizó al instante, había visto a Ash así otras veces, con lágrimas en sus ojos, preocupado por mil y unas cosas, pero en todas esas ocasiones que lo había visto de esa manera, a ella también le dolía como si el pelinegro pudiera transmitirle una parte de su dolor; intentó levantarse de nuevo olvidando el fuerte dolor que esto le provocaba, sin embargo al instante sintió como si varias espinas atravesaran su piel, hizo una mueca de dolor por lo que el chico sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente, sin pensarlo dos veces Misty se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus aun lastimadas manos, pero el solo hecho de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo hizo que el dolor disminuyera un poco y que el miedo que había tenido hasta entonces se disipara como por arte de magia, él la rodeo con sus brazos también y pudo ver el cabello mojado de la pelirroja, ese cabello naranja que se le hacia divertido algunas veces, pudo sentir la fragilidad de la chica en cada lagrima que ella estaba derramando acompañado de un ligero temblar en su cuerpo. El miedo que había sentido anteriormente al no encontrarla desapareció, con el solo hecho de tenerla ahora junto a él, de sentirla en ese cálido abrazo, finalmente dejó escapar aquellas lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

-Misty –dijo en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar, pues Ash apenas y pudo articular palabra. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, permanecieron en silencio solo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor combinado de algunos truenos que ya no hacían saltar de miedo a la pelirroja, pues se sentía completamente segura en aquellos brazos, esperaron tranquilizarse y que sus lágrimas poco a poco comenzaran a disminuir para poder verse nuevamente a los ojos aunque los dos extrañaron inmediatamente la suave sensación que les causaba el haber permanecido abrazados, sin embargo cayeron en cuenta de que tenían que salir de ahí, regresar a la casa porque no había señales de que esa tormenta disminuiría.

-Gracias por venir Ash –rompió el silencio finalmente para después dejar de mirar esos ojos cafés y regresar una tierna mirada a su pokemon, sostuvo su pokebola en mano –muchas gracias Azumarill, ahora por favor regresa –el pokemon asintió pues ahora que Ash había llegado por Misty, su entrenadora estaba a salvo, si no regresaba ella se iba a preocupar más, así que regresó a su Pokebola –No te preocupes, voy a llevarte a un centro pokemon

-Vamos a regresar a casa, Brock cuidará a azumarril –dijo Ash tranquilizando a la pelirroja y ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero al primer paso que dio, el dolor se apodero de ella nuevamente provocando que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza intentando mandarla al suelo nuevamente pero Ash la sostuvo de la cintura evitándole esa caída segura –No puedes caminar Misty –le dijo preocupado

-Tenemos que regresar Ash –se esforzó nuevamente por caminar pero una mueca de dolor en su rostro hizo que Ash se diera cuenta de que ella no podía seguir así

-No seas tonta Misty –dijo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más se agachó dándole la espalda para que ella pudiera subir –Te llevaré –las mejillas de la pelirroja inmediatamente se tornaron rojas, solo imaginarse sobre la espalda del chico le hizo sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, sabía perfectamente que tenían que salir de ahí y ella no podía caminar, lo más razonable era que aceptara la propuesta de Ash

-Pero Ash…

-Vamos Misty, sube a mi espalda –ella accedió y Ash caminó a paso apresurado bajo la tormenta que aún no había cesado, mientras Misty no dejaba de sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago, que la hacían poner más nerviosa pero a la misma vez muy contenta, la espalda de Ash era tan cálida para ella, como si de una fogata en un día de nieve se tratase, pero ese sentimiento no duró por mucho tiempo ya que comenzó a presenciar las consecuencias de su caída y de el gran tiempo que había estado bajo el agua con el helado frio, sintió un fuerte mareo, los escalofríos no tardaron en llegar tampoco, seguido de fiebre, sus ojos eran más pesados cada vez, provocando que se comenzaran a cerrar lentamente, viendo todo cada vez más y más borroso, sus oídos ya no podían escuchar ni un sonido más, ni siquiera el de la tormenta o los truenos que aún continuaban.

-Ash, te amo –dijo en un susurro antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

-¿Dijiste algo Misty? ¿Misty? –preguntó el chico al sentir que los brazos de la pelirroja que rodeaban su cuello disminuyeron su fuerza al instante, pese al frio que hacía y a la tormenta que no dejaba de mojarlos sintió sobre su espalda la leve respiración de la chica, ella no le respondió, abrió sus ojos como dos platos y en su pecho nació ese sentimiento de desesperación y preocupación nuevamente –¿Misty?

-ASH, ASH –el chico se encontró con aquellos ojos negros mirándolo preocupado, lucía en el mismo estado en que ellos dos se encontraban, tenía la respiración agitada de tanto correr y pudo notar en él ese semblante que haber derramado algunas lágrimas.

-¿Gary?

-Misty –dijo el pelimarron al ver a la chica sobre la espalda de Ash e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, ella no lucía bien, a pesar de que la tormenta no le daba una visión clara, se sobresaltó cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados – ¿Qué le ha pasado Ash?

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente, no podía caminar por el dolor que le causaban las heridas –Gary se acercó a la chica inmediatamente llevando su mano fría a la frente de Misty.

-Ash –se sobresaltó –Misty está hirviendo en fiebre –los dos chicos sintieron como el alma se les escapaba del cuerpo y el pelinegro apresuró el paso.

-Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible Gary

-Vamos Ash, yo cargo a Misty, yo la llevaré –pero el chico solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante

-Perderemos tiempo Gary –dijo y los dos continuaron avanzando.

...

-Está bien –suspiró resignada la ojiazul –pero por favor ustedes encuentren a Ash –suplicó a Brock y Tracey que se habían preparado ya para salir a buscar a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Serena vamos a traerlos con bien –indicó Brock llevando en su mochila algunas medicinas por si lo necesitaba y tres paraguas en la mano, él llevaba puesto un impermeable y también Tracey llevaba uno.

-Cuídense muchos chicos –dijo Delia y ellos asintieron

-Tracey ¿traes la linterna verdad? –Tracey asintió mostrándole la interna que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Por favor encuentren a Misty –decían las hermanas que no habían dejado de llorar, tal vez podían pelear con aquella pelirroja pero la amaban como a nada, su pequeña hermana menor, la que siempre estaba gritando en el gimnasio, pero a la vez era la que llenaba de vida aquel lugar de batallas.

-No se preocupen –señaló Tracey despidiéndose junto con Brock, pero al abrir la puerta divisaron inmediatamente dos figuras correr rápidamente en dirección a la casa Ketchum, uno de ellos tenía en su espalda a Misty, pues esa cabellera pelirroja se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia –ellos –dijo Tracey –SON ELLOS –al decir esto todos salieron de la casa y vieron a Gary y Ash correr apresuradamente llegando al jardín.

-Ash –dijo serena mirando a aquel chico muy preocupada

-MISTY –gritaron sus hermanas al ver a la pelirroja inconsciente sobre la espalda de Ash – ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Lily

-¿Qué paso Ash? –preguntó Brock

-¿Por qué Misty esta así? –preguntó Tracey

-¿Qué tiene Misty? –dijo Daisy, todos lo atacaron con preguntas que él apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Mamá –Delia miró los ojos cafés de su hijo, en ellos había una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y angustia, buscaba su ayuda, inmediatamente lo supo interpretar, él era su hijo, lo conocía muy bien –Misty está muy mal

-Vamos Ash, llévala rápidamente a tu cuarto para que pueda descansar –señaló Delia

-Si –asintió el pelinegro sin prestarle más atención a nadie, subió rápidamente a su habitación con Misty sobre su espalda, sabía que no podía perder más tiempo, que la fiebre que Misty tenía iba aumentando más, tal vez, después de que ella se recuperara iba a responder a todas las preguntas de sus amigos quienes lo siguieron escaleras arriba.

-Ponla sobre la silla –dijo Delia a Ash

-Tiene demasiada fiebre –dijo desesperado –por favor ayúdala mamá

-Tranquilízate hijo –dijo Delia regalándole una mirada cálida al pelinegro –Brock, trae una caja de medicinas que está en mi habitación, Tracey por favor ve y consigue agua fría y unas toallas, está ardiendo en fiebre

-Si –dijeron ellos y salieron de la habitación

-Daisy, busca en el armario de Ash una ropa y unas toallas rápido.

-Si claro, señora Delia

-Lily y Violet preparen el baño, vamos a meterla en agua tibia para que se le baje la fiebre

-Si

-Ash y Gary –dijo finalmente volteando a ver a los dos chicos que no despegaban las vista de la pelirroja –por favor vayan a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, después les daré medicina para evitar un resfriado, y por favor Ash –lo miró –Después de eso, acompaña a Serena y cálmala, ha estado muy intranquila desde que te fuiste

-¿He? –Se había olvidado completamente de la castaña que estaba su lado al borde de las lágrimas, le dio una mirada cálida y la tomó de la mano –Perdón Serena lo último que quería era preocuparte –dijo y salieron de la habitación

...

El pelinegro no dejaba de voltear hacia las escaleras, su mamá junto con Brock habían estado en su habitación junto a Misty desde hacía un buen rato, Ash le había pedido a Brock que cuidara a Azumarill también, debido a que Brock era un doctor pokemon no tuvo problemas porque tenía medicinas en su mochila y había asegurado que el Pokemon no tenía daño alguno, pues la que se había mojado por completo era la pelirroja, quien estaba en un grave estado, Delia les había pedido esperar en la sala, Tracey había preparado algo caliente para todos, pues la noche seguía estando fría y la tormenta no había cesado, las hermanas Waterflower tenían la mirada en el suelo sin hablar, pues en la sala solo reinaba el silencio, cada uno con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza acerca de cómo seguiría la pelirroja, Gary hacia lo mismo que Ash, no dejaba de mirar por las escaleras y después de un momento de desesperación al no saber nada de más de Misty revolvió su cabello con sus manos.

-Tu amiga va a estar bien –dijo Serena apretando la mano del pelinegro, para darle un poco de ánimos a su novio, él la regresó a ver y esta le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, ella es muy fuerte –dijo volviendo su vista a las escaleras

-Ya no puedo esperar más –dijo Gary levantándose de golpe del sofá robándose la mirada de todos ahí presentes

-Vamos Gary, no te desesperes, con ella esta Brock y la señora Delia –dijo Tracey

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?, realmente necesito saber cómo esta ella –Ash lo miró extrañado, a pesar de no llevar una amistad de años, Gary se preocupaba mucho por Misty, como si fuera alguien importante para él, frunció el ceño para después dirigir nuevamente su mirada a las escaleras, pero al ver bajar a Brock y a su mamá se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntaron al unísono Ash y Gary, esperando por una respuesta, Brock y Delia cruzaron una mirada de preocupación mostrando un semblante serio.

-Por favor díganos ¿cómo esta nuestra hermana? –preguntó Lily sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente

-No queremos mentirles chicos –dijo Brock –la fiebre de Misty no ha bajado –suspiró –Misty no ha despertado –esas palabras hicieron que el ambiente se tensara y todos los presentes en la sala se llenaran de mil y unas preocupaciones. Lily se desplomó por completo en el sofá temiéndose lo peor.

-Quiero verla –dijo Daisy

-Sí, yo también –continuó Violet

-Vamos a verla –indicó Lily subiendo las escaleras junto con sus hermanas pero Brock las detuvo enseguida

-Por el bien de Misty, por favor no hagan mucho ruido, no le hará bien si se despierta y las ve en ese estado –dijo mirándolas, pues habían estado llorando, sus ojos aún se veían rojos y tenían los nervios a mas no poder.

-Pero, queremos verla –insistió Lily

-Está bien, pero primero traten de tranquilizarse –las chicas asintieron y subieron a la habitación de Ash donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Después de que ellas bajen, pueden entrar ustedes también –dijo Brock a los demás chicos que yacían en la sala con la mirada perdida en las escaleras, Serena aunque no conocía muy bien a Misty y que apenas y tuvo tiempo de compartir algunos momentos con ella, se dio cuenta de que ella era especial para Ash pues pudo sentir la tristeza de su novio.

...

Después de que las hermanas Waterflower bajaran las escaleras, Gary se apresuró a subir primero, provocando que Ash se molestara un poco y se sentara de golpe nuevamente en el sofá, realmente Gary estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, igual que todos en la sala, suspiró y volteó a ver a Serena y a Pikachu que estaban a su lado.

-Serena, estas fría –dijo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban unidas y que la mano de su novia estaba helada.

-No te preocupes Ash

-Perdón Serena –la chica lo volteo a ver –No son las vacaciones que esperabas ¿verdad?

-Lo son Ash, porque estoy contigo –el chico colocó su chamarra en los hombros de Serena, pese a que ella ya tenía un suéter color rosa, este era muy delgado y filtraba el helado viento sobre la blanca piel de la ojiazul.

-Pero… ni siquiera he estado mucho tiempo contigo –dijo con suma tristeza –perdón Serena

-Ash no te preocupes –apretó fuertemente su mano –cuando esto pase podremos ir juntos a algún lugar.

-Gracias –susurro y ella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash quien a la vez apoyó su cabeza en la de la chica y cerró los ojos al igual que ella, había pasado un mal día, realmente había sido un día muy agitado, el solo hecho de pensar que la vida de Misty corría peligro hizo que mil emociones recorrieran por su cuerpo mezcladas de preocupación, tristeza, dolor, desesperación. Sin embargo finalmente había caído en sí dándose cuenta que el también se había mojado en la lluvia y que estaba muy cansado para continuar con los ojos abiertos, pero la imagen de la pelirroja apareció en su mente, abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar los pasos de Gary bajar por las escaleras –Serena voy a ver a Misty, ¿vienes conmigo? –le preguntó a la chica pero esta no le respondió levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la castaña que se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su hombro –deberías subir primer Tracey –le dijo dirigiendo la vista a su amigo –voy a dejar a Serena a su habitación, se ha dormido –Tracey asintió sin más – ¿Vamos pikachu?

-Pika pi- asintió el roedor amarillo y Ash llevo en brazos a Serena en la habitación donde se estaba quedando.

...

Delia había puesto algunas colchonetas para que todos durmieran en un cuarto que había arreglado para ellos, pues debido a que la lluvia no cesaba no podían irse a su casa, pero los chicos no podían dormir, sabiendo la condición en la que se encontraba Misty, mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar, Gary que no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, Tracey aún seguía con Misty y Ash estaba afuera de su habitación con Pikachu esperando poder entrar a ver a su amiga.

Un momento después Tracey salió de la habitación de Ash dejándole el paso libre al pelinegro que aunque lucia muy cansado aún se mantenía en pie, pues quería ver a la pelirroja, al entrar la vio aún más blanca de lo que ya era, tenía una toalla puesta sobre su frente, sus ojos seguían cerrados, su respiración era muy leve, sus labios estaban muy pálidos y su cabello naranja suelto era lo único que podía darle un poco de color a su rostro, se acercó lentamente para no despertarla y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Misty –susurró y tomo una de sus manos, al instante sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo –recupérate Misty por favor –suspiró, Pikachu también tenía la mirada triste puesta en la pelirroja, esperando a que ella pudiera despertar y que su fiebre bajara de una vez –Pikachu ¿recuerdas cuando conocimos a Misty? –el pelinegro trato de que el dolor disminuyera al recordar a la pelirroja con aquella energía característica de ella.

-Pika pi –asintió el roedor amarillo

-Ella es parte importante de mis primeros pasos para ser el mejor maestro Pokemon –embozó una ligera sonrisa mientras aun sostenía la delicada mano de Misty

-¿Ash? –escuchó su nombre en casi un susurro, abrió los ojos como platos y miro aquellos ojos que estaban semiabiertos, dejando ver el hermoso color verde aguamarina que tenían.

-Misty, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? –dijo levantándose apresuradamente apunto de dirigirse a la puerta para avisar a todos pero un débil agarre en su mano le hizo detener su paso, aún tenían las manos entrelazadas, y ella lo había detenido en un impulso de no querer que se alejara de ella, Ash la regresó a ver –no te preocupes Misty, no me iré –Mamá, Brock, chicos, Misty acaba de despertar – gritó sin soltar aún la mano de la pelirroja, al escuchar esto, los chicos y la mamá de Ash entraron inmediatamente a la habitación, Delia traía consigo unas medicinas para que Misty las tomara.

-Hermana –dijo emocionada Lily –que bueno que ya despertaste

-Misty toma esto –dijo Delia tocando la frente de la chica –la fiebre está bajando

-Eso es bueno –dijo Brock acercándose a la pelirroja que apenas podía divisar a las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación, pero en su mente y su visión todavía borrosa solo podía ver a aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente. Sintió un leve calor en la mano que aun sostenía el chico, lo que provocó una sensación de felicidad inundar su pecho, sin más tomó inmediatamente la medicina pero no pudo articular alguna palabra, se sentía todavía mareada, realmente estaba perdiendo mucha energía, batallando con la fuerte fiebre que le había dado–tienes que descansar más Misty –le indicó el moreno –has perdido mucha energía después de todo –esas palabras fueron lo ultimó que alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormida.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a dejarla descansar –Delia miró a todos quien ya lucían un poco más tranquilos, aunque no del todo, hasta que no pudieran ver a Misty totalmente recuperada, pero al menos algo bueno era el hecho de que finalmente la fiebre estaba bajando.

-Cuando yo entré a verla aún seguía teniendo la fiebre alta, es un alivio que ya se le haya bajado –dijo Tracey a las hermanas de Misty

-Bueno… –dijo Violet en casi un susurró –después de todo este tiempo, Ash sigue teniendo un encanto mágico en Misty –suspiró al ver que su hermana y Ash tenían sus manos unidas.

-Tú lo has dicho –susurró Brock

-Deberíamos dejarla dormir –sonrió Lily y salieron de la habitación dejando a Delia, Ash y Gary

-Bueno chicos, nosotros también vamos a dejarla dormir –dijo Delia

-Me quedare un rato más mamá –dijo Ash y Gary miraba con suma tristeza aquella escena, las manos de Misty y Ash que aún seguían unidas, después de todo, él sabía perfectamente que Misty estaba enamorada del pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos y tristeza a la vez, tristeza de que no era él quien estaba sosteniendo su blanca y delicada mano, no quiso interponerse más y salió también de la habitación –Por si despierta o algo así

-De acuerdo Ash –dijo Delia dejando a su hijo y Pikachu cuidando a la pelirroja.

 **...**

 **Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, realmente me agrada mucho verlos y saber que siguen la historia, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La verdad es un capítulo corto, pero espero lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por Leer esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 9. Día lluvioso entre amigos.**

Ella despertó encontrándose con un cuarto que conocía perfectamente, hacia unos días había dormido ahí nuevamente, cuando le ayudó a Delia a preparar todo para la fiesta de bienvenida para él, intentó levantarse pero al primer movimiento que hizo sintió un gran dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, notó un calor especial en una de sus manos, pues bien, todo su cuerpo que ya había sobrepasado la fiebre ahora estaba un poco más frio, al bajar la mirada pudo notar que su mano estaba unida con la un chico que dormía sentado en una silla apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama en la que ella estaba acostada. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su pecho.

-Ash –susurró su nombre como si fuera lo más dulce que pudiera pronunciar, ¿él se había quedado ahí toda la noche? ¿Cuidándola? Sonrió para luego enfocar su mirada en él, lucia tan inocente dormido, no había cambiado físicamente en nada, con la otra mano acarició su cabello color azabache pero el dolor de su brazo le impidió continuar, escuchó a Ash despertarse e inmediatamente sus ojos verde aguamarina se encontraron con aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban sorprendido.

-Misty –dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la chica – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Tranquilo Ash –dijo la chica –Estoy bien, pero ¿y tú? ¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche? –el chico asintió para después caer en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho, estaba tan preocupado por ella que le dijo a su mamá que se quedaría otro rato cuidándola, no supo en que momento dejo de mirar a la pelirroja dormir para sumergirse en un profundo sueño, pues bien, realmente no pudo evitarlo, –por cierto Ash, gracias –dijo sonriendo –realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras llegado

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos –ella asintió

-Buenos días Misty –dijo Delia entrando a la habitación de la chica – ¿Ash? –Miro a su hijo -¿dormiste aquí?

-Si mamá me quede dormido sobre la silla

-Deberías descansar mejor Ash –dijo Misty

-Si hijo, ve a mi habitación y duerme un poco más –le indicó –eres un buen amigo al haber cuidado a Misty

-Si Ash, pero también necesitas cuidarte a ti –sonrió la pelirroja –te recuerdo que también te mojaste ayer

-Pero yo estoy bien –dijo el pelinegro para después dar un bostezo

-Ve Ash, son las ocho de la mañana y tus amigos no se levantan todavía, ve a descansar –dijo delia y Ash asintió saliendo de la habitación

-Adiós Misty –se despidió

-¿Cómo estas Misty? –pregunto nuevamente Delia mirando a la pelirroja

-Bueno… yo creo que un poco mejor –realmente muchas gracias por cuidarme ayer

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Delia, -realmente estábamos preocupados por ti, pero me alegra que ya estés mejor, ¿Qué te sucedió? –se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirroja –ayer Ash llego corriendo asustado al verte en ese grave estado, tenías una fiebre alta, y te habías desmayado

-Me resbale cuando vi a un Pokemon Insecto, me asusté demasiado y perdí el equilibrio –recordó aquel momento y sintió que la piel se le enchinaba –por cierto –buscó en toda la habitación –Azumarill

-Brock lo revisó ayer, no te preocupes, dijo que estaba bien –Misty suspiro aliviada

-¿y mis hermanas?

-Todos se quedaron a dormir esta noche aquí, ayer la tormenta no paraba y por lo que veo, el clima va a seguir así hoy también

-He causado muchos problemas, ellas debieron estar muy preocupadas ayer –dijo tristemente

-No causaste muchos problemas Misty, es más nos alegra mucho que estés bien –sonrió –tu sabes que te queremos mucho, eres como de la familia Ketchum

-Muchas gracias –sonrió

-Bueno, voy a seguir preparando el desayuno, para cuando los chicos despierten esté todo listo –dijo saliendo de la habitación

...

-Huele delicioso –dijo Brock acercándose a la cocina seguido de Tracey y Gary quien ya se habían levantado –le ayudare señora Delia

-No te preocupes Brock, déjanos a Mr. Mime y a mí encargarnos del desayuno, ustedes vayan a sentarse

-Ay señora Delia usted es tan amable –dijo el moreno

-Buenos días a todos –saludó serena buscando con la mirada a su novio

-Buenos días serena –dijeron todos –Ash no le ha levantado todavía, pero no dudo que en unos minutos baje –dijo Delia al ver la mirada de la ojiazul quien asintió

-Que bien huele –entró a la cocina Daisy junto con sus hermanas, habían pasado antes a ver a Misty para ver si estaba bien y al comprobarlo bajaron a desayunar.

-Gracias señora Delia y gracias Brock –dijo Violet –por haber cuidado de mi hermana

-No es nada –dijo Brock –Misty es una gran amiga para nosotros

-El clima seguirá así –dijo Tracey al ver las noticias del clima en la televisión

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que hoy no parara de llover –suspiró Gary

-Que rico huele –dijo un pelinegro mirando a la comida con una enorme sonrisa acompañado de un rugido de su estómago.

-Ash –serena sonrió feliz y lo abrazo

-Hola serena, ¿Cómo has dormido? –preguntó el pelinegro

-Muy bien y tu ¿cómo estás? ayer te mojaste

-No fue nada, gracias a que tome un medicamento y Gary también no nos enfermamos

-Además yo soy muy fuerte –presumió Gary

-Yo también –dijo Ash

-Sí, sí, sí, haber ustedes fuertes, coman o su comida se va a enfriar –dijo Delia –voy a llevarle de comer a Misty –preparó una charola en donde acomodó los platos del desayuno para la pelirroja

-Si quiere yo lo hago –dijo Gary levantándose de la mesa –usted siéntese a comer también –tomó la charola que había preparado la mamá de Ash

-Solo porque sé que quieres ir a ver a Misty –dijo Delia sonriendo provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Gary y a su vez una ligera molestia en la mirada de Ash para con el pelimarron

...

-¿Gary? –preguntó la chica a verlo entrar a la habitación de Ash, había estado viendo la foto que Ash tenía sobre la mesa de noche, aún estaba muy débil, y su rostro podía ser prueba de ello, pues tenía un color pálido, si bien, su piel siempre fue blanca, ahora podía parecer un fantasma, a punto de desaparecer.

-Hola cabeza de zanahoria –dijo para amenizar el ambiente –te he traído tu desayuno –colocó la charola en la mesa de al lado de la cama.

-Pero, yo ya iba a bajar –dijo apartando la sabana a un lado e intentado ponerse de pie, pero un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo y un fuerte mareo hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, por suerte el pelimarron la sostuvo por la cintura a tiempo antes de que ella pudiera caer al suelo.

-Mejor no lo hagas –la ayudó a volver a la cama nuevamente –necesitas comer para recuperar tus energías, ayer no tuviste cualquier fiebre Misty –la regresó a ver–no me mires así Misty, en unos días estarás mejor –dijo al ver que ella tenía una cara de molestia

-No me gusta estar en la cama Gary –bufó ella

-Pues si no estás en la cama ahora, menos podrás salir de ella… tienes que cuidarte Misty, la lluvia va a continuar, según las noticias, no tendrás que preocuparte porque nosotros tampoco podremos salir.

-Al menos eso es un punto a mi favor

-Ahora bien, toma tu desayuno

-Se ve delicioso Gary –dijo sonriendo –pero ¿ya desayunaste tú?

-Si –mintió

-Gracias por traerlo, eres muy amable –lo miró con una sonrisa que provocó un leve tono rojo en las mejillas del pelimarron

...

-La comida estuvo deliciosa –dijo Lily al terminar todo su plato

-Es cierto, la mamá de Ash cocina muy bien –sonrió Brock

-Se merecían un buen desayuno después del susto de ayer –dijo Delia

-Vaya que susto –suspiro Violet

-Pero lo bueno es que ya todos estas bien –Serena miro a Ash y este le sonrió

-Lo malo de todo es que con esta lluvia no podremos salir –Tracey miró a la ventana

-Pero podemos ver todo el día televisión y comer –rió Ash y todos regresaron a verlo

-ASHHH –dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué tiene? –todos rieron

-Aunque tienes razón –dijo Brock –podemos ver algunas batallas Pokemon en la televisión

-Si –saltó Ash –esa idea es perfecta – ¿verdad Pikachu?

-Pika Pi –sonrió el pelinegro

-Yo haré los bocadillos –sonrió Brock

-bien, yo subiré a ver a Misty –dijo Daisy levantándose de la mesa seguida de sus hermanas

-Yo voy contigo –dijo Lily

-Vamos todos chicos –sonrió Brock y asintieron al instante –después bajaré a preparar los bocadillos

...

-Más tarde me voy a encargar de preparar una comida especialmente para ti –dijo Gary a Misty quien lo miro confundida

-¿Qué vas a hacer Gary?

-Sopa de verduras con demasiada zanahoria –rió y la chica lo miro furiosa –para que combine con tu cabello

-Eres un tonto Gary –la chica le arrojo una almohada

-Misty, me sorprende la rapidez con la que recuperas tus fuerzas para iniciar una guerra de almohadas, ¿Qué tipo de chicas eres?

-La misma que te ganara en esta guerra de almohadas

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo Gary mirando a la pelirroja que había ya agarrado otra almohada con las dos manos para aventársela a él, pero el pelimarron de un movimiento rápido sostuvo las muñecas de Misty impidiendo el ataque, inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, esos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina que le robaban muchos suspiros, los tenía enfrente, justo ahora, al igual que esa magnífica sonrisa que hizo que una electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, Misty por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Gary la miraba fijamente, aunque al principio le dio un poco de pena al ser observada así, pero vamos, era su amigo, a pesar del corto tiempo los dos parecían ser compatibles en varios aspectos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Violet al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarse con los dos chicos mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose, el sosteniendo sus muñecas, ella con una almohada sobre sus manos, le daba mucha felicidad ver más recuperada a Misty, todos los demás entraron seguida de ella contemplando la escena, Misty y Gary voltearon rápidamente hacia sus amigos que acaban de entrar en la habitación de Ash, el mismo que tenía puesto los ojos sobre Gary sintiendo un sentimiento de molestia nacer dentro de sí. _"¿Qué le pasa a Gary? ¿Por qué mira a Misty de esa forma? ¿Tendrán una relación muy cercana?_ Pensó el pelinegro.

-Hola chicos –saludó la pelirroja que ya había sido soltada por Gary y dejó la almohada a un lado

-¿Cómo te siente Misty? –preguntó Brock acercándose a ella

-Mejor Brock, gracias –sonrió –

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo –dijo Daisy –¿seguro que te sientes mejor?

-¿Qué tiene mi cara? –gruño Misty

-Estas tan pálida –dijo Lily

-Ayyy, no me molesten, pronto estaré mejor

-Esperemos que si –dijo Brock –de todos modos toma tu medicamento –le dijo el moreno y ella asintió

-No nos vuelvas a dar un susto así hermanita –dijo Lily

-Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar –sonrió Misty –y bueno, pese a todo esto ¿Quién gano ayer? –todos se voltearon a ver, nadie había pensado eso en ese momento, hasta que ella lo mencionó.

-Es una buena pregunta –dijo Brock –pero en realidad quería que te recuperaras primero antes de ver quien había ganado

-Pues yo ya me siento un poco mejor –dijo la pelirroja –Ya no tengo fiebre y lo único que tengo es dolor y unas pequeñas raspaduras dijo mirando sus manos

-Entonces vemos quien gano –dijo Lily

-Vamos a contar a los Pokemon que pudieron atrapar –Señalo Brock

-Si –dijo Tracey –estoy seguro que al menos no voy a perder

-Aguarden un momento –dijo Misty recordando algo –mejor ya no contamos nada –se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca

-¿Qué sucede Misty? –Pregunto Daisy mirándola de reojo – ¿vas a necesitar ayuda para limpiar el gimnasio?

-Ayyy, claro que no –bufó molesta y recordó que al final la caída le hizo perder mucho tiempo, no había atrapado los Pokemon que ella hubiese querido

-Bueno, entonces los contaremos más tarde –indicó Brock

-Ahora hemos decidido sentarnos a ver televisión –dijo Daysi acomodándose a un lado de su hermana

-Lo bueno es que Ash tiene esta televisión en su cuarto –señaló Tracey

...

Los chicos habían pasado un buen rato viendo algunas batallas Pokemon, uno de los más entusiasmado era Ash que gritaba cada vez que veía que alguien cometía un error, así como también le gritaba opciones a los participantes como si estos pudieran escucharlo detrás de su pantalla y seguir sus consejos, pero no solo él, también Gary, Tracey y Brock. Aun así pese a que no gritaban con ellos, las chicas prestaban mucha atención a las batallas Pokemon, mientras todos comían palomitas que habían preparado Brock y Tracey en un momento de receso. Por su parte Mr. Mime y la mamá de Ash veían la televisión en la sala. El día continuaba lluvioso por lo que el clima ameritaba no tener que salir de casa.

-Muy bien, la batalla ha terminado –dijo Brock levantándose de su asiento

-Estuvo muy bien el final –dijo Serena

-Sí, la verdad estuvo emocionante –agregó Tracey

-bueno, pero ya es muy tarde, debemos bajar a comer –dijo Brock

-Cierto, mi mamá nos avisó desde hace rato que bajáramos a comer pero estábamos muy concentrados en la batalla Pokemon

-Bien, vamos –dijo Lily pero se detuvo a mirar a la pelirroja

-Yo te traeré la comida Misty –dijo Gary

-No te molestes Gary –dijo Violet –yo lo traeré

-Si –estaremos con Misty un momento

-Las cuatro hermanas Waterflower –se unió Lily y Gary asintió.

Después de una agradable comida, Brock había decidido contar los Pokemon que habían capturado en el bosque, el ambiente se llenó de tensión, nadie había hablado en todo ese rato pues únicamente tenían su mirada fija puesta en el moreno que contaba atentamente para determinar a un ganador y un perdedor, Misty sabía de antemano que los 4 Pokemon que ella había atrapado no iban a ayudarle mucho, es más, si de algo estaba segura era que ella iba a perder, pues los demás habían sacado muchas Pokebolas de su mochila.

-Bueno –finalmente habló el moreno capturando la atención de todos –parece que ya tenemos un ganador y un perdedor, el perdedor es…

-Vamos Brock –dijo Misty con los brazos cruzados –anuncia que el perdedor fui yo

-Bueno Misty –dijo Brock rascando su cabeza –no puedo negar eso –los miro a todos con la mano en el mentón –y ahora bien, el ganador es…

...

 **¿Quien ganó? ¿Que castigo le pondrá a Misty? Descubrelo en el siguiente episodio. y tú ¿quien crees que ganó?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejó el capítulo 10 de esta historia, realmente me encantó escribir este capítulo, me emocioné demasiado, espero que también les agradé tanto como a mí, Bien, como el titulo lo dice, supongo que ya habrán escuchado la canción de Misty, ya la he escuchado en español pero la prefiero en Ingles.**

 **Si escuchan la canción Misty´s song cuando lean el capitulo tendrán una mejor lectura y les aseguró que se sentirán tan emocionados como yo.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, Misuzu93 y beruji gracias por hacerme saber sus opiniones y sobre lo que les gustaría que pasará, eso me ayuda a continuar la historia** **también. Bueno los dejó con el capítulo. DISFRÚTENLO**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 10. La canción de Misty (Misty's song)**

La cálida luz del sol, anunciando un nuevo mañana hicieron que los ojos verdes aguamarina de Misty se abrieran lentamente, para después voltear a ver de reojo el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, anoche se había quedado hasta tarde platicando con sus hermanas, pues, debido a que la lluvia no había cesado en ese entonces, se quedaron de nuevo en la casa de Ash. Todavía tenía sueño, frotó sus ojos con sus dos manos y dio un último bostezo, apartó las sabanas y se levantó lentamente de la cama, todavía sentía dolor en su cuerpo, pero no podía pasar todo el día nuevamente así, vio la ropa que traía puesta, eran de Ash, debido a que su ropa había sufrido rasgaduras por la caída, el pelinegro le había prestado algunas. Se estiro para darse energías y comenzar un buen día, sin embargo finalmente se dio cuenta que esta vez la mañana era soleada, el tono grisáceo nublado parecía haber desaparecido pues el cuarto de Ash estaba más iluminado a comparación del día anterior, sonrió y después de tender la cama, bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando estaba a unos pasos de la cocina, pues escuchó tres voces que ella conocía muy bien.

-Serena me estuvo ayudando toda la mañana –dijo Delia al poner un plato de comida sobre la mesa, en donde estaba solamente Ash.

-Vaya, esto se ve realmente muy bien –dijo el pelinegro al ver los platos que ya habían puesto sobre la mesa

-Quiero cocinar realmente tan bien como tu mamá Ash –habló la chica de cabellos color miel con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Serena ha puesto todo su esfuerzo –dijo Delia

-Quiero ser una buena novia –el pelinegro miró sorprendido a Serena quien tenía ya todo el rostro de un color rojo intenso.

-Muchas gracias Serena –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

-Ash, dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Voy a aprender a hacerla realmente tan bien

-Bueno si lo dices así, yo creo que cualquier comida que tu prepares va a ser muy buena –Serena seguía con la cara roja, aunque con una enorme sonrisa en rostro y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, realmente las tres personas ahí adentro de la cocina lucían como una verdadera familia, a los ojos de Misty que aún seguía parada a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta sin que nadie pudiera verla todavía, la forma de ser de Ash para con Serena era completamente diferente a la forma de ser con ella, Serena parecía ser todo lo contrario a Misty, quien sabía de antemano que no era muy buena para la cocina, incluso aquella vez que Brock se había enfermado y ella tuvo que preparar la comida, realmente no tuvo suerte, pues al probarla se dio cuenta que no tenía un sabor agradable y el pelinegro realmente había puesto pretextos para no tener que comerla, es más él siempre le temía a todo lo que preparaba Misty, bufó enojada, aunque con sentimientos tristes inundando su pecho.

-Hey Mr. Mime ¿A dónde llevas mis galletas? –bufó molesto el pelinegro

-Parece que a Mr. Mime le agradaron esas galletas que preparó Serena –rió Delia –vamos Mr. Mime, esas son de Ash.

-Si devuélveme mis galletas –dijo el pelinegro persiguiendo por la cocina a Mr. Mime, mientras las risas de Delia y Serena contagiaban de alegría el lugar

-Vamos Mr. Mime –dijo amablemente Serena –aquí tienes las tuyas –le pasó un plato donde estaban unas cuantas galletas más, el pokemon dejó las de Ash y sostuvo su plato

-Gracias Serena –sonrió el pelinegro

-Toma Pikachu –dijo la castaña –también guarde unas para ti

-Pika Pi –sonrió el roedor amarillo

-Serena estas galletas te quedaron muy deliciosas–dijo Ash alegremente llevándose otra galleta más a la boca –Misty sintió que debía dejar aquel lugar inmediatamente, pero sus piernas no pudieron moverse a ninguna dirección, como si a pesar del dolor que le causaba ver a Ash tan feliz con su novia tenía que seguir viéndolos para lastimarse aún más y darse cuenta que ella no pertenecía a ese cuadro familiar, sobraba de más en aquella casa.

-Voy a llevarle de desayunar a Misty –dijo Delia poniendo algunos platos sobre una charola para subirla a la habitación donde estaba la pelirroja, pero esta al escuchar su nombre, supo que debía de entrar a la cocina como si acabará de llegar.

-Buenos días a todos –puso su mejor sonrisa, ocultando la inmensa tristeza, dolor y enojo que sentía en sus adentros

-¿Misty? –preguntó Ash sobresaltado –pero, tú, todavía debes descansar, no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó la pelirroja ignorando las palabras de Ash porque simplemente no se sentía muy animada para hablar con aquel chico, ¿celos? Claro que los tenia, pero más que eso, sentía como a cada minuto que permanecía ahí sus sentimientos eran destruidos completamente por la pareja perfecta.

-Salieron temprano –explicó Delia –tus hermanas dijeron que iban a traerte ropa, Gary dijo que iba a ver a su abuelo, el profesor Oak, Tracey y Brock lo acompañaron también, fueron a devolver las pokebolas

-Ya veo –suspiró la pelirroja con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-Pero Misty, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya puedes estar de pie? –preguntó Delia

-Sí, el dolor ya no es mucho y la verdad me aburrí mucho en la cama –rió

-¿Estas segura Misty? –preguntó Ash

-Si Ash –tuvo que contestarle a regañadientes –estoy mejor, de ser posible, hoy voy a regresar a la casa vacacional

-Yo creo que debes descansar más –dijo Ash un poco preocupado.

-Sí Misty, ven por lo mientras siéntate, preparamos un delicioso desayuno–sonrió Delia animadamente

-Te queda muy bien mi ropa Misty –dijo Ash burlonamente al verla con una camisa negra de él y un pantalón que le quedaba muy aguado a su amiga.

-Cállate Ash, no te burles –bufó la chica tomando asiento finalmente controlando un poco sus emociones después de la escena que acababa de presenciar, ella ya lo sabía, que en la batalla Pokemon podía entrenar más y más para ganar, pero con la batalla del amor había perdido completamente contra Serena, sabia también que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Ash, que pese a que él la rescató cuando ella se quedó en el bosque, solo la podía ver como una amiga, sin embargo todo eso la había haberse vuelto a crear ilusiones falsas.

-Es que te ves muy graciosa Misty –rió el pelinegro

-Son tus ropas las que son graciosas Ash ¿Cómo puedes andar con esto?

-¿Qué tienen mis ropas? ellas lucen bien en mí

-¿Eso crees Ash? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo creo, es la verdad –añadió para después pasarle un plato a la pelirroja –Misty aquí hay galletas, deberías comer algunas, las hizo Serena, te van a gustar.

-¿Enserio? –mintió haberse sorprendido

-Sí, la mamá de Ash me ayudó –sonrió la castaña aunque miró un poco molesta a la pelirroja

-Misty cocina muy mal –rió Ash y la pelirroja lo regresó a ver realmente con una mirada furiosa

-Eso no es cierto –bufó ella cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Misty admítelo –se burló el pelinegro

-ya quisieras probar la comida que preparó Ash

-No gracias –sonrió el

-Bueno chicos, ahora si vamos a comer –dijo Delia llegando a la mesa con los últimos platos que faltaban

-Wow esto luce delicioso –dijo Misty mirando la comida, ignorando un poco al pelinegro que quien sabe como pero siempre lograba sacar a Misty de sus casillas, realmente volvía loca a la pelirroja.

-¿Van a comer sin nosotros? –se asomó por la puerta una chica de cabellos rosas, la cual reconocieron todos enseguida

-Sí, no empiezan sin nosotras –agregó Violet con una sonrisa

-Hola chicas, que bueno que llegan a desayunar –dijo Delia –tomen asiento, ya está servido

-Muchas gracias –dijo Daisy y las tres hermanas sensacionales entraron a la cocina.

-Misty hermana, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó Violet

-Mejor, gracias, a propósito ¿dónde están los demás? –preguntó al no ver a Tracey, Brock y Gary

-Bueno, ellos fueron al laboratorio, seguro que desayunan con el profesor Oak –sonrió Lily

-Te trajimos un poco de ropa Misty –dijo Daisy

-Muchas gracias –sonrió –definitivamente este no es mi estilo –apuntó a la ropa de Ash

-Es que esas ropas no lucen bien en cualquiera, solo en los mejores como yo –rió el pelinegro llevándose otro bocado de comida a la boca

-¿Sigues con esa idea Ash? –preguntó Misty mirándolo burlonamente

-Por supuesto que sí, pregúntale a mi novia Serena –dijo pero después se arrepintió al ver que Misty puso una cara de enojada y miró hacia otro lado

-Realmente nos alegra que estés mejor Misty –dijo Lily –te ves más recuperada, ayer te veías como un fantasma y hoy luces un poco mejor, bueno ya sabes, nunca se puede hacer un milagro

-Sí feita –añadió Daisy

-AYYYY ya van a comenzar –bufó Misty

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a cumplir con el castigo? –Misty quien estaba llevándose un pan a la boca, se atragantó en ese momento haciendo que todos la regresaran a ver.

-No sé –bufó, realmente esa mañana no había sido para ella

-Ya estoy esperando a ver que lo cumplas –dijo Violet riendo al ver la cara de enojada que tenía su pequeña hermana, si bien, molestar a Misty siempre fue uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

-Pues yo no –gruño Misty llevándose varios bocados de comida a la boca

 _Flash Back_

 _-Bueno –finalmente habló el moreno capturando la atención de todos –parece que ya tenemos un ganador y un perdedor, el perdedor es…_

 _-Vamos Brock –dijo Misty con los brazos cruzados –anuncia que el perdedor fui yo_

 _-Bueno Misty –dijo Brock rascando su cabeza –no puedo negar eso –los miro a todos con la mano en el mentón –y ahora bien, el ganador es… Gary –dijo dando los resultados_

 _-Lo sabía –sonrió tranquilamente el pelimarron_

 _-Vaya Gary, felicidades –dijo Tracey_

 _-Sigo siendo el mejor, ¿verdad Ash? –miró al pelinegro que no lucia muy contento, si bien, por uno más y casi empata con Gary._

 _-Entonces –dijo el moreno - ¿Qué castigo le pondrás a Misty?_

 _-Gary tu sabes, mis hermanas me pusieron ya un castigo, no seas como ellas –dijo riendo un poco nerviosa, si bien, había acordado antes de la competencia con sus hermanas que si ella perdía iba a limpiar el gimnasio por un determinado tiempo, estaba tan segura en esos momentos que aceptó el trato que solo las incluía a ellas 4._

 _-No te salvaras cabeza de zanahoria –rió el peli marrón_

 _-¿Continuas diciéndome así? –lo miro molesta_

 _-¿Qué tiene? -preguntó divertido por todas las expresiones de enojo que hacia Misty –eres muy divertida_

 _-¿DIVERTIDA? ¿Quieres saber lo que es divertido Gary? –dijo de nuevo, aquellas peleas inocentes, le hicieron a Ash recordar cuando él y Misty eran compañeros de viaje, sin embargo parecía que Gary había remplazado muy bien su lugar, aunque no le gustaba esa idea, ¿por qué Gary tenía que ser amigo de Misty? ¿No podía simplemente conseguirse a otra amiga? ¿De entre tantas admirados que tenía?_

 _-Tranquila Misty –dijo riendo el peli marrón -Además ya tengo tu castigo_

 _-Bueno Gary, habla de una vez– bufó Misty, antes el chico había pensado que una cita con ella podría ser perfecto pero realmente no quería que eso fuera un castigo sino más bien que Misty aceptara voluntariamente poder ir con él, sin necesidad de obligarla, así que sin más rechazó esa idea._

 _-Es…_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Después del desayuno, Misty y sus hermanas habían pasado toda la tarde en la casa Ketchum, sin embargo esta estaba decidida a regresar a la casa vacacional pese a las constantes negaciones del pelinegro diciéndole que se quedara porque tenía que seguir descansado y que no debería hacer esfuerzos, Misty se hubiera quedado todo el tiempo posible en otras momentos y en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora, el dolor de ver a Serena y Ash juntos le provocaban celos y tristeza a la vez ¿podrías descifrar ese sentimiento? Realmente Misty ya no quería soportar más aquello. Lo mejor era que permanecieran lejos, al menos después de que todo terminara y que Ash retomara su viaje, ya no lo iba a ver en mucho tiempo y eso calmaría su dolor un poco, al menos eso intentaría.

Gary, Brock y Tracey habían llegado a casa de Ash a las nueve de la noche, para acompañar a las chicas de regresó, Misty ya estaba lista, había bajado las escaleras con una falda tableada color blanca y una blusa color azul cielo de tirantes dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su delgado cuello hasta sus brazos, tenía puestos unos botines color blancos para combinar con su falda, ató su cabello en una coleta alta y finalmente puso un moño encima de este, realmente por fin se sentía mejor.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Brock a Ash y Serena, todos estaban ya en el jardín despidiéndose, el pelinegro no dejaba de ver a Misty un tanto preocupado por si iba a estar bien, aunque ella le había dicho mil y unas veces que ella seguía mejor.

-Sí, nos vemos después –dijo Ash a sus amigos

-Tenemos que vernos, de hecho estoy pensando en un día de campo –sonrió Tracey

-Eso sería una buena idea- añadió Lily

-Si –dijo Brock –debemos de aprovechar toda ocasión para pasarla bien –recordó que él tenía que hacer un viaje largo, realmente no le había informado a nadie, tenía planeado decirlo hasta el final, porque aunque era una oportunidad perfecta profesionalmente, eso lo mantendría lejos de sus amigos por mucho tiempo.

-Claro, ¡qué emocionante! –sonrió la castaña quien se agarró del brazo de Ash

-Nos vamos, pero antes… –Miró a Misty quien no entendía el porqué de esa mirada divertida de su hermana –ten, tu libreta Misty –dijo por fin y esta se sobresaltó rápidamente, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Daisy

-Ya puedes cumplir tu castigo Mistyyyy –dijeron al unísono Lily y Violet

-Vaya, parece que finalmente cumplirás el castigo –sonrió Brock

-Vamos Misty hazlo –sonrió Ash mirando fijamente a la pelirroja

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Qué quieres qué? –preguntó Misty molesta, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en aquel chico de cabellos marrón quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro como si eso le causara mucha felicidad –¿te has vuelto loco Gary Oak?_

 _-Vamos Misty –dijo Brock –el castigo no es tan malo –rió el moreno_

 _-Si Misty, será divertido –sonrió Tracey_

 _-Esto será genial –dijo Daisy y Misty le lanzó una mirada furiosa_

 _-Debes querer ver la furia de Misty cuando me recupere bien ¿verdad Gary? ¿Por qué tuve que perder? –suspiró resignada_

 _-Misty acuérdate que tienes que hacerte cargo del gimnasio por un mes también –sonrió Violet y sus hermanas asintieron_

 _-Deben querer volverme loca –suspiró la pelirroja, pesé a que Misty había sufrido aquel accidente, decidió aceptar los resultados, sus demás amigos habían puesto todo su empeño en la competencia, no quería que por que ella había sufrido ese accidente todo se cancelará dejando los esfuerzos de sus amigo atrás, así era Misty._

 _-¿Entonces, lo harás? –preguntó Gary con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a la pelirroja._

 _-¿Tengo alguna otra opción Gary? –lo miró furiosa y después suspiró_

 _-¿Sabes cantar? –preguntó serena, pues bien, Gary le había puesto de castigo a Misty cantar alguna canción enfrente de todos, lo que puso irritable a la pelirroja_

 _-¿Misty cantar? –rió Daisy –en los espectáculos no lo quiere hacer_

 _-Enserio, nunca hemos escuchado que cantes –dijo Tracey_

 _-Bueno, talvez... será…. POR QUE NO ME GUSTA_

 _-Misty, ¿Por qué no cantas una de esas canciones que tienes escrita en tu libreta? –dijo Lily pero se arrepintió después de ver el rostro realmente furioso de una pelirroja – ¿Qué pasa Misty? –preguntó nerviosa_

 _-¿Cuál cuaderno? –rió la chica nerviosa –debes estar alucinando Lily_

 _-Es cierto, ese cuaderno –dijo Daisy –escribiste algunas canciones cuando estabas sola en el gimnasio_

 _-Aún recuerdo cuando te vimos cantar una, sonaba realmente bien –añadió Violet_

 _-¿Me… me... me vieron? –preguntó furiosa Misty pero sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un leve sonrojo_

 _-Si feita –dijo Daisy – ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

 _-No recuerdo –dijo Lily pensando_

 _-La canción de Misty (Misty's song) –dijeron al unísono las tres_

 _-¿QUEEEEEEEE? –Misty gritó rápidamente al punto de ahogarse con el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento – ¿Estan completamente locas? ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas? –dijo al recordar aquella canción que había escrito por culpa de un pelinegro que tenía muy cerca en esos momentos._

 _-¿Escribes canciones Misty? –preguntó Ash sorprendido_

 _-Eso suena interesante –añadió Gary_

 _-Cántanos esa canción Misty –dijo Tracey_

 _-No, claro que no, ¿Por qué habría yo de escribir canciones? –rió nerviosa, si Ash se enterara que esa canción era para él, descubriría finalmente los sentimientos de la pelirroja para con él inmediatamente, pero seguro así de despistado como era, ni se daría cuenta –mis hermanas están locas_

 _-Tu castigo es ese –dijo Gary –canta la canción de Misty –rió al ver el rostro entre molesto, nervioso y avergonzado de la pelirroja quien quería de una vez salir de aquel incomodo momento._

 _-Ya está –dijo Lily –tu puedes Misty_

 _-Debe de ser una pesadilla –murmuró Misty al tener la mirada de todos sus amigos en ella y suspiró resignada –está bien, lo haré, pero cuando tenga mi libreta en la mano –sonrió –realmente no recuerdo toda la canción_

 _-Entonces vamos a esperar ese momento –dijo Brock_

 _-Ojala no llegue realmente ese momento –susurró Misty para sí misma_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Ahora no tendrás pretextos verdad? –Gary la miro y ella aunque molesta sostuvo su libreta

-¿Cómo la encontraste? –preguntó a su hermana

-En tu maleta –dijo Daisy para después ver unos furiosos ojos verdes aguamarina mirándola –no te preocupes no vimos lo que tiene escrito adentro –aseguró y Misty regresó su vista a la libreta, la abrió para ella misma, y justo en la primera página estaba esa canción, realmente eso la hizo regresar a los sentimientos que tuvo en la mañana y una enorme tristeza inundo su pecho cambiando su rostro de enojo por uno de tristeza, suspiró y cerró los ojos, a su mente inmediatamente vino Ash, muchas veces intentó encontrar las palabras para decirle lo importante que era él para ella, pero siempre que lo veía no podía simplemente decirle que lo quería, como lo había planeado, realmente era muy difícil, y así un día se tuvieron que separar sin siquiera él saber de sus sentimientos. Cerró su libreta de golpe y miró hacia el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado, sin nubes, como si no hubiese caído una tormenta los dos días pasados, la luna parecía sonreírle, dándole ánimos y con las estrellas brillando iluminaban la noche. Ella había mentido, se sabía esa canción de memoria, no necesitaba su libreta para eso, lo único bueno es que la libreta solo tenía pequeñas anotaciones, una o dos canciones, por lo que no se preocupó acerca de imaginar a sus hermanas dándose cuenta de su amor por Ash, porque ellas no lo sabían ¿cierto? o al menos eso creía ella. Abrió sus ojos finalmente, encontrándose con la mirada impaciente de todos, esperando a que ella comenzara a cantar, tomó aire y suspiró tratando de conservar la calma. Regresó su vista al cielo, buscando el valor suficiente en la luna y en las estrellas.

 _ **Out here in the quiet of the night**_

 _ **(Aquí en la quietud de la noche)**_

 _ **Beneath the stars, and moon**_

 _ **(Debajo de las estrellas, y la luna)**_

 _ **We both know we've got somethin' on our minds**_

 _ **(Ambos sabemos que tenemos algo en nuestras mentes)**_

 _ **We won't admit, but it's true**_

 _ **(No lo admitiremos, pero es cierto)**_

Su suave voz hizo más cálido el ambiente, todos miraban atentos a la pelirroja que seguía mirando hacia el cielo, y tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho, su cabello brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos aguamarina se veían radiantes bajo el encanto de la misma, sin embargo se podía ver un semblante triste en ellos. Misty por su parte, solamente tenía la imagen de uno de los ahí presentes en su mente, el chico de cabellos azabache y ojos cafés que habían robado su corazón.

 _ **You look at me, I look away**_

 _ **(Me miras, yo miró hacia otro lado)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **But I don't know how to start**_

 _ **(Pero no sé cómo empezar)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you, but now**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte, pero ahora)**_

 _ **I'm afraid that you might break my heart**_

 _ **(Me temó que tú podrías romper mi corazón)**_

Exactamente ese era su mayor miedo, que él pudiera rechazar completamente su declaración, si es que ella se animaba a hacerlo, pensar en eso realmente la hacía sentir mal, porque a pesar de todo Ash siempre fue muy distraído, nunca entendía nada, realmente no se daba cuenta de ella. Varias cosas siempre detenían a Misty de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero la principal era esa, que Ash Ketchum la rechazara completamente, con esa tranquilidad que a veces tenía cuando ella le hablaba de algo serio.

 _ **Oh, why should anything so easy ever**_

 _ **(Oh, ¿Por qué algo tan fácil)**_

 _ **Be so hard to do**_

 _ **(Es tan difícil de hacer?)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **And to say that, I love you**_

 _ **(Y decir que, te amo)**_

Muchas veces se quebró la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras que diría, ¿Cómo debería comenzar? ¿Qué debería hacer después de decirlo? ¿Por qué esto le resultaba muy complicado?

 _ **I practice all the things that I would say**_

 _ **(Practico todas las cosas que yo diría)**_

 _ **Line by line, every word**_

 _ **(Línea por línea, cada palabra)**_

 _ **I tell myself today would be the day**_

 _ **(Me digo que hoy sería el día)**_

 _ **But every time, I lose my nerve**_

 _ **(Pero cada vez, pierdo los nervios)**_

Y cuando por fin había encontrado lo que debía decir, cuando por fin había practicado esas palabras que llevarían todos sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, cuando finamente se había preparado y decidido el día en que revelaría sus sentimientos a él, sus nervios se apoderaban de ella, de nuevo, haciéndola arrepentirse entonces, haciéndola olvidar toda su práctica y pelear de nuevo con Ash que nunca seguía sus consejos y hacia siempre todo a su manera.

 _ **I look at you, you look away**_

 _ **(Te miro, tú miras hacia otro lado)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **But I don't know how to start**_

 _ **(Pero no sé cómo empezar)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you, but now**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte, pero ahora)**_

 _ **I'm afraid that you might break my heart**_

 _ **(Me temo que tú podrías romper mi Corazón)**_

 _ **Oh, why should anything so easy ever**_

 _ **(Oh, ¿Por qué algo tan fácil)**_

 _ **Be so hard to do**_

 _ **(Es tan difícil de hacer?)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **And to say that, I love you**_

 _ **(Y decir que, te amo)**_

 _ **Why? Why do you turn away**_

 _ **(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te alejas?)**_

 _ **It must be, you're afraid like me**_

 _ **(Debe ser, tienes miedo como yo)**_

 _ **I try, but I can't pretend that I**_

 _ **(Lo intento, pero no puedo fingir lo que yo)**_

 _ **Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see**_

 _ **(Siento por ti, la manera en que lo hago, no puedes verlo)**_

A pesar de sus sentimientos por él, y de algunas veces en que ella se mostró obvia, él simplemente no lo vio, nunca los entendió, así era Ash, ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Incluso cuando esa vez encontró a un chico que le propuso quedarse con él y su pequeña hermana, aquel líder de gimnasio que retó Ash, ella decidió siempre elegir a Ash, porque realmente lo amaba y quería seguir acompañándolo en su viaje, compartir los mejores momentos.

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **But I don't know how to start**_

 _ **(Pero no sé cómo empezar)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you, but now**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte, pero ahora)**_

 _ **I'm afraid that you might break my heart**_

 _ **(Me temo que tú podrías romper mi corazón)**_

 _ **Oh, why should anything so easy ever**_

 _ **(Oh, ¿Por qué algo tan fácil)**_

 _ **Be so hard to do**_

 _ **(Es tan difícil de hacer?)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **And to say that, I love you**_

 _ **(Y decir que, te amo)**_

Seguía mirando hacia el cielo, porque simplemente no podía bajar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos cafés, porque si así lo hiciera, sabía muy bien que no podía seguir cantando por que la pondría nerviosa, fue difícil encontrar un poco de valor para cantar esa canción que contenían sus sentimientos, pero aunque no lo mirara, su mente seguía teniendo la imagen del chico, esa canción era para él, no había duda y temió entonces que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, tal vez Ash, pero con lo despistado que era, lo más probable era que no.

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **But I don't know how to start**_

 _ **(Pero no sé cómo empezar)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you, but now**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte, pero ahora)**_

 _ **I'm afraid that you might break my heart**_

 _ **(Me temo que tú podrías romper mi corazón)**_

 _ **Oh, why should anything so easy ever**_

 _ **(Oh, ¿Por qué algo tan fácil)**_

 _ **Be so hard to do**_

 _ **(Es tan difícil de hacer?)**_

 _ **I wanna tell you what I'm feeling**_

 _ **(Quiero decirte lo que siento)**_

 _ **And to say that, I love you**_

 _ **(Y decir que, te amo)**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **(Te amo)**_

Apretó mas fuerte su pecho cuando dijo esas palabra, bajó la mirada finalmente y se encontró con la mirada brillante de todos ahí presentes, sin embargo nadie pudo entablar palabra inmediatamente, sino más bien el silencio se apoderó del lugar dejando a una aún más nerviosa Misty.

-Eres súper Misty –dijo Daisy finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio para la pelirroja

-Que buena onda hermanita –dijo Violet

-Magnifico –aplaudió Brock felicitando a su amiga

-No sabíamos que aparte de todo podías cantar muy bien –sonrió Tracey

-¿Se estas burlando de mí? –bufó furiosa la pelirroja

-No Misty –dijo Gary que no había quitado su mirada de ella pues sentía su corazón latir más fuerte de tan solo verla –de verdad lo hiciste muy bien

-Cállense, basta de halagos –dijo Misty con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas –ya cumplí –suspiró aliviada

Ash seguía ahí, sin pronunciar palabra todavía, pero su mirada continuaba puesta en la pelirroja, todavía seguía en el encanto de su dulce voz, no entendió por qué se sentía así, como si Misty fuera la única persona que estuviera con él en ese momento, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, realmente se veía hermosa, su piel blanca brillando bajo la luz de la luna, sus cabellos naranja le daban un contraste especial a su rostro, sus ojos verdes aguamarina hicieron latir su corazón rápidamente, una electricidad que desconocía recorrió todo su cuerpo, ni las descargas eléctricas de Pikachu eran parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento, nunca había visto a Misty cantar, tal vez era por eso, solo tal vez; la mano de Serena sobre su brazo intentó llamar su atención pero no lo logró ya que Ash seguía mirando a Misty, en toda la canción lo había hecho, y desde entonces que se sentía así, de esa manera, aunque al principio le asustó ese sentimiento, e incluso le recordó a lo bien que se sentía antes al tener a la pelirroja como su compañera de viaje y lo mucho que le había dolido cuando se despidieron. ¿Tal vez ya se había sentido así antes cuando veía a Misty? Inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre por la voz de su novia, regresó su vista a los ojos azules de Serena, pero sintió un vacío en su pecho, como si de decepción se tratase. No, no era ella, no eran esos ojos color verde aguamarina, no era ese cabello, no era esa voz y por un momento sintió un enorme deseo de que fuera Misty la que estuviera sujetando su brazo de la misma forma en la que lo estaba sujetando Serena, y llamando su nombre como ella lo había hecho, pero No, definitivamente ella no estaba ahí y su corazón comenzó a doler.

...

 **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Ash y Misty? ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les espera a los chicos? ¿podrán hacer el día de campo? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS si quieren que esta historia continúe ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. El día de campo**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Misty se fue de la casa de Ash y de que no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa vez, cuando ella cantó debido al castigo que tenía que cumplir, y con sus hermanas, Brock y Tracey regresaron a la casa vacacional, no habían ido a visitar al pelinegro, realmente esos días habían sido necesarios para que la pelirroja se recuperara un poco de la escena que presenció, Ash y Serena juntos como una familia, sin embargo ella sabía bien, que tenía que ver a Ash, en alguna otra ocasión, en algún otro momento, pero al menos había calmado un poco sus sentimientos de tristeza y enojo que sintió ese día. Término la llamada con Ryan quien cuidaba de su gimnasio en esos días, se sintió aliviada cuando el chico le había dicho que todo marchaba muy bien, que las batallas realmente habían sido difíciles pero que los entrenadores se iban contentos y siempre aprendían algo, sus Pokemon, que había dejado a su cargo también lucían muy bien, pues debido a que eran de agua necesitaban estar en ese lugar. Estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, había acompañado a Tracey un momento, sus hermanas se habían quedado en casa, Brock había salido a comprar al supermercado lo que necesitarían para el día siguiente, y según el profesor Oak, Gary iba a llegar más tarde. Debido a que Tracey estaba trabajando y todavía no era tiempo de darle de comer a los Pokemon, Misty se sentía un poco aburrida, suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, sin embargo minutos después escuchó unos pasos acercarse por lo que inmediatamente volteó para ver de quien se trataba, seguramente era Gary, al menos ya tendría con quien platicar un momento.

-¿Misty? –la chica se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, su cuerpo se paralizó al instante.

-¿Ash? –el pelinegro había ido al laboratorio del profesor Oak a visitar a sus pokémon que estaban ahí

-Hola Misty –dijo serena entrando también al laboratorio con una sonrisa deslumbrante como si algo bueno le hubiera ocurrido, Misty apartó la mirada

-Hola Serena –dijo con una sonrisa también

-Bueno… yo... yo…yo voy a ver al profesor Oak –dijo Ash rápidamente – ¿vienes serena? –la miró y la chica asintió, los dos caminaron dejando de nuevo sola a Misty

-Salúdame al menos Ketchum –bufó para sí misma con la mirada fija en aquellas figuras que acababan de desaparecer con las manos entrelazadas adentrándose más al laboratorio –Ash tonto –se sentó de golpe nuevamente

-Hey Misty, ¿me acompañas a dar de comer a los Pokémon? –preguntó Tracey quien se acababa de acercar a la chica y esta alzó su vista inmediatamente con una sonrisa –ya he terminado de ayudarle al profesor Oak y creo que ya es hora de darle de comer a los Pokémon

-Claro, Tracey –sonrió

-Perfecto –dijo y salieron, Tracey llevaba algunas Pokebolas, inmediatamente los liberó, cada uno en el habitad donde correspondían ayudado por Misty quien les daba de comer –¿hablaste con Ryan? –preguntó

-Sí, me ha dicho que las cosas en el gimnasio marchan muy bien, que no tengo de que preocuparme –sonrió acariciando la cabeza de un Arcanine

-Y dime Misty ¿no extrañas los viajes pokémon? –preguntó y la chica abrió los ojos como platos, realmente habían días que extrañaba sus aventuras, conocer nuevas personas, ayudarlos, conocer nuevos pokémon, como lo hacía antes, y en especial, ella sabía que extrañaba a su compañero de viaje, Ash, bajó la mirada tristemente perdida en sus pensamientos

-Me gusta ser líder de gimnasio, aprendo mucho de los entrenadores que van a retarme –dijo evadiendo por completo la pregunta de su amigo

-Además eres la protagonista de los espectáculos, ¿verdad Sirena? –dijo burlonamente a su amiga

-Cállate Tracey –dijo riendo olvidando aquel sentimiento nostálgico que apenas unos segundos la habían invadido y que fueron provocados por los recuerdos con el pelinegro en sus viajes pokémon, pues bien sabía ella que las cosas ya no iban a ser como antes, Ash tenía consigo a alguien muy importante para él –ahora vas a ver –bufó caminando directamente hacia el chico quien la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa

-y deberás que comprobamos que eres una sirena –intervino Gary y los dos regresaron a verlo, estaba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona –el canto de la sirena Misty –rió junto con Tracey

-Ustedes dos –dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia ellos que intentaban apartarse de ella a pasos rápidos –vengan aquí –los persiguió, los tres parecían divertirse, los tres tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando que la brisa acariciara sus rostros dejándolos ver más radiantes todavía

-Parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad Ash? –preguntó la castaña un poco retirados de los chicos, habían salido hacia unos minutos y se habían detenido a verlos, la pelirroja corriendo detrás de Gary y Tracey quienes la seguían molestando, el pelinegro posó sus ojos cafés en ellos, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro – ¿Ash?

-¿He? –dijo sin perder la vista en ellos tres que reían juntos, Gary había sido alcanzado por la pelirroja y los dos reían pareciendo entenderse bien, suspiró un poco molesto pero triste a la vez –Si –contestó, " _¿desde cuándo?"_ Pensó para sí mismo " _¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?"_

-Hey chicos –dijo saludando serena con la manos a aquellos tres que regresaron su vista a la pareja -¿les ayudamos a alimentar a los pokémon?

-Claro –dijo Tracey –sería de mucha ayuda, aun nos faltan algunos

-Con mucho gusto –embozó una sonrisa –ven –dijo tomando la mano de su novio –vamos a alimentar a los tipo planta Ash –el pelinegro solo asintió y se retiraron de ahí al instante

-¿Dónde está Brock? –preguntó el peli marrón buscando al moreno

-Fue al supermercado, como mañana es el día de campo, quería tener todo listo para preparar la comida –añadió Misty

-Es cierto –exclamó Tracey –mañana es, tengamos un buen día de campo –dijo riendo

-Voy a ver a mi abuelo –dijo Gary metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y retirándose del lugar

-Bien –dijo Misty –nosotros continuaremos –se despidió de su amigo

...

La tarde había llegado nuevamente, el sol ocultándose entre las montañas dejando un color rojizo naranja inundando el lugar, todos estaban sentados en la sala del profesor Oak, degustando una variada comida, pues debido a que habían trabajado arduamente cuidando a los pokémon, limpiando el laboratorio y ayudando al profesor Oak con sus investigaciones, habían terminado cansados, cada quien había trabajado por separado, Serena y Ash no se habían despegado ni un minuto, pero Tracey, Gary y Misty habían trabajado cada uno por su cuenta, debido a que Misty es gran amante de los Pokemon de agua, se había entretenido tanto con ellos, que pasó toda la tarde cuidándolos y aportando una que otra idea a las investigaciones del profesor Oak.

-¡Que delicioso se ve esto! –exclamó Misty emocionada

-No hay que esperar más, vamos a comer –dijo Tracey

-Mañana es el día de campo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena y Tracey asintió

-Sí, seguro que será un buen día –respondió Tracey

-Parece que tienen muchos planes por hacer –dijo el profesor Oak

-Sí, debido a que no nos hemos visto, queremos disfrutar estas vacaciones de Ash –dijo Misty

-Espero que no sean las últimas y que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo –expresó Gary mirando de reojo al pelinegro

\- ¿Qué pasa Ash? –preguntó Tracey mirando al pelinegro que no había pronunciado palabra alguna y que tenía la mirada fija en su plato, no había probado ni un poco de este y eso sí que era raro

\- ¿Estas enfermo? –preguntó asustada Serena y llevo su mano a la frente de su novio

-¿He? –reaccionó el chico –no, no es nada –tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer, aunque no como siempre, Misty lo miró, parecía algo raro, pero bueno, Ash siempre era raro, hacia las cosas a su manera siempre, regresó la vista a su comida y continuó comiendo, pero no podía sacarse de la mente a Ash, nuevamente.

-Solo quiere llamar la atención –dijo Misty esperando un comentario de su amigo que iniciaría con una típica pelea de ellos, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, solo ignoro por completo su comentario

-Profesor Oak –miró con una sonrisa al mismo –hace un rato, me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué está estudiando a ese pokémon? ¿Pasa algo raro con él?

-No exactamente, algunos científicos me han mandado algunas teorías de un supuesto nuevo ataque pero todavía no hay nada seguro.

-Vaya, es sorprendente, quiero saber más de él –dijo iniciando una plática segura con el profesor Oak, a quien se sumó Gary, Serena y Tracey aportando algunas opiniones, sin embargo Misty no dijo nada y continuó comiendo.

...

-Déjenme, déjenme –gritó Misty sosteniéndose a el marco de la puerta de su habitación, pues no quería ser arrastrada afuera por sus hermanas, Lily y Daisy.

-Vamos Misty, por una vez, hazme caso –dijo Lily jalando del brazo a su pequeña hermana

-No, déjenme, no quiero salir así –repeló la pelirroja mirando el vestido que sus hermanas le habían obligado usar, no tuvo otra opción, le escondieron toda su ropa y solo le dejaron ese vestido

-Hay Misty, lo que tenías era pasado de moda –bufó Daisy –vamos a salir de día de campo

-¿Y qué? –bufó molesta Misty que aún seguía resistiéndose a bajar –puedo ir en mi ropa normal

-Te vez muy bien con ese vestido –dijo Violet quien acababa de llegar –no hagas líos feita, al menos eso te favorece un poco y no es que mucho

-Nooooo, no quiero, déjenme –insistió la pelirroja, pues bien, la mañana había llegado, era el día de campo que había planeado con sus amigos, Brock los levantó temprano, no dejaba de hacer ruido en la cocina, preparando junto con Tracey la comida que llevarían, sus hermanas habían entrado al cuarto asustando a Misty e inmediatamente iniciaron la "operación día de campo" con la menor de las Waterflower, le habían hecho usar un hermoso vestido veraniego de tirantes, color blanco con flores color verde aqua y naranja dándole un hermoso estampado, además de unas sandalias muy bonitas de color blanco, tenían una flor en el centro, color aqua también combinando a la perfección con el vestido y habían dejado su cabello suelto, adornándolo con una diadema de flores.

-Vamos Misty, no seas así –dijo Daisy –compramos este vestido especialmente para ti

-No lo hubieran comprado

-Tienes que ir así Misty –dijo Lily todavía jalando del brazo a su hermana que se resistía a tener que salir así

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un chico peli marrón, debido a que las chicas ya habían tardado mucho, subió las escaleras para ver que estaba pasando, pero al caminar al cuarto de la pelirroja donde se suponía debían estar las 4 hermanas, se paralizó enseguida al ver a Misty, no pudo pronunciar mas palabras pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, si bien, siempre se perdía en sus hermosos ojos y siempre la veía hermosa usara lo que usara, pero vamos no es que siempre Misty llevara un vestido, así que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Gary que bueno que llegas –dijo Violet acercándose al chico –dile a mi hermanita que baje así

-Si Gary, dile que se ve bonita, no sé, ayúdanos –pidió Lily

-Nooo, ya les dije que no voy a salir así, voy a ponerme otra cosa –dijo Misty aun aferrada al marco de la puerta

-Misty –finalmente habló Gary, después de que quedara hipnotizado por la pelirroja –realmente te ves muy bien –apartó la mirada, quería decirle que se veía hermosa, pero finalmente no lo dijo – ¿me permites Lily? –preguntó y ella soltó del brazo a su hermana, momento en el que Gary le tomó la mano a Misty –vamos, ya no hay tiempo que perder, los demás nos esperan abajo

-¿Tú también Gary? –bufó ella siendo arrastrada de la mano por el chico

-Gracias Gary –dijeron al unísono sus hermanas y Misty las miró molesta

-Vaya, ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Tracey aunque sabía muy bien que se trataba de la pelirroja

-Realmente ¿Dónde dejaron a Misty? –preguntó Brock con una sonrisa burlona solo para molestar

-Déjenme en paz –dijo ella con un tono molesto en su voz

-Te ves muy bien –dijo Tracey acercándose a ella

-Es lo que le decimos desde hace rato –dijo Lily, bueno ellas también lucían muy bien, sabían arreglarse siempre, las tres llevaban un vestido veraniego que las hacia lucir realmente grandiosas.

-Ahora sabemos porque son las hermanas sensacionales –dijo Brock –bueno, ¿nos vamos? –todos asintieron

-Gary –dijo la pelirroja –está bien, yo puedo seguir sola –dijo mirando su manos que todavía estaba sobre la de Misty

-¿No vas a escapar?

-No, realmente no lo haré –dijo ella y el peli marrón aunque no quería, la tuvo que soltar y caminaron para encontrarse con Ash y Serena en el punto acordado.

...

-Hola Ash, hola serena –saludó Brock cuando se encontraron, las hermanas Waterflower iban platicando atrás, Misty y Gary también, Brock y Tracey iban adelante

-Hola chicos –dijo muy contenta Serena, tenia sostenido a su novio del brazo, Ash miró de reojo a Misty, realmente se veía muy bonita, un leve cosquilleo nació en su pecho, pocas veces había visto a la pelirroja en vestido y con el pelo largo y suelto, y ahora llevaba una diadema de flores que la hacía ver como una princesa del bosque, sus ojos verde aguamarina brillaban bajo la cálida luz del sol, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante como si hacía unos días no hubiera sufrido aquel accidente, pero esa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro en ese momento no la había provocado él, sino más bien el chico de al lado, Gary Oak, frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Pika pi –el pequeño roedor amarillo saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja

-Hola pikachu –sonrió la misma

-Hoy es un buen día para nuestra salida –sonrió Serena

-Sí, que bueno que hoy el clima está a nuestro favor –dijo Tracey

-¿Han traído toda esa comida? –preguntó Ash a sus amigos, pues Brock y Tracey cargaban dos canastas

-Sí, Brock se levantó temprano a preparar todo, yo le ayudé –dijo Tracey

-Nosotros también tenemos algo –Serena les mostró una pequeña canasta –he hecho un pastel

-Waoooo que bien –dijo Misty mirando con sus brillantes ojos la canasta –adoro los pasteles –sonrió

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto serena mirándola con una sonrisa –Ash me pidió de favor que hiciera uno

-Bueno Ash siempre es un comelón, él adora toda la comida –dijo Misty

-Bueno chicas, ya deberíamos irnos –señaló Brock y todos asintieron

-Tengan un buen día de campo chicos –dijo la mamá de Ash ondeando la mano en señal de adiós pues los chicos ya habían emprendido su paso.

Los rayos del sol permitían que la mañana estuviera totalmente iluminada, las nubes yacían tranquilas sobre el cielo siendo movidas lentamente por el viento, permitiendo que los chicos durante el camino algunas veces se detuvieran a observarlas buscando algunos parecidos de animales, objetos u personas en estas, todos iban conversando, las chicas por su parte iban adelante, y los chicos iban detrás, cargando las canastas que contenía la comida que iban a disfrutar en su día de campo; habían escogido un pequeño lugar del bosque en donde había un rio, los árboles mecían sus hojas verdes como bailando al compás del viento, al llegar, acomodaron un mantel en el verde pasto, colocaron las canastas encima y todos sacaron a sus pokémon, quienes felizmente se pusieron a jugar entre ellos, Misty solamente llevaba a Psyduck y a Azumarill, porque los otros pokémon los había dejado en el gimnasio.

-Waoo que bonito –dijo Serena acercándose al Psyduck de Misty acariciándole la cabeza al pokémon

-Gracias –sonrió la pelirroja –tus pokémon también son muy bonitos dijo mirándolos

-Oye Misty, ¿Qué sientes al ser líder de gimnasio?

-Realmente es agradable, combatir con los entrenadores que buscan la medalla, aprender de ellos y ellos de ti –dijo recordando las batallas que había tenido en ese último tiempo

-¿Tú tuviste batallas pokémon con Ash?

-Muchas veces –recordó también las veces en que se enfrentaron ellos dos en batallas pokémon y volteó a ver al pelinegro, la verdad no había hablado últimamente con él, Ash se encontraba hablando con Brock y Gary, sonrió y Serena siguió la mirada de la pelirroja encontrándose con la figura de su novio, enarcó una ceja un poco molesta y regresó la vista a Misty

-Ustedes son muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso parece –suspiró la pelirroja –las dos chicas se sentaron a orillas del rio, metieron sus pies en el agua y la brisa rosaba sus mejillas blancas, sus cabellos se ondeaban al compás de este –Serena –habló Misty dudando un poco sobre si debía o no continuar – Cuándo le confesaste tus sentimientos a Ash… ¿cómo fue? –dijo mirando tristemente el agua cristalina que mojaba sus pies descalzos –quiero decir, ya he escuchado la historia pero realmente ¿Cómo te sentiste tú y como reacciono él?

-Bueno… realmente yo me sentí muy nerviosa… y él rápidamente me correspondió, dijo que también yo le gustaba mucho, mis amigos Clemont y Bonnie me animaron, la verdad yo estaba muy insegura de decirle mis sentimientos, aunque antes yo le había dado un beso

-¿Le diste un beso antes de ser novios?

-Si –dijo con un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas –nos despedimos, pero que bueno que poco tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar, nos encontramos con Clemont y Bonnie también, realmente nosotros tuvimos muchas aventuras Pokemon, éramos el mejor equipo –esto último molesto a la pelirroja, ¿Cómo podía ella hablar de mejor equipo? Misty siempre consideró que Brock, Ash y ella realmente formaban un buen equipo también

-¿Qué te dijo después del beso? –regresó la vista a la ojiazul

-Nada, pero al parecer le gustó mucho, eso fue un indicio para que yo también le dijera mis sentimientos –sonrió la chica recordando aquel momento, dejando a una pelirroja con la mirada triste y sus sentimientos aún más destrozados; suspiró resignada, realmente parecía como si esos dos ya estuvieran destinados a ser novios, todo estaba claro, más que el agua del rio – ¿y tú? –Preguntó serena, Misty se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y la miró confundida – ¿te gusta alguien?

-¿He? ¿A mí? –dijo apenada y nerviosa a la vez

-Ya sé, es Gary

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó confundida

-Parece que se llevan bien

-No, somos amigos, solamente amigos, la verdad es que antes era rival de Ash y nos vimos unas cuantas veces, después tuvimos una batalla, en la cual le gané, estaba tan sorprendido, no hablábamos mucho, pero después me lo encontré aquí en pueblo paleta de nuevo y veras, parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos buenos amigos.

-ya veo –dijo la castaña mirándola –¿entonces te gusta alguien más? –preguntó

-Hola feita –dijo Daisy acercándose a su hermana y esta agradeció por primera vez que su hermana apareciera, pues no quería contestar esa pregunta hecha por Serena, no, claro que no, no podía simplemente decirle "estoy enamorada de tu novio"

-¿De qué están hablando? Invítennos a la plática –dijo Lily acercándose

-No, espera Psyduck ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo asustada Misty corriendo detrás de su pato quien se había enredado una planta en el cuello. La pelirroja se alejó de las chicas.

...

-Ya nos hacía falta una salida así –dijo Tracey a los chicos que estaban reunidos un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban serena y Misty pero podían verlas todavía

-Si –dijo Brock –los pokémon también se están divirtiendo mucho –dijo mirándolos jugar entre ellos

-Voy a dibujar esto –dijo Tracey acercándose a su mochila y sacando de esta su libreta, para después sentarse bajó un árbol

-Vaya cuanta comida, ahora sí que tendremos un buen día –sonrió Ash viendo las canastas

-Tu no cambias Ash –dijo Brock riendo

-¿Cómo serena tiene un novio tan tragón? –preguntó Gary mirándolo de reojo

-Oye –lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos Ash es broma –le dio una palmada en el hombro

-Además se ve que serena te quiere mucho –dijo Gary –eres un conquistador, no más que yo Ash pero al menos algo has aprendido –rió –hasta te prepara pasteles

-Dice que quiere cocinar tan bien como mi mamá, para ser una buena novia –sonrió Ash

-Vaya –dijo Brock –parece una buena chica –mostró un semblante serio – ¿Ash realmente quieres a Serena? –preguntó el moreno con la mano en el mentón mirando fijamente al pelinegro que parecía extrañado y la misma vez reflexionando la pregunta que la había lanzado su amigo, se supone que si eran novios, era porque debía de quererla ¿no? O ¿por qué mas estarían de novios? Por qué si la quería, ¿o no?, guardó silencio unos instantes pero antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien más lo hizo

-¿Cómo no la va a querer Brock? –interrumpió el peli marrón –con ella Ash no pasará hambre – Ash regresó a ver a serena que estaba sentada a la orilla del rio, pero su atención fue captada inmediatamente por la melena pelirroja que estaba al lado de su novia, suspiró tristemente pero un pato amarillo llamó toda su atención

-Oye Psyduck –dijo al ver al pokémon con algo enredado sobre su cuello dando saltos intentando quitárselo, quien sabe cómo, pero el pato siempre terminaba el problemas, se acercó corriendo a ayudarlo

-Psyduck ven acá –dijo Misty al ver que el pato corría lejos de ella

-Oye déjame ayudarte Psyduck –dijo Ash persiguiendo al pato

-TE ATRAPÉ –dijeron al unísono al sostener al pokémon, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, ella estaba de un lado y el del otro por lo que sus rostros estaban frente a frente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

-AHHHHHH –gritaron ambos al cruzar la mirada y encontrándose, él con los ojos aguamarina de Misty y ella con los ojos cafés de Ash, inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero en el intento de alejarse cayeron hacia atrás, quedando sentados –Psyduck, te he dicho que no te metas en problemas –dijo Misty quitando la planta que tenía Psyduck en el cuello, el pato pudo respirar tranquilamente y felizmente se alejó de ahí dejando a los dos chicos aun sentados en el pasto –Pato tonto –suspiró resignada y aliviada a la vez con una sonrisa pero regresó su vista al frente y ahí seguía Ash quien volteo la mirada al ver que Misty lo regresó a ver –gracias Ash, también querías ayudar a Pysduck ¿verdad? –sonrió la pelirroja

-Si –dijo secamente y se levantó enseguida al igual que Misty

-Ya sabes cómo es Psyduck siempre metiéndose el problemas –dijo Misty pero Ash no le respondió -¿te encuentras bien?

-Hey Ash ¿estás bien? –llegó serena –¿no te lastimaste cierto?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –dijo regalándole una calidad sonrisa a su novia y la tomó de la mano dejando sola a Misty

-Oye Misty ¿estás bien? –llegaron sus hermanas que habían visto a la pelirroja caer cuando atrapó a Psyduck

-Sí, eso creo –dijo en un susurro al ver marcharse a Ash y serena

-Vamos a jugar chicos –les grito Brock a todos para que se reunieran, teniendo una pelota en su mano a lo que todos asintieron con una sonrisa, también los Pokemon

Después de un rato agradable, entre pláticas y juegos, los chicos y sus pokémon pusieron la comida sobre el mantel, Brock realmente había hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre, hizo gran variedad de comida, todos quedaron fascinados al verlo; se dispusieron a comer y terminando partieron el pastel que serena había traído. Después todos se dispersaron para tomar un descanso o sentarse a platicar, Daisy, Lily, Violet y Tracey habían ido debajo de un árbol, la chicas disfrutaban viendo la libreta del chico que les explicaba emocionado acerca de todos los dibujos que ahí habían, Ash y Serena se sentaron a platicar a la orilla del rio, Brock Gary y Misty estaban acostados en el verde pasto, bajo los árboles que le daban sombra al lugar.

-Oye Brock –dijo Misty mirando al moreno – ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo

-Muy bien gracias Misty, también el gimnasio Pokemon está en buenas manos

-Me alegra escucharlo –cerró sus ojos

-¿Cómo vas tú Misty? –preguntó el moreno mirando ahora él a su amiga

-Todo va bien con el gimnasio –sonrió –en unos días más regresó

-Me parece muy bien, eres una buena líder… pero ¿y con el amor? –la chica quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y volteo a ver a su amigo quien tenía la mirada puesta en ella

-¿Qué quieres decir Brock? –lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-Nada Misty –dijo riendo el moreno –no te pongas así –la miró y le mostró una sonrisa para después fijar su mirada al cielo –realmente me gustaría verlos juntos antes de irme –susurró para sí mismo

-¿Dijiste algo Brock?

-No nada Misty –dijo cerrando los ojos, Misty aparto la mirada de su amigo regresó la vista al pelinegro que se veía muy sonriente con Serena, suspiró y miro de reojo a Gary, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir tranquilamente.

-Que agradable ambiente –dijo ella levantándose del pasto y estirado sus brazos como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño

-Misty ven –le gritó Lily

-¿Qué pasa? –se acercó la pelirroja a ellos y Ash la regresó a ver, realmente no se había cansado de verla así, tan bonita.

-Ven a ver, Tracey nos ha dibujado a todos –dijo emocionada Daisy –que buena onda eres –le dijo al chico

-Dibujas muy padre –expresó Violet

-Waooooo –exclamó emocionada Misty –te quedo realmente muy bien –le dijo a su amigo que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de tantos halagos

-¿Ustedes creen que quedo bien? –todas asintieron

-Serena, Ash, vengan a ver el dibujo de Tracey –les gritó Lily y los dos se acercaron

-Vaya, luce muy bonito –dijo serena

-Sí, Tracey realmente dibuja muy bien –dijo Ash mirando el dibujo de su amigo con una sonrisa

-Hasta Ash salió bien –dijo Misty burlonamente esperando una respuesta de su compañero, donde se quejara de su comentario iniciando alguna de sus típicas peleas, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera la regreso a ver

-Mira Ash, nos dibujó muy bien sentados en la orilla del rio –dijo Serena apuntando al dibujo, pues bien Tracey había aprovechado la oportunidad para retratar a sus amigos y a sus pokemon, a Misty, Brock y Gary los había dibujado mientras estaban acostados en el verde pasto, había dibujado a Ash y serena juntos en la orilla del rio, los pokemon algunos durmiendo, algunos jugando, a las hermanas Waterflower debajo del mismo árbol donde se dibujó a si mismo dibujando.

-Sí, nos vemos muy bien –le sonrió a su novia –cuando despierten Brock y Gary debemos enseñarles este dibujo.

Después de comer nuevamente, la tarde pasó, dándole lugar a la noche, el plan de los chicos era tener un buen día de campo, para después quedarse todo ese día y la mañana del día siguiente, en aquel lugar, el ambiente se prestaba mucho, era agradable, la luna y las estrellas brillaban, dándole claridad al lugar, prendieron una fogata y todos se sentaron a alrededor conversando de muchas cosas, pero después uno a uno se retiraron a dormir junto a sus pokemon.

Misty no dejaba de dar vueltas estando acostada, a un lado suyo estaba durmiendo Lily, pero ella por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, optó por salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizás después de eso podría dormir bien, suspiró y apartó las sabanas saliendo de la casa de campaña que habían montado, estiró sus brazos una vez afuera, miró a su lado, estaban las casas de campañas de sus demás amigos y la madera de una fogata ya apagada cómplice de una noche agradable entre todos, después miró al cielo y se sorprendió al ver las hermosas estrellas y la luna, todo estaba en silencio excepto por el débil sonido del viento, bajó la mirada y se dispuso a caminar un momento, pero al parecer, ella no era la única que no podía dormir pues divisó una figura sentada a la orilla del rio mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Ash? –el pelinegro volteó rápidamente al escuchar su voz, su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente –¿tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó acercándose al chico y sentándose junto a él

-Solo salí un momento –dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el rio que corría tranquilamente

-Fue un día agradable ¿no lo crees Ash? –dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo

-Sí –dijo secamente para después fingir un bostezo –creo que me voy a dormir ahora –se levantó en seco y la chica se quedó sin palabras viendo como Ash se iba alejando de ella caminando hacia su casa de campaña

-¿Ash? –susurró ella preguntándose por qué el comportamiento del chico, pues estaba muy raro, al menos con ella, esa vez en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, en todo el día que habían estado ahí también, no le dirigía la palabra, no mantenían una conversación, ni siquiera la regresaba a ver cuándo esta le preguntaba algo o a duras luchas y le contestaba, había veces que le ignoraba el comentario o la pregunta, en toda la comida no le había prestado atención, y tampoco cuando estaban sentados junto a la fogata, solo se la pasaba de la mano con Serena, si bien era su novia, pero eso no significaba que debía ignorar a su amiga todo el tiempo, Misty suspiró tristemente, " _¿se habrá dado cuenta que la canción era para él? ¿Por qué Ash se comporta de esa manera conmigo? ¿Por qué me está evitando? ¿Será solo mi imaginación?, no lo creo"_ Pensó al instante Misty y lanzó una mirada triste a las estrellas.

...

 **¿Cuál sera la razón del comportamiento de Ash? ¿Estará evitando a Misty? ¿Qué le estará pasando? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Misty? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo, No olvides dejar tu comentario, siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les dejo el capítulo número 12 esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes dejan sus comentarios antes de irse, francoherrera96 y beruji, gracias por seguir fielmente esta lectura, sus comentarios me animan a seguir la historia.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 12. ¿Me está evitando?**

La cálida mañana había llegado para los chicos, algunos de ellos como Ash, Serena, Brock, Tracey y Gary ya se habían levantado, en cambio las hermanas Waterflower todavía seguían durmiendo, eran las 8 de la mañana ya, habían decidido desayunar, pasar un rato más para después, a mitad de la tarde regresar a casa; Misty quien apenas y había podido dormir, pues, no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche dando vueltas aquí y allá sin poder conciliar el sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente con pesar y con una ligera molestia, había mucho ruido afuera que no le permitía seguir entre los brazos de Morfeo, al principio solo dio un quejido y se tapó nuevamente hasta la cabeza con su sabana pero el ruido continuaba, miró hacia un lado, ahí estaba Lily durmiendo, ella parecía no percatarse del nada, por un momento envidió su tranquilo sueño; se dispuso a salir de la casa de campaña, llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con una blusa blanca que tenía un dibujo de una pokebola en el centro, por suerte sus hermanas habían llevado esa ropa para ella, porque desde que se la escondieron toda no tuvo ni tiempo para preparar su mochila; ató su cabello en una coleta.

-Hey Misty, buenos días –dijo el peli marrón al ver a la chica quien a duras penas podía abrir los ojos pues cuando salió inmediatamente la atacaron los rayos solares haciendo que por instinto ellas los cerrara rápidamente

-Buenos días Gary –dijo en un tono adormilado y talló sus ojos con sus dos manos, Ash solo se limito a verla de lejos –buenos días a todos –dijo una vez que pudo abrir bien los ojos y saludó a todos con una sonrisa; Brock, Serena y Tracey estaban poniendo todo para el almuerzo mientras que Gary y Ash estaban junto a algunos pokémon que ya se habían levantado también.

-Hola Misty –saludó Brock – ¿Cómo has dormido? No pareces haber pasado una buena noche –dijo mirando a su amiga

-Lo intenté pero debido a que no había dormido afuera por varios días, creo que he perdido un poco la costumbre –mintió, pues bien, ella sabía que esa no era la razón por lo que se desveló en toda la noche, se acercó a los chicos que estaban cocinando y miró hacia todos lados –¿ninguna de mis hermanas ha despertado?

-Parece que todavía no –dijo Tracey

-Bueno, voy a despertarlas –rió divertida la pelirroja

-Suerte en ello –alcanzó a decirle Brock

-Misty, déjanos dormir –pudieron escuchar los demás chicos los quejidos de las hermanas Waterflower

-Sí, no está nada cool que nos vengas a levantar –dijo Violet

-Así como tampoco es nada divertido esconderle la ropa a su hermana –bufó ella sin dejar de molestarlas para que se levantaran, les jaló la sabana y les dio algunos almohadazos.

-¿Es una venganza? –preguntó Daisy finalmente levantándose

-Bueno tómalo como quieras –rió la pelirroja

-Nos las vas a pagar Misty –dijo Violet agarrando otra almohada para aventársela a su hermana, Daisy hizo lo mismo

-Eso no es justo, son dos contra una –bufó la pelirroja pero las tres soltaron a reír aunque teniendo una pequeña guerra de almohadas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –entró Lily a la casa de campaña –No me dejan dormir, hacen mucho ru… -no termino de hablar porque una de las almohadas que estaban volando de un lado a otro producto de los ataques de sus hermanas arremetió contra su cara callándola al instante

-Tienes que ser un poco más rápida Lily –dijo Misty

-Oye, eso no es nada buena onda –dijo Lily también uniéndose a la guerra de almohadas junto a sus hermanas.

-Vengas chicos, la comida esta lista –gritó Brock a lo que todos se reunieron al instante, Daisy, Violet, Lily y Misty llegaron corriendo pues habían batallado en salir de la casa de campaña ya que unas se empujaban con otras intentando ser la primera en salir.

-Les gané –dijo Misty con una sonrisa triunfante

-Eso es porque te dejamos –Lily se cruzó de brazos

-Acepten que soy la ganadora –rió la pelirroja sentándose en el pasto donde ya estaban sus demás amigos, habían puesto de nuevo el mantel con la comida preparada encima.

-Parece que se despertaron de buen humor –dijo Tracey burlón a las tres hermanas Waterflower

-Ni que lo digas Tracey, fuimos atacadas por un monstruo –rió Violet

-Sí, con cabellos pelirrojos –le continuó Daisy

-¿Queee? ¿Qué es lo que dijeron? –Misty las miró molesta a lo que sus hermanas rieron

-parece que se llevan bien –agregó serena con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas

-Como siempre Brock, la comida está muy deliciosa –dijo Lily al moreno

-Gracias –sonrió este

-En los viajes pokémon el solía encargarse de la comida –agregó Ash –no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Brock

-Es cierto –continuó Misty –todavía recuerdo cuando se enfermó y tuvimos que hacer todos los deberes que tu hacías Brock, fue difícil, ¿verdad Ash? –pregunto la pelirroja mirando al chico

-Después de que te despediste de mí, extrañé realmente tu comida Brock, claro, a ti también amigo –dijo Ash y continuó comiendo dejando a Misty con la mirada triste pues de nuevo su comentario había sido ignorado por el pelinegro

-Gracias chicos, me alegra escuchar sus buenos comentarios –dijo como si estuviera a punto de llorar de la felicidad y todos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, pero la voz de Misty los hizo regresar su vista a ella

-Antes de irnos vamos a nadar un rato en el río –dijo Misty señalando que las aguas del rio estaban muy tranquilas como invitándolos a nadar un rato

-Suena bien –dijeron Lily y Violet al unísono

-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo –siguió serena

-Típico –dijo Gary llevándose tranquilamente un bocado a su boca –la sirena no puede estar sin el agua un momento –Misty lo miró molesta

-¿Qué dijiste Gary?

-Nada, solo termina de comer pelirroja

-Tú no aprendes ¿verdad Gary? –gruño ella para después aventarle un migajón de pan en la cabeza al chico, al principio todos lo miraron en silencio pero por la reacción de Gary todos estallaron en risas

-Hey Misty –ahora lo miró él –ven acá –dijo cuando vio que la chica se levantó del pasto tratando de huir del mismo –No huiras pelirroja, deja que te atrape, eso me dolió –bufó el chico pero Misty no le prestó atención y se alejó de él a pasos agigantados, los chicos tenían sus miradas puestas en ellos dos, aunque realmente no sabían que se llevaban tan bien hasta ese punto de confianza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres muy lento Oak? –lo retó Misty

-No, bueno tal vez si yo estuviera en tu lugar no me movería –dijo al ver a la chica a casi nada de caer al río pero ella embozo una sonrisa tranquila

-¿Olvidas que soy una entrenadora de pokémon de agua, además de que nuestras presentaciones son en el agua?

-No, pero tal vez… –dijo el peli marrón con voz lenta para distraerla, lográndolo, pues Misty no se dio cuenta del próximo movimiento de este –solo tal vez… –se acercó rápidamente a ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la sostuvo de la mano y la jaló sin embargo los dos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo inmediatamente al pasto, él abajó y ella encima de él, cruzaron miradas y el peli marrón se enrojeció al instante.

-GARY –gruño Ash levantándose inmediatamente del pasto donde estaba sentado, empuño sus manos como si estuviera completamente furioso, todos los chicos quienes estaban atentos a la escena de Misty y Gary regresaron su vista al pelinegro que parecía estar controlando una furia grande, como si una sombra negra estuviera cubriendo todo su cuerpo, tan solo con mirar aquella escena

-¿Ash? –Serena lo miró extrañada y el chico al ver que Misty se paró rápidamente acercándose a todos seguido de Gary, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, todos tenían su mirada fija en él ¿y ahora que iba a decir? No podía simplemente decir que se sentía DEMASIADO molesto de que Gary estuviera jugando de esa manera con Misty ni mucho menos que su enojo había aumentado más al ver que habían caído muy cerca uno del otro, aunque, se sintió todavía aún más molesto al no saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando a él; miró a los ojos azules de su novia y colocó su mano en su nuca muy nervioso

-Se pueden lastimar –mintió intentando sonar calmado, tomó asiento nuevamente y continuó comiendo al igual que todos una vez que Gary y Misty se sentaron nuevamente; para la pelirroja no había sido nada extraño pues veía al peli marrón como ese amigo que hacia un poco más divertidos sus días pero el afectado total era Gary que no dejaba de pensar lo cerca que estuvo de esos ojos aguamarina, de que si no se hubiera puesto así de nervioso por esa cercanía y si no hubiera sido observado por todos sus amigos, tal vez tomaría ventaja y la hubiera besado, bueno tal vez no, porque pese a todo lo que él sintiera, ella seguía queriendo a Ash, sin embargo, nadie más tocó el tema, entablando de nuevo otros puntos de conversación. Cuando lo creyeron conveniente las chicas entraron al agua primero, algunos pokémon las acompañaron jugando con una pelota, la brisa hacia más ameno el ambiente y los chicos permanecían sentados bajo un árbol todavía, habían dicho que después se meterían al agua.

-Vamos Tracey, Brock, Gary, Ash vengan al agua –les gritó Misty

-Enseguida vamos –le respondió Gary acercándose al agua junto con Tracey

-Apúrense –les gritó Daisy

-Oye Psyduck ni se te ocurra meterte al agua –dijo Misty al ver a su pato a la orilla del río, el pokémon solo ladeo su cabeza

-Hey –dijo Gary sosteniendo a Psydcuk entre sus manos y alejándolo un poco –hazle caso a tu entrenadora

-Gracias Gary –sonrió Misty – ¿juegas a la pelota con nosotros?

-Claro

-Yo también –se sumó Tracey

-Aún faltan Brock y Ash –dijo Lily mirando a los chicos que estaban a una distancia de ellos

-Yo me encargo de eso –Misty sonrió saliendo del rio y acercándose corriendo a los dos chicos quien la vieron venir, ella al igual que todas las chicas estaba usando traje de baño, ella había optado por uno color naranja al igual que su cabello combinando perfectamente, Ash se sonrojó un poco al verla y apartó la mirada de ella rápidamente luciendo un poco molestó con los brazos cruzados –vamos chicos no se queden ahí, los estamos esperando

-Diviértanse ustedes –dijo Brock con la mano en su nuca

-Brock –lo miró Misty determinadamente

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy –dijo el chico avanzando hacia el río

-Tu también ven Ash –dijo ella intentando tomar la mano del chico pero él rápidamente la apartó de ella – ¿Ash? –preguntó confundida Misty mirando al pelinegro, el chico realmente nunca había hecho algo así, arrebatarle la mano de esa manera, se sintió mal por eso.

-No quiero –dijo en un susurro apartando su vista de ella

-Oye Ash –llegó serena con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos dos, ella lucía un traje de baño color rosa, se dirigió inmediatamente a su novio –ven al agua con nosotros –dijo tomando su mano la cual el chico no apartó como lo había hecho con la pelirroja sino todo lo contario, acepto gustoso la mano de su novia y la sostuvo firmemente

-Sí, vamos serena –le regaló una sonrisa a su novia alejándose, dejando sola a Misty con un montón de sentimientos similares al de ser evitada nuevamente

-¿Por qué Ash? –susurró para sí misma, sin ningunas ganas de regresar de nuevo al agua pero los constantes gritos de Brock y Gary llamándola para que se uniera a ellos otra vez la hicieron volver, embozó una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie intentando olvidar aquel momento.

La mañana había pasado así, los chicos y sus pokémon tuvieron un buen día en el río, el agua tranquila de este se los permitieron, jugando a la pelota, nadando, e incluso haciendo carreras de haber quien nadaba más rápido de un punto a otro, Ash y Serena no se habían separado ni un momento, Lily y Violet jugaban a molestar a su hermana salpicando el agua a ella por lo que a su equipo se le unió Tracey, Misty pensó que eso era demasiado injusto y le pidió a Brock y Gary que la ayudaran, Daisy solo se reía divertida, pero los dos equipos comenzaron a salpicarle agua a ella también, por lo que no se quedó cruzada de brazos y comenzó a atacar a los equipos, pidiéndole a Serena y Ash unirse a su grupo, los pokémon los observaban muy divertidos salpicando agua ayudando a sus entrenadores, después de las abundantes risas y de los momentos agradables que tuvieron se cambiaron de ropa, para finalmente después de ordenar todo, regresar a casa. La tarde estaba cayendo, los rayos del sol eran más tenues, eran cera de las 5 de la tarde cuando salieron de aquel lugar rumbo a casa, primero a la de Ash donde vieron a la señora Delia quien estaba regando sus plantas junto con Mr. Mime.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó emocionada

-Hola mamá –dijo rápidamente el pelinegro –nos fue bien

-Así es señora Delia, el clima estuvo perfecto y nos hemos divertido mucho –dijo Brock

-Sí, fue realmente muy divertido –sonrió Serena

-Me alegra mucho –sonrió ella – ¿por qué no entran a comer?

-Siiiiiii –exclamaron todos al unísono al mismo tiempo que escucharon sus estómagos rugir de hambre

-He preparado una comida deliciosa, sabía que llegarían con mucha hambre, adelante chicos, pasen –dijo amablemente y comenzaron a llenar la casa; Delia fue directamente a la cocina indicándoles que solo faltaba calentar un poco la comida, que tomaran asiento, en un momento los iba a llamar a comer por lo que todos asintieron.

-He... yo… voy a subir a mi habitación –dijo Ash –tengo mucho sueño

-¿No vas a comer Ash? –Preguntó Brock extrañado –tu mamá dijo que no iba a tardar mucho

-No, yo dormiré un rato y después bajaré a comer –dijo mirando rápidamente a Misty para después apartar la mirada y subiendo a su habitación con Pikachu en el hombro, inmediatamente llegó, se arrojó a la cama de espaldas, dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos, el pequeño Pokémon solo miro a su entrenador un tanto preocupado –hey Pikachu –dijo él abriendo los ojos para mirarlo – ¿te divertiste? –el pokémon asintió –yo también –embozó una leve sonrisa para después cerrar sus ojos otra vez –ella se veía muy bonita –suspiró tristemente para después abrir los ojos rápidamente cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho –me refiero a Serena si –le dijo a su pokémon pero más que para convencer a Pikachu intentó convencerse a sí mismo de esa últimas palabras, claro, Serena se veía bonita también, siempre vistiendo a la moda y tenía un hermoso cabello brillante color miel, pero Ash no le prestó mayor atención a la apariencia de su novia pues una pelirroja había capturado la había robado toda, así que, ¿realmente estaba hablando de serena? –claro, ella es mi novia.

Había pasado más o menos una hora desde que subió a su habitación, abrió los ojos y miró su reloj, realmente se había quedado dormido y con el estómago vacio, por lo que lo escuchó rugir de hambre, decidió entonces finalmente bajar a comer, talvez ya no encontraría a sus amigos, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que supuso que ya habían regresado a su casa, y claro, no vio a nadie cuando bajó a la sala, suspiró aliviado, pero no porque no quisiera ver a sus amigos, si no que tenía una razón más para ello, inmediatamente entró a la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su mamá lavando los trastes.

-Hola mamá –la saludó –perdón, subí a dormir

-No te preocupes hijo –dijo Delia – ¿te sirvo de comer?

-Si –dijo alegremente –ya tengo mucha hambre –sobó su estómago con una mano –pikachu también tiene mucha hambre

-Pika pi

-Eres como un Snorlax Ash –dijo una voz que reconoció al instante e hizo que se paralizara, regresó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con una pelirroja que estaba levantando los trastes de la mesa –después de despertarse buscan comida inmediatamente –rió

-¿Misty? –comenzó a ponerse nervioso y su voz lo estaba delatando, no la había visto cuando entró a la cocina

-Misty se quedó a ayudarme a levantar la mesa

-¿Y serena? ¿Y los demás? –preguntó, pues no los había visto

-Serena, Brock y Gary fueron a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, en realidad iba a ir yo pero los chicos insistieron tanto, las hermanas de Misty y Tracey se llevaron todas las cosas a la casa vacacional donde se están quedando y Misty se ofreció a ayudarme a limpiar un poco

-¿y Mr. Mime?

-Fue a comprar algunas cosas para la jardinería, nos dimos cuenta que ya no había, pero, siéntate hijo, ya casi está caliente la comida

-No –dijo rápidamente en un tono nervioso –creo… creo que comeré un poco más tarde

-pero… -iba a decir su mamá

-Yo…yo… creo que sigo teniendo un poco de sueño –se apresuró a decir saliendo rápidamente de la cocina junto con Pikachu, para después subir a su habitación

-¿Qué le pasa a Ash? –preguntó Delia confundida mirando como su hijo había desaparecido de la cocina

-Creo que me está evitando –dijo Misty tristemente con la mirada baja

-¿Evitando? –Preguntó Delia mirando preocupada a la pelirroja – ¿por qué dices eso Misty? – se acercó a ella

-No lo sé, no sé porque Ash lo está haciendo

-No pienses eso, Ash te quiere mucho, no habría razón para evitarte –dijo Delia mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

-Eso espero –dijo ella en un suspiro

-A menos que… -susurró Delia para sí misma

-¿dijo algo Señora Delia? –preguntó Misty

-¿he? No nada Misty –le dijo con una sonrisa.

...

-¿Por qué Pikachu? – el pelinegro miró triste a su pokémon una vez que llegaron a su habitación –¿por qué me siento de esta manera? –dijo como si ya no pudiera soportarlo más

-¿Pika pi?

-Cada vez que la veo… este sentimiento está regresando Pikachu… otra vez, pero aún más fuerte, no lo entiendo del todo… ¿Qué es esto? … ¿por qué cada vez que estoy cerca de ella? … necesito… necesito mantenerme alejado de ella, solo así se mantendrán alejados esos sentimientos de mí, así como hace algún tiempo –derramó algunas lágrimas derrumbándose en la cama.

...

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿De que sentimientos habla Ash? ¿dejara de hablarle a Misty? ¿se alejará de ella? ¿terminará sus vacaciones y regresará a su viaje pokemon con serena? DESCUBRELO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU COMENTARIO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos, aquí les dejo el capitulo 13, realmente me agradó escribir este capítulo aunque tardé un poco en escribirlo, bien, espero que les guste y que comprendan al pobre de Ash que no sabe lo que le ocurre jejeje, no puede darse cuenta al instante de sus sentimientos si no que tiene que ser un proceso en donde vaya descubriendolos, algo mas realista, ya saben como es, un poco (MUY) distraído para esas cosas.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, y sin más los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 13. ¿Una cita en un crucero?**

-Vamos Violet apúrate –dijo Misty resoplando un mechón travieso de su cabello color naranja, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su hermana quien ya tenía rato que estaba arreglando su cabello –te ves muy bien así –sonrió Misty un tanto desesperada

-Pero, necesito lucir mejor que otras veces –Misty enarco una ceja un tanto confundida

-¿Te gusta ese chico? –le preguntó a su hermana quien al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja su cuerpo se tensó y se puso nerviosa al instante

-Pero que dices Misty –rió nerviosa y la volteo a ver poniéndose un broche de mariposa sobre su cabello que había dejado suelto finalmente, después de recogerlo, soltarlo, atarle un liston, en fin, un montón de intentos para que quedara perfecto, llevaba un vestido corto color azul cielo y unos zapatos de tacón de la misma tonalidad

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? –bufó Misty dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama de su hermana

-Porque… tú sabes, soy una de las hermanas sensacionales y tengo que lucir muy bien

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea, apúrate o se hará tarde

-Ya voy –dijo colocando en su brazo izquierdo una pulsera –ya casi estoy lista, no podemos llegar tarde, tiene que ser un día perfecto… vamos Misty, levántate de la cama o arruinaras tu cabello

-Entiendo todo Violet, pero… ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también? –dio un resoplo y cerró los ojos, realmente Violet, desde que ella llegó a casa en la anterior noche no la dejo de persuadir para convencerla de ir con ella, intentó entender a su hermana.

 _Flash Back_

 _La tarde anterior, Lily, Dais, Violet y Tracey habían decidido volver a la casa vacacional a llevar las mochilas y las canastas que habían usado para el día de campo, dejaron a Misty en casa de Ash mientras Brock y Gary acompañaron a serena a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Delia, pero iban a llegar más tarde a la casa, así que ellos se adelantaron._

 _-Voy a salir un rato a caminar –dijo Violet a sus hermanas y al chico_

 _-Yo estoy muy cansada, voy a subir a dormir –le dijo Daisy_

 _-Yo también –le siguió Lily_

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe Violet? –le preguntó Tracey pero la chica negó rápidamente con sus dos manos_

 _-No Tracey, tu ve a descansar, es solo que quiero conocer un poco los alrededores –dijo la chica_

 _-Ok, no regreses tarde –le sugirió Tracey y subió a su habitación también_

 _Violet había salido a caminar un rato, a pesar de todo, pueblo Paleta le parecía un buen lugar, muy tranquilo y la verdad esas vacaciones le habían servido para alejarse un poco de la monotonía diaria, tal vez y si su hermana se animaba esas no iba a ser la última vez que visitaría pueblo Paleta; pensó en ello pero el frio viento le hizo estremecer el cuerpo, la noche había caído en su totalidad, pero la luz de algunas casas iluminaban el camino._

 _-Debes tener mucho frio –le dijo una voz que no conoció, volteó rápidamente y vio a un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules quien la miró y le dio una sonrisa –Usa mi chaqueta –le sugirió, colocando está en los hombros blancos y delgados de la peliazul –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dan_

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Violet –le dijo ella perdida en los ojos azules del chico_

 _-Vives en la casa de enfrente ¿verdad? –le preguntó el chico y ella asintió_

 _-Bueno, en realidad solo por unas vacaciones con mis hermanas y algunos amigos_

 _-Ya veo… ¿es tu hermana una pelirroja? –le preguntó_

 _-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Mi hermano la ha visto varias veces_

 _-Sí, ella es mi hermana, Misty_

 _-De ciudad Celeste ¿no? Las hermanas Waterflower_

 _-Sí, ahí tenemos un gimnasio Pokémon… pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Veras, hemos ido a algunas de sus presentaciones y sabemos del buen nivel de batalla del gimnasio_

 _-Que bien –le sonrió Violet –la verdad es que si somos muy populares_

 _-Sí y muy lindas –dijo un poco nervioso –bueno me tengo que ir_

 _-Ya veo, pero espera… tu chaqueta –dijo Violet_

 _-Puedes quedártela hoy… por cierto… ¿quieres acompañarme a un crucero mañana?_

 _-¿Un… un crucero?_

 _-Sí, nosotros tenemos un barco y mañana haremos un crucero de 3 días y dos noches ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?_

 _-Si… claro –dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-Sabes… Mi hermano realmente admira a Misty, ¿podrías invitarla también?_

 _-¿He? –Inmediatamente pensó en el carácter de su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que aceptar –claro, lo haré –dijo sabiendo el gran problema que sería convencer a su la pelirroja_

 _-Entonces nos vemos a las 10 –le dijo el chico despidiéndose ondeando la mano en señal de adiós_

 _Flash Back_

-Ya te dije Misty, será un crucero, ¿no te gusta el agua?... Además, ya te dije, el hermano de Dan te admira mucho como líder de gimnasio, vamos a ir los 4 juntos, ándale hermana… –tomó la chaqueta de Dan entre sus brazos y se acercó a Misty –mira… además, te dejé usar lo que querías –dijo, pues, Misty había optado por un short de mezclilla y una blusa rayada azul con blanco que dejaba ver un poco de su esbelta cintura, llevaba unas sandalias azules y su cabello suelto.

-Era eso o no te acompañaba de verdad, pero bien únicamente porque no puedo defraudar a alguien que cree que soy una buena líder de gimnasio Pokémon –dijo. además ese crucero le caería bien para no pasar todo el día siendo ignorada por Ash, pues los chicos habían decidido reunirse ese día también; se levantó por fin de la cama para después salir de la casa, los demás chicos habían ido al laboratorio del profesor Oak desde muy temprano, por lo que la casa vacacional quedo absolutamente sola.

…...

-¡Listo, todo está arreglado! –sonrió Gary acercándose a los demás chicos que esperaban impacientes en la sala del profesor Oak –mi amigo dice que debemos apresurarnos para que no salga el barco antes que nosotros

-¡Qué bien!, seguro que pasaremos un divertido día hoy también –dijo Lily

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué precisamente ese barco? –dijo Ash sin todavía entender la complicidad de sus amigos que lo habían ido a buscar a las 8 de la mañana, aun tenia sueño, sus ojos lo podían delatar, pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¿Una cita? –Preguntó Gary exaltado -¿Quién de las dos? –miró a las dos hermanas Waterflower que tenía enfrente, había ido muy temprano a la casa vacacional, encontrando a Brock, Tracey, Daisy y Lily reunidos en el comedor_

 _-Las dos –dijo con una sonrisa Daisy_

 _-¿QUEEEE? –gritó Gary_

 _-Baja la voz Gary o nos dirán que las escuchamos –replicó Violet_

 _-¿Qué escucharon exactamente? –preguntó Brock_

 _-Violet invito a Misty, según anoche cuando dio un paseo por los alrededores de la casa, se encontró con un chico, creo que se llama… – se quedó un momento pensando –Dan –dijo Lily finalmente_

 _-¿Dan? –preguntó Gary_

 _-Sí –continuó Lily –al parecer la invitó a un crucero pero como el chico tiene un hermano quien admira mucho a Misty, al parecer ¿será una cita doble? –miró a su hermana_

 _-Estoy tan emocionada por ellas –dijo Daisy contenta –van a tener una cita… bueno, en especial por Violet porque conociendo a Misty, no estoy segura que vea eso como una cita._

 _-Si –le continuó Lily_

 _–Parece que no las vamos a ver hoy –dijo Tracey_

 _-¿Quieren ir a un crucero ustedes también? –preguntó Gary levándose de su asiento capturando las miradas confundidas de todos_

 _-¿Qué tienes en mente Gary? –preguntó Brock_

 _-Nada, solo tal vez, creo que deberíamos divertirnos también_

 _-Siiiiiiiiiii –contestaron las dos hermanas Waterflower –pero ¿en qué barco iríamos? –preguntó Lily_

 _-Déjenmelo a mí, yo conozco unos amigos que tienen un barco, creo que se llama Dan y Mike –el peli marrón embozo una sonrisa amplia_

 _-¿Es dónde van a ir Violet y Misty? –preguntó Daisy_

 _-Sí… creo que si –dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-Que bien podremos ver de cerca la cita de nuestras hermanas –dijo Lily_

 _-¿Podremos ir hoy? –Preguntó Tracey –digo, tal vez el barco ya no tenga espacio_

 _-Sí podremos ir hoy, solo déjame hacer una llamada, vamos al laboratorio de mi abuelo_

 _-Sí, sirve que pasamos por Ash y Serena también –agregó Tracey_

 _-Buena idea –dijo Daisy_

 _-Gary es inteligente –rió Brock –aunque parece que está un poco celoso –susurró el moreno con una sonrisa – Ash la va a tener difícil_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-Bueno, porque es el único crucero que saldrá hoy, en el barco de mi amigo y justo va a zarpar a las 10 –dijo Gary mirando a Ash

-¡Que emocionante! –sonrió Serena

-Sí, pasemos otro momento agradable –exclamó Daisy

-Pero… –dijo el pelinegro mirando a todas partes

-Violet y Misty no pudieron venir con notros –dijo Brock adivinándole el pensamiento y el chico se puso rojo al escuchar aquel nombre, en parte estaba bien porque había hecho muchos esfuerzos por mantenerse alejado de ella, quizás en ese crucero podría pasar un buen momento con su novia, de esa manera creyó que mantendría alejados aquellos sentimientos que le hacía sentir la pelirroja

-Ya veo –dijo aunque en tono triste –Vamos a divertirnos Pikachu –intentó darse un poco de animó y miró a su pokémon amarillo –tengamos un rato agradable Serena –dijo ahora mirando a su novia quien tenía una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

...

-Waooooo –exclamó Misty emocionada sin poder despegar sus ojos aguamarina del asombroso barco, la habitación que les habían proporcionado a ella y su hermana eran de las mejores y no solo eso, también eran recomendadas por los dueños del barco para ser tratadas con suma delicadeza, entonces agradeció a su hermana Violet de haberle insistido tanto la noche pasada en ir con ella, pasaría momentos agradables ahí, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-Me alegro mucho que te guste –le dijo Dan a la chica

-Gracias por invitarnos a este crucero –le sonrió Violet emocionada

-De nada, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación –le sonrió

-Hey hermano –le saludó un chico que acababa de llegar, era de la misma estatura de Misty, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como el cielo, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando vio a la chica –¿MISTY? Waoooo –dio un grito de alegría a lo que ella se asustó un poco

-Ho… hola –dijo nerviosa pues él no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Lo… lo siento… pero, realmente te admiro como líder de gimnasio y adoro tus espectáculos como sirena –le sonrió

-Oh, muchas gracias

-También me gustan los pokémon de agua

-¿Enserio? –preguntó emocionada

-Sí –le dijo –ojala tu pudieras enseñarme más

-¡Claro!, sería bueno y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ha perdón, no me presenté –dijo apenado –mi nombre es Mike

-Vamos Violet –le dijo Dan a la peli azul –te enseñare un poco más el barco –parece que nuestros hermanos van a tener una larga conversación – la chica asintió y dejaron solos a Misty y Mike

...

-¡Es un gran barco! –dijo Lily emocionada

-Si –le siguió Brock –y las recamaras que nos dieron son muy buenas

-No es por presumir pero es gracias a que mi amigo es el dueño del barco –rió Gary

-Bueno, creo que me ha entrado ganas de comer –dijo el pelinegro sobando con su mano derecha su estomago

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? –preguntó Tracey y todos asintieron

Los chicos siguieron a donde estaba el comedor, bajaron unas escaleras y todos se sorprendieron cuando entraron pues, era realmente elegante, las sillas y las mesas tallados de una fina madera, los manteles eran color hueso con pequeños bordes de flores en las orillas, las paredes tenían estampados de algunos pokémon, haciendo que el lugar luciera muy animado, habían algunos meseros atendiendo; encontraron una mesa disponible, el lugar que ocupaba era excelente, en una esquina, avanzaron hasta ahí pero se detuvieron cuando vieron en la mesa de al lado, dos cabelleras que reconocieron a la perfección, enfrente de la peli azul estaba sentado un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, y enfrente de la pelirroja un chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules lucían muy divertidos como si estuvieran pasando un momento muy agradable, pues los 4 tenían una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no cabía duda para nadie quien pudiera verlos, parecía una cita, sí, una cita de cuatro personas.

-¿USTEDES? –Dijeron Violet y Misty al unísono al mismo tiempo que se levantaron de golpe de la mesa

-MISTY –Exclamó sorprendido ASH sin poder creerlo

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarnos –dijo Gary con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Ash olvidándose por completo acerca de la distancia que se había prometido mantener para con la pelirroja, miró molesto la escena, al parecer ellas estaban muy bien acompañadas por dos chicos y lo peor de todo que parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien, rayos, realmente ella tenía una sonrisa, que no la había provocado él, sino un desconocido pero no podía acomodar bien las cosas en su cabeza, _"¿Qué rayos está haciendo Misty aquí? ¿Y con este tipo?"_ Pensó inmediatamente sintiendo como un sentimiento de enojo pasando por todos sus niveles se apoderaban de él – ¿Qué haces aquí Misty? –la miró molestó con los brazos cruzados

-Eso que te importa Ash –dijo ella también molesta

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Los miró totalmente furioso -¿Quién es él? –ahora miró al chico de cabellos castaño claro

-Bien, si nos permite presentarnos –dijo Dan levantándose de su asiento, al igual que ellos, no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero lo más recomendable era aclararla inmediatamente –acabamos de conocernos… yo soy…

-¿Sales con cualquier persona que acabas de conocer? –Ash no lo dejo terminar – ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? –Le preguntó – ¿no quisiste salir con nosotros porque preferiste salir con ellos? –los miró con desprecio

-Como si a ti eso te importara ¿No Ash?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno tu sabrás de lo que hablo –dijo Misty, ¿Cómo era posible que Ash le reclamara con esas palaras si precisamente era él quien la evitaba por completo? –además, salga con quien salga, no te debe de importar, es mi vida y yo decido sobre mis propios amigos

-¿Y ellos son tus nuevos amigos? ¿Alguien que acabas de conocer?

-Pues prefiero, sabes, mil veces que alguien que se la pasa evitándome

-Chicos, deberían de tranqui… –iba a interrumpir Brock

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Misty, yo no sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí, paseando sin importarte nadie más, solo tú misma, AL MENOS PUDISTE AVISARME

-¿Avisarte? ¿Qué tengo yo que avisarte a ti?

-AAAAYYY –gritó furioso el pelinegro –no entenderías, no entiendes nada

-El que no entiende nada eres tú ASH –gritó ella también

-chicos, chicos… – de nuevo iba a hablar pero esta vez Tracey, Serena solo tenía la vista puesta en esos dos que no dejaban de pelear y por alguna razón un sentimiento de tristeza inundo su pecho

-ERES UN TONTO ASH KETCHUM -le dijo Misty

-Al menos yo no olvido a mis amigos por irme con el primero que encuentre

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste Ash? –lo miró furiosa como dándole una oportunidad para que se retractará pero él no lo hizo

-Eso mismo que escuchaste, AY por favor Misty

-Ni siquiera lo conoces

-¿Estan en una cita?

-¿QUÉ?

-PARECE QUE ESTAN EN UNA CITA –dijo subiendo el tono de voz todavía furioso y con los brazos cruzados

-Cállate no sabes lo que dices, ¿Desde cuándo tengo yo que consultarte algo?

-Tienes razón, no me interesa nada de lo que tú hagas, después de todo no eres una buena amiga

-¿Una buena amiga? Por favor Ash, ¿Qué sabes tú para decirme que no soy una buena amiga? Aquí el único que no supo ser buen amigo eres tú

-Ahora resulta, ¿no? Enserio que tu carácter ha empeorado Misty

-PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU –el pequeño pokémon soltó una descargar eléctrica en sus dos amigos, no habían dejado de gritarse enojados en uno al el otro

-Pikachu, si me dolió –le dijo Ash quien estaba apenas reponiéndose del dolor

-Disculpen a mis amigos –dijo Brock a los dos chicos que estaban totalmente confundidos ante la escena que acababan de presenciar

-Entiendo, ¿son novios? –Pregunto Mike –lo siento yo…

-¿NOVIOS? –los dos chicos se miraron pero inmediatamente apartaron la vista uno del otro con los brazos cruzados –JAMÁS –dijeron al unísono

-Él es mi novio –dijo serena quien parecía ser la más afectada del comentario de Mike y tomó el brazo de Ash

-Lo... lo... lo siento otra vez –dijo totalmente apenado

-Mi nombre es Dan –habló el chico finalmente

-Dan, lo siento mucho –le dijo Gary aunque con un poco de molestia también, porque Ash no era el único enojado, él había tenido celos de que Misty estuviera en ese lugar con el hermano menor de su amigo Dan, pues bien, parecía como si estuvieran en una cita, pero vamos, Gary era más maduro que el pelinegro, no iba a ponerse a discutir con Misty

-No te preocupes Gary –le dijo colocando una mano sobre su nuca un poco nervioso

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Violet confundida

-Gary es mi amigo –dijo Dan

-Sí, nos llevamos muy bien –sonrió el peli marrón

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a desayunar y aclaramos esta situación? –preguntó Dan a lo que todos asintieron; Ash estaba totalmente apenado, no sabía ni que decir o hacer pero sobre todo estaba peleando contra sí mismo por haber dicho todas esas cosas, realmente su furia lo había hecho decir cosas que no había querido decir exactamente pero que sabía que las sentía, ¿Por qué sentía tanto coraje de haber visto a Misty en un crucero con un chico? ¿Misty realmente estaba en una cita con ese chico? Bueno, ya lo había visto, cuando aquel chico quería a la pelirroja, el líder del gimnasio, con el que tuvo una batalla por una medalla pokémon, recordó que en aquel entonces también se sintió molesto y de no haber sido por las palabras de apoyo que le gritó su amiga sus ánimos no se hubiera levantado y tal vez hubiera perdido la medalla en esa ocasión –Mi hermano es fan de Misty –dijo el Dan una vez que todos se calmaron y que habían pedido su desayuno, hemos visto a las hermanas sensacionales actuar en los espectáculos, él admira a Misty también como líder de gimnasio, además, le encantan los pokémon de agua.

-Vaya –dijo Daisy –ves feita, te hace bien participar en los espectáculos

-Si, en ciudad celeste también tiene algunos admiradores –dijo Lily y Misty rio nerviosa

-Es que eres excelente –le dijo Mike con los ojos brillantes –no sé si recuerdes Misty, pero tú y yo tuvimos una batalla pokémon

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, aquella vez me ganaste y yo perdí mis esperanzas pero tú me enseñaste como debía seguir adelante –le sonrió el chico –realmente te debo mucho

-Es por eso que, cuando él las vio en la casa vacacional se alegró mucho, ayer cuando iba camino a casa vi a Violet, la verdad eres mi favorita de las hermanas sensacionales, digo todas son bonitas y geniales pero tú eres mi favorita –le dijo y Violet se sonrojó –Por eso te invité y te pedí de favor que trajeras a Misty, como un regalo de haber ayudado a mi hermano

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía –dijo Misty con casi lágrimas en los ojos –me alegro que mis consejos te hayan servido

-Gracias a ti Misty –dijo el chico –pero lamento haberte causado problemas con Ash

-¿He? No te fijes, él siempre es así –le sonrió a Mike y el pelinegro solamente la miró pero no dijo nada, realmente seguía teniendo algunas cosas que no entendía en su cabeza, ni siquiera quiso comer tan bien como antes, agradeció mil veces a su pikachu por haberlo detenido de no continuar diciendo más palabras en aquella discusión, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Primero la ignoraba y después le decía que no podía salir sin él ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Realmente estos dos se pelean constantemente –rió Brock y todos asintieron menos Ash y Misty que solamente cruzaron miradas pero inmediatamente las separaron –bueno, dejemos este mal entendido

-Vaya realmente fue una coincidencia habernos encontrado –dijo Lily

-Sí, que coincidencia –dijo Violet sonriendo

-Claro por algo somos hermanas –le siguió Daisy y las tres juntaron sus manos

-¿No se olvidan de mí no? –dijo la pelirroja y las tres la miraron con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, te queremos –dijo Daisy

-bien, mi nombre es Brock

-Yo soy Tracey

-Yo soy Lily

-Yo soy Daisy

-Yo soy Serena, mucho gusto

-Y yo Ash –dijo el pelinegro

-Y ustedes son novios ¿no? –sonrió Dan –hacen bonita pareja –miró al pelinegro –y no seas tan malo con tu amiga Misty, estoy segura que son buenos amigos

-Entonces ¿tú no tienes novio Misty? –preguntó sonrojado Mike e inmediatamente Ash y Gary pusieron su vista enojada en él

-No, no tengo –dijo ella

-¿Cómo está tu papa Dan? La última vez que lo vi, fue como hace un mes -dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de Misty y Dan, por una razón, tenía celos

-Se quedó en casa esta vez, tu sabes nosotros viajamos mucho, fue genial venir a pueblo Paleta por unos días.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedaran? –le pregunto Tracey

-Una semana solamente

-¿No son de pueblo Paleta entonces? –preguntó Violet un tanto decepcionada

-No… la verdad viajamos mucho, tenemos algunos barcos, por el negocio de mi papá –dijo el rubio, todos continuaron manteniendo una buena conversación, preguntas y respuestas para conocerse más, Serena no hablaba mucho, realmente estaba consternada, suspiró un par de veces al ver que su novio que parecía tener la mente en otra parte, y estaba segura que ella no estaba en sus pensamientos esa vez.

...

Después de haber almorzado cada quien se dirigió por caminos diferentes, Daisy, Lily, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary y Mike decidieron salir a tomar aire viendo un poco el mar, Serena había debido hacer que Ash olvidara ese mal rato y no le mencionó el tema, es más le invito a salir a caminar para conocer mejor el barco.

-¿No es esto lo mejor? –preguntó Lily a sus hermanas

-Sí, ¿no Misty?

-Misty –le llamó Daisy

-Mistyyyyy –dijeron las tres

-¿He? Si claro – la pelirroja estaba recargada en uno de los bordes de barco con la mirada perdida en el agua, no entendía por que Ash primero la ignoraba y después le decir que era una mala amiga, realmente su amigo estaba comportándose rara con ella, y ella no entendía del todo el comportamiento del mismo, bueno ella sabía perfectamente que también a veces tenía un carácter fuerte pero es que Ash siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, _"¿será mi culpa también? Para nada, es solo que Ash, puffff es un tonto… pero…. Supongo que ahora que consiguio novia cambio mucho… esta insoportable…ya nada le importa…. A lo mejor, tuvo mejores amigos, que yo, el no haberme visto por mucho tiempo…. Eso rompió realmente nuestra amistad, ¿cierto? o ¿será que se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por la canción, me evita por lo mismo y me dice que soy una mala amiga por que el odia el hecho de que me enamoré de él y que el jamás me vera de esa forma? Tal vez es eso, eso debe ser, Ash me odia por ese simple hecho"_ suspiró resignada

-Misty, es tu pokémon ¿cierto? ¡Qué bonito Pysduck! –dijo Mike sosteniendo al pato entre sus manos

-¿Qué? ¿Psyduck? –Preguntó confundida pues el pato había aprovechado para salirse de la mochila de su entrenadora –Gracias Mike

-¿Puedes contarme de sus ataques más a detalle?

-¿Sus ataques? –rió nerviosa –bueno este es una psyduck muy especial –comenzó a hablar

…...

-¿Y recuerdas esa vez que fue el baile? –le preguntó serena con una sonrisa a su novio, iban de la mano caminando por los pasillos del barco

-Sí, lo recuerdo –sonrió el también –tú bailaste con Clemont

-Sí, aunque en realidad yo quería bailar contigo y justo cuando nos tocaba bailar, la música se detuvo –bufó apartando la mirada causando la sonrisa del pelinegro

-Así que en esos momentos ya estaba en tu mente he

-Desde que nos conocimos –le dijo la castaña un tanto apenada, por lo que Ash abrió los ojos como dos platos

-Serena … ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba? –le preguntó sin quitarle la mirada encima

-Bueno Ash… –le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas –Siempre te vi como una gran persona, ese chico que yo quería a mí lado, desde esa vez que nos conocimos yo aprendí mucho de ti y siempre te he admirado, fue un sentimiento que fue creciendo más y más desde que te conocí …. ¿y yo Ash? ¿Desde cuándo te empecé a gustar? –el pelinegro se asombró de la pregunta, buscando una respuesta sobre lo que tenía que responderle a su novia, pero por más vueltas que le dio al asunto, no encontraba que decir

-He… bueno… –inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Misty… –No sé, solo llegó ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en ti y me sentía muy bien contigo a mi lado, siempre ayudándome en cada aventura Pokémon, el sentirte cerca de mí, el mirar tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, me volvían loco cada vez más –su mente realmente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, porque esos ojos azules cambiaron totalmente a unos aguamarina, ese cabello color miel cambió completamente a uno naranja, efectivamente, estaba imaginando a Misty en vez de mirar a Serena

-Oh Ash –dijo Serena con la mirada soñadora como si ese momento hubiera sido perfectamente para ella

-Y cuando tú te fuiste –bajó la mirada y recordó aquel día que se había despedido de la pelirroja –realmente me dolió mucho Mis…. –se paró en seco tomando en cuenta las palabras que acaba de decir, ¿Por qué rayos estaba diciendo eso? ¿Estaba completamente loco al decir eso y sobre todo al intentar decir el nombre de ella? ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando?; su mente lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad desapareciendo esa alucinación de Misty que había tenido hacia unos momentos; Serena solamente lo miró cambiando ese semblante soñador por uno más serió, en realidad cuando se habían despedido aquella vez, ella le había dado un beso, sin embargo comenzó a sospechar sobre las palabras de su novio… ¿Mis? ¿Qué nombre iba a decir? ¿MISTY? una ira comenzó a nacer en su interior.

-Ash vamos a regresar –le dijo y el chico abrió los ojos grandes como dos plato, miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su novia, parecían determinado en cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir

-Serena

-Si Ash, ¿no crees que es hora de continuar con otro viaje pokémon? Vamos, nuevas batallas nuevos retos, nuevos campeonatos, nuevas personas –le sonrió a su novio como solo ella sabía

-¿Tu ya quieres regresar? –le preguntó

-Si Ash, vamos, te acompañare y estaré contigo siempre –le tomó ambas manos a su novio quien se quedó en silencio aun mirando los ojos azules de serena –te has divertido con tus amigos, has visto a tu mamá, eso es bueno, pero tienes muchas batallas que ganar, muchas cosas nuevas que aprender

-Tú que dices Pikachu? –le pregunto el pelinegro al pequeño pokémon que tenía sobre su hombro, pikachu no dijo nada, solo lo miró tristemente como conociendo los sentimientos de su entrenador, Ash había planeado quedarse más días, pero realmente no se esperaba aquellas palaras de serena, que en parte tenían razón… además le serviría mucho para alejarse de aquellos sentimientos que no le resultaban fáciles de manejar cada vez que estaba cerca de la pelirroja e incluso también le molestaban cuando estaba lejos de Misty… ya había conocido esos sentimientos antes, pero ahora realmente la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, pues en vez de disminuir, crecían cada día más.

-Entonces Ash –ello lo miró tratando de buscar su mirada nuevamente pero Ash la había bajado por completo –Después de este crucero, después de volver a pueblo Paleta, en la tarde ¿Continuamos viajando?

-Yo…

...

 **¿Regresara Ash y Serena a un nuevo viaje Pokemon? ¿Qué pasará con Misty si él regresa? ¿dejara Ash todo atrás? ¿Ignorará esos sentimientos? ¿Seguirá evitando a Misty? ¿ese crucero los unirá o los alejará más?**

 **Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo. DEJA TU COMENTARIOS SI TE GUSTÓ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectores, actualizó la historia, dejandoles el capítulo 14, esperando sea de su total agrado. La situación se esta poniendo interesante entre nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Gracias a los nuevos lectores también, y a los que se mantienen leyendo esta historia.**

 **Sin más, los dejo disfrutar este capítulo.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 14. Un beso y una cena especial**

En la cristalina agua se podía ver el reflejo de los últimos rayos del sol, el atardecer estaba por irse, dándole amablemente el paso a la noche, las nubes en el cielo ahora color rojizo naranja parecían cómplices de la suma tristeza de un chico que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del barco, tenía los brazos recargados sobre el borde de este, con la mirada perdida en el calmo mar y por un instante lo envidió, quiso sentirse de la misma manera, tranquilo, sin complicaciones, siguiendo a la corriente hasta donde lo llevara libremente, pero eso era imposible para él en esos momentos, pues mil cosas habían en su mente sin todavía ordenarse, y por más que lo intentara solo confundía más las cosas, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué pasaba con él?, se sintió desesperado al no encontrar respuesta, y para colmo una nueva pregunta lo atacaba también, ¿realmente debería seguir su viaje pokémon ahora? ¿Ya era el momento? ¿Quería seguir un poco más de tiempo en pueblo paleta?, por una parte si quería continuar, vaya, que si era su gran sueño desde que salió de su casa, quería ganar, ser el mejor, sentir que la sangre corriera por sus venas cada vez que estaba en una batalla y sentirse orgulloso de los fuertes lazos que había entablado con sus amigos pokémon, pero por otro lado, algo le estaba molestando, algo dentro de sí le decía que no podía continuar de esa manera, huyendo de unos sentimientos que desconocía completamente, que a pesar de que estuviera en cualquier batalla pokémon algo todavía le hiciera falta, porque si de algo si estaba seguro, era de que se sentía bien al estar al lado de la pelirroja pero esos sentimientos también lo asustaban porque a pesar de sentirse bien también se sentía extraño, no le había dado una respuesta a Serena, solamente le había dicho que lo pensaría; el barco seguía avanzando, a paso lento, sin embargo se sintió mareado, había estado así por un largo rato, con la mirada en el agua, intentando resolver todo el lio en su cabeza, se cansó y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Ash? –el chico volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos aguamarina de una pelirroja que justamente estaba parada detrás de él mirándolo preocupado, ella caminó y se acercó más al pelinegro recargandose en el borde del barco, su blanca piel había tomado el color mismo del atardecer, entonces Ash se paralizó al instante y sintió como una descarga eléctrica llego a su pecho de nuevo, Misty por su parte, había reflexionado en casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, tal vez también fue un poco dura en sus palabras con Ash, le había dicho que preferiría mil veces a Mike y Dan que a él, mintió, y ella lo sabía, pero es que el pelinegro no había sido muy amable con ella tampoco; decidió hablar con él y finalmente arreglar la difícil situación que se les estaba presentando, lo había buscado por todas partes, incluso se sorprendió del hecho que no estuviera con Serena, pues en la comida, ellos habían estado aparte, bueno, en realidad casi todos comieron por separado por que ella había estado junto con sus hermanas, Gary y Mike.

-Misty… –dijo él apenas en un susurro y la pelirroja se preocupó al verlo así, no parecía el Ash de siempre, con la mirada determinante, fija hacia una meta, no, últimamente lo había visto entre molesto y un poco desanimado; en ese momento, le dolió verlo con esa mirada triste entre confundido y desesperado.

-Sabes Ash… yo –tomo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda en señal de nerviosismo pero estaba intentando sonar lo más calmada posible y decir cómo se sentía al respecto

-Voy… voy… voy a comer –dijo el pelinegro –me muero de hambre

-Pero Ash… ya comiste

-Pero tengo más hambre –dijo bruscamente retirándose del lugar

-Lo está haciendo otra vez –suspiró la pelirroja viendo como aquel chico de cabellos azabache desaparecía en la distancia –lo está… haciendo otra vez – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos para finalmente liberar unas lágrimas; Misty a pesar de caracterizarse por ser fuerte y afrontar muchas cosas por sí misma, sentía que ya estaba llegando a su límite, Ash no era el mismo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Era cierto la hipótesis que se había hecho antes? ¿Qué él en verdad la odiaba? ¿Qué él en verdad había descubierto sus sentimientos de ella por él y que por eso la odiaba?, deseó entonces deshacerse de esos sentimientos que la estaban matando y que únicamente le traían problemas, deseó solamente sentir amistad por Ash, deseó fuertemente no haberse enamorado de él, dijo que lo iba a olvidar, se lo había propuesto antes, esa vez que ella comprendió que Ash tenía novia y que después de discutir arreglaron la situación quedando como mejores amigos otra vez, pero no se puede olvidar a alguien a quien se ama en un corto tiempo.

-¿Misty? –Brock la miro preocupada y ella inmediatamente volteo a verlo

-¿Brock? – Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente –hola –fingió una sonrisa

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es un lugar asombroso ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero… –se recargo del borde del barco

-Estoy bien Brock, no te preocupes…

-No… no lo estas –se acercó a ella y sin dudarlo dos veces le dio un cálido abrazo, bueno, no era más que obvio que él quería mucho a Misty, que ella y Ash eran importantes en su vida y que siempre los trataba de proteger, tratándolos como si realmente fueran parte de su familia

-¿Brock?

-Sabes Misty, tú y Ash son muy importantes para mi… no creas que no me doy cuenta de que las cosas no van bien entre ustedes dos –la tomó por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Es él –bufó ella finalmente

-¿Quieres que hable con Ash?

-No Brock –dijo determinante –Ash y yo tenemos que arreglar esto personalmente

-Me alegra escuchar eso Misty

-Alguien tiene que ser sensata ente nosotros dos –rió recordando lo distraído que era el pelinegro –voy a alcanzarlo Brock

...

Caminó unos pasos más alejándose de Misty, no volteó atrás, no volteó a verla, no quiso hacerlo, tenía que aclarar todo de una vez por todas, evitarla no era la solución pero lo hacía confundir menos porque si hablaba con ella en esas condiciones, quien sabe cuántas cosas pudiera decirle a la pelirroja, tal vez solo lo empeoraría todo, tal vez se confundiría más, además estaba siendo muy obvio en cuanto a evitarla se tratase, era seguro que Misty ya comenzara a sospechar de él, bueno, se lo dijo cuando estaban discutiendo, que prefería a Mike y Dan mil veces a alguien que se la pasa evitándola; _"Vamos Ash, aclara todo de una vez por todas, ¿me siento un poco raro cuando estamos cerca? me ha pasado esto antes pero desapareció cuando nos despedimos ¿realmente desapareció? ¿Esto es bueno o es malo?"_ pensó entonces, se estaba volviendo completamente loco

-¿Serena? –dijo sorprendido al ver a su novia recargada en uno de los bordes del barco con la mirada perdida en el mar, sus cabellos color miel se ondeaban con la fresca brisa, tenía a Pikachu en su hombro derecho al igual que lo hacia él casi en todo el tiempo.

-Ash –la chica lo regresó a ver y embozó una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes frio?

-No, para nada –dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, para después lanzarse a sus brazos -¿Ash estas bien? –se separó y lo miró; Pikachu saltó a brazos del pelinegro y este le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Luzco como si no lo estuviera? –puso a pikachu en su hombro, tomó las dos manos de serena y le regaló una sonrisa, a pesar de todo Ash no podía pensar solo en él mismo, él tenía a Serena como novia, su amiga de mucho tiempo quien también lo acompaño en una de sus jornadas y que pasaron agradables momentos; le había prometido unas buenas vacaciones en pueblo Paleta, y seguramente si él se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensativo, iba a preocupar a la ojiazul evitando así que ella disfrutara de esas vacaciones;

-No, claro que no, luces muy bien, me alegra que estés bien –sonrió, Serena quien estaba frente a frente con Ash, miró en la espalda del chico una figura femenina acercarse a ellos dos, claro, la reconoció al instante, ¿Quién no podría reconocer esa cabellera pelirroja y esos ojos aguamarina?, miró rápidamente los ojos cafés del pelinegro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al solo imaginar lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar o reflexionarlo pues según ella tenía que hacerlo antes de que Misty se acercará a ellos, inmediatamente, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y ella de asimilar lo que iba a hacer, se acercó acortando la distancia, lo había hecho una vez antes y bueno, esa no iba a ser la excepción, lo besó; Misty quien podía ver perfectamente a esa pareja se paralizó al instante deteniendo su paso de golpe, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero no del frio, sino que esa escena la estaba matando, Ash y Serena besándose, había ya asimilado el hecho de que fueran novios, pero no los había visto darse un beso, un dolor grande nació en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que lo apretó con sus dos manos, y en cuanto se dio cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas otra vez, dio media vuelta por donde había venido y corrió lejos de ahí… _"Pero ¿Qué creías Misty? Serena es su novia, SU NOVIA, pueden besarse cuando quieran, deja de pensar en él, deja de ser una tonta como en todos estos años, deja de ser esa misma tonta…dijiste que lo ibas a superar"_ pensó la chica mientras continuaba corriendo _"Pero duele mucho"_

-Misty ¿pudiste ha… –Brock la vio pasar corriendo, la chica ni siquiera se había detenido a verlo, ahí estaba otra vez, seguramente se habían peleado o algo por el estilo, parecía que esos dos iban a tardar algún tiempo así, suspiró resignado y prefirió no seguir a su amiga, tal vez ella necesitaba estar sola.

...

-¿Una cena? –preguntaron al unísono Violet, Daisy y Lily

-Si –aseguró Dan, quien acababa de darles una noticia a todos los chicos, ya era el segundo día en el crucero y todos estaban reunidos en el desayuno –cada vez que hacemos un crucero tenemos una cena especial en el barco

-¿Por qué se llama cena especial? –preguntó Misty mordiendo un pan tostado untado con mermelada

-Porque es en parejas –sonrió Dan

-¿es especial porque es en parejas? –pregunto Ash extrañado

-Pero tu pareja puede ser un desconocido –dijo Mike uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Podrían explicarlo mejor? –dijo Tracey confundido enarcando una ceja y el rubio asintió

-En la segunda noche de todos los cruceros siempre tenemos una cena especial, no es obligatorio asistir, solo asisten los que quieren hacerlo, pero realmente, todos los pasajeros siempre quieren participar, porque esto les da la experiencia a ellos y sus pokémon de conocer nuevos amigos

-¿Nuevos amigos? –preguntó Brock atento

-Sí, la cena se realiza en el comedor, los pasajeros tienen que traer a un pokémon consigo y tendrán que escoger un sobre, en ese sobre vendrá el número de mesa que le toque, se sentará junto con su pokémon y disfrutará de una cena y una charla amena con la persona que también le tocó ese número de mesa, es algo al azar o más bien nosotros le llamamos destino

-¿Destino? –Preguntó Violet – ¿a qué te refieres?

-Sí –sonrió Dan –quizás necesitas conocer a esa persona para aprender algo nuevo de él o ella y de su pokémon, esto también entabla amistades largas, se los digo por experiencia.

-Sí –continuó Mike –hemos visto a personas que se conocieron en esa cena especial y que su amistad ha durado mucho tiempo –sonrió el castaño

-Claro, además también los pokémon hacen amigos y aprenden uno del otro –dijo Dan –verán, Papá es dueño de barcos que emprenden cruceros y desde siempre se ha hecho esa cena especial, es como una tradición ya de la familia.

-Wao eso suena muy bien –dijo Misty –conocer nuevas personas y los pokémon también hacen nuevos amigos, además así las dos personas pueden conversar sobre los pokémon que han llevado

-Claro Misty –dijo Mike –eres muy inteligente, esa es otra de las razones, de esta manera los dos podrán tener más conocimientos acerca de los pokémon

-Es una idea muy buena –agregó Brock

-Entonces ¿aceptan venir a la cena especial? –pregunto Dan

-Yo si acepto –dijo Brock –además de tener mejores conocimientos Pokémon ¿Podre conocer a la chica de mis sueños? –dijo como si tuviera dos corazones en sus ojos

-Ay Brock –dijo Misty con una sonrisa mirando al moreno

-Puedo conservar la esperanza –dijo él y todos rieron

-Me parece una buena idea a mí también –dijo Gary –sin duda estaré en esa cena

-Si yo igual –dijo Misty

-Y yo –dijeron al unísono Lily, Daisy y Violet

-¿Qué opinas tú serena? –le preguntó Ash

-Sí, hagámoslo –le sonrió la castaña

-Nosotros también –dijo Ash un poco motivado

-Pika pi –sonrió el pokémon amarillo

-Yo no puedo quedarme atrás –sonrió Tracey

-Muy bien, me alegra que todos hayan aceptado –dijo Dan

-¿Qué pasa si nos toca alguien que ya conocemos? –preguntó serena

-Bueno, si eso pasa entonces, es por el destino –dijo Dan

-¿Qué quieres decir esta vez? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Que deben aprovechar ese momento para conocerse aún más y más –sonrió Dan –o talvez de arreglar una situación, un problema, o solo compartir un momento más juntos –se levantó de su asiento –me retiro chicos, voy a continuar con los preparativos de la cena –dijo mirando a Mike – ¿vamos hermano?

-Sí

-Por cierto… -se detuvo el rubio mirando a Violet – ¿podemos vernos más tarde? –Se puso nervioso –quiero decir… yo te busco después de que termine con los preparativos

-Vamos contesta –la codeo Misty, por que la chica peli azul había quedado sin palabras mirando Dan

-Sí, sí –le sonrió

...

-¿Todo eso trajeron? –preguntó Misty sorprendida viendo como sus hermanas sacaban de sus maletas vestido tras vestido

-Ay Misty, uno nunca sabe cuándo se pueden ocupar –sonrió Daisy

-Tienes mucho que aprender –le sonrió Lily; las cuatro chicas después de la comida se habían reunido en la habitación de Lily, a donde todas llevaron sus maletas para comenzar a ver que se iban a poner para la cena especial, claro, tenían que lucir algo elegante, vamos, era una cena en un lujoso barco.

-Además es todavía temprano –renegó la pelirroja

-Para situaciones como estas, debes de tener todo previsto feita –le dijo Daisy

-Ni que fueran a cenar con el amor de su vida –rió divertida Misty

-¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar –sonrió Lily

-No me digan que están como Brock –cruzó sus brazos

-Claro que no –rió Lily –pero como hermanas sensacionales no podemos vernos mal, debemos lucir espectaculares.

-¿Y tú que usaras? –le preguntó Violet

-Lo normal –dijo Misty pero sus hermanas la regresaron a ver –HAAA NO, ni me vean así que esta vez no me dejaré convencer por ustedes de usar uno de sus vestidos –bufó –además mi ropa esta en mi habitación, no pueden esconderla esta vez –rió triunfante –pero lo más importante… ¿ya saben que pokémon llevaran?

-Claro –dijo Violet –es lo primero en lo que pensamos

-Ajam –las miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Mira Misty… –dijo Lily – ¿quieres ir a la cena?

-Sí, sí ¿por qué lo preguntas? y… aguarden un momento ¿por qué me miran así?

-Porque no te dejaremos salir de aquí sino sales con un vestido y un hermoso peinado –dijo Violet -¿Quién sabe? quizás y te toque…

-ASH –Dijeron al unísono las tres hermanas divertidas

-¿QUEEEE? ¿ASH? ¿POR QUÉ DICEN ESO? ¿POR QUÉ QUIEREN QUE ME TOQUE ÉL? –Se alteró al instante – yo no quiero que sea él, quiero conocer a alguien más, un nuevo amigo o amiga –dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados y evitando la mirada de sus hermanas –yo… yo… yo ya me voy –dijo Misty dirigiéndose hasta la puerta pero sus tres hermanas le bloquearon al instante el paso

-Era enserio lo de salir con vestido Misty –dijo seria Daisy mientras que Violet y Lily asintieron

-¿QUEEEEE? –gritó asustada

...

El comedor estaba arreglado como si de una fiesta de gala se tratará, las mesas, las sillas, hasta el mismo escenario que estaba enfrente de todos y en donde se podían dar anuncios oficiales; había una tenue iluminación, no mucha luz pero tampoco tan obscura, era como si muchas estrellas brillaran en el techo, la música eran tranquila y armonizaba al ambiente, habían meseros vestidos elegantemente también a la disposición de quien requiriera sus servicios; en la entrada, estaban de un lado, Dan quien optó por un traje de gala color café y al otro lado su hermano Mike quien tenía uno color azul royal combinando a la perfección con sus ojos, cada uno tenía en sus manos algunos sobres, mismos que tomarían las personas que llegaran, dentro del sobre estaba el número de la mesa que ocuparían deseándoles una bonita cena y un ¡diviértete!; poco a poco las personas comenzaban a llegar sorprendiéndose junto con sus pokémon de la bella decoración del lugar, al parecer sería una noche maravillosa.

-Realmente me hubiese gustado que fuera una cena con la pareja que eligieras –dijo serena de la mano de su novio, se dirigían al comedor, ella lucía un hermoso vestido escotado color rosa palo, pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, como apompado, había dejado su cabello suelto junto con una cinta amarrada formando un moño.

-Es para conocer personas nuevas Serena –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con Pikachu en su hombro

-Sí… pero –ella lo miró–tienes razón Ash, vamos a pasar una bonita noche conociendo a alguien nuevo… –miró a su pokémon quien iba a su lado –además tú también podrás conocer un amigo nuevo Sylveon –acarició la cabeza de este quien sonrió feliz.

-Así es, tú también Pikachu –le dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo amarillo

-Hola Ash, Serena –los saludó Dan

-Hola Dan, hola Mike –dijo la castaña

-Hola chicos –los saludó Ash

-Bienvenidos –les dijo Mike

-Tomen un sobre por favor, tiene el número de la mesa, tomen asiento y esperen a su compañero o quizás ya este –les sonrió el rubio

-Muchas gracias –dijo Ash –vamos serena tú primero –ella asintió tomando con una de sus manos temblorosas un sobre.

-Divierte Serena –dijo el pelinegro

-Si Ash, tu también –le alcanzo a decir antes de entrar junto con su pokémon al comedor, se quedó maravillada al instante por aquel lugar, no lucía como antes, como cuando tomaron el desayuno y la comida, ahora estaba muy bien decorado, perfecto para una cena, sonrió y se dio ánimos para pasar una buena noche, para conocer más amigos, para aprender más sobre el pokémon de su compañero o compañera, abrió el sobre y vio el número de la mesa, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta esta. Ash también hizo lo mismo, tomó el sobre, lo abrió, vio el número, claro, también admirando aquel lugar junto con Pikachu, vio a Serena en una mesa retirada de la que le había tocado a él, se sonrieron y él se dirigió al lugar que le tocó.

-¿Estas nervioso por ver que amigo te tocara Pikachu? –preguntó el pelinegro

-Pika pi –negó con la cabeza, pues bien, el pequeño pokémon podría hacer cualquier amigo

-Hola Brock, Gary, Tracey –dijo Dan saludando a los chicos –bienvenidos

-Gracias –dijo Tracey

-Hola Dan Mike –dijo Gary –parece que esto luce muy bien –sonrió al mirar la decoración de la entrada

-Sí, hemos preparado todo minuciosamente, pero vamos, tomen una tarjeta, donde tiene el número de la mesa que les toca

-Si –dijo Brock rápidamente

-Suerte Brock –le dijo Gary dándole una palmada en la espalda; uno a uno los chicos fueron entrando al comedor, junto con sus pokémon, tomaron mesas separadas y habían visto ya a algunas parejas formadas, parecían pasarlo bien, porque reían y sus pokémon también, cuando Tracey llegó a su mesa, vio a una chica que estaba ya sentada, los dos se saludaron amablemente Tracey llevaba a Venonat y la chica quien tenía ojos color café y cabello color rojo, llevaba un fennekin

...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –se quejó Misty caminando hacia el punto de reunión de la cena, apenas y pudiendo creer que se dejara nuevamente convencer por sus hermanas, o talvez ser obligada a vestirse como ellas querían

-Deja de quejarte feita, si te ves muy bien –le dijo Daisy

-Luces como una princesita –dijo Violet con un singular destello en sus ojos y con sus dos manos en la cara al igual que las demás, como si estuvieran orgullosas de ver tan bonita a su hermana menor, Misty llevaba un vestido color azul turquesa, casi del mismo estilo que el de serena, pegado de arriba y suelto abajo, pero este tenía unas flores brillosas en la parte de arriba, era escotado y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, llevaba a Azumarill entre sus delgados y blancos brazos

-Cállense, no es gracioso –bufó la chica

-Hola Dan –se apresuró a decir Violet

-Hola Violet –dijo anonado por la belleza de la chica, lucía muy bonita en un vestido también

-Ho… hola Misty –dijo sonrojado Mike, pues la pelirroja lucia muy bonita así

-Hola Mike –le sonrió ella

-Hola a todas, bienvenidas –dijo Dan recuperando la cordura –tomen un sobre, en él está escrito el número de su mesa, tengan suerte y diviértanse esta noche

-Gracias –dijo Misty al tomar uno de los sobres

-Que te diviertas Misty –le dijo Mike con una sonrisa

-Gracias Mike –dijo Misty entrando al comedor y al momento junto con su pokémon quedaron asombrados, miró el sobre, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, por lo que no quiso abrirlo al instante, suspiro en más de una ocasión y observó un poco a su alrededor, aunque la poca iluminación no dejaba ver mucho, pudo divisar a serena, ella platicaba con una chica, más o menos de su edad, parecía estar pasando un rato agradable, la chica tenía un vaporeon, como los dos eran evolución de un evee, parecían entenderse muy bien, divisó también a Tracey hablando con una chica de cabellos rojos, pero no pudo ver ni a Brock ni a Gary, buscó una vez más, tampoco pudo ver a Ash.

-Pero Misty –le dijo Lily mirando a su hermana menor quien seguía parada en casi la entrada del comedor con el sobre cerrado en su mano – ¿no lo has abierto? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No –dijo ella mirando a la chica –no tengo miedo, me da alegría conocer nuevas personas, es solo que estaba viendo el lugar, ¿no te parece realmente asombroso?

-Sí, lo es –sonrió –Te deseo suerte, ojala puedas hacer una buena amistad

-Si yo también lo deseo –dijo finalmente abriendo su sobre –bueno azumarill, es hora de conocer un nuevo amigo – sonrió –adiós hermana diviértete tú también –buscó el número de la mesa

-Gracias Misty –alcanzo a decirle su hermana

-Ojala sea alguien agradable… ¿a qué pokémon te gustaría conocer azumarill? A mí me gustaría conocer uno de agua, ojalá que su entrenador esté interesado en los pokémon de agua ¿no sería lo mejor?... bueno no importa, estoy segura que nos divertiremos y aprenderemos mucho, además de hacer un nuevo amigo –sonrío ella emocionada –su pokémon azul asintió feliz, pues su entrenadora lucía muy contenta, aunque a él no le preocupaba que pokémon fuera, conocer a alguien siempre era divertido, con cualquier pokémon podrían aprender mucho y divertirse. Misty tomó aire antes de llegar completamente a la mesa que le había tocado, se relajó más cuando vio a otras parejas platicar, y a los pokémon felices, miró a su mesa y descartó inmediatamente la idea de que fuera una chica, pues pudo observar de espaldas a un chico, no pudo verlo bien por la tenue iluminación pero este llevaba puesto un traje negro; se acercó finalmente con paso rápido y decidido.

-Hola, Soy Misty, Misty Waterflower de ciudad Celeste –dijo dulcemente sonriendo, esperando dar una primera buena impresión.

-¿Mi… Misty? –su cuerpo se paralizó al instante y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, también sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta sentir que la piel se le erizaba, sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner rojas inmediatamente, y entonces agradeció a la poca iluminación de lugar, porque esta vez aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada de la pelirroja, quien lucía muy linda en ese vestido color azul turquesa, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, pero de entre todos esos sentimientos que le producían la chica con solamente su presencia, otro sentimiento de frustración comenzó a nacer en él, ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el barco le tuvo que tocar la chica que estaba evitando a toda costa? La misma causante de toda la revolución dentro de su cabeza, ¿ni siquiera esa noche podía sentirse tranquilo?

 **...**

 **¿Que pasará en la cena especial? ¿podrán arreglar las cosas Ash y Misty? ¿Finalmente Ash se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Serena ya descubrió lo que Misty siente por Ash? ¿Que hará al respecto?**

 **Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **NO OLVIDES DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. Siempre son bien recibidos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 esperando sea de su agrado, creo que la trama se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, aunque sufrirán un poco con este** **capítulo, tal vez.**

 **Nuevamente agradeciendo a todos los lectores y todos sus comentarios, GRACIAS.**

 **Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 15. La advertencia de Gary; la situación empeora**

-Hola, me llamo Rita –dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, lucía un vestido color negro que dejaba lucir su blanca piel y venia acompañada de un oshawott, al ver a Rita el corazón del Brock dio un salto

-Ho…ho…hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brock –dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla

-Mucho gusto Brock –ella tomó asiento

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo sin pensarlo

-Muchas gracias Brock –su pokémon chansey inmediatamente comenzó a simpatizar con el Oshawott de la chica –Que bonito Pokémon

-Ha muchas gracias, tu Oshawott también se ve bien –dijo nervioso

-Yo soy entrenadora Pokémon –expuso ella –aunque realmente quisiera ser una gran criador pokémon

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó asombrado –yo también quería ser un criador pokémon antes

-¿Y qué paso?

-Me convertí en doctor pokémon, bueno realmente me falta mucho por hacer, Chansey me ayuda mucho

-Vaya es sorprendente… dime ¿es difícil? … quiero decir, yo siento que hay muchas cosas que necesito aprender, pero a veces es difícil

-No lo es tanto, veras, yo he aprendido mucho de los pokémon leyendo y también gracias a los viajes que hacía con mis amigos

-¿Puedes contarme todo?

-Claro –le sonrió el moreno

...

-¿Gary? – lo miró sorprendida –hace tiempo que no te veía –le sonrió una chica pero él solamente enarco una ceja tratando de recordarla

-Hola –solo pronunció

-No me recuerdas ¿no? –cruzó los brazos

-No mucho

-Era una de tus admiradoras cuando iniciabas tu viaje pokémon

-Ho vaya, cuanto tiempo –dijo –la verdad no recuerdo tu nombre

-Marina –le sonrió

-Hola Marina

-Mira, nuestros Pokémon se están llevando bien –rió ella nerviosa, llevaba consigo un Vulpix y Gary a Umbreon –me da gusto verte –miró al peli marrón con cierta melancolía

-¿Eres entrenadora Pokémon?

-Sí, la verdad tus batallas me animaban mucho –le sonrío

-Qué bueno

-Sí y dime… ahora eres un investigador Pokémon ¿verdad?

-Sí, decidí serlo, creo que esto es más lo mío

-Claro, eres un Oak –lo miró fijamente –te admiro aún mas

-Gracias por eso, realmente es bueno ver a una vieja amiga

-Aunque ni siquiera hayas recordado mi nombre he –el chico rió nervioso

-Ya no lo olvidare, te lo prometo

-Eso espero Gary –rió la chica

...

-Ojala sea alguien agradable… ¿a qué pokémon te gustaría conocer azumarill? A mí me gustaría conocer uno de agua, ojalá que su entrenador esté interesado en los pokémon de agua ¿no sería lo mejor?... bueno no importa, estoy segura que nos divertiremos y aprenderemos mucho, además de hacer un nuevo amigo –sonrío ella emocionada –su pokémon azul asintió feliz, pues su entrenadora lucía muy contenta, aunque a él no le preocupaba que pokémon fuera, conocer a alguien siempre era divertido, con cualquier pokémon podrían aprender mucho y divertirse. Misty tomó aire antes de llegar completamente a la mesa que le había tocado, se relajó más cuando vio a otras parejas platicar, y a los pokémon felices, miró a su mesa y descartó inmediatamente la idea de que fuera una chica, pues pudo observar de espaldas a un chico, no pudo verlo bien por la tenue iluminación pero este llevaba puesto un traje negro; se acercó finalmente con paso rápido y decidido.

-Hola, Soy Misty, Misty Waterflower de ciudad Celeste –dijo dulcemente sonriendo, esperando dar una primera buena impresión.

-¿Mi… Misty? –su cuerpo se paralizó al instante y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, también sintió esa descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta sentir que la piel se le erizaba, sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner rojas inmediatamente, y entonces agradeció a la poca iluminación de lugar, porque esta vez aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada de la pelirroja, quien lucía muy linda en ese vestido color azul turquesa, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, pero de entre todos esos sentimientos que le producían la chica con solamente su presencia, otro sentimiento de frustración comenzó a nacer en él, ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el barco le tuvo que tocar la chica que estaba evitando a toda costa? La misma causante de toda la revolución dentro de su cabeza, ¿ni siquiera esa noche podía sentirse tranquilo?

-¿Ash? –reaccionó inmediatamente después de haberse presentado, pues ella tampoco lo había visto, abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban directamente, se sintió nerviosa, vaya que si se sentía, pues su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco, ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en ponerlos siempre juntos?, bueno a lo mejor en esta ocasión finalmente podrían arreglar ese pequeño problema que la venia molestando ya días atrás, la gran interrogante ¿por qué Ash la estaba evitando a toda costa?

-Pika pi –el pokémon de Ash se puso feliz en cuanto la vio, así que inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos en donde también estaba azumarill

-Hola Pikachu –dijo finalmente al verlo –espero que esta noche puedas compartir un gran momento con azumarill –el pokémon azul sonrió y ella los puso en la silla

-Buenas noches a todos –escucharon una voz proveniente del escenario silenciando la música, al escucharlo inmediatamente todas las voces desaparecieron centrando toda la atención en el presentador, era Dan quien estaba al micrófono, Misty y el chico voltearon rápidamente al escenario también, y ella tomó asiento frente a Ash –Gracias por acompañarnos en este cena especial, es una tradición que hemos venido respetando en todos los cruceros y hemos tenido comentarios positivos –sonrió – esperamos que pasen una buena noche, que se diviertan mucho, ustedes junto con sus pokémon, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, mi hermano Mike y yo les deseamos bonita noche –dijo desapareciendo de aquel escenario y nuevamente se escuchó la tranquila música ambientando aquel lugar, seguido de las voces de las personas ahí presentes. Sin embargo había una mesa, una en e especial en donde únicamente los pokémon se divertían porque la chica y el chico ahí presentes permanecían en un completo silencio, ni siquiera se miraban, como si los dos tuvieran mil cosas en su mente en ese momento.

-Buenas noches –dijo amablemente un mesero quien se acercó a la mesa – ¿Qué ordenaran para la cena? –preguntó con una sonrisa y los dos chicos finalmente reaccionaron

-He… yo – dijo Ash viendo el menú

-¿Puede recomendarnos algo? –preguntó Misty tratando de amenizar el frío ambiente; el mesero les recomendó la especialidad de la noche y ella aceptó gustosa, Ash solo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el mesero se retiró del lugar, dejando nuevamente a aquellos dos en un total silencio, solo escuchando la música acompañada de las amenas risas y conversaciones de los demás, Misty entonces los envidio, deseó tener la conversación más interesante del lugar, la más divertida junto a su amigo Ash platicando de los viajes, sus intereses, sus nuevas metas y en un momento débil también podría pedirle acompañarlo un tiempo en alguno de sus viajes, pero no, no lo haría, tenía algunas responsabilidades, y sobre todo, él tenía novia, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahí, entre aquellos dos enamorados?, pero tal vez si el destino, como lo había mencionado antes Dan y Mike quería que ellos dos se encontraran esa noche, entonces, debió aprovechar esa oportunidad, alzó finalmente la mirada decidida a hablar porque dudó que el pelinegro comenzará.

-Oye Ash… –estaba nerviosa, había pensado en que decir para no arruinarlo todo, pero no pudo continuar hablando por que fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-Disculpa –dijo él levantándose de su asiento y tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa Ash? –ella lo miró extrañado, su corazón se estaba estrujando y comenzaba a doler, ¿no iba a hacer lo que ella se estaba imaginando o sí? ¿Ash quien la evitaba últimamente la iba a dejar ahí, en la cena, sola? Sintió entonces que mil espinas atravesaron su ser.

-No me siento muy bien –mintió cabizbajo –creo que me iré a dormir

-Pero, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó preocupada levantándose de su asiento e intentando llevar una mano a la frente del chico ¿podría ser que tenía fiebre o algo así? Pero únicamente consiguió que él le apartara la mano bruscamente

-Estoy bien –dijo rápidamente retirándose de aquel lugar a paso veloz, sin voltear ni siquiera a verla, dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja

-Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de evitarme? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –susurró para sí misma con sus manos en el pecho intentando calmar el dolor que sentía, se sintió derrumbar, azumarill solo miraba tristemente a su entrenadora; cuando estaba a punto de retirarse con su pokémon en brazos una voz la hizo detener

-¿Misty, algo no va bien? –preguntó Mike quien acababa de ver a Ash pasar

-No nada… es solo que, parece que me he quedado sin pareja –miró el asiento vacio

-Mejor –él la miró con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo ser tu acompañante?... mira, traje a Totodile –dijo mostrándole a su pokémon y ella sonrió

-Claro Mike

-¿Por cierto donde has dejado a Psyduck? –preguntó el chico y los dos tomaron asiento

-Durmiendo –dijo –seguro se la iba a pasar con dolor de cabeza todo el rato –dijo recordando a su pato

-Es un pokémon simpático –sonrió mirando atentamente a la pelirroja –Por cierto Misty… te ves muy bonita –dijo sonrojándose

-Muchas gracias Mike –en cualquier otra situación hubiera estado feliz, saltando de alegría, porque le habían hecho tal alago, pero no hoy, no con lo que le estaba pasando, de pronto se acordó de algo importante -Haaaa disculpa, ya habíamos pedido la cena

-No importa Misty, vamos a comer lo que han pedido… además –se sonrojó –tu compañía es lo que realmente me importa, gracias por aceptar que fuera tu acompañante

-Gracias a ti –dijo ella – imagínate, me iba aquedar sin nadie con quien platicar

-Misty… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –la miró el castaño

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿pasó algo entre ustedes? Se supone que son amigos

-No lo sé –dijo tristemente –Ash ya no es el mismo…. Bueno después de todo la gente cambia con el tiempo

-Tú no cambies nunca por favor –le dijo y ella asintió

-Ash debe ser un tonto para no estar con alguien como tú

-¿Qué?

-Por no aceptar tu amistad –rió nervioso

-Mira Mike, tu tododile y azumarill también se llevan bien

-Es maravilloso, me alegra que se entiendan tan bien –sonrió –Háblame más de azumarill

-Claro y tú de totodile por favor

...

No se podía ver a alguien fuera del comedor, pues parecía ser que todos los pasajeros estaban disfrutando de la cena, cena de la que él se fue, se fue y no regresó a mirar atrás, bueno, con la poca iluminación que había seguramente nadie se había dado cuenta de la falta de su presencia, mas sin embargo comenzó a sentirse mal porque únicamente pensó en él y no en la chica que ahí había dejado, sola, sin compañía, suspiró y aunque por un momento quiso regresar, ya no pudo ¿Qué le iba a decir a Misty? ¿Ya me siento mejor, hablemos ahora? ¿Disculpa por haberme ido pero ya estoy de vuelta? Se regañó mentalmente para después mirar a su pokémon amarillo que lo miraba muy molestó, intentó explicarle pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar la primera palabra recibió un ataque eléctrico del mismo, quedando noqueado.

-Ya se –dijo el mirándolo –ya sé que me lo merezco pero… ayy de verdad que soy un tonto –dijo sujetando su cabeza con las dos manos –deje a Misty sola ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? Ay por favor ASK KETCUHUM ¿Podrías arreglar todo esto de una vez por todas? –se dijo a sí mismo y Pikachu aprobaba aquello, entonces su corazón dio un salto cuando la recordó, ella lucía totalmente hermosa, al haberla visto le había provocado un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de electricidad y felicidad, algo que ni siquiera el beso de Serena le pudo provocar, pues bien, de las veces que ella lo había besado a él, el pelinegro no había sentido nada, más que un suave toque en sus labios, pero nada más.

-ASH KETCHUM –escuchó una voz detrás de él, volteó rápidamente y ahí estaba con una mirada furiosa como nunca antes lo había visto

-¿Gary? – preguntó asombrado –¿no deberías estar en la cena?

-¿Y tú Ash? –Pregunto cruzando los brazos sin apartar la mirada furiosa del chico – ¿no deberías estar también allá adentro? ¿Con Misty? –Ash inmediatamente abrió los ojos como dos platos –no estaban tan lejos de mi mesa –dijo finalmente

-No me sentía bien –mintió tratando de excusarse pero claro, Gary no creía aquello

-¿Crees que me creo tus mentiras Ash?

-¿De que estas hablando Gary?

-Ash por favor –dijo desesperado –eres mi amigo, pero Misty es una persona especial para mí, no voy a tolerar que le hagas estos desplantes

-¿Ella es una persona especial para ti? –Se apresuró a decir todavía descifrando el significado de aquellas palabras –¿Qué desplantes?

-Ayyy Ash, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarla ahí, sola, en la fiesta? ¿Qué tipo de chico hace eso?... ¿tú sabes cuándo hubiera dado yo u otros chicos por cenar con ella esta noche?

-¿Tú y otros chicos? –lo miro molestó con los brazos cruzados

-Como sea –dijo el peli marrón cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que había dicho

-¿Te gusta Misty Gary? –preguntó mirándolo totalmente furioso apretando los puños

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ash?

-Bueno, siempre estas atento a lo que ella hace, ¿no será porque te gusta? –enarcó una ceja

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso Ash? No digas tonterías como siempre, aquí la situación es otra, ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así de la cena

-¿Tengo que comunicarte todo lo que hago? O ¿es que acaso te preocupa tanto Misty?

-Ya te dije que sí, que sí me preocupa mucho, porque es una persona especial para mí

-Entonces ¿si te gusta?

-Mira Ash –dijo exasperado –si me gusta o no, ese no es tu problema, es más –dijo acercándose al pelinegro –voy a protegerla de ti

-¿De mí?, ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

-Te di muchas oportunidades Ash, porque eres mi amigo y porque te tengo gran aprecio –suspiró molesto –pero me entero que tú vuelves a hacer llorar a Misty o le haces alguna cosa que la entristezca, te juro que no me voy a controlar, una más Ash, una más y no dejaré sola a Misty, la protegeré de ti, te lo juro –dijo molesto apretando los puños _"una mas Ash Ketchum y te prometo hacer todo por alejarte de Misty y que ella se enamoré de mi"_ pensó pues ya había llegado a su límite, ya era suficiente el daño que Ash le estaba provocando a la pelirroja, ya no soportaba verla así, tan frágil, a disposición de todo lo que hiciera Ash, a costa de su propia felicidad, entonces recordó cuando la vio el día anterior llorando nuevamente por el pelinegro.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Misty, Misty –la había visto pasar corriendo, parecía estar mal, ella no era ese tipo de chica, bueno, Misty no era el tipo de chica que llorara por todo, pero desde que había vuelto a ver a Ash, ella se encontraba más frágil, la siguió a paso rápido, la alcanzó en una de las esquinas del barco y la tomó del brazo –Misty ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-Suéltame Gary –dijo ella jalando el brazo que tenía sostenido el peli marrón –déjame_

 _-No lo hare, hasta que me digas que tienes_

 _-Nada –aseguró apartando su mirada y limpiando con su mano libre algunas lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos –no tengo nada, quiero… quiero estar sola_

 _-Mentira, ¿crees que voy a creer que no te pasa nada? Es más, no sé ni porque estoy preguntando, si sé obviamente que la razón es Ash –la chica se sobresalto_

 _-No hagas conclusiones tú solo_

 _-Vamos Misty –dijo tomándole el rostro con una mano y obligándola a verlo, vaya, sus ojos aguamarina no tenían el mismo destello de felicidad, y sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por aquellas lagrimas –puedes confiar en mí_

 _-Nada Gary –apartó la mirada –no tengo nada –dijo nuevamente llorando –es Ash –finalmente soltó –¿Por qué Gary? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo todavía?_

 _-¿Qué Ash tenga novia? –ella asintió_

 _-Los vi, besándose… yo sé, yo sé que es normal entre parejas, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal además me está evitando, siempre, siempre me está evitando… y no sé por qué… soy una tonta –se dejó vencer y Gary solo la miraba con tristeza conteniendo la furia que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho hacía el chico –no voy a llorar más Gary –decía entre susurros_

 _-Mentirosa –dijo él y ella lo miró_

 _-¿He?_

 _-Dices eso pero sigues llorando…_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-No me importa –dijo Ash –si te acercas a ella o no, no me importa –bufó molesto, aunque él sabía que en el fondo eso lo ponía furioso

-¿Enserio Ash?, que bueno que no te importe, pero por si las dudas, ya estas advertido –dijo caminando nuevamente hacia el comedor, dejando a Ash anonadado.

...

Había llegado el tercer día y la última mañana en el crucero, los chicos se habían divertido la noche pasada, todos, bueno, casi todos excepto por Ash, que se había retirado temprano y a la vez había discutido con Gary, encima de eso aún estaba adormecido pues apenas y pudo pegar un ojo la noche pasada, pero seguía escuchando atentamente como todos sus amigos, y su novia contaban sobre sus experiencias vividas en la cena, ya que estaban reunidos tomando el desayuno, en el mismo comedor, que ya no estaba arreglado, había vuelto a su estado anterior.

-Al menos no te enamoraste –dijo Misty riendo a un Brock que les acababa de contar sobre la pareja con la que había estaba platicando la noche anterior

-¿Quién dice que no me enamore? Sí me enamore, pero ella tiene novio –dijo decepcionado

-Ay Brock –dijo Misty – ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de pensar en chicas?

-Nunca Misty, Nunca y no me daré por vencido –sonrió dándose ánimos

-Pero al menos te divertiste ¿no Brock? –le preguntó Dan un tanto preocupado

-Sí, he aprendido más del pokémon que ella llevaba

-¿Y tú Lily? –preguntó Misty ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, a Alice le gusta la moda también –sonrió –estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas interesantes, claro, en especial de moda, tiene una tienda en ciudad Azafrán

-Que bien, podremos ir contigo –sonrió Daisy – Yo platiqué con un chico de Ciudad Carmín

-¿Y tú Violet? –preguntaron las dos hermanas al unísono

-Hable con una chica de ciudad plateada

-¿Ciudad plateada? –preguntó Brock asombrado

-Si Brock –dijo la chica –me dijo que tú eras líder de gimnasio

-Vaya, me conoce, ¿Cómo era?

-Tranquilo conquistador –dijo Misty mirándolo

-Era bonita, solamente que era menor que tú –sonrió Violet

-Que mal, pero al menos me conocen –rió Brock

-¿Y tú Misty? –preguntó Brock pues ya todos excepto ella y Ash habían contado sobre su experiencia en la cena, no habían dicho nada acerca de la persona con la que les había tocado compartir aquella cena, su corazón dio un salto recordando a su original pareja, colocó en la mesa la taza que tenía entre sus manos, apenas iba a beber agua; miró a Ash y su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

-Mike –dijo sonriendo –Mike y yo pasamos nos divertimos mucho, platicamos mucho, todo fue agradable.

-¿Mike? –susurró Ash para sí mismo mirando al castaño, pero él bien sabia no podía decir ni reclamar nada.

-¿Y a ti Ash? –preguntó Tracey

-¿A mí? … bueno, una chica de ciudad Celeste –dijo secamente

-Es una lástima que hoy sea el último día –interrumpió Misty

-Sí, nos hemos divertido mucho –dijo Violet mirando a Dan

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido, pero podemos volver a repetirlo en otra ocasión –aseguró Dan

-Siiiiiii –exclamaron todos al unísono y continuaron disfrutando del desayuno

...

Llegaron a pueblo Paleta cerca de las 4 de la tarde; la señora Delia, junto con el profesor Oak y Mr. mime estaban esperándolos, pues bien antes de irse, Ash le había pasado a avisar a su mamá cuando llegaba exactamente, mientras arreglaba su mochila para irse al crucero. Los chicos bajaron del barco con una enorme sonrisa, seguido de todas las demás personas que habían ido al crucero también, que aunque fue corto, fue una experiencia inolvidable para todos, porque después de la cena, habían hecho amistades que prometían ser duraderas, pues al mismo tiempo que se despedían entre ellos, acordaban verse nuevamente en otra ocasión, al ver esto, Dan y Mike sonrieron, la tradición familiar no era solo una cena, era especial porque entablaba amistades entre humanos y también entre pokémon.

-Tenemos que regresar –le dijo Dan tristemente a Violet

-¿No era una semana? –preguntó la chica peli azul

-Eso habíamos planeado, pero parece que ha surgido un problema con uno de los barcos

-Entiendo –dijo tristemente Violet bajando la mirada

-Te visitaré en ciudad Celeste pronto –le tomó las manos y ella alzó la vista sonriendo melancólicamente –te lo prometo

-Sí, no se te vaya a olvidar he

-Jamás

-Misty –dijo el castaño de ojos azules –Gracias por todo –miró los ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja

-No me agradezcas nada –sonrió ella apenada

-Tú me animaste mucho esa vez, y además aprendí mucho de ti, algún día quiero ser tan bueno como tú

-Es deber de todo líder de gimnasio, Mike… Espero tener una batalla contigo nuevamente, deberías visitarnos en el gimnasio alguna vez

-Eso es seguro –le dijo sonriendo

-Bien es hora de irnos Mike –le dijo Dan y los dos subieron nuevamente al barco –ADIÓS CHICOS, fue un gusto conocerlos –dijeron ondeando la mano en señal de adiós

-ADIÓS –dijeron todos despidiéndose

-Animó Violet, lo volverás a ver –dijo Misty colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana que lucía muy triste

-Sí, gracias Misty

-Si Violet, anímate –le dijo Daisy

-Además, esos dos visitaran algún día al gimnasio, ya verás –añadió Lily

-Chicos le he preparado una comida –sonrió Delia y todos la miraron muy contentos

-Qué bueno mamá porque muero de hambre –rió Ash y todos emprendieron camino a la casa Ketchum

...

-Hijo –dijo Delia una vez que habían llegado a la casa – ¿puedes ir a la tienda con Misty a comprarme un ingrediente que me hizo falta?

-¿He? –el chico miró a su mamá extrañado

-Yo voy solo, no te preocupes –tomó el dinero y salió de la casa a paso rápido

-Pero ni siquiera le dije cual ingrediente –dijo Delia mirando como Ash ya se había ido

-Yo le diré –dijo Serena agarrando el papel y saliendo tras Ash

-Le ayudaré a poner la mesa –le dijo Misty a Delia, la pelirroja solo había visto otra vez como era evitada nuevamente por Ash

-No te preocupes Misty, Mr. Mime me ayudará –le dijo con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a todos –tomen asiento por favor, voy a servir la comida

-Sí –dijo Brock – ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No Brock, ya Mr. Mime me ayudó

Todos se sentaron para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, el profesor Oak y la señora Delia escuchaban atentamente todas las historias vividas de los chicos, en el crucero, en la cena especial y sobre los amigos que acababan de conocer; Ash quien acababa de llegar con serena prefirió subir a su habitación, fingiendo tener sueño y sentirse cansado por el viaje, aunque a Delia aquello ya se le hacía extraño, Ash era el primero en comer siempre y exactamente, cada vez que veía o estaba cerca de la pelirroja se alejaba al instante. Misty no estaba equivocada aquella vez, ella tenía razón.

-Brock, Gary, Tracey, ¿pueden acompañarme al laboratorio un rato? Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre una investigación que me llegó apenas –dijo el profesor Oak y los chicos asintieron y salieron de la casa después de haber terminado toda su comida.

-Lily, Daisy, Violet, Serena ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? –preguntó la mamá de Ash

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa señora Delia? –preguntó amablemente Serena recogiendo los platos de la mesa

-Mi amiga de la florería me dijo que hoy iba a entregarme unas flores que le había encargado y que acaban de llegar pero no creo poder con todas, ¿pueden ir por ellas? –les suplicó

-Sí, claro –sonrió Lily

-Sí, sí podemos –exclamó Serena

-Muchas gracias chicas, aquí está el ticket –se los dio y las 4 salieron de la casa dejando solas en la cocina a Delia, Misty y Mr. mime

-¡Oh, No! –exclamo asustada

-¿Qué pasa señora Delia? –preguntó Misty asustada

-Me olvide de darles esto a las chicas –dijo asustada mostrando un segundo ticket –sin esto no podrán recoger las flores y creo ya se adelantaron mucho

-Sí quiere yo se los llevo

-No –dijo firmemente –iremos Mr. Mime y yo, así les ayudamos… es que pedí varias flores –dijo emocionada

-La acompaño entonces –sugirió Misty

-No, no Misty, si despierta Ash no verá a nadie, mejor quédate aquí y si se despierta ayúdale a calentar la comida por favor ¿sí? –dijo Delia saliendo rápidamente de la casa junto con Mr. Mime

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haga qué? Pero…. –en cuanto reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, se había ido, suspiró y miró hacia las escaleras, estaba completamente sola en aquella casa, bueno, también estaba Ash, quien hacía de todo por evitarla, hasta no comer, y eso ya era grave, así que prácticamente sí estaba sola; se dispuso a limpiar la cocina y una vez acabó se sentó de golpe en una silla, miró en la pared una foto donde estaban Delia, Ash, Brock, el profesor Oak, Pikachu y ella, se levantó a verla más detenidamente y embozó una sonrisa, si solo las cosas fueran como antes, si todo volviera a ser como antes, ella no estaría sintiéndose tan mal de ver aquella foto.

-Mamá –escuchó una voz y sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de la misma – ¿MISTY? –se sobresaltó cuando entró a la cocina y a la única persona que vio fue a ella

-Ash… tu mamá no está, fue a recoger unas flores

-¿Y donde están todos? –preguntó buscando a los alrededores

-Los chicos con el profesor Oak y las chicas con tu mamá… pero… –dijo caminando hacia el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que escucho un rugir proveniente del estómago de su amigo – ¿Quieres comer?

-¿He? –él retrocedió un paso

-Tu mamá dijo que solo calentara la comida y…

-No gracias –dijo bruscamente dispuesto a salir de la cocina –cuando ella llegue

-Ash –dijo rápidamente y él detuvo su paso –trataré de que no se queme –trató de sonar lo más convencida posible, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y si tenía suerte de calentar bien la comida, que no se quemara o que por miedo a que no se quemara, la dejara fría, pero mientas ella se preocupaba en vano, él chico la ignoró y avanzó otro paso más –ESPERA ASH –gritó finalmente y lo detuvo de la mano obligándolo a detenerse y girar hacia ella, quedando frente a frente, él pudo ver sus ojos aguamarina un poco enojados, bueno tal vez mucho –ME QUIERES DECIR ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA ASK KETCHUM?

-No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú lo sabes Ash… ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

-¿E… E… Evitando? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-El que se ha vuelto loco aquí eres tú Ash, entonces dime, ¿Cómo le llamas a todo lo que has hecho? Ignoras mis comentarios, cuando estoy cerca de ti, tú te vas, me evitas, me ignoras por completo

-Estas alucinando Misty –dijo nervioso

-¿Alucinando? te aguanté varios días así, al principio creí que si exactamente eran alucinaciones mías pero no Ash, intenté hablar contigo varias veces y solo recibí rechazos, me evitas ASH ¿QUÉ TE PASA CONMIGO? ¿HICE ALGO MAL? dime por favor

-Todo

-¿Qué?

-Siempre haces todo mal –dijo él

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? Vamos Ash, al menos no fui yo quien te dejo plantado en la cena de ayer, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Bueno, después de todo te las ingeniaste para conseguir a alguien más ¿no Misty? –le dijo con un tono entre molesto y burlón que hizo que la pelirroja se enojará cada vez mas

-No, no conseguí a alguien más, Mike se quedó conmigo para que no estuviera sola… al menos ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Entonces talvez y no me necesitabas en esa cena… te la pasaste bien ¿No Misty? –Cruzó los brazos molesto – ¿te gustó que fuera Mike tu acompañante esa noche en vez de mí? Digo, tal vez si querían pasar un tiempo más juntos deberían hacerse novios y demostrar su amor a todos, no a escondidas –dijo aumentando el enojo de Misty, quien no podía creer las palabras de Ash

-¿Así como tú Ash? –él lo miro extrañado –¿Demostrar cuánto nos amamos así como tú y Serena? Al menos no soy yo quien se la pasa dando besos en plena mitad del barco –ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho, lo había soltado, a pesar de no ser un argumento válido, por qué vamos, era su novia, podían besarse cuando quisieran, Ash abrió los ojos como platos, nunca imaginó que alguien los había visto, ni menos ella.

–Dime, ¿lograste conquistarlo? ¿A cuántos más he? –Preguntó molesto sin ni siquiera pensar en la gravedad de sus palabras –no creí que fueras así Mis… –no pudo continuar hablando por que sintió un golpe en su mejilla izquierda, ella le había dado una bofetada.

-Para que te quede claro, Mike y yo somos amigos…. Estas insoportable ¿sabes?

-La insoportable siempre has sido tú Misty

-TONTO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES

-Ya por favor para ¿quieres Misty?, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo hoy –dijo apunto de marcharse de nuevo pero ella bloqueó su camino

-No Ash, no hasta que me digas ¿Por qué estas actuando así conmigo? porque es solo conmigo ¿no?

-Talvez por que los demás tienen mejor carácter que tú

-Te recuerdo que compartimos mucho tiempo juntos antes y jamás te habías portado de esa manera tan tonta Ash –bufó molesta

-Déjame pasar, ¿quieres? –dijo molesto, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamiento en ese entonces y no quiso empeorar las cosas

-No hasta que me digas ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA ASH?

-¿QUIERES SABERLO? ¿REALMENTE QUIERES SABERLO MISTY? –Comenzó a alzar la voz, ya había llegado a un límite donde podría comenzar a decir cualquier cosa sin siquiera razonarlo, porque estaba totalmente enojado, más que con ella, con él mismo, por ni siquiera encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta–TÚ, TÚ ERES EL PROBLEMA MISTY –gritó finalmente

-¿Yo? –dijo son poder creer las palabras del pelinegro

-VETE ¿quieres Misty? ¿Puedes irte de mi casa? No te quiero ver –dijo y agarró fuertemente el brazo derecho de la pelirroja –PASA QUE QUIERO QUE TE MANTENGAS LEJOS DE MI, NO TE HE VISTO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, ERES UNA DESCONOCIDA PARA MI, HE CONSEGUIDO MEJORES AMIGOS, TENGO UNA NOVIA QUE ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ, REALIZÓ VIAJES POKÉMON BUSCANDO SER EL MEJOR, GANO BATALLAS, ¿QUÉ MÁS PUEDO PEDIR? SIN EMBARGO ¿POR QUÉ TÚ? ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES APARECIENDO EN MI CAMINO? ¿PODRÍAS DEJARME EN PAZ? NUESTRA AMISTAD FUE BONITA PERO LO HE ESTADO PENSANDO Y AYYY DEBERÁS QUE ERES UN PROBLEMA PARA MI, Y SI TE ESTOY EVITANDO COMO TU DICES, ES POR…. –se detuvo completamente, miró aquellos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas, resbalando una a una por sus blancas mejillas ya rojas, se sintió demasiado culpable, era motivo de aquellas lagrimas; las frías y crueles palabras que había estado diciendo lastimaron el corazón de aquella pelirroja y su brazo, que él estaba sosteniendo estaba ya completamente rojo por lo fuerte que lo había sujetado, la soltó asustado –No, No espera Misty –intentó remediar su error, decirle alguna otra cosa, decirle que no llorara, quería abrazarla y pedirle que olvidara todo aquello.

-Está bien me voy, gracias Ash Ketchum –él intentó sujetar su mano pero ella retrocedió un paso evitándolo –eres un tonto ¿sabes? ¿LO SABES? –sus lágrimas no paraban y eso más le molestaba a ella, ¿Por qué siempre él tenía que ser su debilidad? –y sí, tienes razón, gracias por dejarme ayer en la cena, la pase mil veces mejor con Mike que como lo hubiera pasado contigo, ¿y sabes algo más? –Intento secar sus lágrimas con su mano derecha – Quédate con tu tonta vida, ya no me importará lo que hagas… a partir de hoy se acabó Misty Waterflower para ti

-Misty –dijo rápidamente pero ella salió corriendo de la casa de Ash y cuando reaccionó, él mismo intentó perseguirla, correr detrás de ella pero cuando estaba por hacerlo llegaron las demás chicas y para ello Misty ya estaba muy lejos. -¿Por qué solo empeoro las cosas pikachu?–se dijo una vez estuvo solo en su habitación – ¿hasta cuándo me daré cuenta de lo que me pasa?

...

Se levantó temprano, había reflexionado la noche anterior, claramente sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy duras para con la pelirroja, sus confusos sentimientos le estaban haciendo perder la amistad que habían cultivado por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, por lo que Delia se había preocupado bastante, Serena también, pero él no quiso salir de su habitación, solo Pikachu estaba con él, mirándolo, mirando triste a su entrenador que parecía más afligido de lo común, haciéndose siempre la misma pregunta ¿por qué?; bajó las escaleras corriendo y se encontró con su mamá quien lo miraba un tanto extrañada

-¿Ash?

-Hola mamá –dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No mamá –le dijo apresurado –tengo que salir ahora

-¿A dónde vas hijo?

-Tengo que pedir una disculpa a alguien, tengo que arreglar una situación que me ha estado volviendo loco toda la noche –dijo esto y salió de la casa rápidamente llevando a Pikachu en el hombro, a quien le había hecho prometer que si comenzaba a decir alguna barbaridad le diera una descarga eléctrica, lo que quería era arreglar la situación, no empeorarla, sí, definitivamente iba a hablar con Misty esta vez, le iba a pedir perdón, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, ya sabía cómo era la chica, no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente; llegó agitado después de tanto correr, colocó sus manos en sus dos piernas para tomar aire y después llamó a la puerta

-¿Ash? –Preguntó extrañada una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio – ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Creí que iban a venir más tarde

-Hola Daisy –la saludó impaciente –tu hermana, Misty ¿puedo verla?

-¿Misty? –preguntó ella sorprendida –pero Ash

-Por favor Daisy –suplicó el pelinegro –déjame hablar con ella

-Eso va a ser imposible Ash –dijo enarcando una ceja

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella no quiere verme? ¿Te pidió que no me permitieras verla? –preguntó asustado

-No Ash –rió ella -¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Pero ¿Por qué habría de pedirme eso Misty?

-Bueno…

-Ella no está aquí –dijo Daisy –ella está en ciudad Celeste –el chico abrió sus ojos como dos platos, sintiendo que mil espinas atravesaban su ser –Misty regresó a Ciudad Celeste desde muy temprano –él pelinegro se sintió derrumbar

 **...**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que Misty regresó a ciudad Celeste? ¿Ya no pensará regresar? ¿Qué hará Ash al respecto? ¿Cumplirá Gary su advertencia? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola lectores, aquí los dejo con el capítulo 16 esperando como siempre, que sea de su total agrado.**

 **Nuevamente agradeciendo sus comentarios, que le dan vida a esta historia.**

 **sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 16. ¿Problemas en el gimnasio Celeste?**

-Fue algo repentino –dijo Daysi, después de que invitara a Ash a pasar a sentarse con ellos en la sala de la casa vacacional en la cual ya estaba Lily, Violet, Tracey y Brock.

-Así es –dijo Tracey –en realidad, recibí una llamada de Ryan ayer cuando estábamos con el profesor Oak en el laboratorio, me dijo que Misty tenía que ir urgentemente al Gimnasio –explicó un poco preocupado

-¿Pasó algo grave? –preguntó asustado Ash

-Aun no lo sabemos –suspiró Lily –según Ryan le llegó un aviso de que el gimnasio sería visitado por el alto mando de la liga Pokémon de Kanto, al parecer hay un asunto que se debe tratar –sonó preocupada

-Espero que no sea nada grave –habló Violet soltando un suspiro y dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón

-No se preocupen chicas –las animó Brock –seguro que no es nada malo

-Ojalá tengas razón Brock, si hay un problema, la más afectada va a ser Misty –dijo Daisy –lo bueno es que Gary se fue con ella para apoyarla en todo

-¿Ga.. Gary? –preguntó Ash levantándose de su asiento de golpe

-Sí, Gary decidió acompañarla por cualquier cosa, él siempre se preocupa por ella ¿no es lindo? –preguntó Lily

-No, no lo es –dijo determinado el pelinegro

-Yo creo que sí –dijo Violet mirando de reojo al chico, no cabía ninguna duda en ella, pues rápidamente detectó que Ash se molestaba cada vez que Gary estaba cerca de su hermana menor

-Además anoche no se veía muy bien –dijo preocupada Lily –¿Tú sabes que le pasó Ash? –todos enfocaron su vista en el chico que se puso un poco nervioso, claro, él sabía lo que le pasaba a Misty, todo era por su culpa y por sus tontas palabras, pero no podía decirles eso, no por el momento, no al menos, hasta que arreglara las cosas con Misty

-¿Yo? –negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No, no, no sé ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía?

-Veras, anoche cuando volvimos, encontramos a Misty un poco pálida –señaló Daisy recordando –creo que había estado llorando

-Tengo que ir a Ciudad Celeste ahora –dijo Ash levantándose rápidamente de su asiento pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, fue detenido por una mano

-Espera Ash –dijo Brock sosteniendo al chico del brazo –Antes que nada, necesito hablar contigo

...

-¿Me vas a decir finalmente que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Gary mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que solo miraba detenidamente su taza de chocolate que Ryan les había preparado, como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, había llegado apenas a su gimnasio, por lo visto todo estaba en orden, limpio y cuando visitó a sus pokémon estos estaban en perfectas condiciones, así como ella los había dejado, Ryan había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, pero para su mala suerte, tenía dos situaciones que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y es que una era por Ash, ¿realmente ya no iba a volver a verlo nunca más? ¿Realmente había acabado su amistad? ¿Así? ¿Así como si nunca hubiera sucedido? ¿Cómo si todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos fuera solo tiempo perdido? ¿Cómo si todo hubiese sido un sueño que se disipa rápidamente al despertar?, y por otra parte y no menos importante, la visita del alto mando de la liga pokémon de Kanto la ponían totalmente nerviosa y preocupada, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le iban a decir? ¿Por qué habían enviado un mensaje al gimnasio celeste avisando de su visita a este y de que tenía algo urgente que tratar con la líder?, dio un suspiro y continuó en silencio – ¿me estas escuchando Misty? –preguntó Gary al no recibir respuesta de ella y verla completamente fuera de sí

-¿He? –finalmente reaccionó apartando su mirada de la taza de chocolate, que inmediatamente dejo en la mesa, y dirigió su vista hacia el peli marrón que la miraba preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada –suspiró –solo estoy nerviosa por la visita, ¿Qué crees que me digan? ¿Crees que algo malo? ¿Crees que me consideren una débil líder de gimnasio y me remuevan del cargo? –preguntó exasperada

-No te preocupes Misty, tú no eres una débil líder de gimnasio, tienes un buen nivel de batalla –sonrió, pero después volvió a su rostro serio –pero ¿Sabes que no me puedes mentir no?

-¿A qué te refieres Gary? –enarcó una ceja

-No solo es eso lo que te preocupa, desde antes de que Tracey te dijera lo de la liga, tenías los ojos llorosos… ¿fue él otra vez?

-¿Quién él?

-Ash

-No lo conozco –dijo cruzando sus brazos

-Sí –lanzó un suspiro desesperado –fue él… ¿puedes explicarme que pasó?

-Confórmate con saber que ya no somos amigos –bufó con indiferencia

-Misty –llegó Rryan corriendo hacia ellos y la miró como si tuviera miedo de soltar aquellas palabras –ellos… ellos ya están aquí

-¿Ya? ¿Ya están? –preguntó exaltada sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y la piel se le erizaba, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer toda su piel, finalmente iba a descubrir la verdad de aquel mensaje que la hizo regresar al gimnasio Celeste, finalmente iba a saber el por qué era tan importante que ellos hablaran personalmente con la líder, colocó su mano en su pecho sintiendo cada latido de su corazón e intentó encontrar alguna fuerza dentro de sí, que no la notaran nerviosa, que la vieran segura como toda una líder, suspiró –voy enseguida –con un movimiento suave colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha y salió de ahí, caminando a paso rápido hasta el alto mando.

-Te esperaremos aquí, SUERTE MISTY –alcanzó a decirle Gary, suspiró al ver esa cabellera pelirroja desaparecer tras aquella puerta, deseó que fueran noticias buenas para ella, y no malas porque si así lo fueran, la chica iba a sufrir demasiado, ella amaba mucho el gimnasio, era su vida entera, el mayor recuerdo de sus padres, pero si así lo fuesen, él estaría ahí para apoyarla en todo, claro, ya estaba decidido, se lo había advertido a Ash, y fue lo primero que él hizo otra vez, como si le diese esa oportunidad en bandeja de plata, sin embargo se sintió mal por Misty; recordó cuando esa noche, después de ayudar a su abuelo, el profesor Oak, y de pasar por Lily, Violet y Daisy a la casa de Ash, fue junto con Tracey y Brock a la casa vacacional, luego de pasar un rato, iba a irse a su casa, pero al llegar vieron una figura sentada en el borde de la alberca, la distinguieron al instante por sus cabellos naranjas, al hablarle, ella inmediatamente se incorporó y él pudo ver como ella secó sus lágrimas al instante para regalarles una sonrisa a todos; Tracey le dio la noticia en ese momento y ella rápidamente subió a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas para partir al día siguiente desde muy temprano, pidió antes de subir a su habitación que nadie la molestara, su piel blanca, lucia aún más pálida, y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, eso nadie lo pudo negar pero tampoco querían atacarla con miles de preguntas; Gary sabía que no era buena idea que ella se marchara sola a Ciudad Celeste en ese estado por lo que se empeñó a acompañarla, ahora iba a estar con Misty en cualquier momento antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerle daño.

...

-¿Me quieres decir que rayos te pasa Ash? –preguntó Brock sonando un poco molesto y mirando al pelinegro directamente, se había llevado a Ash a su habitación para hablar a solas

-¿De qué hablas Brock?

-Ya sabes Ash, ¿peleaste ayer con Misty verdad? … realmente yo entiendo que a veces peleen por tonterías, pero últimamente se están pasando ¿no? –Ash solo permaneció cabizbajo antes las palabras del moreno –anoche Misty no dejo de llorar… lloró toda la noche, antes y después de que subió a su habitación

-¿He?

-Ash –colocó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro –tú eres mi amigo, pero ella también y me duele verlos peleados así –suspiró bajando la mirada al igual que él

-Lo siento Brock, prometo arreglar las cosas

-Sí, hazlo pero hazlo bien ¿quieres? … piensa correctamente en lo que vas a decirle, los conozco y sé que son capaces de iniciar otra pelea, porque los dos creen tener siempre la razón, así que por el momento –lo miró –no vayas a ciudad Celeste, deja que ella también se tranquilice un poco

-Te entiendo Brock, pero… –finalmente alzó la mirada –No puedo permitir que… –se detuvo, sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación, que no podía permitir que Gary aprovechara esa situación, no, porque de alguna manera él solo el hecho de imaginarlos a los dos sentía otra vez esa furia nacer en su pecho, apretó sus manos en un puño conteniéndose de imaginar aquello

-Hazme caso Ash

-¿Y si Misty ya no regresa Brock? –Preguntó preocupado –necesito apoyarla también, quien sabe que le dirán los de la liga

-Espera su llamada mejor Ash –dijo el moreno mirando como el peligro perdía cada vez más la cordura –ella dijo que llamaría cuando terminara de hablar con los del alto mando –si es algo malo, vamos a ir todos a Ciudad Celeste, si no, ella volverá –aseguró

-¿Cómo sabes que volverá? Lo más probable es que no quiera ni verme –le dijo tristemente a su amigo –Brock… le dije cosas horribles –su voz comenzó a temblar

-Ash ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que ella era un problema para mí, Brock… la hice llorar –se dijo decepcionado por completo de él mismo –le dije que ya no la quería volver a ver, porque ella era un problema para mí y que yo había conocido personas mejores, le pedí que dejara de meterse en mi camino.

-Ash, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo para no exaltar a su amigo más de lo que ya estaba

-No lo sé –se sentó en la silla –Demonios, no lo sé –bajó la mirada exasperado –No sé qué me pasa Brock, esto se está complicando más y más, al menos antes pude controlarlo porque ella se despidió de mí y tomamos caminos separados, pero ahora es como si me estuvieran jugando una mala pasada, no sé si regresar fue lo mejor… creí que estos sentimientos se habían ido, pero parece que no, que siguen aquí y lo que es peor aún es que no entiendo muy bien que significan … por eso quería permanecer alejado de ella, evitarla a toda costa, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui demasiado egoísta, solo pensé en mis sentimientos, en lo mal que la estoy pasando gracias a ellos, no pensé en ella

-Así es Ash –dijo Brock –ella también está pasando por un mal momento… pero dime ¿Por qué razón no quieres que ella se meta en tu camino?

-Porque no Brock, porque… porque me puedo confundir más y –sostuvo su cabeza con sus dos manos

-¿Y porque no intentas arreglar esos sentimientos y descubrir que es?

-Es lo que intento pero… no puedo

-No puedes o ¿no quieres Ash? ¿Algo te detiene? –Brock entendía perfectamente que le pasaba a su amigo, pero no iba a decirlo, era preferible que él los descubriera por sí mismo

-No, no puedo, ya le ha dado mil vueltas a mi cabeza

-Piénsalo mejor Ash pero… alejándote de Misty y evitándola no será la mejor solución –le dijo –además, no solo tienes que pensar en ti y en ella, si no en Serena también

-¿En serena? –Preguntó extrañado -¿Por qué serena? –ladeo la cabeza mirando confundido a su amigo, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Es tu novia Ash

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir Brock? –Abrió los ojos como dos platos intentando descifrar las palabras del moreno – ¿qué a mí… a mí me… me gusta Mis…?

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso Ash –interrumpió el moreno –si no que, Serena es tu novia y deberías de pensar en que ella también debe estar pasando un mal momento al verte tan extraño… Yo solo dije eso, lo demás lo has dicho tú mismo –sonrió y Ash lo miro confundido, realmente no entendía mucho

-La comida esta lista –los llamó Tracey quienes estaban junto con las hermanas de Misty poniendo los alimentos en la mesa

–Vamos Ash –Brock se levantó del asiento –vamos a comer y después iremos con el profesor Oak, Misty dijo que iba a llamar una vez terminara la reunión, debemos saber qué es lo que le dijeron los de la liga –el pelinegro que se había quedado en completo silencio hacia unos momentos solo asintió

...

Tracey, Ash, Brock, Serena, Daisy, Lily y Violet se habían reunido en el laboratorio del profesor Oak después del desayuno, esperaban impacientemente la llamada de Misty, miraron el reloj, seguro que la pelirroja seguía en reunión todavía, pero se estaba demorando tanto, de acuerdo a lo que sabían, los de alto mando habían llegado al gimnasio desde hacía un buen rato, pues en el mensaje que mandaron decía la hora de reunión; las hermanas Waterflower no podían dejan de sudar frio y sentir por encima los nervios, Ash había pasado antes a su casa, donde les explicó a Serena que había ido a casa de sus amigos sin embargo no le dijo la razón, así que ella lo acompañó también al laboratorio del profesor Oak, por el camino, Tracey le había explicado a la ojiazul la situación, la razón del porque Misty y Gary no estaban y del por qué esperarían su llamada.

-Les traje un poco de té –dijo el profesor Oak con una charola que colocó en la mesa, en ella habían ocho tazas de té, él se sentó también con ellos

-Gracias –dijo Daisy sosteniendo la taza con sus manos temblorosas

-Tranquilas chicas –dijo Tracey –todo estará bien

-¿Qué pasa si dicen que no somos actas para el gimnasio? –preguntó Violet mirando con preocupación a sus hermanas

-Ni lo digas –la miró Daisy –eso no ocurrirá ¿o sí?

-Misty es muy buena en las batallas, es la mejor –dijo Lily –no creo que puedan decir que el nivel de batalla sea bajo

-¿Y si eligen a alguien más? ¿Y si ponen un nuevo líder? –preguntó Violet asustada

-Tengan paciencia –dijo el profesor Oak –no hagan hipótesis antes de hablar con Misty

-sí, tiene razón –suspiró Daisy

El teléfono anunció una videollamada nueva haciendo sobresaltar a todos ahí presentes, las hermas Waterflower sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del cuerpo de lo rápido que este latía, no habían podido controlar sus nervios y aunque esperaban ansiosas la llamada también tenían miedo de la misma, evidentemente estaban más que preocupadas, Brock tomó inmediatamente la llamada ocupando el asiento principal, los demás rápidamente lo rodearon, dejándose ver a todos en la pantalla, y ahí estaba, en el otro lado, aquel que había hecho la llamada, Gary

-Gary ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Brock

-¿Y Misty? ¿Aún no termina la reunión? –preguntó Lily desesperada al no ver a su hermana en la pantalla

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le siguió Daisy

-Oigan tranquilos –dijo Gary –Misty ya terminó la reunión

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Ash

-No sé, no me ha dicho nada, es más, no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que salió de la reunión, es como si estuviera petrificada –dijo preocupado el peli marrón, provocando que todos se pudieran más nerviosos todavía

-¿Tan grave es? –preguntó asustada Daisy

-¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Ash

-Sí –dijo Lily –dices que ya salió, ¿Dónde está Misty?

-Ella está aquí, a un lado mío… ven Misty –dijo el chico y la jalo de la mano para que se sentara poniéndose él a su lado y al otro lado Ryan

-Misty, ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Violet rápidamente al ver que su hermana no tenía ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni molesta, ni triste, ni feliz, nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida en aquel sobre que tenía en la mano y que nadie podía ver que era, porque estaba cerrado, era como si ella estuviera todavía en el trance de aquella reunión

-Por favor Misty, no nos asustes –dijo Lily desesperada

-Chicas –finalmente habló apretando entre su pecho ese sobre que tenía en las manos ¿Qué era aquello que estaba apretando la chica en sus manos? ¿Era acaso una carta de despido? ¿Pondrían a otro líder? ¿Cerrarían el gimnasio Celeste y abrirían otro donde ellas no estuvieran? – rápidamente sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, lo que terminó por asustar a todos

-¿Está todo bien Misty? –preguntó Brock intentando sonar lo más cálido posible, como cuando un padre se le acerca sus hijos cuando saben que están en problemas y quieren ayudarles

-¿Qué pasa Misty? –preguntó Ash rápidamente sintiendo una punzada en su pecho y unas ganas intensas de estar junto a ella en esos momento.

-Misty, habla ya, nos estas preocupando –dijo Daisy

-Chicas en realidad… – derramó una lágrima

 **...**

 **¿Qué le dijeron a Misty los de la liga? ¿Que pasará ahora? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como ya se acercan las fechas navideñas, bueno ya andamos en diciembre, se me ha ocurrido hacer un oneshot de Misty y Ash navideño, ¿Qué les parece? claro, no dejaré de actualizarlos con los capítulos de este fic.**

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. Un saludo y tengan buen día.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hermosos lectores, aquí los dejo con este capítulo, la verdad me ha costado mucho arreglarlo para que quedara muy bien, espero les guste y que disfruten de la lectura**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, son los mejores.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 17. El collar que me recordó sus hermosos ojos aguamarina**

-¿Qué pasa Misty? –preguntó Ash rápidamente sintiendo una punzada en su pecho y unas ganas intensas de estar junto a ella en esos momento.

-Misty, habla ya, nos estas preocupando –dijo Daisy

-Chicas en realidad… – derramó una lágrima para después embozar una gran sonrisa mirando fijamente a la pantalla –nuestro gimnasio fue elegido como el lugar para la celebración –dijo emocionada –La liga pokémon de Kanto va a celebrar el buen funcionamiento de los gimnasios dando algunos reconocimientos e impulsando a que continúen como hasta ahora, en donde asistirán todos los líderes de gimnasio con sus familiares y amigos –sacó del sobre la invitación que tenía una pokebola en el centro –seremos las anfitrionas de la fiesta –dijo todavía sin poder creerlo, por lo que sus hermanas dieron un salto de alegría festejando del otro lado de la pantalla –los del alto mando dijeron que nuestro gimnasio era uno de los más fuertes por el nivel de batalla y fuimos elegido por lo mismo

-Wow Misty que noticia tan genial –saltó Lily

-Es maravilloso, nosotras organizando todo –dijo de alegría Daisy

-¡Que emocionante! seremos anfitrionas –exclamó emocionada Violet –se imaginan… –puso una expresión soñadora – abriremos la celebración con una de nuestras magnificas presentaciones

-Todos quedaran impresionados –sonrió Daisy

-Seremos más famosas todavía –agregó con una enorme sonrisa Lily –ya lo veo venir

-Felicidades Misty, felicidades chicas, lo han hecho bien –dijo Brock muy contento por la noticia que les había dado la pelirroja –eso significa que mi familia también va a asistir a la celebración –sonrió

-Muchas felicidades Misty –dijo el pelinegro regalándole una sonrisa a la chica que apenas y había caído en cuenta que también él estaba ahí, pero en esos momentos estaba radiando de la emoción que no le dio importancia.

-Si Brock, tú familia vendrá al gimnasio Celeste, me dijeron que iban a enviar las invitaciones después de que yo les confirmara que si se podía hacer en este gimnasio, esta que me dieron es especial –la miró

-¿y cómo no íbamos a aceptar? –Dijo Violet –si es increíble poder ser parte importante de la celebración y en especial por el nivel de batalla

-Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar –exclamó Lily

-Sí, hermanas las necesito aquí pronto –les pidió la pelirroja guardando la invitación en el sobre

-Que gran noticia Misty –le dijo finalmente Gary quien estaba a su lado –felicidades –sin pensarlo dos veces jaló del brazo a la pelirroja y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando a todos sin palabras, en especial a ella y a Ash –es debido a tu gran esfuerzo que lo has conseguido

-Bueno, bueno –los miro Ryan con una sonrisa acercándose a la pantalla –aquí estos dos están celebrando y parece que no quieren que los molestemos, voy a colgar ahora, nos vemos… adiós

-GARY SUELTA A MISTY –gritó rápidamente el pelinegro muy molesto pero Ryan ya había colgado la llamada

-Ash –dijo Brock poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo intentando tranquilizarlo pues el pelinegro estaba furioso por aquella escena que todos acababan de presenciar, parecía que le costaba más disimularlo –de esto es de lo que te hablaba –movió la cabeza del chico en dirección a una anonada Serena que miraba confundida todavía a su novio –no puedes actuar así, como si estuvieras celoso –le dijo en casi un susurro para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo –celoso por otra chica en frente de Serena

-¿Qué? –Exclamó en un grito capturando la atención de todos, para después mirar a Brock y bajar la voz – ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices que estoy celoso? –Cruzó las manos –no, no lo estoy, yo no estoy celoso –negó con la cabeza – ¿te sientes bien Brock? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué habría yo de estar celoso? –Bufó cerrando sus ojos y apartando la mirada –eso es para los que son novios –se alejó del moreno a paso lento y caminó hacia Serena sin embargo aquello que había dicho Brock lo hizo pensar sobre la situación, si no estaba celoso, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto al ver que Gary abrazó a Misty? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto el imaginar hasta donde podía llegar Gary estando con la pelirroja en ciudad celeste?... tenía que ir ahí rápidamente.

-Bueno chicas –se giró Daisy hacia sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa –tenemos que regresar a ciudad Celeste –gritó de la emoción junto con Lily y Violet –una celebración en puerta nos espera

-Yo voy a ir con ustedes –señaló Tracey – ¿profesor Oak puede darme unos días?

-Claro Tracey, has trabajado muy bien

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó feliz Daisy –Tracey nos ayudará

-Claro, tenemos una fiesta que hacer y la tenemos que hacer bien, por el gimnasio Celeste –sonrió Tracey

-Oye Brock –se le acercó Violet –tu eres súper bueno cocinando – ¿podrías ir con nosotros y ayudarnos con la comida para la fiesta?

-Ay sí, eso estaría súper padre –le dijo Lily –ándale di que Sí Brock

-Si –dijo el moreno –claro, me encantaría, además voy a ver a mi familia, hace un tiempo no he ido a verlos

-Que buena onda eres, muchas gracias –dijo Daisy –y para la presentación… –volteó a ver a Ash y Serena –¿ustedes podrían ayudarnos? –Suplicó –realmente nos encantaría tener nuevos personajes, va a estar súper padrísimo

-Anda digan que si por favor –dijo Violet

-Además Serena podrá ayudarnos a decorar el lugar, ella tiene buen gusto por la moda –siguió contenta Lily

-Claro, me encantaría poder ayudarles –dijo Serena mirando con una sonrisa a su novio –y realmente me gustaría participar en su obra, ¿tú que dices Ash?

-Sí, no se diga más, nosotros también ayudaremos –sonrió – ¿verdad pikachu?

-Pika pi –asintió el pokémon amarillo felizmente

-Debemos ir rápido a ciudad Celeste –dijo Ash entusiasmado

-Sí, vamos –señaló Tracey

-CIUDAD CELESTE ALLÁ VAMOS –Gritaron las tres hermanas juntas

...

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar? –preguntó el peli marrón quien estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como la pelirroja tenía en sus manos una libreta y una pluma enfocando toda su atención a esta, pues escribía una lista de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para la celebración.

-¿Contar? ¿De qué hablas Gary? –Preguntó sin despegar la vista del papel – ¿Qué crees que me hace falta aquí? –extendió su mano para mostrarle la lista a Gary, lo miró fijamente esperando su respuesta

-No creo que haga falta nada más Misty –le dijo después de ver todo lo que la chica había anotado, la miró a los ojos y sonrió

-¿Y entonces por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro Gary? –bufó

-Porque es divertido ver cómo te estresas con todas estas cosas –señaló aun sin quitar esa sonrisa –tranquila Misty, la celebración será en cuatro días

-Exacto Gary –lo miró exasperada –precisamente porque la fiesta es en cuatro días, contando desde hoy –dio un suspiro largo y se recargó por completo en el sofá

-Tus hermanas te ayudaran mucho, no te preocupes, además yo también ayudaré, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-Tienes razón –dijo finalmente –pero realmente que me hayan dicho que mi nivel de batalla es bueno me da mucha alegría, quiero que todos se lleven buenas impresiones de este gimnasio –sonrió

-Misty –dijo Ryan entrando a la sala –afuera hay un chico que viene por una medalla

-Gracias Ryan, ya me hacía falta una batalla pokémon –dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta

-Tengo que ver esto –sonrió Gary acompañando a la pelirroja al campo de batalla

...

-Llegamos finalmente –gritó Lily con los brazos extendidos, feliz al entrar al gimnasio Celeste –me siento como en casa, que padre

-Sí, que emoción –dijo Daisy –todo está en perfectas condiciones

-Pero no veo a Misty por ninguna parte –Violet buscó con la mirada a su hermana

-Debe de estar con sus pokémon –dijo Daisy

-Pero ¿y Gary y Ryan? –Preguntó Lily –no los veo tampoco

-Raichu impactrueno ahora –gritó una voz y rápidamente todos dirigieron su vista al campo de batalla, claro, no había ni qué dudarlo, seguramente ellos estaban ahí, una persona en duelo y las otras dos presenciando

-Estan teniendo una batalla –dijo rápidamente Brock

-Vamos –dijo Ash corriendo hacía ahí

-Sí –le siguieron los chicos

-Corsola esquívalo rápido –dijo Misty haciendo que el impactrueno de raichu no lo lastimara –ahora rayo burbuja –corsola lanzó rayo burbuja causando que el pokémon de su contrincante cayera al agua

-Raichu sal de ahí y usa agilidad para después dar una embestida –señaló el chico

-Corsola al agua rápido

-¿Qué? –el chico se quedó sin nada que decir al ver como Raichu había perdido el equilibrio –Richu manda un impactrueno al agua

-Sal del agua rápidamente corsola y usa cañón de picos –el pokémon rosado salió del agua rápidamente pero cuando estaba por atacar, el entrenador le dio una orden a raichu

-Raichu, atrás de ti, usa agilidad –el raichu se movió rápidamente dejando a Corsola confundida viendo hacia otras partes, apareciendo el pokémon detrás de este -Ahora impactrueno

-No –dijo Misty al ver como esto debilitaba a su pokémon –corsola usa recuperación ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Recuperación? –el chico se quedó atónito

-Sí, corsola puede usar recuperación –dijo ella viendo a su pokemon

-Raichu usa embestida

-Espera a que llegue corsola –dijo Misty –esquívalo ahora –el pokémon rápidamente se movió –usa cañón de picos

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde ha quedado? –dijo el chico buscando al pokemon que se escondió en el agua y luego salió –Esquívalo raichu y dale otro impactrueno –dijo el chico

-Corsola de nuevo usa cañón de picos –le dijo Misty, este inmediatamente obedeció, por lo que raichu lanzó un impactrueno que con esfuerzo Corsola estaba deteniendo con su cañón de picos, repentinamente una pantalla de humo producto de los ataques de ambos pokémon inundó el escenario

-Raichu no –gritó aquel chico que vio a su pokémon muy debilitado una vez el humo se disipará

-Raichu no puede continuar, el ganador es corsola –gritó Ryan ondeando la bandera de Misty

-Lo hiciste bien corsola –le sonrió Misty a su pokemon –diste una buena batalla –se le acercó al chico

-Me dio gusto pelear contigo Misty –le dijo –pero no me dejaré vencer la próxima vez –empuñó su mano dándose animo

-Claro, te estaré esperando –dijo la pelirroja

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo paso? Si se supone que los tipo agua son débil antes los tipo eléctricos

-Bueno, corsola es un tipo agua roca, pero lo más importante de todo es establecer una buena relación con tu pokémon, no estés tan nervioso cuando recibas un ataque sorpresa porque tu pokémon lo sentirá también, tienes que estar siempre seguro de ti –le puso una mano en el hombro

-Gracias Misty –le dijo con una sonrisa y junto con Raichu salieron del gimnasio –te veré mañana –le dijo ondeando la mano

-Aquí te espero –le sonrío la chica

-Magnifico –aplaudió Brock y ella regreso la vista hacia ellos, se sorprendió, pues no imaginó que sus hermanas y amigos estaban ahí, presenciando la batalla

-Chicos, hola –dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos – ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-No tiene mucho –le dijo Lily –acabamos de llegar casi al último de la batalla

-Me alegra que estén aquí, realmente tenemos mucho que hacer –les sonrió y Gary se acercó a ellos

-Hola a todos, que bueno que vinieron, Misty necesita mucho de su ayuda –la miró –no ha dejado de estresarse

-Cállate Gary –lo codeó –estoy tranquila, podría manejar una situación así, cualquier situación la puedo enfrentar porque soy Misty –colocó sus manos en su cintura

-Sí, claro, acepta que nos necesitas feita –sonrió Lily

-Antes de comenzar con los planes, ¿podemos comer algo? –dijo Violet –estoy hambrienta

-¿No han comido nada? –preguntó Misty preocupada y todos negaron con la cabeza

-Si quieren yo me ocupo de la comida –dijo Brock –hace tiempo no cocino

-¿Lo harías? –le preguntó Misty emocionada –eso suena muy bien, ven vamos a la cocina

-Sí, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de darle una habitación a los chicos –dijo Daisy

-Eso es perfecto –les sonrió la pelirroja desapareciendo con Brock hacia la cocina

...

-Ufffffff –Misty dio un largo suspiro una vez llegó con Brock a la cocina desapareciendo de la vista de todos, el hecho de ver al pelinegro le provocaba un sentimiento de frustración, enojo y ansiedad, el moreno la miró preocupado

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco Misty –le dijo –no has parado en todo el día y la noche ya está cerca –dijo empujándola con sus manos hacia fuera de la cocina –cuando esté lista la cena te hablare ¿está bien?

-Gracias Brock –dijo ella dándole una sonrisa para después caminar a paso lento hacia su habitación, el solo ver a Ash la hacían ponerse de ese humor nuevamente, sentirse nerviosa a mas no poder, pues a pesar de que sintiera decepción y enojo por las palabras que él le dijo, se sentía molesta por todavía sentirse débil con su presencia, no es como si se dejara de querer a alguien de un día para el otro, y bueno, pero ¿por qué él estaba en ciudad celeste? Se suponían que Ash le había dicho que no quería que ella se cruzara nuevamente en su camino, en aquella discusión en la cual terminaron por decirse cosas hirientes, bueno él más que ella, pero si bien lo pensaba, el chico solo había ido al gimnasio para ayudar con los preparativos, quizás sus hermanas lo obligaron a ir, esos sentimientos de confusión, junto con los de la celebración, combinados con la frustración que le causaba el hecho de no poder hablar con él, le provocaban cansancio mental, caminaba cabizbaja, perdida entre esos sentimientos –Ouch –se quejó rápidamente al darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien

-Lo siento, iba un poco distraído –dijo rápidamente y ella reconoció aquella voz perfectamente –alzó la vista y abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban apenado

-No fue nada, no te preocupes –dijo secamente pasando de largo, sin decirle nada más, pero su paso de detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente

-Misty, es… espera –dijo con una voz titubeante

-Hola Ash, Hola Misty –se acercó el peli marrón a paso rápido

-Hola Gary –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio al verlo

-Oye Misty, finalmente los pude contactar –le sonrió

-Eso es genial Gary, ya tendremos la música lista –le sonrió alejándose con él hacia otra dirección, el pelinegro solo se quedó ahí, con el corazón en un hilo y un montón de palabras por decirle a aquella pelirroja que ante tus ojos desaparecía lentamente con Gary, dio un suspiró con pesar, al parecer las cosas con Misty no iban a ser tan fácil para él esta vez.

...

La mañana había llegado y con ella, las risas y constantes charlas que podían escucharse en el comedor, todos disfrutaban de un buen desayuno preparado por Brock que se había levantado temprano; mientras Tracey mordía un pan crujiente, Brock escuchaba atento y Misty que acaba de llegar tras tener una batalla pokémon con el chico del día anterior, y que finalmente se ganó la medalla remolino las miraba con un poco de molestia, Lily, Daisy y Violet les platicaban de la gran presentación que harían y por la cual se habían quedado toda la noche planeándola, señalando a Ash y Serena como los protagonistas de aquel espectáculo en el agua, Serena estaba totalmente de acuerdo, bueno, iba a interpretar el papel de princesa, y ella en eso tenía mucha experiencia, no por nada había participado en eventos demostrando su belleza y talento, y en especial porque aquel príncipe que la rescataría en la obra sería nada más y nada menos que su novio, Ash recodó entonces aquella ocasión en que vio por primera vez a Misty como sirena y también cuando tuvo que intervenir porque el equipo Rocket causo un disturbio queriendo robar a los pokémon, la miró y por un momento deseó que ella fuera la protagonista de aquella presentación en la que iban a participar, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza dirigiendo su vista hacia Daisy que continuaba contando sobre lo que debía hacer, para después recibir de sus propias manos unas hojas que contenían los diálogos.

-Entonces Misty –la miro Lily – ¿no quieres participar?

-No –dijo con los brazos cruzados –tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, además quiero ser yo la que reciba a los del alto mando después de la presentación, tomaré el micrófono y los anunciaré

-Que lastima, serias la hermana de la princesa perfecta, pero anularemos el papel –dijo Daisy y Misty apenas y pudo controlar su furia, ¿hermana de la princesa? ¿Por qué no la princesa?, miró al pelinegro para después apartar la mirada molesta, sus hermanas sí que sabían cómo hacerla enojar.

-Bien, Vamos a ensayar, todo tiene que quedar perfecto –exclamó Violet

-Ensayen toda la tarde –dijo la pelirroja para después mirar a Gary –nosotros iremos a comprar todo para la decoración –el peli marrón asintió y Ash le lanzó una mirada furiosa

-Yo le ayudaré a las chicas en el ensayo –dijo Tracey –tenemos que tener bien la escenografía

-Me parece perfecto –exclamo de alegría Daisy

-Entonces yo acompañaré a Misty y Gary con las compras para la decoración

-Sí, es una buena idea –dijo Ash rápidamente con una sonrisa

-Claro Brock –sonrió Misty

...

Después de regresar al gimnasio Celeste con las decoraciones, Misty, Brock y Gary habían llegado al final de los ensayos, Brock se dirigió a la cocina y Gary acompañó a la pelirroja a contar todo lo que habían comprado, revisando minuciosamente la lista que ella había escrito anteriormente; Ash no había encontrado el momento para disculparse con la pelirroja, o ella estaba en una batalla pokémon, o revisando la lista o se aparecía Gary, porque claramente lo había notado, la mayoría del tiempo, estaba con él, el peli marrón no se le había despegado casi ni un segundo, lo que lo terminó molestándolo todo el día, era más que obvio que Gary estaba cumpliendo su promesa; así con todos y sus intentos por obtener una oportunidad para hablar con ella, había llegado la tarde.

-La comida está muy deliciosa Brock –dijo Misty contenta, pues después de todo el arduo trabajo, los chicos se sentaron a comer

-Si Brock, como siempre, todo está exquisito –le siguió Lily

-Hay me apenan chicas –se sonrojó –pero muchas gracias

-Cocina igual de rico pasado mañana –le dijo Daisy –por favor, se buena onda

-Lo intentaré –rió el moreno pues el había sido el comisionado junto con Tracey de preparar la cena para los invitados.

-y ¿Cómo van con la presentación? –pregunto Misty intentando averiguar un poco más sobre la participación de Ash en la misma

-Todo bien hermanita –dijo Lily –aunque la escena del beso es la mejor parte

-¿QUÉEEE? –gritó exaltada –¿la… la escena del beso? –preguntó titubeante sin poder creer aquello, ¿era necesario una escena de beso? ¿Era enserio?, ya había visto una escena del beso en el barco y obviamente esa no era parte de un espectáculo, pero un segundo beso, ver como Serena se besaba con Ash, ¿en su gimnasio, enfrente de mucha gente, enfrente de sus ojos? no, eso no lo iba a poder soportar, miró furiosa a sus hermanas sin poder disimularlo, pero todavía más asombrado que ella quedo el pelinegro por las palabras de Lily, ¿una escena de beso? No había tal cosa en la obra

-Tranquila Feita –rió Daisy –no hay tal escena –sus tres hermanas rieron y ella se molestó más para finalmente darse cuenta de que había gritado muy fuerte capturando la atención de todos, en especial de Serena que la miraba molesta

-Es que…bueno… –rió nerviosa –creí que estaban presionando demasiado a Ash y Serena, el hecho de que sean novios, no significa que estén obligados a hacer lo que quieres… por eso, me preocupe –dijo Misty apenada –además es su decisión si van a darse un beso en la presentación y… bueno –dirigió su vista a Serena –si mis hermanas les ponen una escena difícil que no quieren hacer solo díganme

-No te preocupes Misty, todo va bien –dijo Serena a regañadientes

-Deberías de ver los ensayos Misty –dijo Lily

-Lo haré en el próximo ensayo –dijo sonriendo –ahora chequemos la lista

-Cabeza de zanahoria, ¿podrías dejar esa lista y terminar de comer? –le dijo Gary arrebatándole la lista de las manos

-Oye, ¿a quién le dices cabeza de zanahoria? Dame, esa lista… –lo miró –Gary Oak, no te hablare dos veces –dijo cruzando los brazos pero el chico no le prestó atención

-Come –dijo despreocupado por lo que la pelirroja solamente lo miró y continuó comiendo –además ya hemos comprado todo para la decoración, ya nada más falta lo de la comida y…

-¡Oh no! –exclamó Lily sobresaltada acordándose de algo, asustando a todos ahí en el comedor

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada Misty y a su mente vinieron las posibles cosas que pudo haber olvidado y que puso tan mal a Lily, su corazón dio un salto

-Los vestidos –dijeron al unísono las hermanas

-¿Los... los vestidos? –Preguntó Misty molesta –¿era eso?, por favor Lily no me asustes así –suspiró resignada

-Sí, no hemos ido de compras por los vestidos –dijo Daisy

-Pero si tienen muchos vestidos –dijo despreocupadamente la pelirroja para después beber un vaso de agua

-¿Estás loca? Esos ya los usamos, queremos otros e iremos esta tarde a comprarlos –sonrió triunfante Violet – ¿Nos acompañas serena? –miraron a la chica de cabellos miel

-Si claro –asintió con una sonrisa

-¿No iban a ensayar? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Si Misty, después de que volvamos, no nos tardaremos mucho

-Si no las conociera demasiado, les creería –bufó

-Además tú nos vas a acompañar para que elijas el vestido que usaras esa noche, como líder de gimnasio debes lucir sensacional

-Pero…–intentó buscar alguna excusa –tengo que atender las batallas pokémon –dijo Misty, una salida de compras con sus hermanas no era exactamente lo mejor, ella las conocía muy bien

-No te preocupes Misty, nosotros atendemos las batallas –dijo Ryan –tu puedes ir con tus hermanas –sonrió el chico

...

Mientras los chicos se quedaron en el gimnasio, ellas decidieron pasar una tarde de chicas, viendo lo que usarían en aquella celebración, entre tienda y tienda probándose cuantos vestidos bonitos vieran, combinándolos con zapato y joyería, no estaba de más recalcar lo emocionadas que estaban todas, porque bien, a Misty también le encantaba comprar, talvez con sus hermanas era un poco tedioso pero de todas formas estaba pasando una tarde agradable con ellas y bueno, también con Serena, que a pesar de todo parecía ser la más inocente de todo ese lío que tenía con Ash, él si era el problemático, la ojiazul de vez en cuando les daba consejos de como poder combinar sus vestidos

-Ese es perfecto para ti Violet –le había dicho con una sonrisa y los ojos destellantes

-¿Tú crees Serena?

-Claro, además combina a la perfección con el color de tu cabello, y si lo combinamos con esos zapatos –dijo tomando unos zapatos del mostrador – ¿no crees que sería genial?

-Sí, tienes mucha razón –le dijo la chica saltando de alegría.

-Finalmente encontramos algo que te agrada –le dijo Misty, después de que ya habían pasado por más de 6 tiendas diferentes y Violet no se había comprado nada

-Sí, pero la verdad no me importó para nada visitar varias tiendas –sonrió Lily quien ya había elegido su vestido

-Así es, fue divertido visitar tiendas aquí en ciudad celeste –dijo Serena sonriendo

-Y algunas son nuevas –le sonrió Daisy

-Ahora que ya todas tenemos nuestro vestido, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por una bebida o un postre? –sugirió Serena

-Sí, yo conozco de un muy buen lugar –dijo emocionada Misty –tienen pasteles

-Sí, genial, vayamos –dijo Violet una vez que pagó y salieron juntas del lugar

...

En el gimnasio, Ryan había terminado una batalla contra un retador, Brock preparaba la cena para cuando las chicas llegarán, Tracey continuaba revisando la lista de las decoraciones, por si se les había pasado alguna cosa, Gary estaba cuidando de los pokémon de Misty, y Ash se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la manera para poder hablar con la pelirroja y pedirle una disculpa

-¡Ho no! –exclamó Tracey acordándose de algo

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Ash que estaba en frente de él, se detuvo y miró a su amigo

-Se nos olvidó pasar por los manteles de las mesas –dijo Tracey sacando un ticket de su bolsillo

-¿Los manteles?

-Sí, Misty los había dejado encargados en una tienda, porque los había apartado –le mostró el ticket

-¿No puedes pasar mañana? –preguntó el pelinegro

-No sé, lo mejor es pasar hoy

-Te acompaño si quieres

-Sí, gracias Ash, vamos ahora –los dos chicos después de decirle a Brock a donde irían, salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron a la tienda, no cabía duda, Ash había estado en ciudad Celeste algunas ocasiones, y siempre le había parecido muy bonito y tranquilo, que disfrutó mucho el camino a la tienda, donde pudo sentir la brisa fresca despejarlo un rato de sus pensamientos, llegaron a una tienda donde Tracey paso rápidamente y él decidió esperarlo afuera, caminó un poco viendo algunas otras tiendas, y su mirada fue capturada por una joyería, se acercó a la vitrina como un instinto ya que algo le había llamado la atención, era un collar delgado con un dije de una gota de agua color aguamarina, tenía un destello singular e inmediatamente el pelinegro recordó los hermosos ojos de Misty y embozó una sonrisa sintiendo el latir más rápido de su corazón, tal vez pedir disculpas no era suficiente para conseguir su perdón después de aquellas palabras, tal vez necesitaba acompañarlo con un regalo, aunque bueno, era Misty, seguro a ella no le importaban tales cosas materiales, sino solamente su sinceridad, pero no pudo dejar de creer que ese collar luciría bien en ella e inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de la pelirroja con aquel hermoso vestido que usó en la cena, en esa misma cena que el desaprovecho la oportunidad de compartir con ella y entonces se sintió como un completo tonto.

-Hola buenas tardes –le dijo una anciana, con sus cabellos blancos y una mirada azul celeste –¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿He? –no la había visto debido a que tenía la mente en otro lugar o más bien en una persona

-¿Te ha gustado ese collar? –preguntó la anciana al ver con atención donde había tenido la mirada el pelinegro desde hacía bastante tiempo –buena elección –dijo sacándolo de la vitrina y mostrándoselo a Ash –acaba de llegar a la tienda, no tengo otro igual, además tiene una leyenda

-¿Una leyenda? –preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, ¿quieres escucharla?

-Claro –dijo rápidamente

-Años atrás, esta piedra perteneció a una gran maestra pokémon de agua

-¿Pokémon de agua?

-Sí, se dice que ella amaba mucho a los pokémon de agua… Un día, un joven que la amaba mucho le dio esta preciosa piedra, fueron una linda pareja pero…

-¿Qué paso?

-un día, en uno de sus viajes, presenciaron un derrumbe, por lo que ellos quedaron atrapados en una cueva

-¿Atrapados? ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Ella dijo que su piedra comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, haciendo que las mismas rocas, incluso la más pesada se moviera, se dice que los pokémon de agua que ella había cuidado y protegido le brindaron todas sus energías a esa piedra para poder rescatarlos

-¿La piedra brillo muy fuerte? ¿Cómo si tuviera poderes especiales que le brindaron sus pokémon de agua? –el pelinegro quedo impresionado antes aquella historia

-Exactamente –dijo la anciana

-¿Qué pasó con la pareja?

-Fueron muy felices –sonrió –se dice que solo quien posea un corazón noble con los pokémon de agua tendrá ese poder con la piedra también –dijo con una sonrisa y vio al pelinegro que no quitaba la vista de aquel collar –pero bueno, es solo una leyenda

-Ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa –voy a llevarlo

-¿Es para tu novia? –preguntó la anciana sonriendo

-¿He? este… no…–dijo apenado y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Para una persona especial?

-Si –aseguró –para una persona especial

-Toma –dijo dándole una pequeña caja donde había puesto el collar, era de terciopelo color aqua en forma de gota de agua –espero que le agrade mucho a esa persona especial –le guiño un ojo

-Gracias, estoy seguro que le va a encantar –salió con una sonrisa de la tienda

-Ahí estas Ash –dijo Tracey con la bolsa de los manteles en la mano –te estaba buscando

-Hola Tracey, estuve observando algunas tiendas

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-Sí –asintió y siguió a su amigo, guardó la pequeña caja en un bolsillo de su pantalón, si tenía suerte podría dárselo antes de la celebración.

 **...**

 **¿Podrá Ash finalmente encontrar el momento adecuado para disculparse con Misty sin que Gary los interrumpa? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **DEJA TU COMENTARIO, ME GUSTARÍA SABER TU OPINIÓN DE LA HISTORIA**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola lectores, aquí les dejo el capítulo 18 esperando sea de su agrado. Es un poco corto. Ya sé que me me odiaran por este capítulo pero realmente en los proximos veremos más escenas de nuestros protagonistas favorios, Ash y Misty, solo que estoy dejando que Ash sufra un poquito, no es como si llegara y le dijera Misty disculpame, y ella lo aceptara al instante. Espero entiendan el punto.**

 **GRACIAS A SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, los leo todos y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 18. Los papeles se voltean; ahora ¿Quién evita a quién?**

El cielo oscuro iluminado por la luna y las estrellas daban aviso de que la noche había llegado y junto con ella, las chicas al gimnasio Celeste, eran las ocho de la noche cuando decidieron ensayar otra vez la presentación para la fiesta, si querían que todo saliera bien; mientras Daisy, Lily, Violet, Serena y Ash recitaban algunos cuantos diálogos, algunos pokémon bailaban al compás de la música y creando hermosos efectos bajo el agua, Misty, Gary, Brock, Tracey y Ryan sentados en las gradas miraban con atención a sus amigos que ponían todo su esfuerzo, pues apenas llevaban un día y ya todos conocían los movimientos y su papel a interpretar, la pelirroja miró a Serena, había estado actuando de manera muy natural al lado de su novio a pesar de que nunca antes había pisado el escenario donde las hermanas Waterflower hacían todos sus ballet, ella pareciera como si pudiera manejarlo todo, vaya que si era increíble, tal vez por eso y por sus demás encantos Ash la amaba tanto, en eso pensaba Misty y soltó un suspiro.

-De nuevo la historia del príncipe y la princesa –dijo en casi un susurro pero el peli marrón la alcanzó a oír

-¿No te agradan? –preguntó

-Mis hermanas aman esas historias –le sonrió ella

-¿Y tú?

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a verlas –dijo y enfocó su vista a Ash quien en esa escena era cuando peleaba con los bandidos que eran sus hermanas, para salvar a la hermosa princesa, que lucía asustada, no era una sirena esta vez, era una delicada y tímida princesa que amaba a los pokémon de agua y que siempre que podía iba a visitar a sus amigos al mar para bailar y jugar con ellos, pero un día quisieron robarla a ella y sus pokémon porque juraban que el rey daría un buen dinero por ella pero el valiente y apuesto príncipe que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la princesa la defendió a capa y espada –como si eso pasara en la realidad –cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada del pelinegro

-¿El qué? –la miró Gary

-Que el amable príncipe te rescate

-Yo lo haría –la miro fijamente

-Vamos Gary, no digas tonterías –dijo y regresó la mirada hacia los ensayos

-El príncipe, la princesa y sus pokémon de agua vivieron felices por siempre –había dicho Lily como narradora dando fin a la presentación que no podía cerrar con mejor broche de oro que con un baile bajo el agua protagonizado por obviamente la princesa Serena

-Y entonces el príncipe vio a una hermosa sirena de hermosos cabellos naranjas y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, que no lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar a la princesa Serena –dijo Misty para ella misma con una sonrisa

-¡Muy bien! –gritó Brock desde las gradas –estuvo excelente

-Sí, felicidades a todos –aplaudió Misty también

-Gracias –agradeció Daisy –la verdad por algo somos las hermanas sensacionales

-Si, además estos actores nuevos son la onda –dijo Lily

-Bueno chicos, creo que después de este gran ensayo deben de tener mucha hambre –comentó Brock –¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? –todos asintieron rápidamente para salir directamente al comedor, menos una pelirroja

-Ahora los alcanzo –dijo Misty –voy a ver a mis pokémon –salió corriendo hacia ellos, en cuanto Ash la escuchó, regresó su caminar pues si bien le iba, ese podía ser el momento para hablar con ella y de una vez por todas arreglar esa situación que lo estaba matando, Serena se empeñó en acompañarlo pero el negó con la cabeza diciéndole que lo esperara en el comedor para que le apartara el platillo más grande, ella aceptó a regañadientes, él solo imaginarlos a aquellos dos la comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

-Lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Misty a sus pokémon de agua

-¿Pysduck? –decía el pokémon pato agarrando su cabeza

-Hey, no te acerques tanto al agua –dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y riendo un poco –tu no cambias he

-Misty –finalmente se atrevió a hablar, después de verla con sus pokémon un momento.

-¿Ash? –dijo ella cuando escucho su voz y alzó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos cafés, pero inmediatamente la apartó molesta, nuevamente tenia esas palabras hirientes en su cabeza, se incorporó quedando frente a frente a él -¿Qué quieres? –cruzó los brazos esperando su respuesta

-Bueno…. Veras –dijo con una mano en su nuca intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero segundos después la vio jugar con sus pokémon nuevamente ignorando por completo su presencia y el esfuerzo que ponía pensando detalladamente en cada palabra que le diría, sin embargo a ella parecía no impórtale aquello y se molestó -¿podrías tan siquiera mirarme cuando te estoy intentando hablar?

-Estoy ocupada Ash, ¿no lo ves?

-Misty –los dos escucharon una voz que reconocieron inmediatamente y que molestó al pelinegro al instante

-Gary –lo saludó Misty con una sonrisa corriendo rápidamente hacía él

-Vamos a cenar –le sonrió

-Si –dijo ella

-Oye Ash ¿no vas? –preguntó Gary aumentando el enojo de su amigo, que lo miraba como si de sus ojos cafés sacara llamas justo como un charizard

-Sí, enseguida voy –caminó furioso hacia el comedor

...

La cena preparada por Brock había pasado entre conversaciones, risas y palabras de ánimo para calmar los nervios de las hermanas Waterflower, en especial de la pelirroja que no paraba de revisar la lista, ya se iba otro día más y solo le quedaban dos para la gran fiesta, ya tenían la mayor parte de las decoraciones, los ensayos de la presentación estaban bien, junto con la escenografía y los vestuarios, además ya tenían decidida la cena que se prepararía así como también los papeles que desempeñarían en la celebración; Brock estaba emocionado porque vería a su familia, y podían ver también a los otros líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Ash comenzó a contar entonces los recuerdos de las batallas en cada uno de los gimnasios pokémon que había tenido cuando inició su viaje. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la cocina para descansar después de ese día tan difícil, porque seguramente el siguiente sería todavía peor; Misty se había quedado a lavar los platos mientras Gary y Tracey le ayudaban, habían obligado a Brock a salir casi a jalones pues querían que el moreno ya descansara también, el haber hecho el desayuno, la comida, la cena y todavía ayudarlos a los quehaceres de la casa durante todo el día ya era bastante, Ash decidió esperar a la pelirroja afuera de la cocina, sin embargo no la vio ni un momento a sola, siempre platicando y riendo con Gary, lo que le molestó demasiado y si no fuese porque serena lo tomó de la mano y le pidió acompañarla hasta su habitación, estaba seguro de gritarle al peli marrón exigiéndole que le alejara de Misty al instante que ya la había tenido por mucho tiempo durante todo el día, pero después de acompañar a Serena, se detuvo afuera a la habitación de la pelirroja y decidió esperarla ahí.

-Misty –dijo cuando finalmente la vio venir, agradeció que no llegara con Gary

-¿Ash otra vez tú? –lo miro desesperada –voy a mi habitación

-Espera, solo escucha algo –dijo apresurado antes de que ella pudiera continuar su paso

-Habla Ketchum

-Ketchum ¿ahora no me dices Ash? –se molestó un poco

-Hey Misty –apareció Gary al instante como si tuviera un radar el cual le pudiera avisar cuando Ash se la acercaba a la pelirroja, Misty lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa agradeciéndole el haber aparecido, pocas ganas tenia de hablar con el pelinegro

-Gary ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Misty un momento? –preguntó el pelinegro ya cansado de que este siempre apareciera cuando por fin la veía sola, si de por sí ya era bastante difícil hablarle a ella y encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aún más difícil con la presencia de Gary que no la dejaba a sol ni a sombra, el peli marrón solamente miró los ojos aguamarina de Misty y en ellos pudo notar como le imploraban que la alejara de Ash en ese momento

-Lo siento Ash, pero, hay algo urgente que quiero hablar con ella –la tomó de la mano y se la llevó

-GARY –gruñó el pelinegro viendo como nuevamente le arrebataban a la pelirroja

...

-Gracias Gary –dijo Misty lanzando un suspiro corto intentando soltarse de su agarre –creo que ya lo hemos perdido.

-No Misty –la volvió a sostener y ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa?

-Soy yo el que necesita saber que pasa ¿Qué rayos te hizo Ash?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No soy tonto Misty, ¿crees que no he notado que intentas evitarlo? ¿Ahora qué pasa? Debió ser algo fuerte para que te estés comportando así con él

-¿Así como Gary?

-Misty por favor ¿tú evitar hablar con Ash Ketchum? ¿Enserio? Además eso no fue todo ¿Por qué esa vez estabas llorando por él?

-¿Cómo sabes que fue por él?

-Es tu debilidad, últimamente estas así por él

-Es que ya me tiene harta –dijo finalmente –eso es todo

-¿Harta? Misty… lo amas –dijo un poco molesto, aunque él sabía que era verdad, que esas palabras eran toda la verdad, vaya a esas alturas quien no pudo darse cuenta, menos el despistado de Ash, él no se daba cuenta nunca de los sentimientos de Misty, no pudo evitar sentir celos y tristeza a la vez.

-¿Qué? eso no es cierto, no lo amo, para nada, no significada nada para mí –intentó negarlo

-¿Por qué lo sigues negando?

-Es la verdad –dijo intentando liberarse de la mano de Gary que no la había soltado

-Misty –le apretó más fuerte la mano para que no pudiera escapar esta vez –no puedes soportar tú sola todo ese dolor, incluso esa vez en el barco lloraste por él, porque se besó con su novia y …

-Él y su novia pueden hacer lo que quieran –cruzó los brazos molesta –no me importa

-Si como no… Misty casi te desmayas cuando escuchas que tu hermana mintió sobre la escena del beso en la presentación

-Ya lo explique, no quería que mis hermanas los obligaran a algo que tal vez no querían hacer

-¿Cuántas veces vas a negarlo más? Yo lo sé, es imposible no darse cuenta y…

-Cállate Gary –dijo Misty ya al borde de la desesperación –tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada –sus ojos acuosos de nuevo hicieron doler el corazón del peli marrón

-Misty por favor –la tomó por los hombros

-Ya no lo soporto –dijo ella –intenté que su relación no me afectara, intenté dejarlo pasar, intenté que esto no me doliera, pero no puedo, no pude, además últimamente me estaba evitando discutimos yo quise arreglar las cosas pero discutimos

-Nuevamente

-No lo necesito, no necesito a Ash ketchum en mi vida, no lo necesito –dijo finalmente soltando las lágrimas haciendo que su visión se nublara –si él quiere que me aleje de su vida está bien, si él cree que yo soy su problema está bien, está bien, si él no me quiere más en su camino ESTA BIEN

-¿Qué?

-Gary –lo miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Ash me dijo que no me metiera en su vida, que yo significaba un problema para él, me dijo que tenía más amigos, una novia, que no me siguiera metiendo en su camino –ya no pudo hablar más por que las lágrimas no paraban y su voz se entrecortaba al recordarlo, Gary solamente la miro con ternura, como si pudiera ver a una niña pequeña a quien le habían quitado lo más valioso que pudiera tener, como una niña intentando ser fuerte por ella misma, entonces su corazón dio un vuelco del dolor, no soportó verla más así, le destrozaba, ¿hasta cuándo iba a terminar su sufrimiento? ¿Hasta cuándo Ash iba a ser su debilidad más grande?

-Entiendo –dijo con suavidad y la abrazó fuertemente, entonces decidió protegerla, cumplir la advertencia que le había hecho al pelinegro aquella noche en el barco, porque eso ya había llegado a su límite. _"Misty me aseguraré de que estas sean las ultimas lagrimas que derrames por Ash Ketchum, haré todo lo posible por sacarlo de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón, voy a conquistarte Misty Waterflower, voy a conquistarte mi preciada sirena, lo prometo"_ pensó el peli marrón con toda la determinación del mundo, acarició el suave cabello de la pelirroja y por un instante cerró los ojos, dejando que ella continuara llorando –Mañana tengamos una cita –dijo en un susurro

 **...**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que Gary ha decidido cumplir la advertencia? ¿Podrá Ash finalmente hablar con la pelirroja? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **el capítulo siguiente se llama: ¿Cita para dos?**

 **No olviden dejar su review, gracias a todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola queridos lectores, los dejo con este capítulo 19, esperando como siempre que sea de su total grado, la verdad me emocioné escribiéndolo, espero a ustedes también se emocionen leyendo.**

 **AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, me animan y motivan a seguir esta historia.**

 **Sin más los dejó continuar la lectura.**

...

 **Capítulo 19. ¿Cita para dos?; El primer beso de Misty**

-¿Qué?

-Gary –lo miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Ash me dijo que no me metiera en su vida, que yo significaba un problema para él, me dijo que tenía más amigos, una novia, que no me siguiera metiendo en su camino –ya no pudo hablar más por que las lágrimas no paraban y su voz se entrecortaba al recordarlo, Gary solamente la miró con ternura, como si pudiera ver a una niña pequeña a quien le habían quitado lo más valioso que pudiera tener, como una niña intentando ser fuerte por ella misma, entonces su corazón dio un vuelco del dolor, no soportó verla más así, le destrozaba, ¿hasta cuándo iba a terminar su sufrimiento? ¿Hasta cuándo Ash iba a ser su debilidad más grande?

-Entiendo –dijo con suavidad y la abrazó fuertemente, entonces decidió protegerla, cumplir la advertencia que le había hecho al pelinegro aquella noche en el barco, porque eso ya había llegado a su límite. _"Misty me aseguraré de que estas sean las ultimas lagrimas que derrames por Ash Ketchum, haré todo lo posible por sacarlo de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón, voy a conquistarte Misty Waterflower, voy a conquistarte mi preciada sirena, lo prometo"_ pensó el peli marrón con toda la determinación del mundo, acarició el suave cabello de la pelirroja y por un instante cerró los ojos, dejando que ella continuara llorando –Mañana tengamos una cita –dijo en un susurro

-¿Cita? –la chica abrió los ojos como platos separándose por completo del abrazo del chico

-¿Cita? –rió nervioso -¿he dicho cita?, no claro que no, estaba diciendo que no te preocupes, ya verás que el tonto de Ash se arrepentirá de esas palabras –nuevamente abrazó a la pelirroja

...

Los resplandecientes rayos de sol dieron anuncio de una bella mañana en Ciudad Celeste, en donde, los chicos, excepto por dos de ellos, disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno preparado por Brock y Tracey, no era obvio imaginar quienes faltaban y la pelirroja se moría por saber la razón de no presentarse al desayuno de aquellos dos, mientras mordía una tostada mirando ese lugar vacio, escuchando solo las voces a su alrededor pero no se concentraba en ellas, su mente solo viajaba hacia las mil y unas posibilidades de donde podrían estar, tal vez pasando un agradable tiempo juntos, talvez seguirían durmiendo, talvez ensayando sus diálogos, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y temía preguntar, no quiso darle demasiada importancia frente a los demás, quienes conversaban a gusto e intentó hacer lo mismo.

-Ash y Serena, salieron a dar un paseo juntos por ciudad Celeste –dijo el moreno al notar la callada expresión de su amiga y ella al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro reaccionó al instante; eso era cierto, la pareja había salido desde muy temprano a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pues la oji azul quería conocerla un poco más, y ¿por qué no?, pasar un buen tiempo con su novio a solas, al pelinegro le pareció bien la idea, pues de esta manera podía olvidarse momentáneamente de aquella pelirroja y lo mal que la estaba pasando él cada vez que la veía junto a Gary, pero también porque últimamente estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y tratando de resolver sus sentimientos que no le había prestado la atención suficiente a Serena, es más, actuaban solo como amigos y no como una verdadera pareja, por lo que cuando su novia se lo propuso el aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Me parece muy bien que decidan pasar tiempo juntos –dijo Lily mirando a su hermana menor –m¿No lo crees así Misty?

-Esos dos pueden hacer lo que quieran –dijo un poco molesta, una de sus sospechas era cierta, estaban pasando un buen momento juntos mientras ella se preguntaba dónde estaban, llevó a su boca un montón de comida de imaginarlos

-Tranquila Misty, vas a atragantarte –Daisy le pasó un vaso con agua

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo finalmente pasando toda la comida y tomando agua –es que tengo que apurarme para seguir con los preparativos

-¿No te estas estresando demasiado? –le preguntó Ryan

-¿Demasiado? Estamos un día más cerca de la celebración… la cual es mañana en la noche –dio un suspiro

-Tiene razón Ryan, Misty –le dijo Violet –tal vez deberías salir un rato tú también

-Hay una feria aquí en ciudad Celeste –comentó Lily – ¿Por qué no van tú y Gary? –los dos se regresaron a ver

-¿Qué te parece la idea Misty? –Gary aprovechó la oportunidad

-No lo sé –dijo titubeante mirando a sus hermanas –todavía tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para la fiesta y…

-Solo será un rato –insistió el peli marrón –no nos tardaremos mucho, además necesitas tomar un poco de aire libre

-Tal vez otro día, cuando pase la celebración…

-Nada de eso Misty… –intervino Tracey –ve y diviértete un poco, has estado demasiado estresada

-Tiene razón Tracey, entre batallas, compras para la fiesta, revisando que nada falté en tu lista y los cuidados hacia tus pokémon, yo creo que mereces salir –dijo Daisy

-Ay si feita, nosotras también estamos al cuidado de este gimnasio y créeme no lo quemaremos si estas fuera por un momento… lo estuviste mucho tiempo –dijo Lily

-Vayan, no seas así Misty –le dijo Violet y la pelirroja se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no era que no quisiera salir con Gary o que pusiera de pretextos la celebración y el difícil trabajo que esto conllevaba, es que simplemente no tenía suficiente humor para salir a divertirse, había pasado por tanto últimamente que lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama todo el día, y ella sabía que eso era grave porque siempre fue una persona muy activa, pero ese era su estado de humor en esos momentos, y claro todo tenía una explicación lógica: ASH

-Pero… las batallas

-Yo me haré cargo –dijo Ryan

-Las compras de la comida…

-Yo las haré –dijo Brock

-Los pokémon

-Yo los cuido –dijo Tracey

-¿Quieres dejar de poner miles de excusas? –exclamó desesperada Lily antes de que su hermana continuará hablando

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, tal vez todos ahí tenían un poco de razón, tal vez y sí necesitaba ir a divertirse un rato, sonrió y dirigió su vista al peli marrón que la miraba muy contento, y con el corazón dando un vuelco de felicidad –Vamos Gary, divirtámonos un poco –el chico asintió, ¿podría ser aquello una cita? ¿Una cita finalmente entre él y Misty? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al solo pensarlo.

...

-Mira Ash –dijo Serena emocionada apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser una feria, se paró enfrente del pelinegro con un destello especial en sus ojos y juntó las manos en forma suplicante –¿Podemos ir? –esperó una respuesta afirmativa de su novio

-¿Quieres ir?... –ella asintió –entonces iremos –le sonrió y pikachu también se puso feliz; los tres entraron y se quedaron asombrados ante aquello, estaba todo lleno de colores vivos, entre juegos mecánicos con figuras de pokémon y puestos de comida y dulces por todas partes, como paletas, algodones de azúcar, cupcakes de muchos sabores, entre otros divertidos postres, también se podía ver un circo y carteles de los magníficos talentos de los pokémon que ahí actuaban, así como juegos para que todos, junto con sus amigos pokémon se animaran a participar llevándose algún premio, también habían vendedores de globos y algún otro peluche con forma de pokebola

-Pikaaaaaa pi –dijo el pequeño roedor amarillo viendo con sus pequeños ojos brillantes aquel maravilloso lugar, el cual estaba abarrotado de personas y sus pokémon

-Wow, es asombroso –exclamó feliz Serena

-Hay mucha gente, así que no te mantengas alejada de mi –dijo Ash y como reflejo a estas palabras Serena lo tomó de la mano inmediatamente asombrando al pelinegro

-Así no estaremos alejados –sonrió sonrojada y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia adelante, mientras caminaban juntos.

-Pase, pasen, ¿Qué pokémon derribara aquel bote con un chorro de agua? Pasen –se escuchaba

-Pasen, es para pokémon eléctricos, ¿Qué pokémon eléctrico tendrá un mejor impactrueno? Inscribe a tu pokémon

-Pase, aquí, si tiene un corsola ¿Cuántos globos podrán reventar su pokémon con cañón de picos? –se podía escuchar a una gran multitud invitando a todos las personas que habían en la feria

-Pasa, aquí le daremos un look especial a su pokémon –decía una bella chica, que si bien Brock la viera se enamoraría completamente

-Pasen todos, vengan a ver el acto de Mr. Mime –decía un muchacho de porte elegante y varias personas se reunieron a su alrededor

-Realmente todo es muy emocionante –dijo emocionada Serena – ¿quieres jugar un juego Pikachu? –Miró al pokémon amarillo -¿quieres jugar conmigo aquel juego? –señaló a uno en donde el entrenador tenía que lanzar una especie de discos, todos al mismo tiempo y el pokémon cual sea que llevara tenían que utilizar algún ataque para destruirlos, al final se sumaba el total de lo que había derribado, pues cada disco tenía un numero diferente, desde el 1 al 10.

-Genial –grito Ash –ve Pikachu, demuéstrales que tú puedes derribar todos los discos –dijo Ash y su pokémon amarillo asintió feliz –Yo los estaré apoyando, vamos serena, vamos Pikachu –dijo Ash animándolos

-Si –asintió la chica de cabellos miel con pikachu en sus brazos dirigiéndose con el pelinegro hacia el juego.

...

-Wooow – Misty quedo sorprendida ante la gama de colores que tenía ante ella, realmente ya había asistido a otras ferias cuando era más pequeña, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo increíble que estas eran, sus ojos verdes aguamarina tenían un destello especial como si hubiese visto un pokémon de agua y bueno sí los vio junto con sus entrenadores en diversos juegos, así como también varios adornos de pokebolas y distintos pokémon no solo de la región de Kanto, sus ojos destallaron más todavía al mirar la variedad de dulces que vendían, y los peluches que estaban entre los premios de los juegos.

-Misty, no te alejes mucho ¿quieres? –le dijo Gary con un poco de preocupación y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando a cada instante a la pelirroja que iba de un lado a otro viendo todos los lugares que le llamaban la atención en la feria como una niña de 5 años. Había mucha gente, parecía que no solo de ciudad Celeste sino de otras también.

-No te preocupes Gary –dijo ella acercándose finalmente a él y caminando a su lado, pero eso no duró mucho porque cuando vio un montón de personas reunidas y escuchó a un hombre hablar se acercó rápidamente a ver de qué se trataba, el peli marrón suspiró resignado, por más que se lo advirtiera, ella iba a hacer lo que quería, sin embargo estaba feliz de ser él quien veía esa faceta tan infantil de la pelirroja, se arrepintió de no haberle hablado antes, cuando iba a cada una de sus presentaciones, tal vez de esa manera ella pudo olvidar a Ash, aunque quien sabe, ella lo amaba mucho; se acercó a ella y sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón para sujetar la mano de Misty, al principio lo pensó pero inmediatamente tomó la decisión, sin embargo en el justo momento en que la iba a sujetar, ella se alejó rápidamente hacia un puesto de algodón de azúcar

-Misty… Misty… Misty lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces –suspiró y fue corriendo hacia ella

-Mira Gary –apuntó hacia los algodones de azúcar que tenían forma de pokémon – ¿quieres uno? –miró al peli marrón pero antes de que este pudiera responder, ella ya los estaba pagando –este es para ti –le dijo dándole uno con forma de squirtle –por ser tu primer pokémon –le sonrió y el chico quedó sorprendido

-Gracias Misty –tomó el algodón y miró el de ella -¿un starmie he?

-Sí, ¿no son geniales?... vaya realmente lucen muy bonitos que hasta me da un poco de tristeza tener que comerlo

-Pero para eso son –rió el peli marrón al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja que después la convirtió en una sonrisa

-Tienes razón –le dijo para después dirigir su vista hacia un juego –Ven Gary, vamos –corrió hacia ahí, pues era inevitable no hacerlo después de que se trataba de un juego para pokémon de agua, Gary le siguió el paso

-¿Quién crees que gane? –le preguntó Gary una vez que estaban frente al juego, donde 5 concursantes y sus pokémon de agua estaban participando

-No lo sé… todos se ven fuerte –dijo ella –pero mira ese chorro de agua de squirtle

-Aquel politoed también le está echando muchas ganas –sonrió Gary emocionado y ella asintió para después ver como esos dos habían quedado como finalistas, pues los otros 3 concursantes se habían debilitado un poco y ya no continuaron lanzando su chorro de agua –tal vez gane Squirtle –dijo Gary mirando detalladamente a los dos pokémon

-El ganador es Squirtle –había anunciado el dueño del juego y el participante festejó con su pokémon para después tomar su premio –¿Quién será el siguiente? –preguntó el mismo señor

-Yo –gritó determinada Misty mostrando su pokebola –Ve Staryu – su pokémon estrella salió

...

-Siiiiiiii –lo hicimos Pikachu –dijo Serena saltando de alegría junto con el pokémon amarillo después de haber conseguido una victoria limpia dejando asombrados al dueño del juego y algunos espectadores

-Vaya, su pikachu es muy bueno señorita –dijo el dueño del juego –ha sumado 100 puntos ¿Qué premio escogerá?

-Ese –apuntó determinada hacia un peluche con forma de Pikachu –¿te gusta amigo? –le preguntó al pokémon y este asintió rápidamente

-Buena elección Serena, yo no habría elegido otra cosa –dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-Sí, es muy bonito –dijo pero su vista fue capturada por un puesto de helados

-¿Quieres ir por unos? –preguntó el pelinegro observando hacia donde dirigía su mirada la chica

-Si –asintió

-Entonces vayamos, ¿tú también quieres uno Pikachu?

-Pika pika –asintió feliz

-Que bien, se ven deliciosos –dijo acercándose al puesto de helados –me da tres por favor

-Claro, ¿de que sabor?

-Yo quiero de aquel –apunto Serena a un helado de fresa y chocolate

-Yo también, ¿y tú amigo? –dijo Ash y pikachu también apuntó hacia ese mismo sabor, después de pagar siguieron caminando cada uno saboreando su helado

-¿No crees que es un buen día Ash? –le dijo Serena al pelinegro –finalmente podemos pasar tiempo a solas otra vez –embozó una gran sonrisa

-Si lo es –dijo pero de pronto la figura de una chica pelirroja se le vino a la mente, se preguntó que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, tal vez estresándose por los preparativos de la fiesta, tal vez nuevamente al lado del peli marrón, se sintió molesto cuando lo imaginó pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un ligero golpe producto de los empujones que hacia la gente para poder pasar, miró como en ese lugar habían más personas, unas haciendo fila para entrar al circo, otras reunidas viendo un acto de algunos pokémon, otros comprando a los vendedores de ahí y otros formándose para pasar a los juegos mecánicos, realmente les estaba costando trabajo pasar por ahí, por lo que los dos se tomaron de la mano para no separarse

-Ash –dijo ella entre tantas personas

-Serena no te sueltes –le advirtió el pelinegro, pues pasar por ahí resultó ser una verdadero desafió, mientras Ash sostenía los helados de los tres, pikachu había quedado en brazos de Serena quien llevaba también el peluche que habían ganado; intentaron regresar pero ya no había vuelta atrás, pues estaba mucho peor el camino, por lo que debían continuar caminando, pero Ash empalideció cuando no sintió entre sus manos la de la castaña –¿Serena? –miró por todos sus alrededores pero no vio ningún indicio de ella –SERENAAAAAAA –gritó pero apenas y se podía escuchar su voz entre tantas personas hablando entre ellas o los ruidos externos de los vendedores de la feria –Pikachuuuu, Serenaaa –los buscó con la mirada intentando pasar, pero al no verlos por ningún lado, se sintió desesperar.

...

-¡MUY BIEN! –Exclamó Misty saltando de alegría –hemos ganado Staryu –sonrió guardando a su pokémon y dándole las gracias por haberla ayudado

-Felicidades –le dijo Gary con una sonrisa

-Buen trabajo jovencita –la miró el dueño del juego –y ¿ya pensó en qué premio quiere?

-Si… Ese –apuntó a una mochila en forma de pokebola –ese es perfecto –aseguró y después de recibir el premio, caminó junto con Gary observando detenidamente cada puesto que veía

-Por décima vez Misty –le dijo el peli marrón un poco desesperado –no te alejes tanto cuando veas un…

-Vaya, mira eso Gary –apuntó hacia un juego en donde tenían de premio peluches ignorando por completo los consejos de su amigo –ahí ay uno de… –su mirar se llenó de melancolía al ver aquel peluche con forma de Pikachu

-¿Quieres uno? –preguntó el chico dando un suspiro, finalmente se había rendido, la pelirroja no le prestaba atención cuando este le indicaba que no se alejara tanto, porque podría perderla de vista, aunque ella algunas veces asentía, segundos después hacia todo lo contrario

-Claro, voy a ganar ese juego –se propuso la chica pero fue detenida por el peli marrón

-Yo lo haré –dijo seguro y ella solamente lo miró extrañada

-¿También quieres un peluche Gary? ¿Cuál quieres?

-No, solo lo haré porque quiero ganar –aseguró con una sonrisa

-Entonces ¿no te importa el peluche?

-Para nada –rió mirándola de reojo

-Entonces, si ganas ¿puedes elegir el pikachu?

-Claro Misty, te lo regalaré

-Que bien, gracias Gary, tienes que ganar he

-Entonces vamos –dijo rápidamente tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta ese lugar

-Espera Gary…. –dijo ella, apenas y podía correr a esa velocidad, sin embargo había muchas personas reunidas en ese lugar que no les permitieron pasar corriendo por lo que redujeron la velocidad, pareciera que había un espectáculo de unos bellossom, pero también había personas reunidas haciendo fila para entrar al circo, así como otras para subir a los juegos mecánicos, otras comprando a los vendedores de ahí, por lo que pasar por ahí resultaría un verdadero desafío

-Misty, no te vayas a soltar –la miró Gary pero de pronto sintió que no pudo continuar más, la mano que sostenía a la pelirroja se había quedado quieta –¿Misty? –volteó a ver a su compañera quien se había detenido a ver el espectáculo de los bellossom

-¿No son asombrosos Gary?

-Si vaya que lo son… pero Misty

-Solo un momento Gary –dijo ella sin embargo como si una ola de personas se movieran de un lado a otro, hicieron que las manos de los chicos se soltaran al instante, asustando por completo al peli marrón que la buscaba por los alrededores, al principio creyó encontrarla al instante pero conforme pasaron los segundos y los ruidos continuaban cada vez más fuertes para él, se desesperó.

-MISTYY –le gritó pero apenas y sus gritos podían escucharse entre tanta multitud de personas, los ruidos de los anunciantes y de los juegos mecánicos –MISTYYYYYY –no la divisó por ninguna parte y comenzó a sudar frio, no podía ser posible que la perdiera en la primera cita.

...

Entre la desesperación de no encontrarlos, sus constantes gritos y los ruidos externos, terminó por recorrer varios lugares dando vueltas de un lado a otro buscándolos, parecía ser de esos eventos que no lucen tan grandes pero que al final son totalmente inmensos, suspiró regañándose mentalmente pensando en que la chica probablemente estaría asustada buscándolo también, pues ella no conocía bien esos rumbos, tal vez si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a ella eso no le hubiera ocurrido, ¿Cómo era posible que le soltara la mano? ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera a su novia en una feria?, sus pensamientos se tranquilizaron un poco al saber que Pikachu estaba con ella y que él la cuidaría en su ausencia, al menos no le pasaría nada malo estando con su amigo amarillo, y ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, así que sin más, nuevamente miró hacia todas partes comenzando a correr

-AUCHH –el gritó de una chica y el golpe que se habían dado al chocar lo hicieron perder el equilibrio un momento, abrió los ojos como platos cuando a su vista borrosa del mareo que le provocó el golpe, vio que ella casi caía al suelo e inmediatamente le agarró la mano previniéndole una caída segura.

-Disculpa, iba corriendo ¿estás bien? –preguntó y alzó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos verdes aguamarina mirándolo asombrada, los dos inmediatamente abrieron los ojos como platos y sintieron el latir más fuerte en su corazón – ¿MISTY?

-¿ASH? –Exclamó ella – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó inmediatamente

-¿Yo? Yo salí con Serena un momento… pero aquí la pregunta es –la miró fijamente – ¿tú que haces aquí? –enarcó una ceja esperando impaciente su respuesta

-¿Ya podrías soltar mi mano? –dijo una vez que cayó en cuenta que el pelinegro aún la seguía sosteniendo, lo cual hizo enrojecer las mejillas del mismo quien apartó su mano al instante

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó nuevamente

-Lo mismo que tú y que todos los que vinieron aquí, supongo… –dijo indiferente – divirtiéndome

-¿Sola?

-No, claro que no –cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos –vine con Gary

-¿QUÉ? –Exclamó enojado y ella abrió los ojos del susto que le provocó aquel grito del pelinegro –¿GARY? –Su furia comenzaba a aumentar – ¿por qué con él?

-Porque … ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas Ash? –apartó la mirada molesta

-Solo dime ¿Por qué viniste con Gary? –dijo a regañadientes intentando controlar su enojo

-Queríamos divertirnos un rato, ¿no podemos?... además ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

-¿Y dónde está él? –lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada – No lo veo por ninguna parte, ¿te ha dejado sola? –la miro de reojo

-No –suspiró ella –lo perdí… pero… ¿y dónde está Serena? Yo tampoco la veo aquí

-También la perdí –suspiró y los dos chicos bajaron la mirada pero inmediatamente el golpeteo de las personas los hicieron reaccionar, seguían en un lugar donde había gran multitud de personas, Ash la tomó de la mano sin pensarlo dos veces y la llevó hacia un lugar más tranquilo, donde al menos a ella no pudiera perderla

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame –apartó su mano del chico bruscamente –Me voy a buscar a Gary –dijo determinada pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, él bloqueó su paso

-Espera Misty, ¿no será mejor que los busquemos juntos?... Quiero decir, tú a Gary y yo a Serena, tal vez así tengamos doble probabilidad de encontrarlos –la miró y le dio una sonrisa pero ella lo miró con indiferencia

-No lo creo –cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro –yo iré por mi propio camino Ash, tú ve por el tuyo

-No –la sostuvo de la mano –si los buscamos los dos, puedes encontrarlo más rápido, además si vas sola, puedes lastimarte

-Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos, sé cuidarme sola –dijo intentando soltarse del agarre del pelinegro pero él no cedió

-Vamos Misty –le dijo –vamos a buscarlos juntos –además… hay algo que quiero decirte –la miró fijamente dejando helada a Misty, pues aquellos ojos cafés la miraban seriamente

-Está bien –dijo resignada –vamos a buscarlos juntos

...

-¿Serena?

-¿Gary? –ella lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse al peli marrón en aquel lugar, pero como si su mente fuera una máquina que le detectara peligro, abrió los ojos como dos platos buscando por todas partes y no ver a la que creía su acompañante –¿vienes solo? –preguntó nerviosa

-No –aseguró y Serena sintió su piel erizarse de miedo –vine con Misty –si, como lo había sospechado

-Y… ¿y donde esta ella?

-¿Y Ash?

-Nos separamos por la multitud de personas y ahora no lo encuentro… pero ¿y Misty?

-Pasó lo mismo –dio un suspiro y Serena sintió como si aquellas palabras fueran espinas atravesando su piel, ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que ellos dos se encontraran?, si seguramente la misma probabilidad de que ella y Gary se hubiesen encontrado también, empezó a sudar frio, debía de encontrar a su novio lo más pronto posible, no quería ni pensar la imagen de él y la pelirroja juntos, eso la ponía nerviosa, porque bien, eso significaba un peligro para ella.

-Necesito encontrar a Ash –exclamó apresuradamente y el peli marrón la miró preocupada

-Tranquilízate serena, Ash se sabe cuidar solo y conociéndolo yo creo que él está más preocupado por ti

-Pero…

-Si te parece bien ¿por qué nos los buscamos juntos?

-¿Juntos?

-Si… de esta manera, si tú ves a Misty me dices, y si yo veo a Ash te diré también ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, creo que sí, está bien –suspiró abrazando al pokémon amarillo que también apoyaba la idea de Gary

...

En silencio, caminaban completamente en silencio; Misty sin entender como Ash podía hacer que todo pareciera tan fácil, después de las duras palabras que le había gritado esa vez, era como si nada de eso tuviera sentido común, ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir? ¿Por qué no decía nada en ese momento? ¿Por qué a pesar de que le dijo que tenía algo que decir, todavía permanecía en silencio? lo miró de reojo y su corazón dio un salto, aun la seguía poniendo así, era algo que no podía controlar, algo que ningún otro chico le hacía sentir, por un momento se imaginó estar ahí en la feria, no como amigos, ni como dos extraños, lo que parecían más en ese momento, si no como novios, como una pareja feliz y sin problemas, Misty se sonrojó al pensar en eso, pero aun no podía entender como su enojo se podía haber disipado tan fácilmente con tan solo estar a su lado, entonces nuevamente a su mente regresaban aquellas palabras que le había dicho el pelinegro y se volvió a enojar por tercera ocasión, así, así había estado todo ese rato; Ash por su parte, intentaba encontrar las palabras que le permitieran el perdón de su amiga por aquellas crueles palabras, pero no pudo concentrarse bien pues a su mente venia esa imagen de Misty y Gary juntos de la mano comprando y divirtiéndose en aquella feria, la miró de reojo, ella lucia muy bonita con su cabello suelto, siempre lo supo, recordó aquella vez cuando la vio en un kimono, con su cabello corto suelto, cuando bailaron, fue un grato recuerdo, pero nuevamente la imagen de Gary y ella venía a su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que Gary le advirtiera aquello? Y si bien, seguramente él estaba enterado de todo, por eso siempre se metía cada vez que intentaba acercarse y hablar con Misty, eso no era un cariño de amigos o hermanos ¿no? Era algo más, por eso había dicho que ella era especial para él, pero vamos, era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella y lo estaba desperdiciando pensando en una y mil cosas, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad mientras no estuviera cerca Gary.

-Misty… –finalmente se armó de valor y habló pero ella ni siquiera lo regresó a ver –quería decirte que…. –levantó la mirada para verla pero ella ya no estaba a su lado y palideció al instante –¿Misty? ¿Dónde estás? –se tranquilizó cuando la vio entre una multitud de personas, comprando boletos para la función del circo, se acercó rápidamente temiendo perderla de vista otra vez -¿Qué haces? –ella lo miró pero después apartó la vista

-Compraré boletos antes de que se terminen–dijo ella –cuando encuentre a Gary, podremos ver la función de las 4 de la tarde –sonrió

-¿Las cuatro de la tarde? Pero… para eso aún falta mucho –le dijo entre molesto y confundido

-Lo encontraré, no puede estar tan lejos y cuando lo haga, ya tendré los boletos y podremos pasar a ver la función

-¿Realmente quieres ver la función? –preguntó y ella asintió sin más

-Sí, mira, ahí en el cartel dicen que veremos un corsola haciendo un espectáculo de agua

-Si quieres, podemos verlo juntos –se sonrojó apartando la mirada

-¿Tú también quieres verlo Ash?

-Sí, me parece interesante, además en el cartel no solo aparece corsola, también un pikachu –aseguró contento –me vende dos boletos para la siguiente función –dijo Ash y ella lo miró extrañada –bueno, ¿vamos ahora? –una vez compró los boletos entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento esperando ver a aquellos asombrosos pokémon que prometían

-Wao que bonito se ve –exclamó contenta la pelirroja

-Si –dijo él para después mirarla –¿Quieres algo Misty? –Preguntó –¿un refresco, unas palomitas, un bocadillo?

-No lo sé, ¿tú que vas a comprar?

-Palomitas y refresco ¿está bien? –ella asintió y él fue corriendo a comprarlas

-¿Acaso está intentando arreglar las cosas? –se preguntó Misty parpadeando un par de veces sin perder de vista a Ash, realmente el chico estaba actuando tan diferente al Ash que la había estado evitando.

Misty y Ash habían presenciado el espectáculo sin conversar entre ellos, solo miraban atentamente a los pokémon quedando sorprendidos por su habilidades y talento, comían palomitas y bebían sus refrescos, algunas veces encontraban sus miradas pero las apartaban al instante sonrojados, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, estaban bien así, enfocándose en ellos dos, olvidando los hechos pasados, a las personas a su alrededor y en especial sobre las personas con las que fueron acompañados a la feria, se olvidaron completamente de que tal vez esas dos personas estaban buscándolos también desesperadamente, pero bueno, el destino era demasiado caprichoso y ellos dos estaban destinados a encontrarse en cualquier lugar; el show terminó después de unas horas increíbles llena de sonrisas del publico quienes desalojaban poco a poco el lugar, ellos decidieron esperar al último para evitar perderse, sin embargo debido a que estaban nerviosos por la presencia del otro no se percataron que el lugar ya había quedado vacio

-Asombroso ¿no crees? –dijo el pelinegro

-Sí, realmente estuvo genial –sonrió ella pero ninguno se miró directamente a los ojos –Oye, mira Ash, creo que ya deberíamos salir –se levantó pero él sostuvo su mano rápidamente impidiéndole avanzar, ella por instinto lo regresó a ver

-Espera Misty –dijo sin alzar la mirada y con el corazón a punto de salirse por lo rápido que latía–yo… bueno… por lo de la otra vez… –ella abrió sus ojos como dos platos recordando nuevamente sus palabras en aquella discusión y recordó también que estaban peleados, por lo que apartó su mano al instante

-Déjalo Ash, ha quedado muy claro –salió rápidamente del lugar, estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino sola, a buscar a Gary y regresar rápidamente a casa.

-Espera Misty –dijo Ash que había corrido tras ellas

-Yo sé que mis hermanas los han obligado a venir –se detuvo una vez que estaban afuera –pero después de que todo esto pase, podrás regresar y no verme jamás –aseguró con todo el dolor en su corazón –así como me dejaste claro esa vez

-Pero… –no terminó de hablar por que nuevamente ella se había alejado a paso rápido, suspiró con pesar y la siguió

-Creo que debemos tomar caminos separados –volteo Misty al notar que Ash aun la seguía –encontraré a Gary no te preocupes

-¿No tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-No… yo quiero encontrar a Gary –dijo ella buscando por todas partes sin voltear a mirar los furiosos ojos de Ash cada vez que ella le mencionaba aquel nombre

-¿Estas saliendo con Gary? –preguntó molesto y ella lo regresó a ver

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –lo miró molesta

-Parece que… –cruzó los brazos y enarco una ceja –parece que estuvieran en una cita –bufó

-¿Una… una cita? Tienes raras ideas en la cabeza Ash

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo buscas con tanta desesperación?

-¿No deberías hacer lo mismo tú? –Preguntó Misty –Te recuerdo que tu novia también está perdida entre tanta gente

-Bien, eso es lo que voy a hacer –bufó –sin embargo antes contéstame esa pregunta Misty… ¿estás saliendo con Gary?

-Tonterías Ash –lo miró –además si saliéramos es algo que no te interesa saber

-Si me interesa –exclamó rápidamente y ella abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-Me interesa encontrar a Serena –dijo nervioso cambiando el sentido de sus palabras aunque él ya sabía hacia qué dirección iban –vamos a buscarlos –pero antes de continuar su estómago le aviso con un rugido que debía de comer algo

-Ash ¿tienes hambre? –Preguntó mirándolo y él puso una mano en su nuca nerviosao –claro, eres Ash Ketchum –rió

-Oye, uno necesita siempre comida para tener energía

-Pero vaya, tu sí que necesitas mucha comida

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Comiste muchas palomitas Ash

-Pero tengo más hambre, ¿recuerdas? Ash siempre tiene hambre

-Por suerte estas en una feria, mira, allá venden comida –señaló un puesto de comida rápida

-¿Vienes Misty?

-No Ash, tú come tranquilo, yo buscare a …

-¿Gary? ¿Cuántas veces vas a repetir Gary? –dijo en un tono bastante molesto olvidando el hambre que tenia

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te dan celos Ash Ketchum? –lo miró de reojo esperando su respuesta, pero el chico no pudo ni mirarla por lo rojo que se había puesto ante aquellas palabras

-¿Ce… celos? ¿Por qué habría yo de tenerle celos a él? –bufó molesto

-Bueno, porque Gary es una gran persona, y además sabe mucho sobre pokémon, alguna vez fueron rivales en batallas pokémon, él es un magnifico investigador y… –dijo enumerando las mil y unas cosas del porque el peli marrón era un buen chico lo que enfureció más al pelinegro

-Bueno ¿podrías ya parar de hablar sobre según tú las cualidades de Gary? … además, ¿celos? JAMÁS –dijo rápidamente –yo soy mejor –sonó orgulloso provocando la risa de Misty –Hey ¿de qué te ríes?

-De tus sueños Ash

-¿Sueños? ¿Cuáles sueños? Esa es la realidad

-Sí, ajam –continuó riendo

-Y entonces, ¿te gusta?

-Ay Ash –dijo ella –vayamos a comer –caminaron juntos y compraron comida rápida, para después sentarse en unas bancas a disfrutar de sus hamburguesas

-Oye Misty no respondiste mi pregunta –insistió una vez más

-¿Qué pregunta? –lo miro dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Esa… tú sabes… de Gary –dijo curioso

-Ash, ¿te gusta mucho Serena? ¿Cuándo fue que te comenzó a gustar? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –él chico se quedó helado con las preguntas de la pelirroja, no esperaba realmente eso, por lo que casi se atraganta con la comida que apenas había puesto en su boca –Oye no es para tanto –le dio un vaso de agua al oírlo toser –toma, bebe esto

-Gra…gracias –dijo apenas y pudiendo hablar, pero aún seguía pensando en las preguntas de la pelirroja

-No te apures a contestar, así como yo no te pido una respuesta, tú no me pidas una Ash –dijo decidida, si bien, sabía que no le gustaba el peli marrón, porque era su amigo, ese que había demostrado apoyarla en cualquier momento, en especial cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ¿Por qué Ash le hacia ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Qué lograba con eso? Que ella le dijera que no, porque al único que amaba y miraba siempre era a él, estaba ya cansada de ser siempre ella la que respondiera todo y él nada; por su parte el chico solo se quedó en un profundo silencio, ¿Por qué la pelirroja no quería responder aquello? ¿Era cierto que si estaba enamorada de Gary? Y además ¿Por qué sentía tanto enojo hacia el peli marrón? ¿Porque se sentía de esa manera? Y en especial, su pregunta, ¿Cuánto quería a Serena? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que le empezó a gustar? –no necesitamos saberlo, como dijiste, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, así como no quieres que me cruce en tu camino, intenta no hacerlo en el mío, después de la fiesta vamos a cumplir ese trato, ¿está bien? –dijo aunque bien sabia ella que esas palabras le provocaban el dolor más grande del mundo, pero tenía que controlarse, no mostrarlo, no así de fácil, él lo había pedido, él mismo se lo había dicho, miró cabizbaja su hamburguesa conteniendo todo el gran dolor que sentía; sin embargo esas palabras no solo la afectaron a ella, también al pelinegro que aún no se había disculpado y que sintió mil espinas atravesar su corazón, realmente después de pensarlo, lo que dijo esa vez fue una completa tontería, sí quería que ella se cruzara en su camino, sí quería que ella estuviera ahí para él, pero parecía que Misty ya había tomado una decisión y permanecieron en silencio. Una vez terminaron de comer, continuaron su camino, viendo en silencio los puestos de comida, los juegos, los pokémon y todo lo que podía estar en la feria.

-¿Dónde pudo haberse metido Gary? –Decía mientras buscaba en cualquier parte –lo había prometido

-¿El qué? –preguntó el pelinegro

-¿He?

-¿Qué te prometió?

-Ganar un peluche para mí –dijo recordando a su amigo –Más vale que lo cumplas Gary Oak

-Ya veo… yo tampoco encuentro a Serena… ya me estoy preocupando –dijo

-Hey pasen jovencitos, aquí, solo tengo una cabina desocupada –les gritó un señor gordo de barba larga, dueño del juego y los chicos voltearon rápidamente

-¿Nos está diciendo a nosotros? –preguntó Ash en un susurro a la pelirroja

-No lo sé Ash, pero nos mira muy extraño

-Sí, les estoy hablando a ustedes –se les acercó con una sonrisa

-¿A nosotros? –Ash se señaló a él y Misty confundido

-Claro, ¿a quién más? Creo que son una linda pareja y justamente es lo que estaba buscando

-¿QUÉ? ¿UNA PAREJA? –gritaron al unísono mirándose a los ojos y apartando la mirada al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Que tímidos –rió el señor y los tomó a los dos por los hombros, metiéndolos en la cabina desocupada de la noria –deben aprovechar, este es el último turno disponible de este día, vamos no sean tímidos – Ash y Misty no terminaban de entender lo que sucedía, hasta que se vieron adentro de la cabina, solamente ellos dos.

-¿Qué? Señor ¿qué está diciendo?...sáquenos de aquí –le gritó Misty enojada pero ya era demasiado tarde –no sabe lo que está diciendo –muy tarde, pues la noria ya estaba avanzando

-Misty, vas a caerte –dijo el pelinegro y ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa

-Déjame Ash –dijo rápidamente –señor, paré esto, por favor –el solo hecho de estar a solas con Ash la ponía más nerviosa, al menos en la feria y en el espectáculo del circo siempre estuvieron rodeados de personas

-No te va a escuchar –le dijo resignado

-Deberías ayudarme

-No nos va a escuchar

-Deja de estar sentado ahí Ash –pero Misty perdió el equilibrio por el movimiento de la noria y Ash asustado la alcanzó a sostener

-Ves, te lo dije –ella tomó asiento enfrente de Ash y bajó la mirada sin decir más, ya era el atardecer, precisamente el ocaso, por lo que el sol ocultándose bañaba con esa tenue luz naranja rojizo a todo el ambiente –Misty –habló él la miró, ella tenía la vista perdida en el cielo a través del cristal, se quedó embobado contemplándola por un largo rato, con un suave cosquilleo en su pecho –sobre aquella vez

-Sabes Ash… –dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz ignorando al chico

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando viajábamos juntos? ¿Recuerdas que quemaste mi bicicleta? –lo miró con una sonrisa

-¿He? –dijo nervioso y asintió con la cabeza

-A pesar de que me digas que no me interponga más en tu camino, y que ya no lo haré por supuesto, tenemos recuerdos juntos –sonrió

-De eso es sobre lo que quiero hablar

-Entendí muy bien, lamento haberte hecho venir, lamento causarles problemas a ti y a Serena y aunque no te lo he dicho, pero… son una gran pareja, ella es muy bonita… –dijo con pesar –y en parte tienes razón… nuestra amistad ya fue, lo entendí muy bien… tienes que seguir tu camino Ash Ketchum con otros amigos, con tu pareja, con tus pokémon –el chico no sabía que decir solo sentía como si todo el mundo se derrumbara para él, ¿Qué es lo que decía Misty? ¿Estaba diciendo que ya no quería volverlo a ver?, dolor, eso era lo que más sentía en el alma

-Muy bien, la vuelta ha terminado –dijo el mismo señor que los había obligado a subir y los chicos pagaron la vuelta

-Que gran servicio –dijo Misty mirándolo molesta –obligarnos a subir –bufó y caminó junto con Ash

-Misty tonta –dijo Ash sujetándola de la mano haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco quedando frente a frente

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida ante aquellas palabras y la dura mirada del chico sobre ella

-No me has dejado hablar en todo este tiempo –dijo exasperado –has sacado tus propias conclusiones

-¿Mis propias conclusiones Ash? Tú fuiste quien nos llevó a esto, fueron tus propias palabras

-¿Ves?, continuas sin dejarme hablar…

-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar si ya dijiste suficiente aquella vez?

-Al menos déjame explicar

-¿Explicar el qué? … no hay nada que explicar –apartó la mirada molesta –tú seguirás tú camino con tus nuevos amigos y tu novia, y así como tu dijiste, nuestra amistad ya fue ¿no? Ya no queda nada, me dejaré de meter en tu camino Ash Ketchum

-NO –gritó sobresaltando a la pelirroja –no te alejes Misty –ocultó sus ojos bajo su gorra, para no mostrarle esa mirada que tenia de suma tristeza –No lo soportaría, NO LO SOPORTARÍA –gritó desesperado, aún tenía sujetada la mano de la chica quien lo miraba sin poder creerlo

-¿Ash? –se quedó sin palabras

-Quédate, por favor Misty, quédate siempre a mi lado –alzó la mirada, sus ojos cafés mostraban indicio de que realmente estaba hablando enserio, miró los ojos verde aguamarina asombrados de la pelirroja, brillaban bajo los tenues rayos del sol del atardecer y el viento jugaba con su cabello naranja como si bailara una suave melodía, su piel blanca, contrastaba perfectamente con sus labios rosas carmín, sí, se detuvo en su labios, en sus delgados y rosas labios, y sin pensarlo dos veces, como si sus impulsos lo orillaran a hacerlo y no tuviera fuerzas para controlarlos, jaló su mano haciendo que ella se acercara más a él acortando la distancia que hacía unos segundos había entre ellos, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado deprisa, y sintió su respiración más cerca, cerró los ojos y la besó, sintió como sus labios habían tocado finalmente los de Misty, su piel se erizó sintiendo como si una descarga eléctrica se apoderara de su cuerpo y en su pecho fue atacado por un cosquilleo, como si un sustancia suave se hubiera derramado dentro de él; Misty abrió los ojos como dos platos, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer aquello, su primer beso, era su primer beso y se lo había robado nada más y nada menos que Ash, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, su amado Ash, su corazón latió a mil por hora, sintiéndose como un hielo en pleno rayo solar, derritiéndose cual enamorada estaba, la sensación de las mil mariposas en su estómago se hizo más presente, se dejó llevar por aquel beso; los dos olvidaron por completo a las personas a su alrededor, el ruido que había en aquel lugar había desaparecido a sus oídos, solo estaban ellos dos, compartiendo aquel beso y escuchando una bonita melodía suave que inundaba de felicidad sus corazones que seguían palpitando a cada milésima de segundo, habían olvidado que estaban en una feria, ya nada, ya nada importaba y el bello atardecer bañándolos con sus colores era testigo de ello.

 **...**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Ya descubrió sus sentimientos Ash? ¿Que pasará con Gary y Serena? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews =)**

 **Nos vemos la proxima**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola lectores, aquí les dejo el capitulo 20, la verdad se esta poniendo interesante pero también están aumentando los problemas. La verdad que este es un capítulo corto, pero el siguiente será largo ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS los leo todos con atención.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 20. Los celos de Gary y Serena**

-Gary –dijo Serena un poco molesta – ¿Por qué me estas bloqueando el paso? –preguntó mirando fijamente al peli marrón que lucía un poco nervioso

-No te estoy bloqueando el paso –mintió, porque él mismo había detenido su caminar cuando a un par de distancia vio algo que lo dejó anonado y al instante se colocó enfrente de la ojiazul causándole un poco de confusión y molestia a la vez

-Entonces… ¿por qué estas parado enfrente de mí? –Dijo intentando dar un paso al frente pero el chico nuevamente le impidió caminar –Gary –gruñó

-Serena –miró hacia cualquier lugar buscando una excusa que la chica pudiera creer, pero se comenzaba a desesperar al no encontrar nada

-¿Pasa algo Gary? –preguntó nerviosa la chica y pikachu ladeo la cabeza para después alzar sus orejas al sentir la presencia de un pelinegro que él conocía muy bien

-Es que olvide algo –dijo rápidamente tomando a pikachu entre sus manos intentando confundirlo un poco para que perdiera totalmente la pista a Ash

-¿Qué has olvidado?

-Le prometí a Misty un peluche, cuando la perdí…. Y justo ahora, estoy viendo ese peluche –apuntó hacia un juego que tenía varios premios y entre ellos visualizó el que la pelirroja quería

-¿Quieres jugar Gary…? –lo miró extrañada – ¿ahora?

-Sí… si no te molesta claro –insistió y la chica asintió sin más, por lo que dio media vuelta y lo acompañó

…

-Perdón Misty –dijo Ash cuando finalmente se vieron a los ojos después de aquel beso y bajó la mirada al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas sintiendo el latir fuerte de su corazón –perdón por aquellas palabras que dije –su voz sonaba realmente triste lo que orilló a la pelirroja a creerle al instante sin dudarlo si quiera –sé que te lastimé por aquellas palabras y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello –la chica quien hasta el momento se sentía flotar entre las nubes del amor intentó acomodar en su cabeza lo que estaba diciendo el chico, cada una de sus palabras entraban en su mente de manera muy lenta, para después abrir los ojos como platos cayendo en la noción de lo que había sucedido pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra escuchó una voz un poco irritante para sus oídos y que provocó un helado frio recorrer en su espalda rompiendo su castillo de cristal el cual hacia unos instantes se había formado a su alrededor.

-ASHHHHHH –gritó una chica de cabellos miel y enseguida se abalanzó a los brazos del pelinegro paralizándolo por completo, era cierto que él la estaba buscando desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero vaya, después de todo ese no era el momento indicado que él hubiese querido que ella apareciera, estaba intentando acomodar todo lo sucedido en su cabeza y esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja, al final no supo si sí lo perdonaba o si había creado otro muro con ella al besarla, se sintió realmente muy frustrado y confundido, que el abrazó de serena no eran más que mil espinas atravesando su ser al igual que era como un gran bloque separándolo de la pelirroja –¿Misty? –preguntó una vez que apartó sus brazos de su novio y se enfocó en ella, no le agradaba para nada haberla encontrado con Ash, eso la aterraba de cierta forma, sus ojos azules que la mayoría del tiempo tenían un destello cálido y tierno a la vez se convirtieron en dos flechas llenas de coraje hacia la pelirroja que no podía mirarla siquiera, sino más bien enfocó toda su vista al peli marrón

-Gary –corrió rápidamente hasta donde seguía parado aquel chico y que tenía en sus manos aquel peluche que le había pedido hacia unas horas antes de que se apartaran pero por más que buscó la atención de sus ojos, no la tuvo ya que este miraba con severidad al pelinegro –¿Gary? –lo llamó una segunda vez y este regresó la vista a ella, una mirada entre molesto y triste que la asustó un poco

-Misty –dijo en casi un susurro sintiendo que todas sus falsas esperanzas se desvanecieran como nieve en plena primavera, pero al ver aquellos ojos aguamarina, no pudo contenerse y la estrecho entre sus brazos, era cierto que él había presenciado aquella escena y que no pudo evitar sentirse molestó, sentir celoso más bien dicho, como si fuera una espada enterrada en el alma, pero bueno por otra parte también se sentía aliviado de haberla encontrado y de que ella estuviera bien, ya nada le importó entonces al ver sus ojos aguamarina

-Ga…Gary –apenas y pudo hablar pues el fuerte abrazo en el que ahora estaba envuelta parecía tener razones para no soltarla

-Oye Gary, vas a asfixiarla –se acercó a ellos el pelinegro muy furioso olvidando por completo a la castaña –SUÉLTALA YA –gritó provocando que los cuatro se sorprendieran

-Este no es tu problema Ash –le dijo el peli marrón soltando a una muy anonada Misty

-Ella es mi amiga, se supone que la debo defender

-¿Amiga Ash? ¿le llamas amiga a alguien que olvidaste por mucho tiempo? ¿a alguien a quien tú mismo le pediste dejar de meterse en tu camino? ¿a alguien a quien no hacías otra cosa más que evitarla ignorando por completo como ella se sentía por tus estúpidos desplantes? –su mirada comenzó a oscurecer mientras soltaba todas aquellas palabras, dejando sin habla a aquellos tres presentes en la escena, cuatro, contando al pokémon amarillo que parecía sorprendido; una sensación de miedo inundo a Misty quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, lo miró deseando que el peli marrón no hubiese dicho eso, porque se lo había contado únicamente a él, como un secreto de amigos.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el pelinegro, aun sabiendo que había entendido cada una de sus palabras, lo que no podía entender era la total confianza que Misty le tenía como para que él estuviera enterado de todo aquello

-Lo que oíste Ash

-¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mis asunto con Misty? –ya le estaba molestando un poco Gary, a pesar de que eran amigos, él se estaba comportando como todo héroe que rescata siempre a la princesa, pero lo peor de todo es que era la princesa equivocada

-¿Tus asuntos con Misty? Te recuerdo Ash, que lo que tenga que ver con Misty me importa… –lo miró furioso y Ash no se quedó atrás, parecía ser como si de los ojos de aquellos dos sacaran llamas provocando un incendio a su alrededor – te lo advertí esa vez

-Tú advertencia me importa muy poco

-Deberías de tomarla enserio

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella te pertenece? –su enojo comenzaba a aumentar, era increíble como Gary le había advertido aquello, como si Misty le perteneciera y no era así, no al menos frente a sus ojos, pero en especial que le había advertido protegerla de él, ¿Qué buscaba Gary? ¿por qué intentaba eso?

-ESPEREN –gritó la pelirroja en casi una desesperación al no saber que era de lo que estaban hablando aquellos dos – ¿Qué pasa? –miró a Ash y después al peli marrón –Gary, ¿de qué advertencia están hablando?

-Tu estúpido amigo me advirtió…

-CÁLLATE ASH –le gritó furioso antes de que él pudiera continuar

-¿No quieres que ella se entere? ¿De tus sentí….

-ASH POR FAVOR PARA –intervino ahora una chica de cabellos miel que ya se estaba cansando de los gritos de aquellos dos , como si ella no estuviera ahí presente, suspiró con pesar y Ash juró ver que sus ojos estaban acuosos, y sintió una punzada de dolor, totalmente como había dicho Brock, estaba lastimando a Serena con su comportamiento, él le tenía un gran aprecio a la chica, la había conocido antes que ningún otro amigo que lo acompañó en su viaje y ella a pesar de todo eran tan frágil –vámonos Ash –le tomó de la mano y el pelinegro bajó la mirada obedeciéndole fielmente

-Serena, lo siento –le dijo tristemente en casi un susurró caminando lejos de aquellos dos, que únicamente los vieron marcharse en silencio y Ash no regreso la vista atrás

-Gary –balbuceo la pelirroja enfocando su vista hacia él chico

-Toma, esto es para ti –dijo el peli marrón sin ganas y una vez le dio el peluche a Misty metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón avanzando a paso lento

-Gracias, es muy bonito –le dijo rápidamente –pero… ¿Qué eso de la advertencia?

-Nada Misty olvídalo

-Por favor Gary –bloqueó su paso

-Está bien –suspiró con pesar –le advertí a Ash en la cena de aquel crucero que te protegería de… -se detuvo, no le podía decir que de él, porque sabría cómo se pondría –de todos –mintió

-¿Hiciste eso? –Preguntó sorprendida –Gracias Gary –le sonrió –aunque yo me sé cuidar sola

-Sí, ya lo creo –dijo sintiendo ese enojo inundar su pecho otra vez –pero el amor a veces te ciega ¿no lo crees Misty? –la miro de reojo y la expresión de la pelirroja se nublo intentando captar bien las palabras del peli marrón

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gary?

-Por favor Misty como si no lo supieras, harías cualquier cosa por Ash

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-¿Un beso te suena? –la chica se paralizó al instante, Gary los había visto, y entonces se preguntó si serena también –no te preocupes, bloqueé la vista de Serena –la miró adivinando sus pensamiento –SU NOVIA –exaltó muy bien esas palabras haciendo que el corazón de Misty se congelara al instante como si estuvieran en pleno invierno

-Gary yo…

-Le bloqueé el paso para que no pudiera ver la traición de Ash y mucho menos verte como la chica que roba su novio ¿no es así Misty?

-Pero…

-Por favor Misty –le dijo exasperado –deja de intentar poner excusas, ¿no fue obvio que se besaron? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué sentiste el traicionar a una chica que nada tiene que ver con sus problemas? –Misty se sintió la peor persona del mundo, era cierto, había besado a un chico que tenía novia -MALDITA SEA MISTY –dijo aquel chico sin poner atención en la ya adolorida pelirroja –BESASTE A ASH, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, y de que tiene una novia, BESASTE A ASH –gritó desesperado causando que la mirada de Misty se opacara como si sus filosas palabras atravesaran la única paz que tenía después del beso –vamos a casa –dijo finalmente avanzando su caminar pero la pelirroja quien apenas y podía creer la manera en que Gary le había hablado se quedó atrás, sintiendo que aquello que la hizo flotar en las nubes, ahora la azotaba hasta el suelo causándole una herida muy grande ¿y ahora que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ahora cómo podría mirar la cara de Ash, Gary y Serena?

…

-Serena yo… –habían caminado totalmente en silencio, causando que Ash comenzara a sentirse culpable

-Ash –dijo finalmente plantándose enfrente de él – ¿me puedes explicar todo? –En sus ojos azules comenzaron a formarse pequeñas gotas de agua, que en no más de algunos minutos iban a rodar por sus mejillas blancas y rojas del coraje y dolor que sentía – ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma?

-Serena… lo siento, en verdad –se disculpó con pesar

-No Ash, no es suficiente que digas que lo sientes… necesito saber qué es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro? –ya estaba, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer y caer sin siquiera querer detenerse –me estas lastimando Ash –llevó sus manos a su pecho intentando controlarse

-Es que no sé qué me pasa, es algo confuso Serena –la chica sintió un frio recorrer su ser, absolutamente parecía que todo cuadraba con sus sospechas –he intentado que esto no nos afecte pero parece que lo he estado haciendo mal –continuó –cuando la vi …

-No sigas Ash –dijo ella sabiendo que era lo que venía a continuación –lo único que te sucede es que tus amigos, ya no son iguales, por eso estas confundiéndote –el chico la miro sin entender –Ash, creo que tus amigos ya no son los mismos por eso, crees extrañarlos –buscó alguna esperanza que le permitiera seguir a su lado –continua tu viaje y veras que todos los problemas se solucionaran –embozó una sonrisa tras aquellas gotas de agua que seguían cayendo de sus ojos

-No creo que un viaje lo resuelva… es algo más

-No –dijo rápidamente –estoy segura que necesitas ver más pokémon, ganar batallas, viajar, eso es lo que te hace feliz y sabes –tomó su mano –yo siempre estaré contigo, porque somos novios –se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso corto pero tierno en la los labios –no te lastimes más, no me lastimes a mí tampoco –le dijo –regresemos, continuemos tu viaje

-Serena…

-Es lo mejor, es lo mejor Ash –le sonrió intentando convencerlo y el chico suspiró apenas y la vio

-Tienes razón Serena –le dijo finalmente con cierto pesar en cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando, no quería, no se quería ir, pero estaba lastimándola, lastimando a aquella chica hizo muchas cosas por él también y eso le dolió

-Ash, cuando termine la celebración de tu amiga, continuemos tu viaje –le sonrió buscando una respuesta afirmativa

-Sí, Serena –dijo cabizbajo, pensando en Misty, pensando en nada más y nada menos que ella, había sido débil con la pelirroja hacia unos minutos, la beso ¿Por qué la beso? Simplemente ese instinto que no pudo controlar, y si eso había hecho ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Promételo Ash

-Serena –la miró confundido

-Promételo Ash –lo miro fijamente

-yo… yo –miró los ojos azules de ella, aún estaban acuosos por su culpa –te lo prometo –suspiró tristemente

 **...**

 **¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Se separaran realmente Misty y Ash así? ¿Que ocurrirá en la fiesta? ¿Ash finalmente se enterará de sus sentimientos o se ira con Serena antes de descubrirlos totalmente? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Por cierto, dentro de unos días subiré un Oneshot de la navidad de Ash y Misty, espero la lean también, yo les aviso**

 **Dejen reviews, me interesa saber su opinión.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejo este capítulo, la verdad esta algo largo, es una compensación por lo corto que estaba el otro, espero sea de su total agrado y estoy segura que los emocionará tanto como a mí... finalmente llega la esperada fiesta en gimnasio Celeste pero también llegan más problemas para nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, en realidad me gusta leer sus opiniones =D**

 **Sin más, los dejó disfrutar la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 21. Que comience la celebración; la amenaza de Serena**

-Parece que sucedió algo –dijo una muy preocupada Lily quien estaba en la cocina junto con Daisy, Violet, Brock, Ryan y Tracey que lucían angustiados al igual que ella, se habían despertado desde muy temprano a preparar el desayuno, pero para su sorpresa Ash, Serena, Misty y Gary no se habían aparecido por ahí en toda la mañana.

-¿Creen que discutieron o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Tracey bebiendo una taza de té que preparó Violet y que tenía un dulce aroma que se desprendía por toda la cocina

-No lo sé –dijo Brock un tanto pensativo –pero ayer los cuatro llegaron muy raros –recordó entonces cuando sentados en la sala los vieron llegar, primero a Gary y Misty, inmediatamente el peli marrón subió a su habitación fingiendo un poco de cansancio por lo que la chica se quedó parada unos segundos antes de continuar caminando pero se tensó de inmediato cuando la presencia de dos chicos más inundo la sala, eran Serena y Ash quienes al igual que ellos, acababan de llegar, al encontrar sus miradas, el pelinegro y Misty la apartaron de inmediato sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, y junto con su novia desapareció escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones dejando nuevamente sola a la chica de ojos aguamarina dando un suspiró que indicaba más que cansancio, ni siquiera les prestó atención a todos, quienes estaban mirándola desde el sofá.

-La teoría es que se encontraron en la feria los cuatro, pero…. –Ryan intentó analizar todo y buscó una respuesta a las interrogantes que surgían en la cabeza de todos –al parecer discutieron

-Quien sabe –dijo Violet – todos llegaron muy serios, en especial Misty y Ash, si antes no se llevaban muy bien, ahora cada vez que se ven se evitan sin intentar siquiera saludarse, y Gary y Ash no se toleran para nada, cuando se vieron ayer casi se matan con la mirada –suspiró recordando cuando antes de ir a dormir y fue por un vaso de agua, a la cocina entró Gary dándole las buenas noches un poco desganado y tomando entre sus manos un vaso mismo que llenó con jugo de naranja, pero no solo fue él, sino que unos segundos después, la figura de un pelinegro se hizo presente y al chocar de frente con el peli marrón, Violet juró ver el fuego que destellaban en los ojos de aquellos dos, que si no fuera porque ella se colocó en medio, hubiesen habido serias consecuencias.

-Eso está muy raro –dijo Brock con la mano en el mentón –tal vez… –todos enfocaron su vista en él esperando que dijera algo y resolviera finalmente ese rompecabezas

-¿Tal vez qué Brock? –preguntó impaciente Daisy

-Tal vez Ash se peleó con Gary por Misty –dijo –pero eso es solo mi teoría, no estoy seguro del todo

-¿Ash por Misty? –preguntó Ryan sin entender por completo la situación

-Veras –el moreno le puso una mano en el hombro –es algo complicado, pero esos dos se quieren –asintió y las hermanas de Misty también

-Es obvio –dijo Lily –los celos de Ash se notan hasta kilómetros de distancia

-El problema es que no se ha dado cuenta por él mismo de que quiere a Misty –dijo Tracey

-Su relación con Serena lo complica aún más, él reprime lo que siente cuando ve a Misty porque sabe que tiene novia, y a pesar de todo él le tiene un muy grande aprecio a Serena –explicó el moreno

-¿Deberíamos ayudarle? –preguntó Lily

-No –dijo firmemente Brock –no debemos, solo causaríamos problemas… yo sé que Ash lo arreglará todo pero me temo que dos personas saldrán lastimadas

-¿Lastimadas? –Dijo tristemente Violet –sé a quienes te refieres

-Pobre, él siempre es tan atento con Misty… –dijo Daisy tristemente

-Pero en el corazón no se manda, y sabes que ella está enamorada de él desde que viajaban juntos –aseguró Brock –dímelo a mi

-Yo espero que esto no afecte en la celebración de esta noche –Violet suspiró

-¿Qué no debería de afectar en la celebración de esta noche? –Misty entró a la cocina y llevó sus manos a su cintura mirándolos inquisitivamente esperando por una respuesta –¿Qué están tramando? Lucen muy sospechosos todos

-Nada, solo estábamos hablando de la comida que hará Brock –dijo rápidamente Lily

-Pues no estén muy tranquilos, hoy es la celebración –dijo exaltada la pelirroja –acabo de tener la última batalla del día para cerrar el gimnasio y terminar todas las decoraciones… por cierto, ¿no van a dar un último ensayo?

-Sí, si ahora vamos… ¿no has visto a Ash y Serena? –preguntó Violet

-No los he visto –dijo rápidamente ella

-Los buscaremos –Daisy salió de la cocina junto con sus dos hermanas sensacionales

-Y ustedes… -miró a Tracey, Ryan y Brock, pero antes de siquiera terminar su frase, los chicos ya estaban limpiando la cocina

-Sí, sí, estamos en la comida –indicó Brock y la chica rió un poco

-Solo iba a preguntarles que si ya habían terminado de desayunar

-Claro, no te preocupes Misty –sonrió Tracey

...

El gimnasio Celeste estaba comenzando a lucir como en una verdadera celebración, en la entrada un letrero blanco con forma de una pokebola y letras visiblemente claras diciendo _"Bienvenidos a todos"_ y un poco más abajo _"Gimnasio Celeste los recibe con mucho entusiasmo",_ mientras un arco de globos de diferentes tonos de azules decoraba la entrada, a lo mismo que dos cortinas se extendían a los lados amarrada cada una hacia una esquina; ya más adentro podía verse una sutil decoración de globos y adornos florales, las cuales eran combinaciones de flores azules y violetas encima de bases de fierros elegantes de color blanco, para darle un buen terminado con hileras de velas a cada lado del camino que aún no estaba encendidas hasta el anochecer, todo esto los dirigía hacia el mundo acuático detrás de aquellos cristales, deleitando la vista con los adorables pokémon de agua, para luego ser conducidos hacia la sala principal en donde podían ya verse las mesas con los manteles color azul celeste y las sillas adornadas con un listón de la misma tonalidad, cada mesa tenía una tarjeta la cual contenía escrito el nombre de cada gimnasio y su respetivo líder, mientras podía leerse un _"Disfruten la celebración",_ pero casi en el centro podía divisarse una mesa aún más grande que las demás, claramente estaba que era para el alto mando de la liga pokémon de Kanto como decía la tarjeta, mientras el techo era adornado por algunas cortinas blancas y azul turquesa dejándose caer en forma de ondas y algunas que otras de manera separadas dejaban caerse como lluvia dándole una espectacular vista a la sala, un poco más allá estaba la pista de baile, Misty decidió no adornar el techo pues tenía algo más preparado pero solo en la noche podía lucir su gran idea, además también el equipo de sonido ya estaba instalado; la pelirroja colocó una quinta palomita a esos detalles en su lista, cerciorándose que en las otras cuatro revisiones pasadas no se le haya ido ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle, caminó unos cuantos pasos más, lo único que le faltaba revisar era el escenario para el ballet que sus hermanas habían preparado como la gran presentación, divagó un poco antes de entrar, sabía de antemano que seguirían ensayando y por consiguiente vería a Ash y Serena, cerró los ojos intentando que su cabeza no se convirtiera en un mar de recuerdos nuevamente y dejando escapar un leve suspiro tranquilizando a su corazón, entró en silencio y se sentó en una de las gradas.

-Dejen a la princesa en paz –amenazó Ash interpretando el papel de príncipe, tomó de la mano a la delicada y frágil princesa que no hacía más que mirar asustada a los tres bandidos que aparecieron intentando secuestrarla a ella junto con sus pokémon –No te preocupes, yo te protegeré dulce princesa –le dijo colocándose delante de ella mientras enfrentaba a aquellos tres, que eran las hermanas de Misty

-Apártate –dijo valientemente Lily fingiendo una ruda voz –queremos a la princesa y sus pokémon de agua, no a ti –lo amenazó sacando de su bolsillo una pokebola –Ve blastoise –ese pokémon se los había prestado Gary para la presentación

-No permitiré que le toquen ni un solo cabello a la princesa ni que lastimen a los pokémon –aseguró furioso el príncipe –Ve pikachu –el pokémon amarillo se colocó al frente de su entrenador

Misty miraba todo desde cierta distancia, pero un suspiro de tristeza inundó su pecho ya cargado de tantas preocupaciones, miró al pelinegro, aun no tenían los vestuarios, mismos que ya estaban listos, cerró los ojos y recordó al Ash de sus aventuras pasadas, al que siempre luchaba contra el equipo Rocket cuando este se aparecía intentando robar su pikachu o haciendo alguna barbaridad que todos sabían que estaba mal, algunas veces ella y Brock lo ayudaban, entonces recordó la despedida, aquella que le dolió más que nada y de repente su mente ya estaba proyectándole la imagen del beso y la dulce sensación que sintió en ese entonces, pero la culpa vino después ensombreciendo su rostro y miles de interrogantes la atacaron sin más, ¿Por qué Ash la había besado? ¿Por qué no había podido hablar bien con él después de eso? ¿Por qué nuevamente se evitaban, pues cuando se veían rápidamente apartaban la vista del otro y caminaban ignorándose mutuamente?, ¿se había arrepentido Ash por aquel beso?, _"por supuesto que sí Misty, ¿Qué te hace creer que no? Solo eres su amiga, seguramente fue un impulso tonto y no le dio la mayor importancia"_ pensó con el corazón adolorido, y además ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?; miró hacia el otro lado, ahí estaba Gary alimentando a los pokémon que saldrían en escena después, su mirada se entristeció más, no había podido tampoco conversar con él desde que le gritó aquello y caminaron al gimnasio en silencio, le lanzó una última mirada a la escenografía y a la decoración del lugar, al observar que todo estaba bien se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida pero un gritó le hizo regresar la vista al instante, su corazón saltó del susto al mirar que el pelinegro se había lanzado hacia el agua rápidamente para después salir con Serena en brazos.

-Serena –gritó Misty asustada por lo que acaba de suceder, al parecer la chica había pisado en falso y resbalado en el agua, sin más que hacer se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos al igual que todos los presentes

-¡Oh no, serena! –exclamó Lily al ver a la chica toda empapada y con los ojos abiertos como platos al haberse sentido en peligro

-Serena ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ash al ver que esta no reaccionaba, la ojiazul intentó calmarse y dirigió su vista hacia su novio

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te duele nada? –preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro mirando con preocupación a la castaña

-No, creo que solo fue el susto –dijo e intentó levantarse pero un dolor agudo en el pie izquierdo se lo impidió –Auch –se quejó al instante sobresaltando a todos

-¿Qué sucedes? ¿Qué te duele? –Ash la miró esperando impaciente su respuesta

-Parece que me lastime el pie –llevó su mano hacia su pie izquierdo que parecía un poco rojo –pero estoy bien

-No pareces estar bien –dijo Misty al ver el pie de la chica –Lily por favor pásame el botiquín –le dijo y su hermana corrió hasta este

-No, estoy bien –se apresuró a decir la castaña

-No Serena, no lo estas –intervino Violet un tanto preocupada

-Bueno ahora, te pondré un vendaje –le dijo la pelirroja pero inmediatamente Serena apartó la pierna

-No… si tengo un vendaje no podré salir en el espectáculo

-Sobre eso… Serena no creo que puedas continuar –dijo Ash preocupado

-No –replicó firmemente –yo lo haré

-¿Estas segura Serena? –preguntó Misty con la venda en su mano pero la castaña la miró molesta

-Sí, yo puedo hacerlo –intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor era demasiado grande que se lo impidió

-Te lastimaste mucho –dijo la pelirroja

-Vamos Serena –le dijo el chico –no quiero que te pase nada –la miro cálidamente y ella accedió bajo el encanto de aquellos ojos café que tanto amaba, además no podía continuar con los ensayos si al menos quería lucir su hermoso vestido e impresionar a su novio en la noche, al menos debía descansar en todo ese rato, quizás en las pocas horas que faltaban el dolor disminuyera

-Te prometo que podrás quitarte la venda en unas horas, antes de la celebración –le dijo Misty adivinando sus pensamientos sobre el vestido que quería lucir

-Sí, no te preocupes –le sonrió Lily –no dejaras ese vestido en la bolsa de compras – Serena asintió y permitió que Misty vendara su pie por ese instante

-¿Qué pasará con el espectáculo? –Preguntó cabizbaja –es en un par de horas más

-No lo sé –dijo Daisy pensativa y preocupada a la vez

-Solo hay una solución –dijo Violet

-¿Piensan cancelar? –preguntó la más pequeña de las hermanas pero ellas la miraron negando aquello

-Bueno… siempre tenemos a la estrella principal –Violet la miró de soslayo

-¿Quién? –preguntó pero después se exalto al saber de quien se trataba

-¿Quien más?... pues tu feita –le dijo Daisy

-Pero… –inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash quien también parecía asombrado y los dos se sonrojaron apartando la mirada uno del otro al instante –No, definidamente no –dijo Misty a regañadientes mirando a sus hermanas –entiéndanme, tengo otras cosas que hacer y…

-Por favor Misty, no seas así –le suplicó Daisy

-No quiero, no lo haré –cruzó sus brazos

-Pero Misty –dijo rápidamente Violet intentado convencerla –necesitamos tu ayuda, no podemos cancelarla, nos hemos preparado bastante

-No –dijo ella titubeante y miró a Serena a quien no le parecía para nada la idea

-Ándale Misty –suplicó Daisy –por tus hermanas

-Pero… – ella ya sabía que no la iban a dejar en paz en lo que faltaba de la tarde –Esta bien, lo haré –suspiró resignada

-Bien, ¿Por qué no damos un último ensayo? –propuso Lily

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa que tengo un montón de cosas más que supervisar

-Sí –aseguró Daisy –nosotras también tenemos que dar los últimos toques a la escenografía

-¿Te sabes los diálogos cierto Misty? –le preguntó Violet

-Claro, he visto los ensayos

-Antes… –dijo serena interrumpiendo –quisiera subir a la habitación a descansar –el pelinegro estaba a punto de decirle que él la llevaría pero apenas iba a pronunciar palabra cuando la ojiazul habló – ¿puedes acompañarme Misty? –le preguntó

-Claro –dijo la pelirroja un tanto extrañada por aquella petición y juntas subieron a la habitación que ocupaba la castaña

-Gracias por acompañarme Misty –le dijo una vez que estaba en su cama –creo que descansaré un rato antes de que la fiesta inicie

-No tienes que agradecer –le sonrió – ¿necesitas algo más? –le preguntó amablemente –siento tanto que te haya pasado eso, en realidad me hubiese gustado que participaras en la presentación

-¿Enserio? … gracias por ello pero no te preocupes, al menos podre estar en la fiesta –sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

-Bueno si necesitas algo, puedes llamarnos –dirigió su andar hacia la puerta

-Misty espera… –alcanzó a decir con una vocecilla que retumbó en los oídos de la pelirroja, no por que estuviera aguda si no porque esta parecía estar cargada de un poco de molestia, volteó al instante

-¿Pasa algo serena?

-Misty… ¿te gusta Ash verdad? –la pelirroja sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba al instante, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría sobre este, y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos a causa de aquella pregunta, intentó decir algo, negarlo al instante, no iba a decirle que sí, porque vamos ¿Qué clase de chica le dice a otra que le gusta su novio?, intento calmarse con las mil y unas interrogantes que comenzaban a avecinarse en su cabeza, ¿por qué estaba Serena preguntando eso? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan obvio era? O acaso ¿si vio el beso?

-Serena… –en su voz se podía denotar el nerviosismo que tenia

-No intentes negarlo Misty…. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-Pero… no, como crees, ¿a mí gustarme Ash? –rio nerviosa

-No soy tonta –le dijo y su fría voz causo un ligero escalofrió en Misty –lo he notado, te gusta Ash –la miró severamente –no me mientas, no te mientas… las dos sabemos que estoy diciendo la verdad

-Es absurdo que me guste Ash… para nada

-Por favor Misty, lo he notado en tu mirada, en tus acciones, en la forma en la que te llevas con él y en tus celos cuando nos ves juntos, porque bueno, Ash me ama mucho y sabes que me cuenta todo

-¿To… todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No voy a traicionar su confianza, tú ya lo has de saber

-Somos amigos, eso es todo lo que sé

-Tal vez para él si lo seas, solo una amiga, pero, Misty a ti… es obvio que te gusta Ash… ¿estas intentado quitármelo? –la mirada de Serena, la dulce mirada de serena ahora parecía haberse perdido en un oscuro bosque

-No, no para nada… yo no estoy intentado quitarte a Ash

-Eso no es lo que parece, pero… no será fácil

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te permitiré quitarme a Ash, lo amo y no podrías separarme de él, ¿sabes?... no voy a permitirte separarme de Ash, por que el me ama también Misty… nuestro amor es tan grande que no podrás interponerte –la mirada furiosa de Serena entonces se volvió vacía, como si ocultara un gran dolor en aquellas palabras –haré… haré todo lo que pueda y si me es posible, no quiero que estés cerca de él…

-Pero Serena... ¿me, me estas pidiendo que me aleje de Ash? ¿Es esto una amenaza? –estaba bien, Misty había soportado aquellas palabras, quizás por la culpa que sentía al haberse dejado llevar por aquel beso olvidándose por completo de Serena pero ¿alejarse de él? ¿Serena le estaba pidiendo que no estuviera cerca de su amigo? ¿Qué derecho tenia ella? Porque a pesar de todo, ella también era su amiga, ella lo había acompañado en sus primeros viajes

-El espectáculo y la fiesta serán los últimos recuerdos que tengas con él… Misty estoy hablando enserio –amenazó la chica con voz fría para después embozar una tierna sonrisa –bueno, ¿no crees que deberías de ir a ensayar? Lo bueno de la presentación es que no hay escena de beso –suspiró un poco aliviada

-Sí, creo –dijo la chica aun aturdida tratando de procesar todas sus palabras – ¿Serena, me estas amenazando? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados

-¿Amenazarte? –la miró –no Misty –le sonrió –solo te estoy avisando, para que bueno, tal vez disfrutes los últimos momentos, no soy mala –bajó la mirada

-¿Los últimos momentos? –susurró confundida pero antes de continuar preguntando miró a la chica que parecía haberse quedado dormida, sin más, salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ellas.

...

Los últimos rayos del sol inundaron un ajetreado gimnasio Celeste, en realidad los chicos no habían tenido un descanso en lo que había pasado del día, ayudando para que todo saliera muy bien y no cometer cualquier error, no frente al alto mando y los líderes de gimnasio, debían de causar una buena impresión pues no solo era una fiesta, eran todos los esfuerzos que hacían día con día para mantener un buen nivel de batalla y cuidar del gimnasio y sus pokémon. Después del último ensayo ahora con la nueva protagonista, en el cual Misty y Ash a luchas y se volteaban a ver, únicamente recitaban los diálogos sin decir ni una palabra más, luego de eso Misty, Tracey y Gary colocaban las ultimas iluminaciones a todo el escenario, por lo que Ash los miraba con un poco de frustración desde las gradas en las cual se había sentado junto con su pikachu pues ya había terminado de adornar la entrada como acordaron, suspiró de nuevo perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces ya había suspirado así, con pesar, en todo el día; no pudo apartar la mirada de Misty ni creer el hecho de que la había besado pero lo que más lo confundió fue la dulce sensación que este le provocó, nunca antes se sintió de esa manera ni en todas las veces que sus labios habían tocado los de Serena, ni siquiera en un abrazo reconfortante de su novia, cerró los ojos y nuevamente suspiró, metió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de este una caja de terciopelo color aqua en forma de gota de agua que contenía un precioso collar, aquel que había comprado solamente para ella trayéndole a su mente sus preciosos ojos aguamarina, y que tenía la finalidad de dárselo cuando se disculpara con ella por aquellas palabras, bien, finalmente le había pedido perdón, pero no le dio ese pequeño detalle, y lo peor aún era que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Misty después de haberse disculpado, ¿y si ella seguía todavía molesta con él? Esa pregunta lo había atormentado toda la noche anterior que no pudo dormir y bajó por un vaso con agua encontrándose para su mala suerte con Gary en la cocina, bueno, no había tenido respuesta y probablemente ella se había molestado aún más cuando le robo sin dudarlo aquel beso y recordó entonces que no se disculpó por ello, tampoco conocía como se sentía Misty al respecto, no sabía lo que ella sentía después de todo lo que sucedió; eso le frustraba y lo ponía de mal humor en especial cuando vio que Gary la había tomado de la mano y llevándola casi a rastras se alejó con ella fuera del campo de batalla, eso sí lo puso furioso.

-Misty –le dijo suavemente el peli marrón soltando su mano y revolviendo su cabello desesperadamente –Perdón

-Gary, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por cómo te hable ayer, en realidad no fue mi intención, me sentía muy enojado porque… bueno tú sabes, no quiero que el tonto de Ash te lastime nuevamente

-¿Más? –Preguntó burlonamente y el peli marrón alzó una ceja –no te preocupes Gary, está bien, creo que cometí un error y me deje llevar –suspiró

-Misty yo entiendo que quieras a Ash y has hecho muchas cosas por él, lo sé… pero…

-Si Gary, lo sé de antemano, aunque –dijo en casi un susurro mirando hacia otra parte –creo que tengo que alejarme finalmente de él –Gary notó una gran tristeza en su voz y se preocupó

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó rápidamente

-¿Decir qué? –rió nerviosa –vamos Gary no tenemos mucho tiempo –miró el reloj –solo faltan pocas horas para que los invitados comiencen a llegar –le dio una cálida sonrisa y salió corriendo del campo de batalla sin ni siquiera notar la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella

-Misty –susurró Ash acariciando la cajita de terciopelo – ¿despedirnos otra vez? –sus ojos cafés perdían el brillo que casi siempre tenían, opacándose cada vez más por la inmensa tristeza que sentía en ese entonces oprimiendo su pecho, Pikachu lo miró preocupado –¿crees que es lo mejor pikachu? –miró a su pokémon –Creo que sí…

...

Brock había llamado a todos para que comieran algo antes de irse a vestir y comenzar con todo, aún faltaban pocas horas para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar, el moreno les había preparado a sus amigos algunos alimentos ligeros, pues no podían estar sin comer esperando hasta la cena, habían trabajado arduamente y por consiguiente necesitarían energía, en especial Misty quien no había parado de estar arriba y abajo estresándose a cada minuto que pasaba. En la mesa de la cocina ya estaba Misty, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Gary, Tracey, Ryan y por su puesto Brock, estaban esperando al pelinegro con serena para comenzar a comer.

-Hola Ash, Serena, que bueno que llegan –dijo Brock –ya iba a ir por ustedes

-No te preocupes Brock –le dijo el pelinegro tomando asiento junto con su novia

-¿Cómo sigues serena? –Preguntó el moreno –me dijeron que resbalaste y te lastimaste el pie

-Sí, así es –suspiró –pero supongo que si uso esta venda podre ponerme mi vestido en la fiesta, pero ya estoy mejor, es una lástima que no pude hacer la presentación –miró de soslayo a Misty quien también la miró

-Qué bueno que ya estés mejor –dijo la pelirroja

-Sí, eso es lo más importante –continuó Brock

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonrió Serena

-Bueno chicos… ahora disfrutemos de la comida que hizo Brock –exclamó Misty con una sonrisa

-Ya estas animada, cabeza de zanahoria –bromeó Gary

-Ay Gary deja de llamarme así –bufó pero después embozó una sonrisa –claro que lo estoy, en 4 horas más inicia la fiesta, estoy tan emocionada, muchas gracias a todos por ayudar

-Sí, se siente súper padre –dijo Daisy

-Por cierto ¿avisaron que van a venir? –preguntó Misty mirando al chico con una banda en la cabeza

-Claro me hablaron, ya vienen para acá –dijo Tracey

-Qué bueno –dijo con una sonrisa –temí que no vinieran

-¿De quién hablan? –preguntó Ash enarcando una ceja

-Del profesor Oak y tu mamá Ash –respondió Brock

-¿Mi mamá viene? –preguntó emocionado

-Sí, así es Misty los invito

-Gracias –le dijo el pelinegro

-No agradezcas Ash, ya sabes que la señora Delia es muy buena conmigo

-Y también, vienen Dan y Mike –dijo muy contenta Violet

-¿Qué? –Gary y Ash pegaron un grito que se escuchó por todo el comedor retumbando en los oídos de todos ahí presentes

-Sí, los invite yo –dijo Violet

-No lo sabía, pero que bueno –exclamó más emocionada Misty

-Sí, va a ser realmente la mejor celebración –sonrió Lily

-Mike –dijo a regañadientes Gary mientras mordía un Onigiri

-¿Por qué tenían que invitarlo? Suficiente con Gary tras ella –susurró para sí a regañadientes el pelinegro mientras continuaba comiendo furiosamente

...

El gimnasio celeste había sido cubierto con una fina capa de oscuridad producto del anochecer alumnado con la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero también había iluminación de las velas que decoraban el camino y entrada del gimnasio que poco a poco comenzaba a recibir a cada uno de los líderes de los gimnasios con sus familiares y amigos, sorprendidos por cada cuidadoso detalle de la decoración, las luces que colgaban del techo y las velas les daban una perfecta luz a todo, pues no era muy oscuro ni muy iluminado, en la entrada estaban ya Gary y Daisy recibiéndolos con una linda sonrisa, conduciéndolos hasta el campo de batalla en donde se haría la presentación, Brock vio a su familia llegar y muy emocionado se unió a ellos al instante tomando asiento para ver la presentación, Gary, el profesor Oak, Delia, Serena, Dan y Mike se sentaron juntos en un lugar cerca que ya habían apartado, mientras que Misty, Ash, Ryan, Violet y Lily se ponían el vestuario para el ballet y las chicas arreglaban sus cabellos, Tracey ayudaba con el sonido; los del Alto Mando quienes vestían elegantemente ya habían llegado sentándose en la mesa especial para ellos dentro del campo de batalla, permitiéndoles la mejor vista.

-Tranquila feita –le decía Lily a una desesperada y nerviosa Misty que no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera de los vestidores de donde se encontraban, las gradas comenzaban a ser llenadas más y más

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –suspiró

-Todo está saliendo bien… –la miró Lily con un poco de frustración –ahora si me permites –la jaló del brazo y la volvió a colocar en la silla de la cual se había escapado minutos antes – Vas a arruinar tu peinado –bufó molesta terminando de pasar la tenaza por los últimos cabellos ondulados de Misty haciendo que hermosos caireles anaranjados bajaran por sus blanquecinos hombros hasta caer de forma divertida por su espalda

-Woooo –gritó Violet causando un susto en la pelirroja –que bonitos caireles hermanita, te lucen muy bien… ahora –extendió sus manos hacia ella pasándole un vestido color rosa Fucsia estilo princesa largo, con brillantes en la parte posterior de enfrente

-Me preguntó porque habré aceptado esto –suspiró resignado y miró aquel vestido

-Pero vamos, no te quedes ahí –dijo Violet tomándola por los hombros –ve a cambiarte que el príncipe ya está listo

-¿He?

-Si Misty, Ash ya tiene el vestuario del príncipe, ya arreglé su rebelde cabello también y no es por mentirte pero se ve muy guapo –dijo con cierta sonrisa Violet mirando a su hermana que poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse

-Hola chicas –entró la tercera hermana sensacional –todos los líderes de gimnasio e invitados ya han llegado –sonrió haciendo sobresaltar el corazón de Misty, ya era hora, no podían perder más tiempo y se apresuró a colocarse aquel vestido

-Entonces ya debemos empezar –dijo la peliazul pasándole a Daisy su vestuario y haciéndole el maquillaje de un bandido rudo

-Si –aseguró Lily –voy a avisarle a Tracey que comience a narrar

-¿Por cierto…. ¿Ryan ya está listo? –preguntó Daisy

-Sí, ya también tiene su vestuario y está junto con Ash en el otro vestidor –aseguró Violet pues aunque Ryan no tenía un papel principal y que saliera mucho también había ensayando poco y era indispensable al final.

...

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS –se pudo escuchar una voz masculina inundar el campo, provocando que las voces producto de las pláticas entre los líderes de gimnasio y Alto mando que hacia un momento inundaban el ambiente cesaran poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio, enfocando su vista hacia el escenario que comenzaba a alzarse como cada vez que iban a presentar un ballet –Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a todos al gimnasio Celeste –continuó hablando el chico –las hermanas Waterflower junto con algunos amigos, Ash, Ryan y claramente está que los pokémon, los deleitaran con una magnifica presentación, esperando que sea de su total agrado –se pudieron escuchar los primeros aplausos de la noche

-Me ha tocado la fortuna de ver uno de sus ballets –dijo Lorelei a los demás que ocupaban la mesa del Alto Mando –una vez vine pero en realidad nadie se dio cuenta

-Me hubieras invitado –le sonrió Lance

-La verdad estuvo fantástico

-Vamos a ver si esto me sorprende –dijo Agatha no muy convencida

-Ya verás que si –dijo Lance –en realidad Misty es una gran líder de gimnasio y una gran entrenadora de pokémon agua

-Estoy deseando ver eso –añadió Bruno

-Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en el castillo Celeste había nacido una hermosa princesa, producto del amor entre una sirena y un humano; sin embargo su madre murió tras una batalla con unos piratas en el agua al intentar salvar a sus pokémon dejando a la pequeña sola con su padre, quien le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse al mar, pues temía que su hija tuviera el mismo final que su esposa, pero la pequeña niña no podía evitarlo, amaba a los pokémon de agua, tanto que siempre que su padre se distraía, iba a escondidas a jugar con ellos sin su consentimiento, regresando antes de que anocheciera para que él no se percatara que había desobedecido sus órdenes –dijo Tracey haciendo de narrador capturando la atención de todos ahí presentes, el escenario se llenó de una brillante luz que iluminó el agua trasparente en aquellas paredes de cristal, una suave melodía que inundó el campo comenzó a sonar, era esa tipo de melodía que puede transportar a alguien a un día de campo bajo los rayos solares en plena primavera, así se sintieron los espectadores, para después deslumbrarse con los pokémon de agua que comenzaban a danzar al compás de la música para después acercarse a la orilla en donde los estaba esperando una dulce princesa, con ese hermoso vestido rosa, ella embozó una sonrisa cálida cuando lo vio a todos

-¡Amigos! –Exclamó feliz –discúlpenme, ayer no pude venir… mi papá no se distrajo ningún momento… creo que comienza a sospechar –bajó la mirada tristemente mientras acariciaba a Horsea –Sí, ya sé que tengo que animarme –le sonrió para no preocupar a sus amigos

-Es muy hermosa ¿verdad amigo? –dijo mirando desde una distancia en que ella no pudiera verlo el príncipe a su acompañante de siempre, Pikachu

-Pikachu Pi –asintió feliz

-Si tan solo pudiera tener su amor, nada más me importaría –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de una profunda tristeza

-Un príncipe que venía de tierras lejanas, en una de sus exploraciones en barco, la vio y al instante se enamoró perdidamente de ella, de su belleza y sobre todo de la dulzura con la que le hablaba a los pokémon de agua –narró Tracey –pero lo que no sabía era que la princesa era muy tímida, le daba miedo hacer amistad con las personas, pues los únicos amigos que tenía eran sus pokémon y eran de las únicas veces que podía salir del castillo

-Les agradezco ser mis amigos, en realidad no tengo, mi padre no me deja salir mucho del castillo –continuó hablando la princesa a sus tiernos amigos que la miraban comprendiendo todo su sentir

-¡Oh bella princesa! –Se acercó aquel príncipe y miró a los asustados ojos aguamarina de ella – ¿puedo acompañarla un momento?

-¿Y usted… quién es? –preguntó asustada retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

-No se asuste… soy un príncipe –dijo agachándose apoyándose sobre una pierna doblando la otra, y extendiendo su mano, tomando la de la princesa – mi nombre es Ash y él es mi amigo Pikachu

-Pero… –sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar rojas producto del calor de la mano del chico que aun la sostenía y rápidamente la apartó al instante –yo, yo no lo conozco –dijo y sin más salió corriendo dejando a un anonado príncipe verla marchar sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Hice algo malo amigo? –miró desconcertado y triste al pequeño roedor amarillo que tampoco parecía entender

-Hay amigo azumarill –dijo la princesa cuando se ocultó tras unas rocas y vio a su pequeño amigo mirándola – ¿verdad que sus ojos son encantadores? –se sintió soñar, con las mejillas sonrojadas –si tan solo no fuera tan tímida y pudiera hablarle –suspiró triste al recordar cómo se había marchado apenas y le habló

-Puede hacerlo –escuchó la voz del príncipe e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos como dos platos y volteó a verlo rápidamente, y ahí estaba parado, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los ojos cafés de él, la iluminación solo los enfocó a ellos dos mientras sonaba otra melodía y los pokémon de agua bailaban nuevamente como si pudieran ver el amor que había nacido de entre la hermosa princesa y el apuesto príncipe, la audiencia se sorprendió y enamoró a la misma vez al ver la gran escena y lo verdadero que se veía, como si no estuvieran actuando aquellos dos; que si no fuera por la música y los suspiros exclamados y el sonido del agua cuando los pokémon bailaban Misty juraría que podían escuchar los sonidos de su corazón que latía a mil por hora, realmente ante sus ojos, Ash lucía como un verdadero príncipe, su cabello azabache de la misma manera en que siempre lo usaba, y ese traje azul, con combinaciones rojas, blancas y amarillas en las orillas, y guantes en las manos, y sus ojos destellantes tan cerca de ella; por su parte Ash también sintió que si no fuera por aquellos distractores probablemente todos se dieran cuenta que el rubor en sus mejillas no era solo por el maquillaje y que la dulce sensación que había nacido en su pecho no era producto de estar parado frente a los del alto mando y los líderes de gimnasio con los que alguna vez se enfrentó para conseguir las medallas en su primer viaje pokémon, no era solo eso, si no, era ella, ella le provocaba todo aquello que sentía en esos instantes, verla con ese precioso vestido y sus cabellos naranjas en forma de caireles combinar a la perfección con su piel, y esos ojos aguamarina mirándolo fijamente, su corazón latió fuerte y tuvo miedo de que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –preguntó asustada una vez, había terminado la dulce melodía de amor y el escenario se iluminaba nuevamente a todo su esplendor

-La he seguido pero usted no se ha dado cuenta –le sonrió – y como no me ha dejado presentarme –carraspeó tomándole una mano –Soy el príncipe Ash y he venido del castillo Paleta

-¿El castillo Paleta? No pensé que viviera un príncipe como usted

-¿Entonces lo conoce? –preguntó contento

-Claro, una vez lo visitamos con mi papá, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto

-Bueno en realidad, yo no me la pasó ahí la mayoría del tiempo, soy más… ¿Cómo decirlo? AVENTURERO, me gusta explorar nuevas tierras y ver nuevos pokémon

-Vaya, eso suena interesante –exclamó contenta la pelirroja –¿podría contarme sus aventuras? –preguntó y el príncipe asintió feliz

-Claro princesa, pero antes déjeme decirle que en todas las tierras por las que he viajado, no había conocido a alguien tan linda como usted… y ahora que ya lo he dicho, permítame contarle un poco de mis aventuras.

-La princesa quedaba maravillada al escuchar cada una de las historias del aventurero príncipe quien parecía ser feliz provocando que aquellos ojos aguamarina destellaran al igual que ver la hermosa sonrisa de ella, por lo que decidió extender su estadía en aquel lugar para poder encontrarse con ella cada tarde, para verla descender del castillo y acercarse al mar para jugar con los pokémon… hasta que en una tarde –Tracey hizo una pausa para causar impresión en los expectantes, logrando su cometido –Tres bandidos, al ver que la princesa estaba sola y no con el príncipe que parecía demorarse en su encuentro con ella, y al verla tan indefensa, decidieron que era el momento para llevar a cabo su plan que tenían hacía ya varios días…

-Vaya, Vaya –dijo uno de los bandidos acercándose con otros dos de ellos a una asustada princesa – ¿ya vieron quien está aquí?

-Si –contestó otro –es la princesa

-Así es y esta vez, no está con su adorado príncipe –rió burlonamente al igual que los otros dos

-¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes? –Preguntó ella al instante – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pobrecita princesa –se acercó uno de ellos riéndose de ella – ¿le causamos miedo?

-Váyanse –se echó para atrás

-Contestando a tu pregunta… somos quienes van a llevarte

-¿Levarme?

-Así es… –su voz se volvió más seria –a ti y a tus pokémon de agua

-No, no eso jamás –dijo colocándose enfrente de sus pokémon intentando protegerlos y causando nuevamente la risa de aquellos tres

-No seas ingenua princesita, vamos ya… ven con nosotros por las buenas

-No lo haré

-Entonces por las malas –gritó enojado y los otros dos la tomaron de las manos

-No, suéltenme –pasó resistencia

-Cuando el rey nos dé el castillo y toda su fortuna lo haremos princesa, no te asustes

-SUÉLTENLA –apareció el apuesto príncipe que lucía muy enojado –Dejen a la princesa en paz –amenazó y tomó de la mano a la delicada y frágil princesa que no hacía más que mirar asustada a los tres bandidos que aparecieron intentando secuestrarla a ella junto con sus pokémon –No te preocupes, yo te protegeré dulce princesa –le dijo colocándose delante de ella mientras enfrentaba a aquellos tres

-Apártate –dijo valientemente uno de los bandidos fingiendo una ruda voz –queremos a la princesa y sus pokémon de agua, no a ti –lo amenazó sacando de su bolsillo una pokebola –Ve blastoise

-No permitiré que le toquen ni un solo cabello a la princesa ni que lastimen a los pokémon –aseguró furioso el príncipe –Ve pikachu –el pokémon amarillo se colocó al frente de su entrenador

-Fue una difícil batalla entre el príncipe y los tres bandidos –narraba Tracey mientras del escenario salía humo fingiendo la pelea entre esos pokémon –Pero el príncipe valientemente junto con su pikachu pudieron derrotarlos, rescatando a la princesa y sus amigos acuáticos, quienes estaban muy felices porque los bandidos huyeron despavoridos jurando no regresar, pero cuando apenas iba a agradecerle al príncipe, apareció furioso su padre, el rey, mirando decepcionado y molesto a su hija la princesa

-Por eso y más no quería dejarte salir –le decía el rey furioso –has puesto en peligro tu vida, me has engañado y lo peor, me has decepcionado

-Papá… lo siento –dijo tristemente –pero… a mí me gusta el agua, me gustar el mar, los pokémon son mis amigos…

-Igual que tu mamá –suspiró resignado tomando los hombros de su hija mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Que mi mamá amaba el agua?

-Tu mamá, querida hija mía…era una sirena, pero murió a causa de unos piratas

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo de que a causa de eso te acercaras al mar pero parece que… que no lo pude evitar, lo siento tanto hija…

-No te preocupes padre, ahora sé porque soy tan buena nadando –se volteó hacia el príncipe –Gracias por salvarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti

-Muchas gracias príncipe, has ayudado mucho a mi hija, ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

-No es nada –dijo con una enorme sonrisa –solo permítame que ella sea mi princesa… claro –la miró –si ella acepta –le sonrió y ella asintió feliz

-Claro mi querido príncipe –la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ahora era una suave melodía de alegría combinado con esa sensación que puede sentir uno al estar enamorado, algo así como una chimenea en el pleno frio de invierno, y nuevamente las luces comenzaban a hacer de las suyas iluminando solamente el agua, en la cual los pokémon nuevamente comenzaban a danzar provocando ligeras olas haciendo el panorama aún mejor, Misty quitó la cola de su vestido dejando a todos impresionados pues ahora su vestido se había convertido en uno corto, del mismo color, pero que amoldaba su esbelta figura permitiéndole nadar bajo el agua, sus finos cabellos naranjas en forma de caireles se movían delicadamente como si el viento en pleno verano se hubiese hecho presente jugueteando con estos y su blanca piel, y sus hermosos agua marina combinando a la perfección con el agua y el brillar del mismo, mientras bailaba al compás de la música, para después unírsele aquel chico de cabellos azabache que no era tan bueno en el baile pero que al tomar la mano de Misty se movía como pez en el agua, permitiendo que ella fuera esa guía que necesitaba, claramente estaba que a pesar de todo no podía apartar la mirada de esta; justo en el último paso, cuando la melodía estaba llegando a su fin, él soltó su mano para atrapar la cintura de la misma atrayéndola hacia él, eliminando la distancia que hasta apenas poco los había separado, la pelirroja se quedó sorprendida ante aquello, eso no había estado en los ensayos antes, por lo que se miraron fijamente, era esa misma sensación que sintieron al besarse en aquella feria, pero el silencio provocado por el final de melodía los hizo regresar rápidamente y separarse al instante con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

-El príncipe, la princesa y sus pokémon de agua vivieron felices por siempre –terminó por decir Tracey y fue seguido por una gran ronda de aplausos de los espectadores y las voces se hicieron presentes nuevamente comentando todo acerca de la gran presentación que acaban de presenciar, habían cubierto con sus expectativas, dejando asombrados a todos, especialmente al Alto Mando, que aunque Agatha no lo dejara ver, le había parecido lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo; El escenario fue cubierto de un humo mismo que ocuparon todos los chicos para salir del escenario e irse a cambiar a los vestidores, pues no iban a presentarse ante todos con el vestuario empapado y sus cabellos revueltos, y salió una enorme pantalla para que pudieran todos visualizar el video que al Alto mando les había proporcionado para proyectarlo en algún momento y ese era el momento perfecto.

...

-¡Vaya! que buena presentación –dijo emocionado Forrest

-Sí, ellas son buenas –respondió el moreno

-No sabía que tus amigos eran novios –Suzie le dijo con una tierna voz

-¿Novios? ¿Hablas de Ash y Misty?

-Si –asintió la niña

-Claro, ¿quién no podría notarlo? –Dijo Forrest convencido –eso no era actuado, ellos se veían realmente enamorados

-¿Y tú hermano?… ¿Cuándo te vas a conseguir una chica? –le preguntó Timmy

-¿He? ¿Qué?

-¿Para que una si puede conseguir varias? –dijo Forrest riendo

-Muchachos traviesos –rió Brock –miren el video, ahora están hablando de nuestro gimnasio… y por cierto, Ash y Misty no son novios

-¿No lo son? –Preguntó Cindy –pero el príncipe y la princesa se veían tan bien

-Si…. Bueno… en realidad Ash tiene otra novia

-Es una lástima –dijo triste Salvadore

-Yo también creo eso –susurró Brock para sí mismo dudando un poco sobre si Ash y Misty algún día resolverían tantos problemas que los alejaban y si finalmente su amigo se atrevería a ser valiente para enfrentar aquellos sentimientos que no podía o más bien temía descifrar.

...

-Ash –dijo rápidamente Serena al ver al pelinegro acercarse a ella, estaba sentada en algún lugar de las gradas, lucía un hermoso vestido rosa aperlado, desmangado pero con tirantes amarrados en su delgado cuello, era ajustado de arriba y un poco suelto de abajo, no apompado, se había dejado el cabello lacio y suelto, con un pasador en forma de corazón en el lado derecho, el pelinegro portaba un traje negro elegante con una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco, su cabello negro azabache lo usaba como de costumbre y en sus brazos llevaba a su fiel amigo pokémon, Pikachu que tenía un moño color rojo en el cuello.

-Hola Serena… ¿no han salido ellas? –preguntó pero su respuesta fue dada sola por que el video aún continuaba describiendo los gimnasios de Kanto

-Aun no… –dijo un poco molesta, pues ya sabía que no era el "ellas" si no el "ella", trató de no darle tanta importancia –por cierto te vez muy bien –se sonrojó al decirlo

-Gracias, tú también Serena –le sonrió

-Hola Ash –lo saludó Tracey quien estaba sentado también con la castaña, pues ya había terminado de narrar dejando el video a la vista de todos –La presentación les salió muy bien

-Gracias

-Sí, lo más bonito fue Misty pero los demás también estuvieron bien –dijo Gary quien portaba un traje color azul rey

-Sí, nos agradó bastante, todos estuvieron bien –dijo el profesor Oak

-Claro, es mi hijo, lo heredo de su mamá –decía contenta Delia

-Mamá, profesor Oak –saludó feliz el chico –hola

-Hijo que guapo te vez –le dijo Delia con una amplia sonrisa –de príncipe también te veías muy apuesto, no cabe duda que eres un Ketchum

-Mamá gracias pero me apenas –colocó una mano en su nuca

-Yo también creo que estuviste bien Ash… aunque –se detuvo al imaginar la escena debajo del agua, en el que ellos dos estaban muy cercas, no recordó ese tipo de escena cuando ella ensayaba, pero decidió no decirlo, únicamente miró a Ash que no despegaba la vista de la pantalla

-¿Y las chicas? –preguntó una voz que Ash reconoció perfectamente

-¿Dan? –Miró al otro lado –¿Mike?

-Ha… hola Ash –dijo Mike

-Ellas saldrán después del video, supongo, no las vi cuando me vine, estaban arreglándose –dijo Ash

-Ya quiero ver a Misty –exclamó rápidamente Mike con los ojos destellando de emoción sin notar que dos miradas furiosas se lanzaron hacía él, las de Gary y Ash

-Tranquilo hermano pronto saldrán –dijo emocionado Dan esperando la aparición de la chica de cabellos azules.

Entre la espera impaciente de algunos chicos y los últimos segundos de aquel video que terminó con una imagen de cada uno de los gimnasios pokémon y con letras grandes felicitando a todos los líderes que los cuidaban y mantenían todos los días, se escuchó una gran oleada de aplausos, y se podía notar la sonrisa de todos los presentes, contagiando el campo de batalla en un ameno lugar; una cortina de humo apareció entonces en el escenario, el silencio cayó, esperando finalmente la llegada de cuatro jovencitas que todos sabían que eran la sensación del gimnasio Celeste; una vez se aclaró todo, la iluminación dejó a todos a oscuras para después encender brillantemente el centro en el cual aparecieron las hermanas Waterflower con una gran sonrisa, pareciendo brillar en el escenario, bueno, ellas sabían cómo hacer una entrada sensacional, pero eso no fue todo, los presentes, quedaron impactados al ver la belleza de las cuatro, pues vamos, todos lo sabían pero esa noche deslumbraban más, dejando a más de 5 con la boca abierta, lanzando algún suspiro; del lado izquierdo estaba Lily con un vestido abombado color lila y el cabello atado en una coleta alta que colgaban en forma de rulos, le seguía Daisy luciendo un vestido un poco más corto que el de su hermana Lily, color dorado y su cabello lacio con una diadema de brillantes sobre este; a continuación seguía Violet portando un vestido azul largo, amoldando su hermoso cuerpo, era escotado y su cabello en forma de caireles caían sobre sus descubiertos hombros, y desde luego, la chica que varios ansiaban ver, estaba ahí, al lado de Violet, Ash casi se cae del asiento de la impresión y sintió el fuerte latir de su corazón como si le faltara el aíre que le permitiera respirar, parpadeó más de una vez y abrió los ojos como platos siendo capturado por aquella chica que lucía un hermoso vestido color verde aguamarina, la misma tonalidad de sus ojos que brillaban como diamantes siendo complementados por aquella sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, el vestido era corte sirena, dejando ver su delgada silueta haciendo que sus hombros estuvieran descubiertos dejando notar su blanca piel, pues era escotado y tenía unas perlas en la parte posterior, y llevaba suelto y ondulado su largo cabello naranja, sin ningún adorno en él, pues consideró se veía más natural, Ash creyó que ella era la más bonita, sin duda, claro, sus otras 3 hermanas lo eran, todos lo sabían pero ella siempre destacaba para él, bueno esa noche no solo para él si no para muchos ahí presentes; su piel comenzaba a erizarse, sintiendo ese sensación del cosquilleo nacer en su pecho extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, miró sus labios y eso lo transportó a la dulce sensación de aquel beso que le robo en la feria, y una sonrisa inundó su rostro, ya para ese entonces, no podía controlar sus sentimientos, ya no había la posibilidad de evitarlos como antes, y poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de ellos, no pudo apartar la vista de ella y eso le estaba molestando a Serena que cruzó los brazos al instante, pero luego la mente del pelinegro se vio molestada por aquel collar que no le dio y que era perfecto para esa ocasión ya que ella no llevaba alguna joyería, se maldijo a sí mismo por las tonterías que había hecho últimamente para con ella, de la manera tan tonta en que se había comportado con ella, también se recriminó sobre el hecho de no habérselo dado antes de la fiesta, pues seguramente iba a lucir precioso en su cuello, combinando a la perfección con su vestido y sus ojos, pero bueno, no era demasiado tarde, podía dárselo en cuanto ella bajara del escenario, pensó en eso pero luego su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Serena, la volteó a ver y ella tenía sus ojos en él, lo notó aunque ella apartará la mirada rápidamente, cerró los ojos y otra sensación de miedo y dolor lo atacaron, tenía que despedirse de Misty, ¿tenía que hacerlo realmente? ¿Justo cuando estaba por descubrir el significado de aquellos sentimientos?, suspiró y miró a su novia, tenía esa mirada triste que él conocía bien, la estaba lastimando, él lo sabía. Regresó la mirada el frente, donde seguía Misty, _"tengo que despedirme de ti, esta misma noche Misty, aunque esto me duela en el alma"_ pensó con una sensación desgarradora en su interior.

 **...**

 **¿Que pasará en la noche de fiesta? ¿Ash finalmente se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿una vez se enteré de ellos que hará? ¿Serena cumplirá su amenaza? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS y nos vemos la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado este fic, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, desde que nos mudamos de casa, no he podido tener un tiempo para concentrarme en escribir y bueno es que he querido que siempre disfruten de la lectura con buenos capítulos, espero me perdonen**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, me animan a continuar esta historia**

 **Espero de verdad les agrade este capítulo y que perdonen mi demora, por cierto, la canción se llama "C** **an't help falling in love with you" y tomé la versión de** **Haley Reinhart, me pareció mejor para la escena, escúchenla cuando lean la escena, tendrán una mejor lectura.**

 **Sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 22. El baile; No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti**

-Buenas noches a todos –Misty fue la primera en acercarse al micrófono pero en ese momento su voz comenzó a temblar, bueno, ya había estado frente a muchas personas anteriormente, también fue la protagonista de varios ballets bajo el agua con sus hermanas y estuvo en varias batallas pokémon con una gran multitud de personas a su alrededor, pero esa noche era diferente para ella, todos los líderes de gimnasio y el Alto mando de la liga pokémon Kanto estaban reunidos en ese lugar, el gimnasio Celeste, el que tanto había cuidado y protegido junto con sus tres hermanas, todos ellos esperando a que ella hablara, todos observándola fijamente, por lo que al solo pensarlo sus nervios aumentaron y agradeció al vestido largo que llevaba porque sus piernas empezaron a temblar un poco, que si no fuera por el manejo que ya tenía con las zapatillas, era seguro que hubiera perdido el equilibrio y hubiera caído del escenario, lo imaginó por un momento, imaginó cada cosa que pudiera salir mal, miró a todos, la gran noche estaba ahí, tantos esfuerzos que habían puesto sus amigos y ella en toda la organización cerciorando hasta el más mínimo detalle, por lo que no iba a arruinarlo con sus nervios, respiró profundo y se llenó más de valor al divisar entre todos una cabellera negra y unos ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente y que seguramente se estaba sintiendo orgulloso de ella, tantas veces ella deseó eso, ser cada vez mejor, claro, por una gran parte por ella, el gimnasio y el amor que le tenía a los pokémon, en especial de agua, pero por otra parte también para sorprenderlo a él y que Ash estuviera orgulloso de ella, que viera lo lejos que podía llegar con su propio esfuerzo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo, al pensar que ese chico que tanto amaba apreciara al menos un poco de sus logros, cerró los ojos por unos instantes para después abrirlos enfocando su mirada a todos los presentes con total confianza, con total seguridad para continuar hablando –me es grato tener al Alto mando y a los líderes de gimnasio de la liga pokémon Kanto aquí reunidos –hizo una pausa, su voz ya no temblaba, los nervios habían disminuido hasta casi desaparecer –realmente mis hermanas y yo agradecemos al Alto mando por darnos la oportunidad de ser las anfitrionas de esta maravillosa celebración en honor a todos los líderes de gimnasio de la liga pokémon de Kanto – Misty embozó una gran sonrisa que iluminó por completo su rostro –debo decir que es un gran honor para nosotras presentar al Alto mando, quien en estos instantes pasaran al frente a decir algunas palabras –una oleada de aplausos se hicieron sonar por todo el lugar mientras uno por uno de los integrantes del Alto mando subían al escenario y se colocaban delante del micrófono, como en una hilera a los costados.

-Gracias Misty, gracias a las hermanas Waterflower –dijo Lorelei tomando el micrófono y sonriendo a las chicas –Estoy muy sorprendida por la gran presentación, por la decoración y por todo, realmente se ve que hicieron un buen trabajo, mis compañeros y yo estábamos comentando que no nos arrepentimos de haberlas elegido en esta ocasión

-Así es –habló Lance –así como también agradecemos a todos los líderes de gimnasio por estar al pendiente de sus niveles de batalla pokémon, sus entrenamientos y por hacer de la liga pokémon de Kanto una buena región para los entrenadores, por enseñarles, orientarlos y preocuparse por el bienestar de los pokémon

-Claro, felicidades a todos –habló Agatha –esperemos y continúen así, tan bien como lo están haciendo hasta ahora

-Esta celebración no se hubiera hecho sin ustedes y sus pokémon –dijo Lance –por eso les pido un fuerte aplauso para cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio aquí presentes y también para los pokémon que siempre los han acompañado en cada una de sus batallas –otra oleada de aplausos se escuchó en el ambiente mezclados con voces de alegría

-Por favor continúen así –habló Bruno –por su esfuerzo y dedicación, queremos dar a todos ustedes, los líderes de gimnasio, un reconocimiento por su grandiosa labor del día a día, así que por favor pasen a recibirlo cuando escuchen su nombre –señaló causando la mirada sorprendida de algunos que no esperaban tal reconocimiento pero les emocionaba tener que recibir uno.

Uno por uno, cada líder de gimnasio al ser nombrado por los miembros del Alto mando, pasaban al escenario a recibir el reconocimiento que se les otorgaba, era una placa color oro que tenía escrito con letras cursivas en la parte de arriba las palabras "RECONOCIMIENTO", más abajó con el mismo tipo de letra venia plasmado el nombre del gimnasio junto con el nombre del líder, en la parte del centro venia la imagen de algunos pokémon, los que tuviera ese gimnasio y que les permitían enfrentarse en batalla, para finalizar tenia grabado el mensaje de "Continua siendo el mejor", después de entregarlo en mano al líder correspondiente, un miembro del Alto mando daba una breve descripción de su gimnasio resaltando las cosas positivas que han hecho posible su buen funcionamiento y a tener un gran nivel de batalla, invitándolos a continuar con ese gran esfuerzo y agradeciéndole también por ayudar y enseñar a todos aquellos entrenadores pokémon que cada día van con la ilusión de aprender más, ganar experiencia y ganarse la medalla correspondiente, lo que lo llevaría a competir en la liga, finalmente nombraron al gimnasio Celeste, siendo representado por las cuatro hermanas Waterflower; quienes optaron porque fuera la menor de ella quien lo recibiera directamente de las manos de Lorelei, bueno, Misty la admiraba completamente, eso ya lo sabían, pero más que nada era porque la chica de cabellos naranjas siempre se preocupaba demasiado por el gimnasio, y bueno, su nivel de batalla era el más alto del de las cuatro, pues ella entrenaba todos los días y no olvidando su gran amor por los pokémon de agua; las cuatro hermanas sonrieron ampliamente, realmente les invadía esa sensación de felicidad que siente uno cuando logra algo grande por lo cual ha estado trabajando hace tiempo, y no solo ella, también todos los demás líderes, la pelirroja miró la placa, su nombre estaba allí junto con el de sus hermanas, sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a sus pokémon, pues sin ellos no tendría ese reconocimiento en la mano; después de una fuerte ronda de aplausos y las felicitaciones del Alto mando, bajaron del escenario dejando a las cuatro anfitrionas arriba para dar las indicaciones correspondientes y seguir disfrutando de la celebración.

-Les pedimos por favor que pasen a la sala principal para continuar disfrutando de la celebración, muchas gracias –dijo Misty al micrófono invitando a todos los presentes a pasar a la sala en donde ya estaban los meseros quienes los guiarían a sus respectivas mesas; pues para que todos sus amigos pudieran disfrutar de la fiesta, las hermanas Waterflower contrataron algunos meseros para que sirvieran los bocadillos, las bebidas, la comida y lo que se necesitara; las voces que hasta entonces parecían inundar el campo de batalla fueron disminuyendo, las conversaciones entabladas por las personas invitadas fueron desapareciendo tras la puerta del lugar y darse paso a la sala principal donde todos quedaron realmente asombrados por la magnífica decoración del lugar, y bueno, es que las mesas, las cortinas y todo era de un estilo elegante pero lo que le daba ese toque único al lugar era la iluminación, esa en la cual Misty se había pasado horas y horas detallando en lo más mínimo, pues para recibirlos en la entrada hasta la mesa era una luz tenue, como si hiciera la piel brillar con esos pequeños destellos de luz, pero más allá, en la pista de baile, parecía como si se pudiera ver el universo mismo, pues la iluminación era en forma de estrellas bañando la pista, como si se pudiera apreciar una gran lluvia de estrellas sobre este en plena noche de verano, y para acompañarlo todo la suave música, siendo una mezcla de piano y saxofón llegaba a los oídos de todos invitándoles a pasar una noche agradable; Ash decidió esperar a que todos salieran para poder hablar con Misty, felicitarla y lo más importante, darle ese regalo que aún tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y que ansiaba por mirar en su cuello esa noche, le había dicho a Serena que se adelantara, dándole la excusa de haber olvidado algo en el vestidor y aunque ella insistió en acompañarlo, agradeció a su amigo Tracey por haberla llevado con él a la sala principal, suspiró cuando ellos, sus demás amigos, su mamá y el profesor Oak se marcharon abandonando el campo de batalla, y enfocó su vista hacia la pelirroja quien también había esperado a que los invitados salieran primero, la vio descender del escenario, sus hermanas ya no estaban con ella, por lo que pensó que esa debía ser una gran oportunidad para él, sin embargo parecía que él no era el único que la estaba esperando, pues Gary y Mike junto con otros chicos la rodearon enseguida, causando en él una sensación que ya había sentido antes al verla con Gary o Mike, esa sensación de enojo al verla con otros chicos que no fuera él, esa sensación que lo hacía sentir como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo de coraje, y no lo dejaba estar, ese sentir lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, dio un paso más pero se detuvo al instante, ¿por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cuando se trataba de ella? Pensó para sí mismo, mientras continuaba mirando a los chicos que no habían dejado ni un segundo a Misty desde que bajó del escenario, pero su furia aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que Gary la había tomado de la mano haciéndose paso para llevarla afuera del campo de batalla seguidos por aquellos chicos. " _¿Qué se cree el tonto de Gary para tomarla de la mano de esa manera? ¿Qué derecho cree que tiene con ella? ¿Por qué precisamente con ella?"_ pensó para sí mismo sin poder detener todavía su furia a pesar de que aquellos ya habían desaparecido tras la puerta, inmediatamente sintió como si su pecho se estrujara de dolor con todavía aquel sentimiento de total furia al verla rodeada de chicos, quizás y lo más probable es que podría pasar toda la noche de esa manera, rodeada de chicos por que vaya, Misty siempre fue hermosa, y todavía esa noche lucia aún más hermosa, además ser la líder de gimnasio Celeste con un buen nivel de batalla siendo reconocida por varios de la región Kanto la convertían en la chica ideal para cualquiera, de solo pensarlo bufó de coraje sintiendo que esa sensación de furia que tenía no iba a desaparecer tan rápido, no al verla así, sacó de sus bolsillos la caja que contenía el collar y lo apretó hacia su pecho intentando descifrar aquellos sentimientos ¿no era eso obvio? ¿No era lo más obvio del mundo?

-No cabe duda –balbuceo para sí mismo, pues ya no había nadie más en el gimnasio excepto él y Pikachu que miraba a su entrenador con la cabeza ladeada intentando descifrar los sentimientos del mismo –esta sensación de molestia hasta sentir que me hierve la sangre de coraje no es normal pikachu –dijo cabizbajo –es que acaso…. Yo… –su corazón parecía acelerarse más al tan solo siquiera pensar en sus siguientes palabras y su última deducción –acaso yo…yo… ¿yo siento celos? –una oleada de emociones llegó a su pecho como si acabara de darle un significado a las cosas, y es que por más que le diera vueltas a la situación era evidente que él sentía celos, ya ni cabía mayor duda en eso, pero en la mente del pelinegro que a penas y podía creérselo, se le vino a la mente que esas veces no eran las primeras en sucederle algo así, lo había sentido antes, por ejemplo cuando la vio con aquel chico que quería que Misty se quedara con él , Rudy, de tan solo recordar su nombre se molestó un poco más, y también cuando ella animaba a aquel líder de gimnasio, aquel que sin darse cuenta le había puesto una prueba a Ash y entonces le daría la medalla que buscaba, también se sintió de la misma manera, pues a ella parecía gustarle, pues se mostraba muy amable con él, su corazón dio un vuelco nuevamente de coraje, incluso podría recordar muchas otras veces más en las que se sintió así y únicamente le sucedía con ella, no con Serena que era su novia, si no con ella, con esa chica pelirroja, esa chica que lo hacia confundirse con sus sentimientos, suspiró y guardó nuevamente la cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caminó cabizbajo y con paso lento hacia la salida para llegar a la sala principal donde seguramente sus celos aumentarían más.

-Qué bonito quedó el salón adornado –dijo Delia una vez que ya todos habían ocupado la mesa que estaba reservada para todos ellos; que eran el profesor Oak, Gary, las cuatro hermanas Waterflower, Ash, Serena, Mike, Dan, Ryan, Tracey y por su puesto la señora Delia

-Sí, la verdad es que Misty, Violet, Lily y Daisy se esforzaron mucho en cada detalle –dijo el peli marrón pues había dejado a Misty junto con la familia del moreno porque Forrest le había dicho que él la veía a casi diario y se las arrebató enseguida a él y a Mike llevándola hacia su mesa

-Hicieron un buen trabajo –sonrió muy contento el profesor Oak

-Aquí les traigo unos bocadillos –llegó un mesero con una charola color plata en las manos y poniendo algunos platos color blancos con botanas en el centro de la mesa –espero que lo disfruten –se alejó con una sonrisa

-Gracias –dijo Serena – ¿Por qué no pruebas uno Ash? –preguntó la chica al notar que todos excepto su novio había tomado ya un bocadillo, pues bien, desde que había llegado del campo de batalla lo había notado incluso más raro que antes, pues no había pronunciado casi palabra alguna, únicamente no despegaba la vista de la mesa donde estaba Brock y su familia, claro, no era por ellos, sino porque ahí, con ellos, estaba esa chica de cabellos naranjas, la castaña frunció el ceño, era claro que estaba molesta, pues Ash tenía esa cara de embobado al ver a Misty, era obvio que sintiera celos, pero intentó tranquilizarse al saber que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo pues se tendría que alejar de ella mañana mismo –ASH –le habló más fuerte para llamar la atención de ese pelinegro que al escuchar la voz de Serena inmediatamente se percató de que no le había prestado demasiada atención a ella en esa noche, la regreso a ver y pudo ver cierta molestia en aquellos ojos azules.

-¿He? –preguntó a instante como reacción innata, causando que todos en la mesa enfocaran su mirada en él, un poco confundidos

-¿Por qué no pruebas un bocadillo? –preguntó serena lo más calmada que pudo, pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención y mostrar frente a todos que las cosas con su novio no marchaban del todo bien

-¿Te sientes bien Ash? –Preguntó su mamá –no has hablado mucho hoy –en su voz podía denotarse preocupación, pues bien, ella sabía que si de hablar y comer se trataba, Ash siempre estaba listo para ello, pero esta vez no parecía así, su hijo había estado muy callado, no había conversado con nadie en esa noche y sobre los bocadillos ni hablar, no los había regresado a ver ni una sola vez, apenas Delia y podía creer que era Ash, su hijo quien estaba ahí, bueno, al menos estaba físicamente, porque su mente parecía vagar por otros rumbos.

-Sí, si mamá, me siento muy bien –mintió y él lo sabía más que nadie, porque aún seguía ese dolor en su corazón de no poder hablar con la pelirroja pero en especial aquellos celos que lo estaban consumiendo a cada sonrisa que ella tenía para con otro chico, miró con cierta tristeza los bocadillos que señalaba Serena y lanzó un pequeño suspiro resignado, no le apetecía llevar a la boca ninguno de ellos por mas apetitosos que podrían parecerle a otros –creo que no tengo mucha hambre, talvez ahorrare mi estómago para la comida

-Pero Ash –dijo la ojiazul con una suave voz –tienes que comer bien ahora –toma, abre la boca –sostuvo en su mano un pequeño bocadillo de pan con forma de estrella rellena de jamón y queso y lo condujo cerca de la boca del pelinegro como si le diera de comer a un bebe que no quiere con la típica estrategia del avioncito

-¿He? –Ash la miró un poco apenado, no esperaba algo así por parte de la chica, sin embargo después miró el pan e intento no poner una mueca de desprecio pues aun con la estrategia de Serena no quería probar alimento alguno, pero la insistencia de la castaña lo hicieron desistir por lo que obedeció y abrió la boca para comer aquel bocadillo que a pesar de tener un buen sabor, parecía sentirle un sabor amargo, y él sabía que no era por el pan ni nada, Brock los había preparado bien, estaban deliciosos, el probó uno cuando el moreno los estaba sacando del horno, pero los sentimientos que tenía esa noche no lo dejaban estar agusto –está muy bueno –mintió de nuevo con una sonrisa fingida

-Bien Ash, debes comer mucho, recuerda que mañana tendremos que partir hacia un viaje largo

-¿Partir? ¿Ya te vas Ash? –preguntó su mamá y la mirada de todos ahí presentes se dirigieron hacia el pelinegro que bebía agua de una copa, porque aun sentía ese sabor amargo en la garganta

-¿No les habías dicho todavía? –Serena lo miró inquisitivamente

-No, aun no –dijo cabizbajo y sin ganas de continuar hablando y dar a todos por hecho que regresaba a su viaje pokémon, bueno, ya se lo había prometido a serena, tenía que cumplirlo –mañana retorno a mi viaje pokémon –intentó sonar firmemente, aunque a duras luchas lo logro pues eso parecía más una oración que uno dice pero que aún mantiene la esperanza de no hacerlo, esperando a que alguien que lo detuviera, pues a pesar que viajar siempre fue su ilusión, esta vez quería quedarse un poco más de tiempo

-Oh hijo, no sabía eso… pero como siempre, sabes que te voy a extrañar pero te deseo lo mejor –le sonrió cálidamente

-Yo también te deseo lo mejor Ash, mucha suerte –le dijo el profesor Oak

-Gra… gracias –dijo Ash desganado y mientras iniciaban otro tema de conversación regresó la vista hacia la pelirroja que seguía en total platica con la familia del moreno, al parecer no era el único que la miraba en esa mesa, también Gary y Mike tenían la mirada perdida en ella, eso lo hizo sentir celoso de nuevo y justo cuando su furia aumentaba sintió la cálida mano de Serena tocar la suya y regresó a verla

-Es lo que necesitas Ash, continuar con tu camino para ser el mejor –le sonrió y el chico asintió sin ganas, mientras pikachu lo miraba preocupado

-Eso creo, bueno voy a visitar a algunos amigos de los gimnasios pokémon

-claro, yo te acompaño Ash –le sonrió Serena y tomó la mano del pelinegro

-Pero, ¿no te duele el pie? –pregunto preocupado

-Ya no, ya estoy mucho mejor –sonrió y juntos, se dirigieron otras mesas, claro también él llevaba a su amigo pikachu en el hombro

...

-Así es –exclamó Suzie con una enorme sonrisa –esa parte me gustó mucho, ¿podrías enseñarme a nadar tan bien como tú? –preguntó poniendo sus ojos en forma a lo que la pelirroja no se pudo resistir

-Caro que sí suzie, puedes venir las veces que quieres –le regaló una gran sonrisa

-¿Yo también? –preguntó Cindy

-Claro, tú también puedes venir

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Tommy

-Por supuesto, todos puede venir

-Ya niños –dijo Brock con los brazos cruzados –dejen a Misty

-Pero, es que es tan bonita –dijo Salvadore con un destello especial en los ojos

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pues esa noche había recibido muchos halagos y aunque al principio se sintió incomoda, después se fue acostumbrando, aunque a decir verdad tenia algunas invitaciones ya, por las cuales tuvo que rechazar fingiendo estar ocupada en el gimnasio Celeste, pese a todos los cumplidos, ella solo quería escuchar los de un pelinegro que ni siquiera le había hablado esa noche después de la presentación y su pecho comenzó a doler, a tal punto de olvidar su orgullo y querer ser ella la primera en acercarse y decirle lo guapo que lucía esa noche, su corazón se estremeció al solo pensarlo pero cuando lo volteó a ver de reojo esas ilusiones se habían desvanecido cuando lo vio compartir un momento romántico con su novia, ella dándole un bocadillo en la boca y los dos sonriendo ampliamente, claro, como dos enamorados, frunció el ceño intentando ignorar aquello pero no pudo, cerró los ojos con pesar y por un instante quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero recordó entonces que la fiesta debía continuar, por lo que fingió una sonrisa y dirigió sus ojos aguamarina a la familia de Brock –Cuando quieran pueden venir aquí

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Misty –le dijo Flint

-No es nada –sonrió –bueno ahora tengo que ir a ver otras mesas, para saludarlos, nos vemos luego

-Sí, yo te acompaño –Brock se levantó junto con ella

-Gracias Brock

-Nos vemos al rato –le dijo Misty –disfruten de la fiesta

-Sí, nos vemos –dijeron todos al unísono –gracias Misty

La pelirroja junto con Brock y sus hermanas saludaron a cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio, su familia y amigos invitados esa noche, recordando con algunos las anécdotas de cuando Ash había tenido una batalla con ellos para ganar la medalla, eso le traía gratos recuerdos al corazón, pero también le anudaban el estómago y volvía a surgir esa opresión en su pecho de nuevo, pero otras conversaciones también eran de experiencias de ellos con algunos pokémon de agua, Misty al escuchar esto creyó olvidar todo lo que le molestaba esa noche, y en sus ojos de asomó ese destello único de cuando las personas hablaban de ese tema, sin embargo perdió la concentración al instante cuando antes sus ojos vio a una pareja tomados de la mano paseando por algunas que otras mesas, saludando a viejos amigos, Ash Ketchum junto con Serena, eso le hizo sentir celos, completamente, pero lo que más le frustro era su debilidad por él y de que ya no alcanzara a escuchar la historia sobre los pokémon de agua que hasta entonces la mantenían ocupada; después de decir lo magnifico que era esa anécdota aun sin escuchar el final, se retiró y junto con sus hermanas de dirigieron hacia la mesa del Alto mando, con un poco de nervios, intentó poner la mejor sonrisa pero de vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a esa parejita que parecía tan sonriente.

-Misty, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Violet al ya haberle hablado a su hermanita dos veces antes y no obtener ninguna respuesta

-¿He? Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –la miró

-Bueno te estaba preguntando algo, y no me respondías… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Respuesta? –Se puso nerviosa –claro, la respuesta, si claro que tengo una respuesta

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Daisy

-Es… bueno… Ya sabes…

-No nos has puesto atención ¿verdad? –señaló Lily y las tres se detuvieron en seco para lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva

-¿Por qué… por qué me miran así? –Cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada fingiendo molestia –solo olvide la pregunta

-¿Algo te mantiene preocupada? –preguntó Daisy

-No, estoy bien, todo va bien

-Ash, ¿cierto?

-¿QUE? –Abrió los ojos como platos –claro que no, no para nada, ¿Por qué me habría de preocuparme el tonto de Ash Ketchum?

-¿Quieres decirnos ya finalmente que es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Violet –están muy raros

-Nada, ¿Por qué están haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?

-Misty… hermana –Daisy colocó una mano en el hombro frio de la pelirroja –¿hasta cuándo vas a admitir que te gusta Ash y que probablemente estas celosa por Serena?

-No digan tonterías –dijo Misty más molesta que antes, retomando nuevamente el paso hacia la mesa del Alto mando causando que sus hermanas lanzaran un suspiro de resignación

-Debo reconocer que no esperaba tan grandiosa fiesta –dijo Agatha a las cuatro hermanas Waterflower que visitaban la mesa –me han sorprendido chicas

-Ellas son geniales –dijo Lance con una gran sonrisa

-Bien hecho chicas –dijo Lorelei

-Muchas gracias –añadieron las tres al unísono

-y déjenme decirles que las cuatro se ven hermosas –continuó Lance con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojas a tres de las hermanas, excepto por Misty quien continuaba teniendo la mente en otra parte

-Gracias a todos, en realidad nosotras estamos muy agradecidas que escogieran este gimnasio –Sonrió finalmente la pelirroja

-No hay nada que agradecer, es por su esfuerzo y constancia –dijo Lorelei

...

Entre las constantes visitas y conversaciones que se mezclaban con la suave música y hacían ameno el lugar, los meseros pasando de mesa en mesa comenzaron a servir la cena y las bebidas, por lo que la pelirroja junto con sus tres hermanas después de despedirse del Alto mando regresaron a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos, Ash y Serena su unieron a ellos unos segundos después; Violet y Dan se sentaron juntos, Gary le había apartado un lugar a Misty cerca de él, lo que no le agradó fue que al otro lado también estaba Mike por lo que la chica parecía mantener una buena conversación con el castaño preguntándole sobre los barcos del negocio de su padre, al inicio solo los miraba celoso pero después intentó unirse a la conversación con ellos, Ash también la miraba celoso pero el no pudo unirse a la plática porque Serena estaba contándole una de sus aventuras cuando ella regreso a casa después de despedirse y ella le había dado el primer beso, el profesor Oak y Delia también conversaban entre ellos uniéndoseles Tracey, Ryan, Daisy y Lily, las miradas de Ash y Misty se encontraban de vez en cuando pero como un reflejo las apartaban al instante intentando ocultar aquellos sentimientos que sentía cada uno y que tenían miedo de decir.

-¿Y ya pensaron a que región van a ir? –Pregunto el profesor Oak a los chicos que habían avisado momentos antes que iban a continuar el viaje pokémon –por cierto Ash antes de irse pasen al laboratorio, quiero mostrarte una nueva investigación

-Aun no lo hemos pensando profesor Oak –habló la chica primero –estamos eligiendo entre dos

-Claro profesor Oak, pasaremos primero ahí –dijo mirando de reojo a una pelirroja que apenas y podía caber de la sorpresa, realmente no había esperado aquella noticia, ni siquiera lo había imaginado, la sonrisa que tenía producto de la plática con Mike y Gary desaparecieron al instante y lo que pareció ser un pequeño dolor en el pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando parecía ser verdad y no un sueño lo que estaba sucediendo, miró con sus grandes ojos aguamarina confusos a Ash, pero el chico solo bajó la cabeza al encontrarse con ellos

-¿Te… te vas? –preguntó con temor, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta

-Si –dijo desganado

-No creímos que tan pronto –dijo Violet mirando con pesar a su pequeña hermana, se veía tan frágil en esos instantes, pues como no estarlo si esa noticia le había destrozado por completo el corazón, Gary también se dio cuenta de ello y por unos instantes juró ver pequeñas gota de agua formándose en los ojos de la pelirroja pero después ella las evadió comiendo todo lo que había dejado en su plato sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a nadie, eso le dolió demasiado

-Es que Ash cree que ya es momento de continuar –señaló serena con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Cuándo se van? –preguntó de nueva cuenta Misty después de un momento de silencio, y de haber ya asimilado un poco la situación. además de pasar todo el trago de comida que se había llevado a la boca antes, juró que desde ese entonces la comida ya no tenía el delicioso aroma y sabor que hasta hacia unos instantes le abrieron el apetito, si no que era la más amarga que había probado en mucho tiempo.

-Mañana mismo –dijo Ash

-¿Qué? –Preguntó exaltada sin poder creer aquello todavía, frunció el ceño regresando la mirada a su plato y tomando nuevamente el tenedor –que bien, les deseo un buen viaje –era obvio que en su voz solo se podía mostrar molestia, pinchó un tomate furiosamente y se lo llevo a la boca

-Gracias Misty –sonrió Serena mirando de forma divertía como la situación estaba a su favor

-Al menos nos hubieran dicho antes, pudimos haberles hecho algo de despedida –dijo Tracey

-Lo decidimos rápido –indicó la castaña nuevamente y es que Ash pocas ganas tenia de pronunciar ya alguna palabra, solo se limitó a ver como su novia respondía a todas las preguntas que surgían, miró a Misty también, ella lo evadió a todo momento y pudo notarlo, continuando su plática con Mike y Gary.

...

La hora del baile había llegado, la música instrumental había cambiado, por otras canciones un poco más movidas y algunas que otras lentas, algunas parejas ya disfrutaban de la pista, Tracey había hecho pareja con Daisy, Dan y Violet, el profesor Oak y Delia, Brock también se animó a bailar con una chica de otra mesa pues según él, algunos pasos podrían conquistar a una bella chica, Mike y Lily hicieron pareja también pues Gary invitó a Misty primero, ella no tenía muchas ganas de decir que sí pero el hecho de ver a Ash y Serena en la pista de baile le hizo considerar su respuesta y terminó aceptando al chico de cabellos marrón; Ash le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Gary cada movimiento que este tenía con la chica, que si colocaba las manos en su cintura o si por accidente tocaba su cabello o si le robaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa, eso le molestaba por lo que no podía evitar ser aún más torpe en el baile con su novia, quien parecía tener una mueca de desagrado hacia Misty, pero cerró los ojos pensando en que eso se terminaría pronto y que tenía mucho tiempo para volver a conquistar a Ash, bueno eso si alguna vez él estuvo enamorado de ella; Gary miró tiernamente el rostro de Misty que parecía tener la mente en otra parte, claro, en Ash, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero levantó una mano de la cintura de Misty y la llevo a la barbilla de esta haciendo que ella lo mirara un poco confusa, para después regarle una sonrisa, y regresar la mano hacia la cintura de esta, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto le encantaban y miró sus labios, intentó acercar su rostro más a ella y robarle un beso pero justo antes de hacerlo la canción terminó y Ryan quien estaba a cargo del sonido habló por el micrófono indicándole a todos los presentes en la pista el cambiar de pareja para no solo tener que bailar con una persona si no con el fin de conocerse y compartir aunque sea una canción, todos aceptaron la idea y Ash buscó con la mirada rápidamente a Misty y claro esa cabellera pelirroja no se le podía escapar de vista, la divisó y sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente.

-¿Te…te gustaría ser mi pareja? –preguntó nervioso temiendo que la chica pudiera rechazarlo

-Ash –balbuceó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente –sí –dijo finalmente temiendo que él pudiera escuchar los altos sonidos de su corazón –no puedo decirle que no a mi amigo –sonrió nerviosa

-Claro, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de bailar con la primera chica que me acompaño en mi primer viaje –le sonrió también –aunque no soy tan bueno bailando

-Lo sé Ash, te conozco –rió

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? –preguntó mirándola de reojo un tanto divertido

-¿Te parece que lo hago?

-No lo sé –colocó sus dos manos en la delgada cintura de la chica aun manteniéndose a distancia –pero es mejor que no lo hagas –de un solo movimiento atrajo a la chica dejándola cerca de él y se sonrojó al instante, apartando la mirada de ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y una gran felicidad albergar en su pecho por tenerla finalmente para él en esa noche, entonces todo a su alrededor desapareció, únicamente estaban ella y él en esa pista de baile bañados con la iluminación de estrellas, regresó de nuevo la mirada a ella, sus hermosos agua marina, su cabello anaranjado, sus bellos labios, y su suave blanca piel brillando le hicieron sentir como si estuviera en las nubes; Misty colocó tímidamente las manos sobre los delgados hombros del chico, mirando sus bellos ojos cafés y su divertido cabello azabache, él la volvía loca, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, temió entonces que él pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón y pudiera ver sus mejillas rojas y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? –le preguntó ella

-Entonces yo… yo te be… – la canción comenzó a sonar impidiéndole terminar de hablar, pero poco después él fue consciente de lo que iba a decir, ¿besar? ¿Él iba a decir eso? Estaba tan embelesado mirándola, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos, ¡oh vaya!, que si estaba perdido en ellos, pero Misty ni siquiera lo alcanzó a escuchar.

 **Wise men say**

 **(Los hombres sabios dicen que)**

 **Only fools rush in**

 **(Solo los tontos se apresuran)**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

 **(Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**

Sus pies se movieron lentamente al compás de la música, la respiración de ambos parecía acelerarse un poco, sus corazones no dejaban de latir, y ellos no dejaban de mirarse, era un momento mágico, su momento mágico, él se estremeció al instante cuando escuchó la letra de la canción, ¿no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?, ¡vaya!, una canción de amor, para ellos dos, sin embargo esa frase parecía retumbar en su cabeza como si le dijera algo, como si fuera una pista de sus ¿sus sentimientos?

 **Oh Shall I stay?**

 **(Oh ¿Deberia quedarme?)**

 **Would it be a sin**

 **(¿Seria un pecado)**

 **If I can't help falling in love with you?**

 **(Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?)**

Cada letra le hacía sentirse más él, ¿debería quedarse?, se lo preguntó mil veces, él quería quedarse, él quería hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido a Serena, se sintió como un completo tonto, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer algo que no quería? Un dolor agudo vino a su pecho nuevamente recordando que tenía que irse al día siguiente, pero esos ojos que aun miraba y que tenía frente a sí tan cerca le regresaron la dulce sensación de antes, tal vez si ella se lo pidiera, tal vez…

 **Like a river flows**

 **(Como un río fluye)**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **(Seguramente al mar)**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 **(Querida, asi es)**

 **Some things are meant to be**

 **(Algunas cosas Estan destinadas a ser)**

-Ash –Las manos de Misty comenzaron a temblar, le asustaba esa felicidad, le asustaba tener que sentirse tan bien y que al día siguiente esa felicidad se marchara lejos de ella nuevamente – ¿tienes que irte?

-Yo… –divisó a Serena a lo lejos, ella le había dicho que dejara de lastimarla, que dejara de comportarse así porque eso la estaba lastimando y él lo sabía, ya había hablado con Brock también sobre eso, y no quería, Serena era una buena amiga, lo había apoyado en bastantes ocasiones y bueno se lo había prometido, guardo silenció y agachó la mirada

-Sí, entiendo –dijo tristemente ella tratando de fingir que eso no le dolía, no al menos frente a los ojos de Ash –bueno nos hemos despedido otras veces, aunque la verdad no pensé que fuera tan rápido y…

-Misty –levantó la mirada –Misty, luces hermosa –le dijo e hizo que el corazón de Misty diera un vuelco de felicidad, realmente no esperaba esas palabras de Ash tan repentinamente pero le agradaban, esas eran las palabras que más le habían gustado en toda la noche, por que venían de él

-Gra... Gracias Ash –dijo sonrojada

 **Take my hand,**

 **(Toma mi mano)**

 **Take my whole life, too**

 **(Toma mi vida entera también)**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **(Ya no que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**

Habían guardado silencio, continuaron así, bailando, en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, y como si la letra fuera hecho para esos instantes, sintiendo que la canción penetraba en lo más profundo de su alma, ella podía tomar su vida entera si ella quería, porque se sentía débil solamente con ella, ya no podía evitarlo u ocultarlo más, esos sentimientos había llegado hasta el punto que ya no pudiera soportar más.

 **Like a river flows**

 **(Como un rio fluye)**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **(Seguramente al mar)**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 **(Querida asi es)**

 **Some things are meant to be**

 **(Algunas cosas Estan destinadas a ser)**

 **Take my hand,**

 **(Toma mi mano)**

 **Take my whole life, too**

 **(Toma mi vida entera también)**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **(Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **(Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)**

La música había llegado a su final y eso lo hizo sentir un poco vacio, detuvieron sus pasos, ella le sonrió, y el sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón, tal vez ese era un momento perfecto que no iba a tener en el resto de la noche, pues esa noche ella parecía siempre estar rodeada de otros chicos, y lo peor aún es que no la iba a poder ver al día siguiente, eso lo hizo sentir aun peor y no quería dejarla, no quería soltarla, pero miró a Gary caminando en dirección a ellos para reclamarle a su pareja de baile actual, la miró con desesperación

-Misty… yo… yo te… yo te a…

 **...**

 **¿Que le dirá Ash a Misty? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Se Irá? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Dejen sus reviews, me agrada leerlos.**

 **Tratare de actualizar más seguido, hasta la próxima**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejó el capítulo 23 de esta historia, disculpen la demora, trataré de actualizar más seguido, espero les guste este capítulo, a mí me encantó y emocionó escribirlo.**

 **Un agradecimiento a todos los que dejan sus reviews, me da alegría que de otras partes del mundo y con otro idioma natal aun sigan la lectura, me alegra leerlos.**

 **Sin más, los dejó con el capítulo.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 23. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash Ketchum**

Se sentó de golpe con los brazos cruzados y bufó un poco molesto, sin apartar su mirada de aquella pareja de baile, realmente le ponía celoso el hecho de verla bailar con otro tipo, su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor al recordar que ese tipo le había advertido que iba a hacer todo por protegerla a ella y que no la dejaría sola, lo estaba cumpliendo, y a la perfección, ahora lo entendía, ahora lo entendía todo, y es que apenas hacía unos días se había comportado como un completo tonto, así lo pensó él, porque lo único que había hecho era evitarla y discutir a cada rato con ella, y en especial, después de despedirse, no se había puesto en contacto con Misty, ni siquiera una sola vez y ella que tanto lo apoyaba y ayudaba en todo, procesó todo aquello en su cabeza, en ese entonces todavía no descubría esos sentimientos pero lo que si era seguro en aquel entonces era que ella lo hacía sentir algo que ninguna otra chica podía hacer, ni siquiera Serena, su novia, creyó haberla olvidado después de todo, después de alejarse por completo de la pelirroja, y cuando se encontró con la ojiazul pensó que tal vez y después del beso que ella le dio, podía surgir algo entre ellos, pero parecía que no era así pues lo único que sentía por Serena era solamente amistad; pesé a que estaba un poco perdido entre sus pensamientos no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle en ellos, Misty y Gary que aún continuaban en la pista, pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir sus celos aumentar viendo como el peli marrón la tenía tomada de la cintura, cintura que hacía unos momentos él estaba sosteniendo, frunció el ceño al notar que Gary le había dicho algo a Misty que le hizo sonreír, empuñó sus manos todavía más molesto.

-Ash… –Brock lo llamó mirándolo con cierta preocupación pues desde hacía tiempo el pelinegro no había despegado la vista de la pista de baile pareciendo sacar chispas de sus ojos cafés, el moreno sabía que era Misty y Gary la pareja que observaba detenidamente; pues Brock y Ash se habían sentado después de bailar un poco y él había decidido hablar con su amigo a solas pero parecía que Ash no tenía ganas de hablar en esos momentos – ¿no estas siendo muy obvio? –el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmutó frente a las palabras de Brock, pues parecía no haberles puesto atención, el moreno solo suspiró resignado y bebió un poco de agua

-¿No crees que… –Ash le habló a Brock sin voltear a verlo –¿no crees que Gary la está sujetando muy cerca de él? –bufó molesto y el moreno dejó la copa de agua en la mesa y enfocó su vista a Misty y Gary

-¿No estas exagerando un poco Ash? –regresó la vista a su amigo, realmente parecía que ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía para con Misty, le agradaba aquello, pero también le preocupaba lo que sucedería en aquellos días, pues después de todo el pelinegro se dio cuenta al final, cuando al día siguiente iba a marchar a otros rumbos con Serena, su novia

-¿Exagerando? ¿Te parece que estoy exagerando Brock? –Regresó la mirada al moreno un poco molesto –mira hacia allá Brock, Gary no la ha soltado desde hace tiempo

-¿Y eso en que te afecta Ash? –lo miró inquisitivamente tratando de jugar un poco con él, pues Brock principalmente sabía que eso le afectaba demasiado a su amigo Ash, por que no cabía duda que el quería a Misty, el pelinegro sintió una punzada en su corazón y abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Afectarme? –no supo que decir entonces y lanzó un suspiro tomando su copa de agua en la mano, pudo ver su reflejo en él, parecía un Ash preocupado, un Ash triste, un Ash celoso, pero dejó la copa de golpe al ver que Gary y Misty por fin habían dejado de bailar, ella tomó una diferente dirección que él y eso le alegro por dentro, finalmente el peli marrón la había dejado respirar un poco, ignoró por completo a Brock que estaba sentado junto con él y siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada, verla le hacía formar una sonrisa en su rostro al instante, y entonces sintió una electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo cuando recordó lo que estaba a punto de decirle al terminar aquella canción, aquel baile, aquel momento especial que habían tenido dentro de la noche, esas palabras probablemente hubieran salido de su boca a no ser por la interrupción que se había llevado, se enojó un poco al recordar aquello, pero también pensó en lo que hubiera sucedido si se lo hubiera dicho, sin embargo aún tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón ese collar que había comprado especialmente para ella.

 _Flash back_

 _-Misty… yo… yo te… yo te a… -estaba nervioso, sus manos un poco temblorosas lo delataban, sentía su corazón palpitar a tal punto que sintió que explotaría y sus mejillas parecían arder de lo rojo que ya se habían puesto, sin embargo pese a aquello seguía mirando embelesada mente aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban un poco confundida._

 _-Ash –sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya y sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe, se sintió por un momento frustrado y regresó la vista a la chica que lo había detenido, la miró un poco molesto, ya se había hartado de siempre ser interrumpido, pero después suspiró resignado sin poder contenerse ante la mirada de la ojiazul, realmente ella no tenía la culpa de nada –Ash me duele un poco el pie, ¿podemos regresar a la mesa? –el pelinegro asintió después de unos segundos, momentos en los cuales se vio separarse de la pelirroja por Gary y comenzaban a bailar otra canción, eso provocó un dolor severo en su pecho, los celos volvían de nueva cuenta –cuidado Ash –dijo Serena y jaló de la mano a su novio que por poco choca con una pareja en la pista de baile, pues el chico estaba más concentrado en ver cada movimiento de aquellos dos que había dejado atrás –me quieres decir ¿Qué te pasa Ash? –de detuvo al instante al sentir que la castaña había frenado su caminar por completo y mirándolo inquisitivamente_

 _-¿Qué… qué me pasa de qué Serena? –preguntó nervioso, llevando una mano a su cabeza_

 _-No lo sé Ash, estas muy… raro –dijo con cierta tristeza –bueno tal vez sean imaginaciones mías pero…_

 _-Sí, no te preocupes Serena, son imaginaciones_

 _-Estoy segura que mañana en el viaje te sentirás mejor –sonrió nuevamente_

 _-Sobre eso… –la miró dudando – ¿debemos hacerlo? –preguntó pues, ahora sentía como si algo lo detuviera todavía, no quería irse, no quería hacerlo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de cancelarlo, su pecho dolía cada vez que pensaba en el viaje, pero no era el viaje lo que lo tenía mal si no tener que dejar atrás nuevamente esos sentimientos, la primera vez porque no tuvo opción, ella debía proteger su gimnasio y tomar el liderazgo pues su hermanas se habían ido después de ganar un viaje, y pese a todo él todavía no tenía claro sus sentimientos por ella._

 _-Claro Ash, no olvides lo alto que quieres llegar y las nuevas aventuras que te esperan, nada te detiene y…_

 _-No lo sé Serena –titubeó un poco_

 _-No dudes Ash, nunca has dudado cuando se trata de aventuras pokémon_

 _-Oye Ash –Brock se acercó a ellos dos –hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte antes de que te vayas, es sobre pokémon… ¿vienes?_

 _-Claro –asintió el pelinegro_

 _-Bien, serena parece que te lo quitare unos momentos –dijo y se marchó rápidamente con Ash_

 _Fin del flash back_

...

La noche estaba fría y su blanca y descubierta piel estremeciéndose al más mínimo roce del viento era testigo fiel de ello, culpó por unos momentos al vestido por ser escotado y dejar al aire libre sus hombros y parte de su espalda, pero bueno, no se podía quejar en absoluto, el vestido la hacía lucir realmente bien, Ash se lo había dicho a mitad del baile, que se veía hermosa, se sonrojó al recordarlo y como producto del mismo recuerdo en su rostro ya se estaba formando una media sonrisa pero la fría brisa la hizo regresar a la realidad, esa realidad que quería olvidar aunque sea por unos minutos, y que deseó que fuera una mentira, quería solo cerrar los ojos y que todo lo que él había dicho sobre partir al día siguiente fuera una total mentira, miró al cielo, a pesar de todo, estaba totalmente despejado, podía verse claramente la luna llena y las estrellas brillando intensamente, otro roce del viento atacó sus mejillas rojas, meció su cabellera pelirroja y sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, realmente no iba a suceder eso, todo era una verdad, aunque dolorosa para ella pero al fin y al cabo una verdad, otra vez le tocaba despedirse, ¡oh!, cuanto odiaba realmente tener que despedirse de él, el pelinegro se iría dejándola nuevamente con sus sentimientos no correspondidos, no, no, era mucho peor, Ash se iba incluso dejándola todavía peor, porque ella sabía que nunca iba a poder enamorarlo, que él tenía una hermosa novia y que por lo visto la amaba mucho, ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo y se había percatado de ello cuando no dijo nada después de aquel beso, e incluso la evitaba, discutían siempre, la relación de amigos era mala también, suspiró con pesar, el tan solo tener que darle vueltas y vueltas a la situación le estaba provocando un ligero mareo, y causándole un intenso dolor, tanto que comenzó a sentir sus ojos acuosos, y temió que esas lagrimas que se estaban asomando terminaran resbalando por sus ya frías mejillas y comenzara a llorar sin control, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que esta vez no pararían, incluso si Gary estaba ahí para cuando eso pasara o si tenía el conocimiento de que la fiesta debía continuar.

-Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum –lanzó un pequeño grito al cielo y llevó sus dos manos hacia su pecho apretándolo como si eso fuera anestesia para calmar un poco su dolor –¿por qué? … ¿Por qué te tienes que ir así? ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de ella? ¿Por qué de ella y no de mí? –miró a las estrellas tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ellas pero estas solo se convirtieron en pequeños destellos de luz pocos visibles antes sus ojos ya nublados –pero que tonta eres Misty –se reprochó a si misma al sentir que sus ojos ya no podían retener más las lágrimas –no llores… no debes llorar… no… debes… llorar… no –su voz se quebró de golpe, y sus mejillas se mojaron al instante, Misty comenzó a llorar –yo… yo… yo te amo Ash Ketchum… ¿no podrías mirarme a mí? –el llanto era imparable ya esas alturas, nada le importaba, incluso la celebración, podía subir rápidamente a su habitación fingiendo sentirse un poco mal en lo que restaba de la noche –Ash se va... Ash se va mañana y yo… yo no puedo detenerlo –la pelirroja sintió derrumbarse, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, ya no podía seguir siendo Misty la fuerte, la que podía soportar todo, la que fingía una sonrisa enfrente de aquella pareja deseándoles un feliz viaje, a pesar de que parecía estar congelándose de frio ya ni siquiera lo resentía en su cuerpo, o las lágrimas que dejaban aún más rojas sus mejillas, solo quería liberarse de ese gran dolor que la atacaba y que en esos momentos no podía defenderse

-Misty… ¿estás bien? ¿Estas… estas llorando? –una voz masculina le hizo sobresaltarse inmediatamente y abrir los ojos como dos platos, la reconocía a la perfección, ¿Cómo olvidarla?, si era nada más y nada menos que el causante de esas lágrimas y del dolor inmenso que sentía, se estremeció al instante y llevó sus dos manos hacía sus mejillas intentando limpiar cualquier rastro que delatara sus lágrimas, bueno, nunca le gustó que Ash la viera débil y la viera llorando, sobre todo porque esa vez no podía solo explicarle la causa de esto, continuó secando esas gotas de agua con sus manos sin voltear si quiera a verlo

-¿Llorando? –fingió una voz calmada, lo más calmada posible – ¿llorar yo Ash? –rió nerviosa –debes estar bromeando –se regañó mentalmente porque sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos impidiendo limpiarlas totalmente, tenía que huir de ahí inmediatamente antes de que él se diera cuenta, tenía que hacerlo aun si ella quisiera quedarse con él por el resto de la noche –¿Por qué habría yo de llorar? –bajó la mirada ocultando sus enormes ojos color aguamarina bajo su fleco, seguramente tenía los ojos rojos, se giró rápidamente hacia la entrada, intentando caminar a paso rápido hacia esta

-¿Segura que estas bien? –preguntó preocupado

-Sí, si lo estoy…

-¿Puedes mirarme… Misty? –la chica se paralizó enseguida, no podía hacerlo, no, eso la delataría al instante

-Hay… hay una fiesta allá adentro y debe continuar –dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? –enarcó una ceja

-Solo… solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, tu sabes –continuó su caminar hacia la entrada del gimnasio Celeste

-Espera –se apresuró a decir y la tomó del brazo deteniendo por completo su caminar, al mismo instante que toco su piel sintió nuevamente esa descarga eléctrica dentro de sí –al menos mírame Misty

-Suéltame Ash, debo seguir en la fiesta y… – se quedó en silencio _"suéltame Ash, suéltame ahora, suéltame antes de que te abrace y te suplique que te quedes, suéltame antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo y te diga de una vez por todas mis sentimientos… suéltame Ash"_ pensó al instante la pelirroja y sintió una punzada de dolor nuevamente, ¿es que acaso tenía que vivir con ello? Odiaba sentirse así, al menos antes tenía la esperanza de verlo regresar de viaje y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, antes tenía la esperanza de quedarse con él, por eso no le dolía tanto, pero ahora ¿Qué esperanza podía ella conservar si él tenía novia?... ninguna, ese dolor iba a seguir ahí

-Misty –agachó la mirada y suspiró con pesar –solo quería despedirme de ti… Bueno tu sabes que mañana me voy y…

-Si… sí lo sé Ash, ya te dije que te deseo lo mejor… y que disfrutes tu próxima aventura con tu novia –bufó un poco molesta –ahora ¿podrías soltarme? –él se quedó callado y miró su mano sosteniendo todavía su delgado brazo, ese que antes había sostenido en varias ocasiones, esperando siempre que ella estuviera ahí para él, no lo apreció cuando la tenía, no se dio cuenta en esos entonces completamente, solo vivía el día a día pensando en que ella podía estar siempre con él y sus pokémon, se quedó mirando su brazo, se percató en cada detalle del cual antes no observó, su piel blanca combinaba a la perfección con la de él, _"no, no me pidas eso Misty, no me pidas que te suelte, porque no quiero hacerlo, realmente yo… yo no quiero hacerlo, quiero que sigas estando siempre para mí, pídeme lo que tú quieras Misty, menos que te suelte, eso acabaría conmigo"_ pensó con dolor el pelinegro

-Está bien –dijo soltándola del brazo y colocándose frente a ella, aun no podía ver sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina pues todavía los tenía ocultos bajo sus cabellos naranja, pero pudo notar sus mejillas, estaban rojas al igual que la piel en sus hombros, seguramente era por el frio, el viento había provocado aquello, quiso abrazarla por unos instantes intentando darle un poco de calor pero temió no poder ni querer separarse nunca de ella, no otra vez –toma –le extendió entre sus manos la cajita de terciopelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón –es... para ti –apartó la mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a punto de explotar

-Ash –ella susurró suavemente y olvidándose de todo levantó finalmente la mirada, aunque sus ojos todavía tenían rastro de aquellas lagrimas que derramó, pero eso no importaba ahora, los enfocó hacia la cajita de terciopelo que estaba sobre las manos del pelinegro, sintió un poco de felicidad inundar su cuerpo, él le había comprado algo, pero ¿era acaso eso un regalo de despedida? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la primera vez que ella se había despedido le dio un regalo de despedida también al igual que Brock y otra vez su corazón dolió, tomó la cajita entre sus manos y por unos instantes dudó en abrirla

-Ábrelo –dijo el pelinegro aun con la mirada apartada, ella lo obedeció al instante, y al momento de levantar lentamente la tapa de la cajita un brillo singular atacó sus hermosos ojos aguamarina reflejando en ellos el collar que ahí yacía

-Es… es hermoso

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó un poco nervioso y finalmente la miró a ella, parecía que había estado llorando, de eso no había duda, sin embargo le asustó por el semblante de Misty que iba a hacerlo de nuevo –Misty… ¿estás bien? –se preocupó al no haber obtenido una respuesta a su primer pregunta

-Sí, me gusta –dijo finalmente –gracias Ash

-Es perfecto para ti –él tomo el collar entre sus manos y lo colocó alrededor del blanco y frio cuello de la pelirroja –se… se te ve muy bonito –dijo un poco nervioso al ver que aquella joya que le había comprado combinaba a la perfección con ella

-Gracias – ella sonrió

-Misty –pronunció su nombre nuevamente y enfocó su vista a los ojos de la chica – ¿quieres… quieres… –rascó su nuca con su mano izquierda, símbolo de nerviosismo –quieres ir conmigo? –Misty abrió los ojos como dos platos, el pelinegro le estaba invitando ir con él, a su próximo viaje pokémon, su corazón latió más fuerte –ya sabes… podemos ir, tú, Serena y yo… –lo que había parecido ser casi un sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para ella, comenzó a sentir celos otra vez imaginándose a ellos tres, claro, Ash y Serena derramando miel y ella observándolo todo desde una corta distancia, eso le hizo estremecerse, si las cosas estaban mal aun rodeada de sus hermanas y amigos, no quiso ni imaginarse cuando ella estuviera sola enfrentando a esa pareja, eso la acabaría matando, pero por otra parte principal también estaba el gimnasio Celeste y todas las obligaciones que este conllevaba, no podía tomarse la libertad de tomar unos meses y dejarlo como si nada, bueno sus hermanas lo habían cuidado en su ausencia por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, ella ya era líder y debía continuar entrenando como hasta ahora.

-No puedo Ash –bajó la mirada con tristeza –tu sabes… el gimnasio celeste y…

-Entiendo –dijo tristemente para después de una mala jugada de su mente comenzar a sentir celos de nuevo – ¿es el gimnasio o tienes alguien por quien quedarte Misty? –cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, molesto de tan solo pensar la probabilidad de que Gary y Misty pudieran pasar muchos momentos románticos en ciudad Celestes sin su presencia

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –lo miró un poco molesta

-Que a lo mejor tienes una persona especial en Kanto y por eso no te quieres ir conmigo, ¿Quién es Misty? ¿Gary? –bufó

-¿Eso crees? –ya estaba, nuevamente iban a comenzar a discutir

-Es seguro ¿no?

-Eres un tonto Ash Ketchum –dijo entrando nuevamente al gimnasio dejando a un atónito Ash mirándola partir

...

-Ash... Ash –el moreno le hablo por décima vez –ASH –le lanzó un pedazo de migaja de pan haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos al instante

-Auch, Brock… –se quejó regresando la vista a su compañero –¿Por qué me avientas esto? –tomó entre sus dedos el pedazo de migaja que se había estrellado con su cabeza

-Te he estado hablando desde hace rato –le dijo el moreno – ¿me has estado escuchando?

-Por su puesto

-Entonces, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer en ese caso?

-¿Qué caso?

-El que te acabo de contar Ash

-Ah, ese caso… bueno…

-¿No me escuchaste para nada verdad? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

-No estoy distraído –bufó –si te escuche, veras… –miró a su pikachu para que le ayudara a responderle a su amigo Brock pero este solo se alzó de hombros no entendiendo nada

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Que luches por lo que creas correcto y…

-Ash –gruño –ni siquiera sabes de qué caso hablo, porque no te conté ningún caso… ¿ves como no me has prestado atención?

-Lo siento –se disculpó

-Has estado así desde que entraste nuevamente, solo te sentaste y listo, te perdí por completo

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-La fiesta está terminando, los invitados se están despidiendo y tú has estado sentado aquí desde entonces, ya enserio amigo me preocupas ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada Brock –dio un suspiró

-Pues a mí no me parece eso

-Creo que necesito dormir… eso debe ser… debo tener mucho sueño –fingió un bostezo

-Si no te conociera tan bien Ash… ¿es por Misty? –el pelinegro se sobresaltó enseguida

-¿Qué? ¿Por Misty? ¿Por qué dices eso Brock? … para nada, yo… ¿se nota mucho?

-Pues sí, es la única a la que miras, ni siquiera a Serena que es tu novia y…

-Brock –le hablo con cierta seriedad…. ¿crees que Misty y Gary se gusten?

-Ash…

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? –Revolvió su cabello con sus dos manos un tanto desesperado –claro que se gustan, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso

-No lo creo, ellos son buenos amigos

-Sí claro, estoy seguro que de eso no se trata –dijo molesto

-No deberías sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tú mismo…

-Es que es más que obvio –bufó –pero ¿Qué le ve a Gary?

-Es un chico agradable, es inteligente, sabe de pokémon…

-Yo también lo soy –frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? –Brock lo miró con una sonrisa inquisitivamente como si se preparara a escuchar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba

-Bueno, ella es especial, siempre… siempre me pareció muy especial, aunque antes no se lo había dicho pero es hermosa y cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me siento muy extraño… siento como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo y cuando la veo con otro chico comienzo a sentirme muy molesto… ¿son celos? Eso lo descubrí apenas… yo… yo realmente no había sentido esto por ninguna otra chica

-¿No es solo amistad? –trató de asegurarse que su amigo Ash estuviera completamente seguro de lo que diría

-No… es qué… Brock, tu sabes… bueno… es que…

-Te escucho completamente –se acomodó mejor en su silla

-Ella… bueno… creo que… Misty me… me

-¿Te?

-Me –sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo –me… me… gusta

-Ash

-No… claro que no… Misty no me gusta… –la buscó con la mirada, estaba despidiéndose de un líder de gimnasio –estoy enamorado de ella… –suspiró y su corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, estaba convencido, estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **...**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que Ash se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿ya llegará el tiempo de despedirse de nuevo o surgirá algo que lo detenga? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola lectores, espero estén bien, aquí los dejó con esta actualización de esta historia, espero les guste tanto como a mí, aunque a decir verdad me pareció algo triste... ustedes juzguen**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, y respondiendo a ellos, SpiritualBlondie, pues al principio pensé en una historia un poco corta, menos de 20 capítulos pero me estoy emocionando al seguirla escribiendo y yo creo que si va para un poco mas de 30 capítulos, ¿que les parece? jejeje espero no se harten, estaba pensando en otros fics, tengo la idea, pero no se todavía, claro de Ash y Misty, no dejaría a esta pareja, ya que con ella me animé a escribir este primer fic, no me veo escribiendo de otra pareja de Pokemón jejeje**

 **Otra canción, claro que sí, jejeje espero les guste que le ponga un poco de música a la historia y esta es:** **how supposed to live without you, de Michael Bolton**

 **Sin más, los dejó con la lectura, gracias a todos los lectores por no abandonar la historia.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 24. Adiós Ash**

Entró a su habitación, y se sentó al borde la cama para segundos después dejarse caer por completo en ella, lanzó un suspiro de alivio, la fiesta había terminado, todos los invitados le habían felicitado, inclusive el Alto mando, las elogió tanto que al principio parecía un sueño pero no lo era, todo había sido un éxito, superando así sus expectativas y al menos podía descansar en paz esa noche, pero sus pensamientos se nublaron de nuevo al solamente recordar al chico de la gorra roja, Ash Ketchum, su pecho comenzó a oprimirse de dolor nuevamente y cerró los ojos intentando quedarse dormida, solamente de esa manera podía liberar un poco su mente de él o al menos que no estuvieran presente en sus sueños, pero no consiguió dormir, no iba a ser tan fácil, no, porque su mente aun le daba vueltas a la situación, buscando alguna probabilidad para que él no se fuera, no todavía, suspiró de nuevo y levantó su cuerpo quedando únicamente sentada al borde de la cama nuevamente, llevó una de sus manos al collar que Ash le había regalado, y lo quitó audazmente de su cuello, sus ojos se detuvieron en él, en ese brillo tan especial, ese color que tanto le encantaba y en la forma de gota de agua, el pelinegro había tenido toda la razón, era perfecto para ella, sonrió levemente y lo devolvió a la cajita de terciopelo, colocando finalmente esta encima de la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama; una fotografía con un portarretrato que ella había escogido especialmente capturó su atención y la tomó entre sus manos, ahí estaban la imagen de Ash, Pikachu, Brock y ella sonriendo muy felices después de que el pelinegro hubiese atrapado a un pokémon y mostrará orgulloso la pokebola, sonrió levemente, ¡Oh! Que buenos recuerdos le traía esa foto, la devolvió a su lugar y se puso de pie, tenía que quitarse el vestido y esas zapatillas que le habían provocado un intenso dolor en sus pies, pero no se quejó, esa noche había sido maravillosa, bueno casi, de no haber sido por la noticia que les dieron Ash y Serena, se puso su pijama, un short corto azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes de la misma tonalidad, peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto, quitó el poco maquillaje que tenía, apagó la luz y regresó a su cama disponiéndose a dormir aunque ella sabía que por más que lo intentará eso le iba a costar mucho trabajo, una, dos, tres y más vueltas a la cama, mantuvo los ojos cerrados pese a sus enredados pensamientos que la atacaban.

-Misty… Misty –la pelirroja escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas llamando detrás de la puerta de su habitación mientras al mismo tiempo escuchó fuertes y desesperados golpes en esta –Misty levántate ya –abrió sus ojos con pesar, al parecer ya había amanecido, pues algunos rayos de sol pegaron contra su rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos de golpe para después comenzar a entreabrirlos, frunció el ceño, aun quería seguir durmiendo pues no pudo hacerlo en casi toda la noche, cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta –MISTYYYYY –la escuchó gritar

-Déjame dormir Daisy

-Pero Misty, tu amigo está a punto de irse ¿y tú como si nada?

-Ash –abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente producto de desesperación, se levantó de golpe y miró rápidamente el reloj, las 10 de la mañana, Ash dijo que se iría temprano, ¿habrá atrasado su viaje?, bueno eso no importaba pues Daisy dijo que estaba a punto de irse, todavía lo alcanzaba, abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana con los brazos cruzados

-Vaya –dijo negando con la cabeza –pero apúrate feíta si quieres alcanzarlo, ya está en la puerta

-¿Cómo? ¿Se iba a ir sin despedirse de mí? –preguntó un poco triste

-No ha preguntado por ti –dijo Daisy encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo, Misty sintió una punzada de dolor ante aquellas palabras

-¿Estas segura?

-Por su puesto feíta… ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? agradece que yo vine a despertarte porque sé lo mucho que significa para ti

-Gracias por hacerlo Daisy –le sonrió a su hermana

-Ten cuidado –le alcanzó a gritar cuando la vio correr demasiado deprisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, Misty había olvidado por completo su cabello alborotado o la pijama que llevaba puesta, bueno, eso no le importaba pues a apenas y estaba a tiempo de poder alcanzarlo y decirle aunque sea _"buen viaje" "te veo luego" "no me olvides" "ven alguna vez"_ o simplemente _"adiós Ash",_ por el camino imaginó tantas palabras con las cuales podía despedirse de su amigo, aunque ella sabía que iba a olvidarlas una vez estuviera frente a él y talvez le diría _"no te vayas todavía",_ estaba segura que esas eran las palabras que le quería decir, pero no iba a hacerlo, eso revelaría sus sentimientos y quedaría como una tonta frente a todos, pero sus pies parecían traicionarla pues de lo rápido que iba se tropezó a cinco escalones de las escaleras antes de llegar abajo

-Auch –se quejó y apenas pudo sostenerse con ambas manos para evitar lastimar todo su cuerpo, un dolor repentino vino después en sus rodillas, pues se había raspado a tal punto de sangrar, pero ignoró aquello, debía apresurarse y la caída la había hecho retrasarse ya unos segundos valiosos, se levantó deprisa aun si seguía teniendo dolor, pero lo intentó

-Oh Misty… ¿estás bien? –preguntó un chico que tenía una peculiar banda en la cabeza y la miró un poco preocupado

-¿Tracey? –lo miró extrañada

-Buenos días Misty –dijo el moreno, ella lo miró con desesperación

-Hey cabeza de zanahoria –su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas cuando los vio a todos reunidos ahí, buscó a Ash por todas partes pero no había rastro de él, Pikachu o Serena

-Ash –dijo rápidamente

-Ash y Serena se acaban de ir Misty –dijo Lily

-¿Acaban de irse? –preguntó sin poder creer aquello, eso significaba que… ¿no se había despedido de su amigo?

-Si… –dijo Gary –por cierto Misty ¿te encuentras bien?… te ves un poco pálida

-No… Ash no

-Si te apresuras quizás lo alcances afuera –dijo Brock –pero rapidito Misty

-Si –dijo ella dejando atrás a todos y corriendo hacia la salida del gimnasio Celeste –ASHHHHHHHHHH –gritó poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello, pero un alivio llegó a su cuerpo cuando lo divisó a unos paso fuera del gimnasio, llevaba a pikachu en el hombro y a su lado, de la mano, iba Serena –Ash –llegó hacia ellos y colocó las manos en sus rodillas lastimadas intentando tomar aire, pues había corrido tanto que sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la pareja volteó a verla

-Oh Misty –dijo él –casi olvidaba despedirme de ti

-Ash, lo siento, me levanté un poco tarde y...

-Sí, no te esperé porque no me acordaba de ti –dijo Ash indiferente –bueno en realidad es que no me importaba mucho despedirme de ti y…

-¿Cómo? –intentó procesar las palabras del chico

-Sí, bueno, solo quería despedirme de mis amigos, ya sabes Brock, Tracey, tus hermanas, la líderes de este gimnasio… había olvidado que tenían una hermanita

-Pero si soy tu amiga, tu primer compañera de viaje y…

-Eso ya lo sé Misty, pero lo olvide… créeme, lo olvidé… tampoco armes un escándalo por eso –rodó los ojos

-¿Ash? –lo miró tratando de buscar algo que delatara que no era su amigo, porque realmente con aquellas palabras no lo parecía

-Bueno dilo rápido… tengo que irme con Serena

-Hola Misty –dijo dulcemente la castaña –tenemos que irnos deprisa –miró su reloj

-Solo… quería decirte… adiós Ash –dijo con suma tristeza

-Sí, adiós Misty –la miró –ahora, si me permites… ya me tengo que ir con mi novia

-No... espera… es que

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo y en su voz se podía denotar un poco de fastidio

-¿Por qué estas actuando así conmigo Ash?

-¿Actuar cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, así, tan… frio

-Ay por favor Misty… tengo el tiempo encima, ya me quiero ir y tú vienes con tus sermones

-Ash… no te vayas… no te puedes ir todavía –su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar y eso era lo que más odiaba

-¿A no? –Enarcó una ceja – ¿y por qué no me puedo ir todavía?

-Porque... Porque… veras… yo… Ash… yo te amo –su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como si pareciera querer estallar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, apartó la mirada hacia otra parte señal de nerviosismo

-¿Tú me amas Misty? –preguntó asombrado el chico

-Si –asintió

-Lo siento –dijo él –pero yo amo a Serena, ella es mi novia –Misty se paralizo enseguida y miró a Ash y a la chica, ellos tenían una amplia sonrisa en su rostro como si aquella confesión no les importará en lo más mínimo –Yo solo te quiero como amiga

-Pero… ¿y el beso?

-¿Lo tomaste enserio? Ay por favor Misty no te hagas falsas ilusiones, yo amo a mi novia, no a ti

-Ash…

-¿Ya terminaste de declararle tu ridículo amor a mi novio? –La castaña la miró molesta –lo siento tanto por ti, pero él y yo nos amamos tanto

-Así es Misty… –rió el chico –no creí que tuvieras esos ridículos sentimientos por mí, de haberlo sabido me alejó de ti enseguida… ¿yo algo contigo? –rió de nuevo –ni que estuviera loco, por favor Misty mírate, ahora mira a Serena, no puede haber comparaciones

-Eres un tonto Ash

-Pues tú fuiste la que te enamoraste de mí, así que tú eres la tonta Misty –cruzó los brazos molesto –Ahora ya me tengo que ir, con mi pokémon y MI NOVIA –resaltó esas palabras

-Pues lárgate lejos, no te quiero volver a ver

-Ni siquiera pensaba en regresar a verte –dijo y sin esperar alguna respuesta de ella los dos dieron media vuelta continuando su camino dejando a una anonada Misty que no solo se había despedido nuevamente de su amigo, si no que se había declarado y fue rechazada de la peor forma, se dejó caer, mirando aquellas figuras desaparecer de su vista, ¿Qué fue aquello? ¿Qué fue realmente aquello? Soltó a llorar nuevamente, ahora el dolor de sus rodillas y cuerpo había aumentado, realmente lucia muy mal en ese estado, un trueno la hizo sobresaltar, y pequeñas gotas de agua golpearon su cabeza, estaba claro, la lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte y ella aún seguía ahí sin darle importancia, iba a capturar un resfriado, de eso estaba segura, pues su ropa y cabello ya estaban totalmente empapados pero más importante aún sus sentimientos habían sido aplastados por el chico que amaba

-Misty ¿estás bien? –Escuchó una voz masculina acercarse colocando un paraguas sobre su cabeza impidiendo el paso de las gotas de lluvia hacia ella, a pesar que ella ya estaba totalmente empapada, sin embargo no pudo siquiera responderle pues sus lágrimas habían cerrado completamente su garganta – ¿quieres regresar al gimnasio? –preguntó pero ella solo continuaba ahí, llorando

-Gary –apenas dijo en un susurró

-¿Cómo se te ocurre declararte a Ash, Misty? –dijo el peli marrón y la chica se sintió todavía peor –Ven, vamos adentro

-Ay Misty, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Ash te iba a corresponder? –preguntó burlonamente Violet

-Si Misty, él tiene una novia muy linda –le siguió Lily

-Esta vez tus hermanas tienes razón –escuchó a Brock –es que… vamos Misty… Serena es una hermosura y muy femenina

-Ya no llores feíta, te vez más fea, pobrecita –dijo Daisy

-Ya déjenla –dijo Tracey –debe sentirse mal después de las palabras de Ash, aunque la verdad que pobre de ti Misty… mira que declararte a Ash y pensar que él podía quedarse por ti

-Tienen razón –dijo Ryan –tú y Ash no quedan como pareja, se nota que él ama a Serena

-No puedo negar eso –dijo Gary un poco divertido y todos comenzaron a reír, la pelirroja solo pudo escuchar esas carcajadas llegar a sus oídos, no podía creer aquello, realmente no podía estar sucediendo, su pecho dolía cada vez más y se sentía la peor persona del mundo, miró a todos, era la burla, ella era la burla de todos ellos, cuando en la noche fue la sensación, escuchó un trueno que la hizo sobresaltar de repente

-ASHHHHHHHHHHH –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Despertó con el latir de su corazón demasiado deprisa, estaba bañada en sudor, y su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de congelarse, se estremeció al instante sintiendo su piel erizarse completamente, se sentó en la cama y frotó sus brazos con sus manos para entrar un poco en calor pues estaban terriblemente fríos, intentó reconfortarse pues aun sentía un gran miedo en su pecho, estaba todavía oscuro, miró el reloj, apenas era la una de la madrugada, al parecer todo había sido un sueño, no, todo había sido una pesadilla, suspiró un poco aliviada y llevó una mano a su pecho, el miedo parecía haber pasado pero todavía seguía en sí una sensación de incomodidad y frustración que no la dejaban estar ¿y si el sueño era como una predicción? ¿Y si las cosas saldrían así cuando tuviera que decirle adiós a Ash?, una punzada de dolor la atacó repentinamente dejándola totalmente indefensa, parpadeó un par de veces y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos, miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar un alivio a ese dolor que no se iba, escuchando solamente el sonido de las manecillas del reloj avanzando a cada segundo, suspiró de nueva cuenta, parecía que no iba a poder dormir una segunda vez, no al menos tranquila, se levantó y giró la perilla de la puerta para después salir de su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, todos excepto ella parecían tener un buen sueño, se sintió tan tonta por ser ella la única que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto de Ash.

-Necesito un vaso de agua –se dijo a si misma dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina, encendió las luces y fue directo al refrigerador, se sirvió agua en una vaso de vidrio y se sentó en una silla, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda –vamos Misty, no puedes estar así, eso no puede pasar ¿cierto? –comenzó a hablar sola, pues bueno, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera escucharla, aun si pensara que estaba loca –Ash no te diría algo así… además, tu no le confesarías tus sentimientos… aunque en todo caso de que se los diga algún día, ¿me dirá lo mismo que en mi sueño?... –suspiró con dolor –Que ama a Serena y yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo… Claro, ¿pero qué pensabas Misty? Ayyyy ya me estoy cansando de esta situación –se quejó y frunció el ceño dejando caer sus hombros sobre la silla en la cual estaba sentada llevando una mano a su cabeza, la luz brillante molestaba un poco sus ojos tanto que tuvo que entrecerrarlos para no recibir la luz directa, se había relajado tanto que poco a poco sentía que todo se volvía mas nublado hasta no ver absolutamente nada, había perdido la noción de todo –parece como si comenzara a escuchar alguna melodía –dijo en un susurró pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que no era producto de su imaginación, estaba realmente escuchando una melodía

 _ **I could hardly believe it**_

 _ **(Dificilmente pude creerlo)**_

 _ **When I heard the news today**_

 _ **(Cuando escuché las noticias hoy)**_

 _ **I had to come and get it straight from you**_

 _ **(Tuve que venir y escucharlo directamente de ti)**_

-¿Música a esta hora? Pero… pero la fiesta se terminó ya –dijo la chica aún sin poder creerlo, claro, la música no era tan alta pero podía escucharse claramente en la cocina – ¿será acaso que Tracey dejó encendida la música o? –su cara de llenó de miedo –¿o un fantasma hizo algo así? –Se levantó de la silla un poco temblorosa –Calma Misty, estoy segura que es lo primero… claro debe ser lo primero…. Ojala que sea lo primero –chilló nerviosa

 _ **They said that you were leavin'**_

 _ **(Ellos decían que te ibas)**_

 _ **Someone´s swept you heart away**_

 _ **(Alguien barrio con tu corazón)**_

 _ **From the look upon your face**_

 _ **(Por la Mirada sobre tu cara)**_

 _ **I see it's true**_

 _ **(Veo que es verdad)**_

-¿Ellos decían que te ibas? –se paralizó enseguida, sea cual sea la razón de esa canción, parecía describir su caso, se había enterado en la cena de esa misma noche sobre el viaje de Ash pero no quiso creerlo hasta que ella lo miró y él dijo que era cierto, solo ahí sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, caminó fuera de la cocina, debía averiguar de dónde provenía esa música, debía averiguarlo aun si al principio creyó que podía ser obra de un fantasma, miró hacia todas direcciones pero no vio alguna luz encendida, su corazón latió deprisa nuevamente

 _ **So tell me all about it**_

 _ **(Entonces, dime todo acerca de eso)**_

 _ **Tell me about the plans you're makin'**_

 _ **(Dime sobre los planes que estás haciendo)**_

 _ **Then tell me one thing more before I go**_

 _ **(Luego dime una sola cosa más antes de irme)**_

-Parece que viene del campo de batalla –dijo finalmente cuando la música la condujo hasta ahí, además vio poca luz en este, al parecer no habían encendido todas las lucen dentro del campo –me pregunto… –abrió la puerta lentamente – ¿Quién estará aquí a estas horas? –Dijo llevando su mano izquierda hacia su pecho y rogando para que no fuera algún fantasma, se paralizó cuando vio a una figura masculina sentado al borde de la gran piscina de agua, ese color de cabello negro azabache, miró su perfil, el chico no parecía nada feliz, tenía un semblante triste –Ash

 _ **Tell me how am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(Dime, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **Now that I've been lovin' you so long**_

 _ **(Ahora que te he estado amando por tanto tiempo)**_

 _ **How am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **And how am I supposed to carry on**_

 _ **(¿Y cómo se supone que voy a seguir?)**_

 _ **When all that I´ve been livin' for**_

 _ **(Cuando todo por lo que he estado viviendo**_

 _ **Is gone**_

 _ **(se ha ido)**_

-¿Misty? –el chico la miró entrar y por poco cae a la piscina del asombró, realmente no esperaba verla ahí, se levantó enseguida mientras la chica caminaba en dirección a él –perdón, ¿te despertó la música? … fue Tracey

-¿Tracey? ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó ella buscándolo en todas partes

-Estaba aquí hacia unos momentos, él tampoco podía dormir, pero ya se fue y dejó la música prendida…

-Ya veo –dijo ella tomando asiento a la orilla de la piscina, seguida de Ash, lado a lado

 _ **I didn't come here for Cryin'**_

 _ **(No vine aquí para llorar)**_

 _ **Didn't come here to break down**_

 _ **(No vine aquí para hacerte un escándalo)**_

 _ **It's just a dream of mine**_

 _ **(Es solo un sueño mío)**_

 _ **Is coming to and end**_

 _ **(Que se está esfumando)**_

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir Misty? –preguntó el chico mirando el perfil de la pelirroja quien tenía la mirada perdida en el agua

-Bueno yo… yo tuve una pesadilla –suspiró recordando con pesar aquello – ¿y tú Ash? –lo regresó a ver provocando el encuentro de las dos miradas

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir

-¿Estas nervioso? ¿Por el viaje?

-Sí, creo

-Vamos Ash… tu nunca pierdes el sueño por eso, no te olvides que cuando iba a ser tu primer día te quedaste dormido hasta tarde –rió un poco

-Oye… –frunció el ceño –eso fue por que… Bueno porque estaba ahorrando energía y…

-Sí, sí, energía Ash –regresó la vista hacia el agua nuevamente – ¿algo te preocupa? –preguntó con seriedad

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cuando algo te preocupaba, cuando no podías encontrar una respuesta, no podías dormir

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro, algunas veces tampoco me dejabas dormir –dijo burlonamente

-Es no es cierto, tu a veces no me dejabas dormir

-No, tú tenías unas malas formas de dormir

-No es verdad

-Si lo es –dijo ella y los dos rieron

 _ **And how can I blame you?**_

 _ **(¿y como puedo culparte?)**_

 _ **When I build my word around**_

 _ **(Cuando yo construí un mundo alrededor)**_

 _ **The hope that one day**_

 _ **(De la esperanza de que un día)**_

 _ **We'd be so much more tan Friends**_

 _ **(Seríamos mucho más que amigos)**_

-Seríamos mucho más que amigos –susurró ella después de algunos momentos de silencio

-¿Dijiste algo Misty? –preguntó el chico

-¿He? No nada, no dije nada Ash. Por cierto ¿y pikachu?

-Se quedó dormido, no quise molestarlo

-Sí, tiene que descansar bien, mañana tendrán un largo viaje –él la miró

 _ **And I don't wanna know the Price**_

 _ **(Y no quiero saber el precio)**_

 _ **I'm gonna pay for dreaming**_

 _ **(Que voy a pagar por soñar)**_

 _ **Even now it's more**_

 _ **(Incluso ahora es más)**_

 _ **Than I can take**_

 _ **(De lo que puedo soportar)**_

-Misty… –balbuceó un poco mirándola

-Dime Ash –ella jugó el agua con sus pies descalzos

-¿Te gusta alguien? –dijo de una vez, se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia el agua

-¿He? –ella paró de jugar con el agua y abrió sus ojos como platos, y ¿si Ash se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Se haría real entonces lo que soñó? Su cuerpo tembló un poco –¿gustar? –rió nerviosa –¿gustarme alguien?... bueno yo… ¿te gusta mucho Serena Ash? –lo miró, el chico aún tenía la mirada perdida en el agua

-Yo pregunté primero –enarcó una ceja y volteó a verla, pero al mismo instante que sus ojos se encontraron apartaron la mirada uno del otro

-Emm –suspiró –sí

-¿Quién? –preguntó rápidamente el chico dejando congelada a la pelirroja, era claro que no se lo diría, no todavía

-Ya he contestado una pregunta… tu Ash ¿te gusta mucho Serena?

-Bueno yo …

 _ **Tell me how am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(Dime, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **Now that I've been lovin' you so long**_

 _ **(Ahora que te he estado amando por tanto tiempo)**_

 _ **How am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **And how am I supposed to carry on**_

 _ **(¿Y cómo se supone que voy a seguir?)**_

 _ **When all that I've been livin' for**_

 _ **(Cuando todo por lo que he estado viviendo)**_

 _ **Is gone**_

 _ **(Se ha ido)**_

-¿Ash? –lo llamó la chica una vez que este guardara silencio y mirara con melancolía hacia el frente

-Me encantas…. Digo… Serena me encanta –se regañó mentalmente por aquel error, ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando no era verdad? ¿Pero por qué hizo algo así? ¿Por qué simplemente no le podía decir a Misty la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos? –Gary –gruño en voz baja, seguro Misty quería a Gary, esa era una razón para no decirle sus sentimientos a la chica, además de los nervios que tendría, del miedo a ser rechazado por ella, del miedo de perder su amistad, de dejar de verla

-Se les nota –dijo a regañadientes aunque con una sonrisa fingida

-Y entonces ¿Quién te gusta a ti?

-Un chico –dijo levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué chico?

-¿No crees que ya es momento de dormir Ash?

-No creo que pueda dormir todavía –le dijo colocándose de pie quedando frente a frente

-Entonces dile a pikachu que te de un atack trueno –rió ella

-Muy graciosa Misty –cruzó los brazos fingiendo estar molesto –ahora veras –se acercó peligrosamente a ella dejándola a la orilla de la piscina

-Hey Ash ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –interpuso sus dos manos

-Nada… solo… hey cuidado –dijo cuando vio que iba a dar un paso más, era seguro que caería al agua, sostuvo su mano pero el movimiento fue demasiado deprisa que los dos terminaron cayendo al agua

-ASH voy a terminar contigo –dijo ella una vez que estaba dentro del agua con el pelinegro

-No te enojes Misty –rió nervioso –no era mi intención

-¿A no? –Le dijo y salieron de la piscina, el frio atacó sus cuerpo al instante –Mírate estas todo mojado –rió ella

-Te recuerdo que tú también, mira esos cabellos –rió junto con ella

 _ **And I don't wanna know the Price**_

 _ **(Y no quiero saber el precio)**_

 _ **I'm gonna pay for dreaming**_

 _ **(Que voy a pagar por soñar)**_

 _ **Now that your dream has come true**_

 _ **(Ahora que tú sueño se hizo realidad)**_

El silencio reino entre ellos dos, los nervios que sentían y las mejillas un poco rojas de ambos, Misty sintió que la canción era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, ¿Cómo podía estar esa canción terminando con sus últimos sentimientos?

-Toma –el chico colocó su chaqueta azul en los hombros de la chica, esa que había dejado a un lado antes de que ella apareciera en el campo de batalla y que por suerte no se mojó –parece que tienes frio –dijo al haberla visto titiritar de frio, el hecho de ponérsela acortó la distancia entre ambos provocando que se miraran directamente a los ojos

-Gra… gracias –su voz comenzó a temblar al igual que su cuerpo –pero ¿tú Ash? Vas a enfermarte

-No te preocupes, yo no me enfermaré

 _ **Tell me how am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(Dime, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **Now that I've been lovin' you so long**_

 _ **(Ahora que te he estado amando por tanto tiempo)**_

 _ **How am I supposed to live without you?**_

 _ **(¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti?)**_

 _ **And how am I supposed to carry on**_

 _ **(¿Y cómo se supone que voy a seguir?**_

¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti? Misty se repitió esa pregunta, bueno, ya había vivido sin él todo ese tiempo, pero bueno, ¿hasta cuándo debía esperar? Ya no debía esperar, el ya no era un chico soltero, lo había estado amando por tanto tiempo, pero él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-Ash –dijo todavía temblado de frio

-Dime Misty –le habló de la manera más dulce que pudo perdiéndose por completo en los ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja

 _ **When all that I´ve been livin' for**_

 _ **(Cuando todo por lo que he estado viviendo)**_

 _ **Is gone**_

 _ **(Se ha ido)**_

-Ash –dijo y de pronto se hecho a los brazos del pelinegro, quien se sorprendió por la acción de la chica, los dos sintieron una fuerte conexión en aquel cálido abrazo a pesar de que sus ropas y cabello seguían mojados, sus corazones latían demasiado deprisa como si bailaran una danza al ritmo del otro, sin pensarlo dos veces, él rodeó con sus manos la delgada cintura de la pelirroja y ella rodeo con su manos el cuello del chico –No te vayas todavía –él sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

 **...**

 **¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Ash hará caso de Misty o Serena? ¿se quedará o se irá? ¿revelara ya sus verdaderos sentimientos? Descubrelo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
